La femme pirate
by boadicee
Summary: Alia est une jeune femme de 18 ans. Il y a quelques années, elle a vu un amiral tuer son père pour être un pirate. Elle déteste depuis ce jour les pirates et la marine. Un jour, elle rencontre Marco et tout l'équipage du Moby Dick. Marco est intrigué par le mystérieux pouvoir qu'elle cache en elle et par tous ces secrets qui l'entoure.
1. Chapter 1

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : voici ma toute première fiction one piece. Ce chapitre était déjà disponible dans le calendrier de l'avent que j'ai publié. Le chapitre suivant suit dans la foulée. J'espère que cela vous plaîra.**

* * *

La rencontre

\- Alia, reviens ici immédiatement et bats-toi !

\- Vous ne m'attraperez jamais, bande de crétins.

Alia disparut avec beaucoup d'agilité dans la forêt, au grand désarroi de la bande de jeunes qui lui courait après. Cette jeune fille de 18 ans à peine passait ses journées à chercher l'aventure, les bagarres et le grand frisson. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Sa mère, depuis des années, avait abandonné l'espoir de la faire revenir sur le droit chemin. Son père, de son vivant, lui avait appris les rudiments du corps-à-corps, le maniement de l'épée et des armes à feu. Avec sa chevelure rouge vive, son regard vert émeraude, elle possédait un caractère en acier trempé qu'enviaient de nombreux garçons.

Elle s'arrêta de courir quand elle arriva à son repère préféré. Une petite crique perdue au fond des bois. Elle descendit rapidement la falaise et se laissa tomber à terre sur le sable chaud. C'était devenu rapidement son lieu d'isolement, quand elle avait besoin de rester seule pour vider son esprit de toutes les choses négatives de sa vie.

Personne n'osait s'aventurer ici, où la rumeur d'être un repère de pirates circulait en permanence dans tous les villages de l'île. Mais elle s'en moquait. Les pirates pouvaient bien débarquer elle saurait les recevoir avec le fer de son épée.

Elle profitait de ce moment de calme, ne se doutant pas un instant que ce lieu, son refuge, allait être l'endroit d'une rencontre qui changerait sa vie à tout jamais.

 **oOOooOOo**

À quelques lieux nautiques de là, un bateau en forme de baleine se rapprochait. Il était immense. Au-dessus, du mât, flottait fièrement un drapeau pirate. Il représentait une croix avec des os et un croissant de lune allongé. C'était le drapeau de l'équipage du célèbre pirate Barbe Blanche, l'un des quatre grands empereurs qui faisait régner la terreur sur le nouveau monde, dans la deuxième moitié de Grand Line. Le bateau n'était autre que le Moby Dick.

À son bord, régnait une certaine agitation. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient en mer. Ils avaient essuyé deux tempêtes et plusieurs assauts de la Marine. Malgré leur force, le nombre de blessés était considérable. Ils n'espéraient qu'une chose, trouver rapidement une île avec un village et de quoi soigner tout le monde, ayant perdu une partie du corps médical.

\- Père, je pense que nous approchons d'une île habitée. Si la tempête ne nous a pas trop fait dévier, d'ici quelques heures, nous pourrons soigner tout le monde.

\- Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle, Marco. Il faudra toutefois être prudent. La marine ne doit pas être très loin.

\- On accostera de nuit. J'irais à la recherche d'un médecin.

\- Merci mon fils.

 **oOOooOOo**

Alia émergea de sa sieste au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle s'étira comme un chat. Soudain, tous ses sens furent en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. Elle chercha du regard autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre indice, mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle se redressa et commença à rebrousser chemin pour rentrer au village quand elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras. Aussitôt, ses capacités de défense se mirent en route et elle envoya son agresseur au tapis.

Ce dernier fut surpris un instant par cette attaque. Il ne pensait pas que la fille saurait se défendre mais aurait plutôt utilisé sa voix pour appeler à l'aide. Son premier geste avait été de l'empêcher de crier, mais apparemment, c'était peine perdu. Il se releva rapidement, évitant ainsi une deuxième attaque.

\- Eh là, tout doux la gamine, je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Personne ne vient dans cette crique. Êtes-vous un pirate ? Répondez !

\- Doucement. Laisse moi répondre au lieu de me bombarder de réponse. Oui, je suis un pirate et non, je ne suis pas d'ici. Je m'appelle Marco. Et toi comment t'appeles-tu ?

\- Les pirates ne sont pas les bienvenues ici. Je suis capable de vous virer d'ici moi-même.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais on ne restera pas longtemps ici. Nous voulons juste un médecin pour soigner nos blessés.

\- Qui vous dit que notre médecin de ville va vous aider ?

\- Il suffit de lui demander.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'une gamine pour aller voir le toubib.

\- Je vous en empêcherai.

\- Donc je n'ai plus qu'à te maîtriser et à t'attacher à un arbre le temps que je fasse mon affaire.

Alia se jeta dans la bagarre oubliant le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre. Marco esquiva sans trop de mal les attaques de la jeune fille. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une fille, elle savait drôlement se débrouiller au corps-à-corps. Il s'amusa avec elle durant quelques minutes avant de la maîtriser au sol.

De surprise, Alia se raidit. Marco ne su pas ce qui se passa, mais il se retrouva projeté loin derrière.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Tu possèdes un fruit du démon ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Vraiment ?

La fille l'intriguait de plus en plus. Mais il avait une autre mission et s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Il se concentra et lui envoya son fluide royal. Alia sentit ses forces et son corps l'abandonner. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle perdit connaissance.

\- Dis Marco, tu en mets du temps. Oh, désolé, tu étais occupé avec une beauté. C'est qui ?

\- Une habitante qui sait se battre et possède un fruit du démon. Garde là à l'œil, Tatch, le temps que je vais au village chercher le médecin.

\- Pas de souci. Je t'attends.

Marco s'en alla rapidement vers le village le plus proche. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un médecin.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Alia ?

\- Ah, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle. Non, je vous rassure, on ne lui a rien fait.

Marco prit Alia dans ses bras et ils montèrent tous à bord du Moby Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : voici le deuxième chapitre. Le troisième est en court de rédaction et devrait être posté d'ici une semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **La prise d'otage !**

Sur le pont du Moby Dick, les nons blessés s'activaient à remettre tout en ordre. Les réparations allaient grand train. Ils avaient seulement vingt quatre heures pour tout mettre en état. Les blessés étaient allongés sur des lits de camp dans le réfectoire. Les capitaines de chaque flotte s'occupaient à maintenir en vie les plus graves. Barbe Blanche surveillait de sa place habituelle toutes les opérations. Il avait envoyé ses infirmières aider au réfectoire.

\- Revoilà Tatch et Marco, père.

\- Ils ont fait vite. Merci Vista. Mes fils vont pouvoir être soignés.

\- Nous allons pouvoir repartir rapidement.

Marco et Tatch firent monter à bord du Moby Dick le médecin. Alia, toujours inconsciente, reposait sur l'épaule de Marco. Tatch emmena aussitôt le médecin au réfectoire.

\- C'est un étrange butin que tu nous ramènes là, Marco.

\- On va dire que c'est un otage pour s'assurer que le toubib fasse son boulot, père.

\- Je vois. Mais cela ne doit pas être la seule raison.

\- En effet, j'ai affronté cette demoiselle qui, si je n'avais pas utilisé le fluide aurait pu me battre.

\- Te battre ? Voilà que cela m'intrigue encore plus. Possèderait-elle un fruit du démon ?

\- En effet. Elle a le pouvoir de tout repousser et cela lui sert de protection. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle en ait conscience.

\- Je comprends. Seul le fluide peut la stopper. Si la marine tombait sur elle, nous pourrions avoir du souci à nous faire.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Très bien, Marco. Je te confie sa surveillance. Elle viendra avec nous. Si elle peut tenir tête au 1er capitaine de ma flotte, alors elle a sa place chez nous. Va te reposer un peu. Nous nous verrons demain matin.

\- Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit père.

Marco partit dans ses quartiers avec Alia. Il l'allongea sur la couchette avant de la rejoindre, non sans avoir prit quelques précautions auparavant.

 **oOOooOOo**

Les cris de son estomac réveilla Alia. Sa tête était très lourde et elle avait l'impression que son corps était passé dans un broyeur. Pourtant ce n'est pas sur quoi elle reposait qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état. Elle avait la sensation de doux ballottements et de voix qui lui parvenaient de loin, mais pas de si loin que ça.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, quant les souvenirs d'avant sa perte de connaissance lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Ah enfin réveillée, la miss. J'avais cru y être allé un peu trop fort.

\- Mais je suis où ?

\- A bord du Moby Dick.

\- Hein ! Comment c'est possible ? Vous m'avez kidnappé ?

\- On pourrait dire ça. Pour le moment tu sers de garantie pour que le doc fasse correctement son boulot.

\- Espèce de sale pirate de bas étage.

\- Outch. Tu viens de blesser ma fierté là.

\- Vous n'en avez aucune, vous les pirates.

\- Dis pas cela. Je ne t'ai pas tué, alors que j'aurais pu facilement le faire.

\- Un otage mort ne vous serez d'aucune utilité.

\- Tu marques un point, je l'avoue. Dis, tu aimes avoir toujours le dernier mot ?

\- Quand j'ai raison oui.

Le ventre d'Alia se rappela à nouveau à son bon souvenir.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Rien de ce qui vient d'un pirate.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais tu vas devoir me suivre, car contrairement à toi, moi j'ai faim.

\- Et si je ne veux pas venir ?

\- Je peux toujours te porter sur mon épaule comme un sac à patate pour t'emmener avec moi. C'est au choix pour toi. Que décides-tu ?

\- Pff. C'est bon, je te suis. J'ai quand même un minimum de dignité.

Alia suivit, tout en traînant des pieds, son geôlier. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils rencontrèrent d'autres pirates qui saluèrent le blond et n'hésitèrent pas à faire un commentaire grivois sur Alia. À un moment, elle sentit une main se poser sur ses fesses et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Aussitôt un bras puissant l'attira contre une poitrine.

\- Pas touche mec. Elle est déjà réservée.

\- T'es pas sympa Marco. Tu te gardes toujours les meilleurs morceaux.

\- Celui-là est même exceptionnel, alors bas les pattes.

Ils finirent par sortir sur le pont où d'autres pirates se trouvaient en train de manger. Marco se dirigea vers la zone où ils servaient à manger et prit un plateau qu'il remplit allègrement avant d'entraîner sa captive avec lui à l'écart de la foule. Ils s'installèrent avec les autres capitaines. Marco fit le tour de présentations. Alia les ignora royalement, faisant rire quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un homme immense. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

\- Alia, voici notre père à tous, Barbe Blanche.

\- Alors la gamine s'est enfin réveillée. Nous avons cru un moment qu'elle t'avais vraiment tué.

\- Si seulement j'avais eue le temps, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Elle me plaît bien la morveuse. Ne la maltraîte pas trop, Marco.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas mon intention.

Alia avait complètement viré au rouge pivoine. Chacun se remit à manger, mais elle refusa ce que lui proposa Marco. Les autres interrogèrent du regard le phénix qui haussa les épaules. L'estomac de la jeune fille grogna de plus en plus avec toutes ses odeurs alléchantes autour d'elle. Cela devait faire presque 24 heures qu'elle n'avait rien mangé et elle commençait à se sentir mal. Un sandwich apparu devant son champ de vision.

\- Mange un peu. Je te promets que ce n'est pas empoisonné ou quoique ce soit d'autres.

\- C'est toujours un délice ce que je prépare, s'écria Tatch.

\- On le sait nous, lui répondit Marco

\- Hors de questions.

\- Écoute, si tu ne le manges pas de toi même, alors je devrais te gaver comme une oie.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Hé la miss, Marco met toujours ses menaces à exécution, intervint Vista.

Elle regarda quelques instants le sandwich avant de le prendre brusquement et de mordre une première bouchée. Quand celle-ci descendit vers son estomac, elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Les autres se retinrent de rire, ne voulant pas la braquer à nouveau. Elle finit rapidement le 1er casse-croûte. En baissant les yeux, elle en trouva un deuxième. Elle leva la tête cherchant du regard le coupable, mais aucun des pirates ne fit attention à elle. Alors, elle le prit et le mangea. A la fin, elle se sentit rassasiée. L'ambiance autour d'elle était bon enfant. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle se faisait comme idée d'atmosphère sur un bateau pirate, surtout de cette ampleur. Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'hommes sans foi et qui n'hésitait pas à tuer. Soudain, elle se rappela de sa mère. Malgré les multiples engueulades, elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Elle devait retourner au village rapidement peu importe le moyen. Elle vit le médecin du village se diriger vers eux.

\- Doc ! Vous avez fini ?

\- Ah… Alia. Je suis content de te voir en pleine forme.

\- Il n'est pas encore venu le jour où je ne serais pas en forme.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je ne peux pas te féliciter. Ta mère a encore eut des problèmes par ta faute. Etais tu obligée de casser le bras de Melon ?

Aussitôt, Alia passa en mode défensive. Les capitaines assez proches écoutèrent l'échange.

\- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi, à votre avis ? Attendre qu'il me balance du haut de la falaise ? Car ça, je suis sûr qu'il n'en s'est pas vanté.

\- Te battre n'est pas la solution.

\- C'est la seule que mon père m'a appris avant de mourir.

\- Ton père n'était pas un exemple, loin de là. C'était un assassin. Il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler de mon père comme ça. Vous l'avez vendu à la marine pour sauver votre peau.

\- Tu ne sais rien.

\- Oh si je sais. J'ai tout vu ce soir-là. J'étais là quand vous êtes tous venus avec la marine. J'étais là et j'ai vu Akainu le transpercer de son poing de lave.

Marco sentit la rage monter en lui Il décida d'intervenir.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre pendant ce délicieux échange, mais si vous avez fini doc, je vais vous ramener sur la rive. Nous n'avons que trop traîné ici.

\- Oui c'est bon. Plus vite vous serez partie et plus vite, la vie sur l'île reprendra son cours tranquillement.

\- Bien, allons y alors. Je serais de retour dans moins d'une heure. Tatch et Vista, surveillez la en attendant mon retour.

\- Pas de souci, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Comment ça ? Mais moi je veux retourner chez moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici !

\- Écoute Alia, pars avec eux et ne sois plus un poids pour le village. Ta mère ne s'en portera que mieux, intervint le doc.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

\- Vas-y mon fils, avant que je ne décide de le tuer.

Alia se débattit ne voulant pas rester avec des pirates. Même si elle haïssait les habitants de son île, c'était chez elle. Tatch et Vista l'emmenèrent dans la cabine de Marco. Comme l'avait prévenu ce dernier, ils furent prudent au fruit du démon qu'elle possédait.

 **oOOooOOo**

Marco mena la barque tranquillement, un peu trop tranquillement même. Ils arrivèrent rapidement toutefois sur la plage.

\- Dites, j'ai une question à vous poser. Alia, sait-elle qu'elle a le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon ?

\- Non personne ne lui a dit.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Elle aurait pu causer entre autre plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en cause déjà.

\- Je vois.

Le médecin commença à s'éloigner pour rentrer au village quant il entendit une détonation avant de s'écrouler inerte sur le sol.

\- Nous les pirates, sommes des gens sans le moindre scrupule d'après les rumeurs. Mais vous, vous êtes encore pire que nous. Pour vous le père d'Alia ne méritait pas de vivre. Moi je pense que votre vie ne valait rien.

Marco reprit le chemin vers le Moby Dick. Ils levèrent l'ancre aussitôt. Une fois les ordres donnés, il retourna à sa cabine pour affronter une jeune furie.


	3. Chapter 3

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : troisième chapitre. Le quatrième est même déjà écrit mais j'attendrais d'avoir fini le 5ème pour le poster.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sakurachan - gemini : merci et contente que ce début te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**

 **Arya39 : oui j'avoue avoir été un peu brutale, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. La fiction se passe avant l'arrivée de Ace. Du coup on verra son arrivé et tout ce qui se passera jusqu'à Marine Ford en sachant que je vais prendre mon temps et écrire le plus d'aventure possible. J'ai posté deux chapitres en même temps, car le 1er apparaissait dans le calendrier de l'avent. C'est une fiction que j'ai démarré au niveau écriture i mois. Et en ce moment j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire du one piece pour changer du SNK.**

 **Guren : merci et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **départ pour l'aventure**

Alia ruminait dans la cabine de Marco. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on la traitait ainsi. Elle se sentait trahit par tous les habitants de l'île. Elle ne voulait pas croire que sa mère puisse se sentir heureuse sans sa fille auprès d'elle. Certes, elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais elle n'en restait pas moins sa fille, la chair de son sang. Doc avait dû certainement mentir. De plus, l'état des autres abrutis n'était pas volontaire. Ils avaient essayé de la noyer. Cette réaction des habitants la faisait souffrir plus que les bagarres quotidiennes.

En face d'elle, Tatch et Vista la regardaient faire les cent pas dans les quelques mètres carrés qui faisaient la cabine de Marco.

\- Tu sais Alia, si tu continues comme cela, on va devoir changer le plancher pour usure, prévint Tatch.

\- C'est pas mon problème. J'ai des choses plus importantes à régler.

\- Serait-ce ce qu'a dit le doc avant de quitter le navire ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il mentait. Les habitants, et même ma mère ne peuvent pas penser cela de moi. Ce n'est pas possible. Il a menti comme toujours.

\- C'est bien la première fois que l'on me sort qu'un doc peut mentir, intervint Vista.

\- Il a toujours collaboré avec la marine. C'est lui qui a vendu mon propre père. Il embobinerait n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il appelle la marine dès son retour sur la terre ferme.

\- Ça, je doute qu'il le fasse, lui répondit Marco qui venait de franchir la porte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Merci les gars.

\- De rien. À plus tard miss, dit Tatch en partant avec Vista.

Une fois la porte fermée, Alia s'arrêta enfin de marcher et fit face à Marco.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me garder ici prisonnière.

\- Mais tu n'es pas prisonnière. Tu peux te balader où bon te semble.

\- Très bien alors je rentre chez moi.

\- Cela est impossible malheureusement. Le Moby Dick a levé l'ancre il y a quelques minutes. Nous sommes en route pour retourner sur Grand Line.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas aller sur Grand Line.

Alia avait pâli en réalisant qu'elle quittait définitivement son île. Elle avait certes rêvé d'aventures, mais jamais à bord d'un bateau pirate.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ben, une pirate. Tu vas voir, la vie ici est géniale.

\- Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas imaginable.

\- Pourquoi donc. Écoute, on va faire un marché.

\- Je ne te fais aucunement confiance. Je ne fais confiance à personne.

\- Alors, c'est à moi de te montrer comment faire confiance à certaines personnes. En tout cas à nous, membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche

\- Aucune chance que cela se produise.

\- Tu veux que l'on parie ?

\- Tu veux parier sur tout.

\- Comme toi qui veux avoir raison tout le temps. Allez, s'il te plaît, accepte de rester un peu avec nous. Si cela est vraiment trop dur pour toi, alors je te ramènerai sur ton île.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter le bateau pour que tu te familiarises avec les lieux

Alia hocha la tête, résignée sur son sort pour le moment. Elle se promit tout de même de trouver une solution pour s'échapper d'ici. Le navire était vraiment immense. Elle n'était même pas sûre de tout retenir. Elle se nota dans un coin de sa tête de se faire un plan. Il leur avait fallu toute l'après-midi pour visiter tout le vaisseau. Marco en avait profité pour voir s'il ne restait pas une place du côté des dortoirs des filles. Malheureusement, les filles n'étaient pas très nombreuses et leur dortoir était plutôt étroit. Il fit donc installer un lit supplémentaire dans ses quartiers en attendant de lui trouver une place. Il doutait fortement que la miss acceptât de partager la même couche que lui.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le réfectoire enfin libéré de tous les blessés rapatriés dans un dortoir. Alia prit place avec les autres capitaines, cette fois avec un plateau. Elle devait avoir ses forces au maximum pour saisir la première occasion de retrouver sa liberté.

\- Dis voir, Alia, Marco a dit à père que tu savais te battre. Quelle arme maîtrises-tu ? Demanda Vista.

\- L'épée et les armes à feu principalement et mon père m'a appris le corps-à-corps aussi, mais je suis pas à l'aise.

\- Waouh impressionnant pour une fille. J'ai hâte de croiser le fer avec toi alors.

\- Tu as raison Vista, intervint Tatch. Demain, on pourrait organiser une série de tests pour voir son niveau.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez enlevé et mes armes sont restées sur l'île.

\- Tout de suite, les grands mots. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons une bonne armurerie à bord, lui répondit Tatch. Je suis sûr que Marco se fera un plaisir de te la montrer.

\- On verra ça, demain, intervint le concerné.

\- Il faudra que l'on aille faire du shopping ensemble, parla enfin Haruta pour changer de sujet. Il te faudra des tenues de rechanges.

\- Ah non tout sauf ça, gémit Alia. C'est une véritable torture d'aller dans les magasins.

\- J'adore cette idée. Je vous accompagnerai, dit Marco.

\- Cela pourrait être une très bonne idée, renchérit Tatch.

\- J'ai encore moins envie d'y aller d'un coup, répondit Alia tout en s'effondrant sur la table.

Tout le monde rigola devant l'air débité de la jeune recrue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai de cette bande de pervers.

\- Je peux me défendre seule.

\- Je n'en doute pas pour avoir mis au tapis notre cher Marco.

\- Ouais, c'est bon les gars. C'est la seule et unique fois que je me fais avoir par une fille.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de tous regagner leur quartier, sauf Marco qui était de faction pour la première partie de la nuit. Ce fut Haruta qui se proposa de raccompagner Alia dans sa cabine partagée. Cette dernière profita de l'absence temporaire du capitaine de la 1ère flotte de Barbe Blanche pour prendre une bonne douche. Comme l'avait souligné Haruta, elle se retrouva sans affaire de rechange. Elle se permit alors de fouiller et de se servir dans les affaires de Marco. Elle trouva un short et une chemise, dont elle retroussa les manches. Elle nettoya ses affaires afin de les avoir pour le lendemain. Il était presque minuit quand elle se coucha sur le lit qui avait été installé pour elle. Épuisée par cette première journée en mer, elle dormait à poing fermé quand Marco revint une heure après.

Ce dernier sourit en la voyant affublée de ses vêtements, la couverture ayant glissé à terre. Il la ramassa et la remit sur la jeune fille. Cette journée l'avait lui aussi épuisé et il rejoignit rapidement Alia au pays des songes.

Le lendemain, Alia fut la première à se réveiller. Elle s'étira longuement. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis des années. Pourtant, elle n'était plus chez elle. À chaque instant, elle s'éloignait de sa terre natale. Elle se claqua les joues, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Finis de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle allait se motiver pour s'en sortir. Gémir et ressasser le passé, ne servirait à rien. Elle remit sa tenue sèche. En sortant de la salle de bains, elle jeta un œil en direction de la couchette de Marco. Celui-ci dormait encore paisiblement. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de se diriger vers le réfectoire. Elle se perdit deux fois. Heureusement, elle finit par rencontrer Tatch qui la guida vers le bon endroit.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on accostera de nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées de pain.

\- Normalement, juste avant d'entrer sur Grande Line. D'ici quelques jours si la météo est clémente. Tu verras, la vie à bord est vraiment géniale. On n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer.

\- Sans doute.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle monta sur le pont et s'accouda au bastingage pour admirer l'étendue bleue qui les entourait. Tout avait l'air si calme. Elle se demandait quel genre d'aventure pouvait réellement l'attendre maintenant.

Derrière elle, Barbe Blanche la regardait d'un air bienveillant, Marco et Joz à ses côtés.

\- D'ici quelques jours, elle devrait s'être habituée à vivre parmi nous, s'exprima Joz.

\- Il vaut mieux. Sinon, elle risquerait de vite dépérir.

\- Il faut que l'on sache rapidement quel type de fruit du démon elle possède et surtout lui apprendre à le maîtriser, Marco.

\- Nous le découvrirons très vite, je pense. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Les gens jusqu'à maintenant lui ont toujours menti.

\- Au fait Marco, que s'est- il passé avec le doc après votre départ.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé comment il traitait Alia. Maintenant où il est, il ne pourra plus jamais la critiquer.

\- Gurarararararara, cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi mon fils.

Pour tout le monde, cette nouvelle journée s'annonçait merveilleuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : Et voici le 4ème chapitre. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a pas mal de lecteurs dessus. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. Je ne peux pas garantir que tous les chapitres seront de la même longueur, ainsi que le rythme de diffusion. je vais essayer de poster tout de même au moins tous les 15 jours. Le chapitre 5 est déjà fini et je n'ai plus qu'à le mettre sur informatique et j'ai déjà débuté le chapitre 6. J'ai aussi en préparation une fiction avec Ace et une avec Trafalgar Law.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Cookie : J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu**

 **Arya39 : attend, attend Alia n'a toujours pas dit officiellement oui. Après oui, les pirates de Barbe-Blanche sont une grande famille et donc accepte un nouveau membre facilement. Surtout si ce membre peut apporter un plus aux pirates. Oui nous verrons le "kidnapping" de Ace et la fameuse bagarre générale XD. Alors la description d'Alia : grande et svelte avec des yeux vert émeraude (tient ça me dit quelqu'un), une longue chevelure rouge vif ondulé. La tenue qu'elle a prit de Marco c'est une chemise blanche, mais sans col et un short (ou plutôt bermuda) bleu ciel. Voilà j'espère que tu arrivera à te faire une petite idée.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Les tests**

Marco conduisit Alia jusqu'à l'armurerie. Elle fut ébahie par la quantité d'armes et surtout la diversité qui s'y trouvaient. Elle prit le temps de faire le tour afin de trouver les armes qu'elle avait pour habitude de manipuler. Elle finit par trouver une épée qui lui rappela celle que son père lui avait offerte. Après quelques essais, elle décida que celle-ci lui conviendrait parfaitement.

Marco lui trouva un pistolet qui ne serait pas trop lourd pour ses poignets. Ils revinrent ensemble sur le pont où de nombreux pirates s'étaient déjà réunis pour voir la démonstration. Même Barbe blanche avait pris place sur son siège afin de voir de quel acier était faite la nouvelle recrue.

Le premier adversaire à se présenter devant elle, fut Vista, le capitaine de la 5ème flotte. Autour d'eux, les paris allaient bon train.

\- Alors, prête la miss à nous montrer tous tes talents. Je te promets de ne pas y aller trop fort.

\- Pas la peine de me ménager. Mon père ne l'a jamais fait.

\- Eh ben, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux la gamine, commenta Tatch.

\- Dès notre première rencontre, je l'ai vu dans son regard, lui répondit Marco.

Barbe Blanche donna le signal du début du combat. Alia s'élança la première. Le choc des lames retentit sur tout le bateau. Tout le monde s'était tu et admirait l'échange de coup entre Vista et Alia. Au bout d'une minute, les encouragements pour chacun des combattants allèrent bon train. Comme l'avait promis le commandant, il retint la plupart de ces coups, voulant tester l'étendue des capacités de la gamine. Ces coups manquaient encore parfois de force, mais Vista sembla plus que satisfait du test. Il mit fin au duel au bout d'une demi-heure d'échange. Alia se laissa tomber sur le sol, exténuée comme si elle avait passé une journée entière à s'entraîner avec son père.

Tout le monde applaudit le spectacle. On lui apporta de l'eau qu'elle but volontiers. Pendant ce temps-là, Marco et Izo préparèrent le deuxième test, le tir à la volée. Izo était le commandant de la 16ème flotte de Barbe Blanche. Il était connu pour être l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite, rivalisant avec Yasopp de l'équipage de Shanks le Roux. L'épreuve en elle était simple. Des cibles étaient envoyées en l'air et chacun son tour, ils devaient les toucher avant qu'elles ne tombent à la mer.

Par pure galanterie, Alia commença. Une dizaine de cibles furent envoyées avec un écart de 10 secondes entre chacune d'elle. Elle les brisa toute. Izo, à son tour fit un carton plein, trouvant même que c'était un jeu d'enfant. L'épreuve suivante était d'un niveau différent. On envoya trois cibles en même temps. La première vague, Alia les détruisit avec seulement deux balles. Pour Izo, une seule suffit. Lors de la deuxième vague, le bateau tangua légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'Alia rata une de ces cibles. Sa prouesse fut tout de même saluée par Izo.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien pour une fille. Ton père était un excellent mentor, lui dit Izo.

\- C'était le meilleur, ouais, lui répondit-elle avec un brin de nostalgie dans le regard.

Marco vit pour la première fois le jeune fille sourire. Certes, cela ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'il la connaissait. Mais, il ne l'avait connu uniquement sur la défensive. Peut-être que cette matinée de combats l'ouvrirait un peu aux autres.

Quand Alia eut récupéré, elle se prépara pour le dernier test, le corps-à-corps. Son dernier adversaire, n'était autre que Marco. Ce dernier regarda le paternel et hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait convenu avec Barbe Blanche de pousser la gamine dans ces retranchements afin de lui faire utiliser son pouvoir. La méthode n'allait pas être très courtoise, mais c'était la seule solution pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une fille ordinaire et surtout découvrir quel fruit elle avait pu manger. Les deux adversaires se firent face. Alia lança un sourire de défi à Marco.

\- À ce que je vois, cela te fait plaisir de m'affronter.

\- Oh oui. Je vais pouvoir te faire payer pour avoir osé m'enlever.

\- Aie, toujours rancunière.

-Est-ce qu'il parait, je tiens ça de mon père.

\- Bien, voyons voir ce que tu vaux au corps-à-corps. Je compte bien, ne pas retenir mes coups.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Si vous êtes prêts les enfants. Commencez !

Alia se lança la première vers Marco. D'un bond, elle envoya son poing droit vers le visage de l'homme. Ce dernier l'esquiva et la bloqua avec aisance. Il envoya son pied, mais elle réagit au quart de tour et l'évita in-extrémiste. Elle riposta aussitôt. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux combattants étaient de même niveau. Puis tout en souriant, Marco envoya un coup plus fort et plus rapide qu'Alia eut juste le temps de protéger son visage avec ses bras. L'impact la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Elle réussit tout de même à se maintenir debout.

\- Oups, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop fort.

-Tu rigoles. C'est juste la mise en bouche.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva en position de défense en permanence. Elle ne fit que reculer. La colère commença à monter en elle. Elle essayait de trouver l'occasion, mais elle n'en voyait aucune. Elle se prit un coup qui l'envoya valser sur le pont. Quand elle se redressa, elle fonça sur Marco, la rage au ventre. Sans même s'en rendre compte un halo l'entoura et se propagea autour d'elle. Marco eut juste le temps d'activer le fluide offensif qui lui évita de finir à l'eau. Toutefois certains pirates n'eurent pas la même chance. Alia arrêta tout mouvement aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Non, cela ne peut pas être moi. J'ai pas pu faire ça.

\- Et si, c'est bien ton oeuvre.

\- Non, tu déconnes Marco. Mais, il faut aller les repêcher !

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Les autres vont s'en occuper.

\- Mais comment j'ai pu faire cela ?

\- Apparemment, tu as mangé un fruit du démon. Tu as déjà utilisé ce pouvoir lors de notre première rencontre.

\- Mais…

\- Je vois maintenant, mon fils, pourquoi tu as failli perdre la dernière fois. C'est un pouvoir intéressant.

\- Un fruit du démon ? Mais je ne comprends rien.

\- Je vais t'expliquer. Viens, suis-moi. Je pense que l'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Trop intriguée encore par cette découverte, le jeune fille suivit Marco, Joz et Barbe Blanche dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Tout le monde prit place autour de la table.

\- Bien alors par où commencer ?

\- Par le début, c'est quoi un fruit du démon ?

\- C'est un fruit qui donne à celui qui le mange un pouvoir spécial. Par contre, il y a un inconvénient.

\- Ah bon, lequel ?

\- Tu le connais déjà. Le détenteur est incapable de nager dans l'eau. Je pense que tu étais trop petite quand tu as dû le manger. D'où le fait que tu ne t'en souviennes pas et ta phobie de l'eau.

\- Je veux bien, mais quel fruit j'ai mangé et comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Je ne pense pas qu'on les trouve si facilement sur les étals du marché.

\- Tu as raison. Ils sont rares. Père, Joz et moi-même, nous sommes détenteurs d'un pouvoir.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je suis depuis des années, un homme diamant, intervint Joz.

Ce dernier en fit même une démonstration.

\- Ouah impressionnant !

\- Père quant à lui, a mangé le fruit du tremblement et peut déclencher de véritables cataclysmes. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu le verras de tes propres yeux.

\- Et toi, Marco ?

\- Moi pour ma part, je suis un homme-phénix.

Et sur ces paroles, il enflamma l'un de ses bras. Une aile de flammes bleues apparu à la place du bras. Alia s'émerveilla devant ce prodige.

\- Mais moi, quel est mon pouvoir ?

\- C'est ce que je vais essayer de découvrir. Tu as bien dit que ton père était un pirate ?

\- Oui. Il l'a été jusqu'à l'âge de mes 4 ans. Pourquoi ?

\- Cela serait possible, Marco, intervint Barbe Blanche.

\- Possible quoi ? Suis-je la seule à ne pas comprendre ?

\- Nous pensons que le fruit a été ramené par ton père. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il t'a entraîné à te battre.

\- Mais comment savoir pour le fruit que j'ai mangé ?

\- Gurararararara. Ne t'en fais pas fillette. Marco est doué pour ce genre de recherche. Je suis sûr qu'il le trouvera rapidement et qu'il t'apprendra à t'en servir.

Malgré l'envie de savoir quel été son pouvoir, elle appréhendait quand même. De plus, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix que de rester.

Après cette matinée chargée en émotion et activité, Alia passa l'après-midi à flemmarder sur le pont. Le soleil printanier réchauffait allègrement son corps. De leur côté, les commandants vaquaient à leur tâche quotidienne. Marco, à côté de Barbe Blanche dirigeait la direction que devait suivre le Moby Dick. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils allaient regagner rapidement Grand Line.

Une ombre passa au-dessus d'Alia qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Dit la miss, tu n'as pas peur de brûler au soleil à force de faire la carpette ? Demanda Tatch.

\- Non, j'ai l'habitude. Je fais ça quotidiennement, une fois que j'avais mis la raclée à la bande de cons.

\- Ah oui, la bande. C'est celle dont tu as cassé le bras du chef, si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- C'était involontaire. Il a essayé de me balancer du haut d'une falaise, mais c'est lui qui est tombé.

\- Tu ne devais pas t'ennuyer tous les jours.

\- Ben ça tuait un peu le temps, mais je gagnais tout le temps et surtout, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il faisait ça.

\- Des fois, il ne sert à rien de chercher à comprendre.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Dis, cela te tente de venir me donner un coup de main ?

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Préparer le repas de la fête de ce soir.

\- Une fête ?

\- Oui. L'arrivée d'un nouveau membre est toujours l'occasion de faire la fête.

\- Mais j'ai jamais dis que j'acceptais de rester avec vous.

\- Allez, tu ne peux pas refuser. Regarde, tout le monde t'a déjà adopté dans la famille. Tu verras, ce sera encore mieux que ta vie d'avant.

\- Mouais, même si j'en suis pas convaincue. Bon alors, on y va, préparer le dîner ? Mais j'ai pas dis que j'acceptais pour autant. C'est juste parce que j'ai faim.

\- C'est par ici, alors, Miss.

Alia suivit Tatch afin de lui donner un coup de main. Elle était curieuse de voir comment cela allait se dérouler et voulait savoir comment cela se passait de l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine, quand on savait qu'il y avait des centaines d'hommes sur le navire à nourrir quotidiennement.


	5. Chapter 5

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : J'avance plutôt bien sur cette fiction (le chapitre 7 est déjà presque fini d'être rédigé). Je profite de mes vacances pour poster du coup un chapitre par week end.**

 **On m'a laissé une review avant de la supprimer. J'aimerai toutefois y répondre. On m'a dit d'éviter de faire une Mary Sue (la blonde que je suis a dû rechercher dans un dictionnaire ^^). Alors je rassure. Mon personnage, ne me ressemble pas du tout, il n'est pas parfait (même si pour le moment on en a l'impression) et surtout mon personnage ne se fera pas que des amis et dans cette histoire, mon personnage apprend la vie de pirate.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Angelis-of-night : je suis contente que cela te plaise. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout et si jamais tu as quelques idées, n'hésite pas.**

 **Cookie : Ace arrivera vers le chapitre 20 je pense. Je vais déjà développer un peu les aventures d'Alia au sein de l'équipage avant d'intégrer Ace. Je dirais que nous sommes à 4 ans avant le départ pour l'aventure de Luffy. Il faudra que je regarde à nouveau pour voir combien ce temps il se passe entre Allabasta et Marine Ford. Mon OC devrait sortir avec Marco ^^. Mais bon je ne pense pas en faire l'axe principal. Les aventures et rebondissements resteront le centre de l'histoire.**

 **Celmon : Ne t'en fait pas je ne crie pas au scandale si je n'ai pas de reviews. Je me fit au moins au nombre de lecteur. Je vais essayer de le rendre intéressant jusqu'au bout, tout en gardant l'originalité du manga avec plein d'aventure (les conneries de Luffy en moins lol). J'adore ce manga et du coup je connais presque tout par coeur et si j'ai un doute, je vais revoir l'épisode 461 qui parle de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche). J'ai toujours adoré les histoires sur les pirates. Ils savent s'amuser, ont un minimum de règle, mais par contre règle par la violence le moindre soucis et surtout, ils aiment piller. En gardant ça en tête en permanence, je pense que je ne m'éloignerais pas trop de la vérité. Bon après une petite histoire de coeur ne fait pas de mal tant que le principal qui est la piraterie, reste.**

 **Ary-3 : Merci j'avais même pas fait attention à cela. C'est chiant parce qu'au moment où je saisie le chapitre, généralement on me dérange toutes les trente secondes. Tu as le temps avant la fin de la fic. Je pense qu'elle fera une quarantaine de chapitre au minimum. Mes chapitres sont cours (environ 1500 mots) et je veux mettre pleins d'aventures. Alors la tu me sidères. Je n'avais moi aucune idée du fruit car je ne voulais pas faire un copier coller de celui de Bartholoméo. Et là tu me donnes des idées à exploiter (mélange de fruit du démon et de haki). Elle va garder un moment sa réserve tout de même, mais son côté curieuse va la faire plus ou moins accepter et surtout, je pense qu'une aide des autres pour s'intégrer ne sera pas pour rien non plus (je sais pas si c'est français)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Une fête familiale**

Après avoir aidé Tatch, Alia retourna dans sa cabine partagée. Elle profita que Marco soit occupé sur le pont pour prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps et détendait ses muscles. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à chantonner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle ressentait un étrange sentiment de bien-être. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ce sentiment, son père était encore en vie.

De l'autre côté de la salle de bains, Marco venait de rentrer à son tour dans la chambre. En entendant l'eau couler et une voix chantée, il se mit à sourire. Cela faisait plaisir de la voir heureuse. Il espérait que cela durerait et qu'elle finirait par rester définitivement. Dès le premier instant, il avait senti qu'elle était faite pour l'aventure. Il déposa des affaires sur le lit de la jeune fille avant de repartir pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il retourna voir l'avancée des préparatifs.

Quand Alia sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de son corps, elle découvrit des vêtements sur son lit. Elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir en sa possession. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et enfila la tenue. Elle jeta un œil sur l'allure que cela lui donnait. C'était un pantacourt vert et une chemise assez large blanche. Une ceinture de tissu bleu ornait sa taille. Elle adorait ses nouveaux vêtements. La fatigue la submergea et elle décida de faire une petite sieste en attendant le début de la fête.

Marco revint une heure plus tard et découvrit sa colocataire en train de dormir paisiblement. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains afin de se préparer à son tour. Une fois prêt, il se décida de réveiller la gamine.

\- Comptes-tu jouer la belle au bois dormant encore longtemps ?

\- Hummm. Encore cinq minutes.

\- Ahahahahah. Allez debout paresseuse, la fête nous attend.

Alia se redressa d'un bond, les cheveux en bataille.

\- La fête !

\- Oh, tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais j'avais pas vu l'heure passer.

\- Alors, on y va ?

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi au moins le temps de me recoiffer.

Elle alla rapidement devant la glace et attacha ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Une fois prête, ils se dirigèrent ensemble sur le pont. Tout le monde y était rassemblé. Alia était très impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y en avait encore plus que ce matin. Des tables avaient été dressées afin de disposer la nourriture et la boisson. Les commandants de chaque flotte étaient réunis autour du célèbre capitaine. Devant eux, se trouvait Alia un peu tétanisée d'être le centre d'intérêt. Tous les pirates la regardaient en attendant que Marco fasse le discours d'introduction du nouvel arrivant ou plutôt de la nouvelle. Ce dernier s'avança.

\- Les amis, ce soir est un grand soir. La famille des pirates de Barbe Blanche s'agrandit avec l'arrivée d'Alia. Avec elle, on féminise un peu la famille.

\- Ouais, bienvenue à toi petite soeur ! S'écria l'assemblée.

\- Après en avoir discuté avec l'ensemble des commandants et sous l'accord de père, Alia rejoindra la première flotte.

\- Youpie, s'écrièrent les pirates de la première flotte.

Tout le monde leva sa chope afin de trinquer avec Alia. Cette dernière regardait toute l'assemblée. Son visage avait dû virer aux rouges pivoines. Marco s'avança vers elle et lui offrit une chope de rhum.

\- À moins que tu veuilles une boisson sans alcool.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! J'suis pas une gamine.

Elle prit la chope des mains de Marco et but une grande gorgée. Elle ne voulait pas avouer au premier commandant que c'était la première fois qu'elle buvait de l'alcool. Elle le sentit descendre et lui brûler la gorge. elle se mit à tousser, ce qui fit rire le blond. Il lui donna quelques claques dans le dos.

\- Eh doucement avec le rhum. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois saoule dès le début de soirée. C'est ta fête et tu dois en profiter au maximum.

Tatch les rejoignit en apportant de quoi manger. Elle accepta volontiers une assiette.

\- Cela faisait un moment que l'on n'avait pas fait de fête, commenta Tatch.

\- En effet. Mais il faut dire que cela fait des années que nous n'avions eu un nouveau membre d'équipage.

\- Quoi ! Vous ne faites la fête que pour l'arrivée de quelqu'un ?

\- Ahahahahahahahah. Non, heureusement, répondit Marco. Il y a la fête de l'an, les victoires contre la marine….

\- Vous vous battez souvent contre la marine ?

\- Non, plus tellement. On se bat plus contre d'autres pirates. Chaque nouveau pavillon pirate qui arrive dans le Nouveau Monde, souhaite se frotter à nous dans l'espoir de se faire un nom, lui répondit Marco.

\- Mais ils échouent tous, renchérit Tatch. À chaque fois, c'est la bagarre générale.

Alia écoutait avec attention quelques récits de Tatch. Tout en faisant cela, elle descendit une deuxième chope de rhum. Les discussions allèrent bon train. Les autres commandants venaient aussi voir, féliciter et discuter avec la nouvelle. Au bout d'une heure, la musique se fit entendre. Certains pirates invitèrent les infirmières à danser. Tatch s'approcha d'Alia qui buvait sa cinquième chope.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas danser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te montrer.

\- Tatch nous fait son numéro de Don Juan, intervint Vista.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais c'est quand même la reine de la soirée. Alors autant qu'elle s'amuse au maximum.

\- Au passage, j'vous entends les gars, dit-elle légèrement agacée.

\- Désolée princesse, lui répondit Tatch en lui tendant la main.

Il l'aida à se redresser. L'alcool ingurgité la fit perdre un son équilibre. Elle dut s'appuyer sur son cavalier pour ne pas tomber. Une fois qu'elle fut éloignée avec Tatch, Vista se tourna vers Marco.

\- Je crois que demain, on ne la verra pas beaucoup.

\- En effet. Je passerai à l'infirmerie prendre des cachets pour sa future gueule de bois. En totu cas, malgré l'alcool, elle ne démord pas qu'elle ne veut pas être pirate.

\- Elle finira par accepter. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Je le sais. On va faire en sorte qu'elle apprécie sa nouvelle vie.

\- Totu à fait.

Tous les capitaines se mirent à rire. Alia tentait de suivre les mouvements de son cavalier. Enfin, elle essayait surtout de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Cela n'était pas évident pour elle. La danse n'avait jamais été son point fort. Elle trouvait que cela correspondait plus aux filles qui passaient des heures à se peinturer le visage.

\- Ne suis pas mes pieds, Alia. Regarde-moi et laisse toi entraîner par la musique.

\- Mais je vais t'écraser les pieds !

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle suivit le conseil du commandant de la 4ème flotte et releva la tête. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son sourire. Les pas de danse devinrent plus facile. Tatch la fit tournoyer ce qui lui déclencha un rire cristallin.

\- Alors cela n'est-il pas plus facile ?

\- Oh si.

Ils dansèrent un moment, puis quand Alia ressentit de la fatigue, ils retournèrent près des autres commandant. On lui tendit une nouvelle chope qu'elle descendit d'une traite. La soirée se déroulait à merveille pour tout le monde. Au fur et à mesure qu'Alia buvait les chopes, elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus pour le plus grand bonheur des commandants. Il était presque trois heure du matin quand les derniers pirates encore debout allèrent se coucher. Marco se leva et étira ses membres engourdis. Autour de lui, plusieurs commandants dormaient à même le sol. Il repéra rapidement l'objet de sa recherche. Alia dormait, la tête reposant contre l'estrade. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la ramena dans leur chambre et la glissa sous les couvertures. Au moment de se redresser, il l'entendit murmurer dans son sommeil.

"Tu verras papa, un beau jour, je ferais le tour des océans aussi."

Il sourit en entendant sa phrase et partit se coucher à son tour. Il se promit de l'aider à réaliser son rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Alia ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt et grimaça.

\- Alors, on a la gueule de bois ?

\- Ta gueule, Marco, lui répondit-elle en se recouvrant la tête avec la couverture.

\- Il ne fallait pas boire autant, si on n'a pas l'habitude. Allez, avale ça. Cela devrait calmer la douleur.

Alia se redressa difficilement et accepta le verre et le cachet que lui tendit son commandant. Elle se promit une chose. Ne plus jamais boire de l'alcool. Elle ne quitta pas son lit de la journée. Marco lui tint compagnie en dessinant les cartes des dernières îles visitées.


	6. Chapter 6

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : et voici un nouveau chapitre. Le dernier avant leur retour sur Grande Line et le début des choses sérieuses. Le chapitre 6 est le chapitre le plus long posté depuis le début.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Arya39 : j'ai piqué cette phrase sur l'alcool à une amie qui dans mes souvenirs, buvait, buvait, buvait et ensuite revenue à l'internatétait malade et disait en pleurant : promis j'arrête de boire et qui recommençait quand même. Quoi, ils sont chez toi et tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ! J'arrive. Je fais fit de la description de cette gueule de bois pour une fois. Y en aura d'autres.**

 **rondoudou : Merci beaucoup, cela me fait plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Green Island**

Malgré sa réticence à devenir pirate de Barbe Blanche, Alia s'adaptait petit à petit à son nouvel environnement. Tous les matins, après le petit-déjeuner, elle s'entraînait à l'épée avec l'un des commandants. L'après-midi, elle le passait à connaître son pouvoir avec l'aide de Marco. Ce dernier ne la ménageait pas et déclenchait en elle de terribles colères qui activaient à chaque fois son pouvoir. Pour le moment, elle n'arrivait à l'utiliser qu'en étant dans une très grande émotion sans pour autant le contrôler, envoyant un bon nombre de ses camarade à l'eau. Au bout de deux jours d'entraînement, Marco décida que la nouvelle recrue devait travailler sur sa maîtrise de ses émotions par des exercices de respiration et de concentration. Afin de pouvoir être tranquille, il l'avait emmené dans l'une des salles d'entraînement.

\- Quand tu arriveras à concentrer tes émotions, tu pourras utiliser ton pouvoir. Je pense même que tu pourras le développer pour attaquer. Mais il va te falloir de la patience. Il fonctionne comme le fluide royale sans l'être

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu as mis combien de temps pour maîtriser ton pouvoir ?

\- J'ai mis quelques années pour l'exploiter au maximum. Même si je pense que je peux encore aller plus loin.

\- Quelques années ! Mais j'aurais jamais cette patience.

\- Il va bien falloir pourtant. Allez au travail la gamine.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine.

\- Alors prouve le moi et entraîne toi sérieusement.

\- Tu vas voir, je mettrais moins de temps que toi pour maîtriser mon pouvoir.

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir ça.

Alia le défia du regard, puis lui tourna le dos pour prendre place au centre de la pièce. Elle s'assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Son père lui avait souvent reproché son manque de patience. Marco avait pris le relais de ce dernier. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se battait pas durant ces séances, cela la laissait à chaque fois épuisée.

 **oOOooOOo**

Déjà, quatre jours qu'elle faisait ses séances et elle ne voyait pas de changement. Elle commençait à pester pour la énième fois. Marco finit par capituler rapidement ce jour-là et mit fin à l'entraînement. Alia sauta de joie et courut jusqu'à sa chambre afin de se changer. Quand elle revint sur le pont, elle vit que c'était l'effervescence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Haruta ?

\- Nous allons accoster d'ici deux heures au port de Green Island. Du coup, tout le monde est ravi.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est génial. Tu crois que je pourrais descendre aussi ?

\- Je pense que oui. Il faut que tu voies avec Marco. Tu dépends de sa flotte et nous sortons par groupe pour éviter de faire peur à tout le monde. Car plus d'une centaine de pirates d'un coup, c'est effrayant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a mis fin à l'entraînement du jour.

\- Normal, il dirige les opérations. Ne t'en fais pas, il va venir ici, d'ici peu de temps.

\- J'espère vraiment pouvoir descendre. J'aimerais bien m'acheter une ou deux tenues, dit-elle en regardant vers l'horizon.

\- Tu iras, ne t'en fais pas. Nous serons le 3ème groupe à descendre.

Alia se retourna en entendant Marco parler derrière elle.

\- Youpie, dit-elle en sautant sur place.

\- Par contre, je t'accompagnerai. Hors de question que tu te balades seule.

\- Non, c'est une blague !

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- T'as peur que je me fasse la malle ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu aurais du mal à fuir de toute façon. Il nous faudrait même pas une heure pour te retrouver, lui répondit-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Chaque groupe avait deux heures pour faire un tour en ville. Ceux qui n'étaient pas en pause, effectuaient diverses tâches afin de faire le plein de provisions, nettoyer le navire de fond en comble. Alia était partie donner un coup de main à la cuisine. Elle appréciait énormément la compagnie de Tatch.

Marco vint la chercher quand fut l'heure pour elle de descendre. Elle passa par sa chambre pour prendre sa bourse. Heureusement qu'au moment de son rapt, elle avait sa bourse sur elle. Certes, il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans, mais elle avait suffisamment pour s'acheter au moins une tenue. Elle descendit pour la première fois du Moby Dick. Cela lui faisait bizarre de mettre pied à terre, qu'une éternité s'était passée depuis qu'elle avait quitté son île natale. Elle n'avait pas encore fait attention. Le port était immense. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de navires pirates. Marco l'entraîna dans une grande avenue. Alia s'émerveillait devant toutes ces boutiques. Son village était vraiment minuscule comparé à côté. Elle se dirigea vers une première boutique. Il y avait l'embarras du choix. Enfin pour une fille normale. Elle n'était pas très froufrou. Elle voulait des vêtements qui soient confortable pour le voyage, mais aussi pour pouvoir se mouvoir aisément en cas de bagarre. Elle fit plusieurs boutiques avant d'en trouver une qui correspondait à son style. Elle parcourut les rayons. Elle finit par choisir trois bas et trois hauts et partit vers les cabines d'essayage.

Pendant ce temps-là, Marco alla vers les rayons.

Une fois les tenues choisies, elle se dirigea vers les caisses. Elle fut surprise d'avoir pu obtenir une ristourne. Elle quitta la boutique et trouva Marco qui l'attendait au coin du magasin avec des sacs.

\- T'as fait aussi les boutiques ?

\- On peut dire ça. Il nous reste une heure. On va boire un coup?

\- Je veux bien. Faire les boutiques m'a donné soif.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'enfoncer dans une ruelle moins fréquentée. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment qui paraissait délabré. A l'intérieur, il y avait de nombreux pirates. Ils s'étaient tous tus à leur entrée. Alia se sentit soudainement vulnérable. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Marco. Ils prirent place au bar et le phénix commanda pour eux deux.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alia. Cette dernière se raidit aussitôt et son visage se ferma.

\- Alors poulette, tu viens faire un tour avec moi ? Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçue.

\- Enlève ta sale patte de mon épaule, dit-elle la voix menaçante.

\- Oh, oh, mais c'est qu'elle montrerait les dents. J'adore quand il faut mater une fille. Tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alia lui avait saisi le poignet et avec des mouvements souples, elle le plaqua contre le comptoir, le bras de ce dernier retourné dans le dos. D'autres pirates se levèrent, prêts à en découdre avec la fille. Cette dernière se mit à sourire quand ils se lancèrent sur elle. Elle tira le premier agresseur qui lui servit de bouclier. Elle esquiva deux hommes et leur envoya des coups de coude en dessous du menton qui coupa le souffle de ses adversaires et tombèrent inconscient.

Marco observait la scène prêt à intervenir en cas de soucis. Il avait vu d'autres membres de sa flotte et leur avait fait signe de ne pas bouger pour le moment. La gamine se débrouillait vraiment très bien au combat à mains nues. Pourtant, ses adversaires avaient sorti des couteaux. Cela sentait la bagarre générale. Il saisit l'escargophone.

\- Vista, ramène-toi au Chat Noir. Des pirates s'en prennent à Alia.

\- On est à côté.

Marco vit le reflet métallique d'une arme à feu qui était pointé vers Alia. D'un geste rapide, il sortit un couteau qu'il envoya en direction du tireur. Ce dernier le reçut entre les deux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'emmêler, toi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Tirer dans le dos d'une fille, je ne trouve pas ça très courtois. S'en prendre en plus à un membre de ma flotte, c'est s'en prendre à la flotte complète. Allez les gars, apprenez leur à vivre.

\- Ouais, s'écrièrent les pirates de la première flotte.

Ce fut une véritable mêlée générale dans laquelle se rajouta Vista et une dizaine de ses hommes. Certains avaient dégainé leur épée. Alia se défendait sans trop de mal, envoyant valser tous ses adversaires. Marco et Vista veillaient sur elle d'un œil. Les tables et les chaises volèrent en éclats. À la fin, il ne resta plus que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche encore debout. Une fois le nettoyage fait, ils retournèrent tous à bord du Moby Dick. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Alia se retrouva au milieu du groupe, chaque pirate surveillant les alentours, la venue d'éventuels assaillants. Arrivée au bateau, Alia se dirigea vers sa cabine afin de déposer ses sacs. Elle s'affala sur son lit. En voulant se retourner sur le dos, des douleurs se réveillèrent d'un seul coup. Pendant la bagarre, elle avait dû prendre des coups. Elle sentait déjà les bleus apparaître. Son colocataire arriva peu de temps après avec ses sacs qu'il déposa au pied du lit d'Alia.

\- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé.

\- Peut-être, mais je vais avoir des bleus partout. En plus, je leur ai rien demandé à ces types.

\- Une femme parmi les pirates reste assez rare. Ne t'en fais pas, ceux la ont comprit la leçon. Tiens au fait, ces sacs sont pour toi. Douche-toi et ensuite rejoint nous au réfectoire, Vista voudrait te voir.

\- Ouais, ouais. J'arrive dans une demi-heure.

Alia prit son courage à deux mains et alla se rafraîchir avant de rejoindre tout le monde pour dîner. Elle jeta un oeil dans les sacs que Marco lui avait ramené. Il y avait une dizaine de tenues, ainsi qu'un manteau.

Quand elle rejoignit les autres au réfectoire, les discussions allaient bon train. Les pirates qui avaient assisté au début de l'altercation au Chat Noir, racontaient avec entrain les événements vantant le courage d'Alia. Cette dernière essaya de se faire discrète en atteignant la table des commandants.

\- Et voici l'héroïne du jour, s'exclama Tatch.

\- Héroïne ! Mais non, pas du tout. Je déteste juste qu'on me donne des ordres et qu'on me touche sans raison.

\- Au moins, on est averti.

\- Bon vu que la miss est parmi nous et a eu le droit à son baptême du feu, tu mérites une récompense, annonça Vista. Voici une épée pour toi. La garde est adaptée pour ta main et la lame est légère mais très robuste.

\- C'est vraiment pour moi ?

\- Tout à fait. Pour une pirate de ta trempe, il te faut une lame d'exception.

\- Merci, s'écria-t-elle tout en se jetant au cou de Vista. C'est vraiment génial.

Elle prit la lame dans ses mains et la regarda comme si elle tenait le plus merveilleux des trésors.

\- J'ai hâte de l'essayer.

\- À mon tour, annonça Izo. Tu as de réels talents en tant que tireuse d'élite. Nos pistolets sont trop lourds pour toi pour un combat longue durée. En faisant le tour des armuriers, j'ai trouvé ces deux petits bijoux. Petits et légers, je suis sûr qu'ils t'iront à ravir.

\- Merci, merci, merci, répondit-elle en serrant Izo.

Malgré sa réticence à devenir pirate, ces gens n'avaient pas hésité à l'accepter comme elle était. Et même plus. C'était totalement différent des gens de son île. Finalement, elle avait peut-être bien sa place au sein des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 14 février ; chapitre 07 : Grande Line**


	7. Chapter 7

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : on avance petit à petit. J'ai fait toute la trame de le fiction et elle fera 40 chapitres en tout. Pas de réponse aux reviews vu que j'en ai eu aucune sur fanfiction. Par contre merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur ma page facebook.**

 **Merci au lecteurs / lectrices qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris depuis le dernier chapitre. Cela me fait chaud au coeur. Aller je vous laisse au chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Grand Line**

 **POV Marco**

En la voyant se battre contre les autres pirates, je comprenais mieux son tempérament de combattante.

Elle ne s'était pas laissée démonter. Elle n'avait pas sorti son épée et avait utilisé que son corps et ses couteaux. Ces adversaires n'étaient que du menu fretin. Elle avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Je voyais même qu'elle avait acquis l'admiration de ma flotte. Surtout en les écoutant relater les événements le soir au dîner. Une fois Alia de retour dans la cabine, Père avait convoqué tous les commandants dans sa cabine. Il n'avait pas apprécié le comportement de ces pirates. Avec Tatch, Vista et Izo et sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche, nous avions été missionnés pour détruire les équipages qui avaient levé la main sur l'une des notres. Il ne nous avait fallu qu'une heure à peine pour retrouver nos cibles. Il y avait en tout deux équipages. Et comme prévu, ils ne valaient vraiment pas grand chose. Nous retournâmes rapidement vers le Moby Dick laissant derrière nous deux épaves en flamme et une cinquantaine de cadavres. C'était vraiment mal connaître les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Quand je retournai dans la cabine, Alia dormait paisiblement. Elle paraissait si fragile dans ces moments-là. Plus je passais du temps avec elle et plus j'appréciais sa compagnie. Certes, son manque de patience pouvait m'exaspérer de temps en temps, mais sa volonté et son caractère la rendaient attachante. Sans attendre plus longtemps et après une journée bien remplie, je me couchais à mon tour.

 **Fin POV Marco**

 **oOOooOOo**

Le Moby Dick reprit la mer le lendemain après-midi. Durant la matinée, le port avait été en effervescence suite à des événements de la nuit passée. Alia se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais personne ne lui répondit dans les détails. On lui disait juste que deux navires pirates avaient brûlé.

Ils avaient donc levé l'ancre après le déjeuner. Comme pour l'arrivée, chacun savait où se mettre et qu'elle était sa tâche. Pour le moment, Alia n'était affectée à aucune tâche spécifique à part s'acclimater et s'entraîner afin de devenir plus forte. Elle donnait toujours un coup de main à Tatch pour les repas. Elle se trouvait donc, pour le moment, appuyée contre le bastingage à regarder le port de Green Island rétrécir au fur et à mesure que le navire s'éloignait. Une fois en pleine mer, elle retourna dans la cabine afin de prendre ses nouvelles armes pour s'entraîner avec. Elle commença avec son nouveau sabre. Elle fit quelques mouvements fluides, la lame tranchant l'air. Vista avait raison, se disait-elle. L'épée était vraiment très malléable. Encore plus que celle que lui avait offerte son père. Elle la mania pendant plus d'une demi-heure, affrontant comme toujours des ennemis invisibles.

Pour une fois, elle ne vit pas les heures passer, changeant régulièrement d'armes. Ce fut Tatch qui alla la chercher. Elle déposa ses armes en chemin pour aller au réfectoire. Avec des vivres frais, le 4ème commandant, s'était surpassé.

\- Au fait, où allons nous maintenant ? Demanda Alia

\- Nous nous dirigeons vers Grand Line. Si tout va bien dans deux jours, nous franchirons le passage, annonça Marco. La rigolade est finie ou plutôt les vacances.

\- Chouette, j'ai hâte de découvrir ça, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tiens, plus d'envie de rentrer chez toi, Miss ? Demanda Tatch

\- Pas pour le moment. J'ai commencé à lire un livre sur Grand Line et j'ai envie de découvrir tout cela de mes propres yeux.

\- Tu verras, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, renchérit Vista.

Ce soir-là, une fois le repas fini, elle repartit dans sa cabine, se doucha rapidement pour replonger dans sa lecture. Elle savait qu'elle allait être tranquille un bon moment. Tous les commandants étaient en réunion pour discuter de leur retour sur Grand Line.

Alia dévorait le livre, allongée sur le ventre, sur le lit. L'explorateur qui avait écrit ce livre avait mis tellement de détail qu'elle avait l'impression d'être au même moment que lui, sur les îles décrites.

Marco revint dans la cabine peu après minuit et trouva Alia endormie sur le livre. Il le lui retira doucement et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Dès le lendemain, le commandant de la 1ère flotte et sa nouvelle nakama reprirent l'entraînement pour l'utilisation du fruit du démon de cette dernière. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu ses nouvelles armes, elle avait une nouvelle motivation pour connaître et maîtriser son pouvoir. La relation entre Marco et Alia avait changé. Cette dernière ne rechignait plus lors des séances et elle y mettait tout son cœur. Les autres commandants venaient aussi à tour de rôle afin de lui prodiguer conseils et astuces.

Comme l'avait prévu Marco, le passage vers Grand Line était maintenant en vue. Il fit appeler Alia afin qu'elle puisse profiter du spectacle. Quand elle arriva sur le pont, il l'entraîna avec lui vers la vigie.

\- Ouah ! c'est impressionnant.

\- Ce que tu voies en face, c'est Red Line.

\- Alors c'est ça le continent qui sépare les quatre océans et aussi la porte de Grand Line. Mais je ne vois pas le passage pour Grand Line.

\- Normal, il n'est pas très grand. Il faut être précis pour ne pas s'échouer contre la falaise.

\- Alors ta place ne serait pas en bas ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai le den den de transmission et c'est Haruta qui est à la barre. D'ici une demi-heure, nous franchirons Reverse Mountain.

\- Reverse Mountain ?

\- Oui, c'est la rivière qui va nous faire remonter la Montagne pour ensuite redescendre et arriver sur Grand Line via le cap des Jumeaux.

\- Une rivière qui remonte une montagne ! Mais ce n'est pas possible.

\- Et pourtant si. Tu verras, c'est super la sensation.

Alia regardait avec émerveillement la montagne se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils furent soudainement pris dans un courant violent. Elle vit à ce moment-là, Marco changer de visage et devenir sérieux. Il se concentrait sur la direction. Il donnait les instructions à Haruta, ainsi qu'aux hommes qui s'occupaient des voiles. Malgré leurs expériences de la mer et du passage de Reverse Mountain, un seul faux pas pouvait coûter la vie à tout l'équipage.

Alia sentit la peur grandir au fond d'elle-même. Sans le vouloir, elle se mit à trembler. Red Line était vraiment immense et on ne voyait pas le sommet. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à voir le fameux passage. Instinctivement, elle recula dans la vigie. Marco se tourna vers elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va la passer sans problème.

\- J'ai pas peur du tout.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te tasses au fond ?

\- Je… Je te laisse la place, c'est tout.

\- C'est gentil, mais il y a de la place pour deux. Tu vas louper le meilleur.

Après avoir dégluti plusieurs fois, elle se rapprocha à nouveau. Le passage était enfin en vue. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle.

\- Haruta, 12° à bâbord maintenant.

Le bateau tourna légèrement et tout ce passa très vite ensuite. Le bateau se mit à se redresser. Alia serra le bord de la vigie tout en se mettant à crier. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Au début, on pouvait y voir de la peur, mais rapidement de la joie s'installa. Alia avait l'impression de voler. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Tout le monde sur le navire s'accrochait pour ne pas finir par-dessus bord. Le bateau arriva dans les nuages et continuait inexorablement de monter toujours plus haut. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, mais pour Alia, elle avait le sentiment que cela faisait des heures. En face d'eux, il y avait une immense gerbe d'eau.

\- Marco, c'est quoi au bout ?

\- Toutes les rivières qui montent se rencontrent ici pour ne faire qu'une qui redescend jusqu'à Grand Line.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le bateau s'éleva légèrement dans le ciel avant de retomber sur la surface de l'eau. L'impact fit décoller Alia, mais un bras puissant la maintint en place. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, que le bateau plongea encore plus vite que la montée. Alia s'accrocha à Marco et ferma ses yeux.

\- Alia regarde. En face de toi s'étend Grand Line.

\- Non, je ne regarde pas. On va s'écraser.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Le bateau ne coulera pas de si tôt. Allez, ouvre les yeux, je te tiens.

\- J'ai trop peur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui murmurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Alia finit par ouvrir les yeux. Devant ses yeux s'offrait un spectacle unique au monde. Le ciel et la mer s'étendirent à l'infini. Alia ne pouvait même pas dire où se trouvait le ciel et où se finissait la mer. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est… c'est… c'est magnifique. C'est immense ! Vous avez déjà tout parcouru ?

\- Non pas du tout. Il y a des endroits que l'on n'a pas encore vus.

Comme lui avait dit Marco, le bateau arriva sans problème sur Grand Line. Les deux pirates descendirent de la vigie. Le blond lui expliqua alors comment ils allaient naviguer sur Grand Line. Alia écouta avec attention.

Sur le pont du Moby Dick, c'était l'euphorie. Tout le monde laissait échapper sa joie d'être à nouveau sur la mer de tous les dangers. Peu de temps après leur arrivée, deux autres Moby Dick en miniatures, mais avec une tête de baleine noire apparurent.

\- C'est aussi des bateaux de Barbe Blanche ? Demanda Alia à Haruta.

\- Oui c'est le navire de Marco et celui de Joz.

\- C'est cool ça.

\- On ne pourrait pas tous tenir sur le navire de père. Et de temps en temps, les flottes partent pour se battre ou apporter une aide à l'un de nos alliés ou même encore explorer.

\- Il y en a combien d'alliés ?

\- Une dizaine au dernier comptage.

Marco arriva vers elles.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas Haruta, je t'enlève ma nakama le temps d'une mission.

\- Une mission ? Demanda l'intéressée.

\- Tu verras. Nous partons dans une heure. Va prendre des affaires pour une dizaine de jours.

Alia partit donc en direction de sa cabine pour faire son sac et prendre ses armes. L'excitation et la peur étaient mêlées au fond d'elle. Elle se demandait si elle était assez forte. Enfin, si Marco la prenait avec lui, c'était qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle retourna sur le pont où les membres de la première et la troisième flottes s'étaient regroupés.

\- Bien les enfants, faites bon voyage et revenez tous.

\- Ne t'en fais pas père. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine. La première et la troisième flottes, nous prenons la direction de l'île des hommes poissons. Nous en avons pour une semaine de voyage.

Chaque équipage monta à bord de son navire et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour une nouvelle aventure, la toute première pour Alia.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 28 février ; chapitre 08 : un traite à bord**


	8. Chapter 8

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : finit les bons moments de la piraterie et enfin on a de l'action. J'ai relu plusieurs fois le chapitre. S'il y a encore des fautes (je ne suis pas Dieu de l'orthographe) c'est qu'elles se sont greffées à moi.**

Arya39 : ben ils font comme Shanks dans l'arc Marine Ford. Il y a quelques heures il était dans le nouveau monde et la pouf, le voilà en pleine guerre au sommet. Ils sont fort XD. Sinon ça va plus vite avec un éternal pose (je crois que Robin le disait lors de sa première rencontre avec les Mugiwara). Merci pour les mots en anglais (c'est ma bête noire). Je vais les corriger à l'occasion.

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Un traite à bord**

 **POV Alia**

Cela faisait trois heures que nous avions quitté le Moby Dick. Malgré la ressemblance, le Mini Moby Dick (oui, j'avais décidé de l'appeler ainsi) allait plus vite et il y avait moins de couloirs. J'avais donc moins de chance de me perdre. L'autre avantage était que j'avais ma propre cabine. Juste en face de celle de Marco. Je partageais avec lui la douche, mais cela ne me gênait pas. D'une certaine manière, j'avais l'habitude et surtout il respectait mon intimité. Il avait beau être un pirate, il était tout de même un gentleman.

Décidant de me rendre un peu utile, je décidais d'aller en cuisine afin d'aider à la préparation du dîner. J'en profitais pour faire connaissance avec les membres de l'équipage que je rencontrais pour la première fois.

Je remarquais alors que même si certains m'appréciaient, d'autres ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil une femme à bord. Je me disais bien que la vie de pirate n'était pas tout rose. Enfin tant qu'ils ne me cherchaient pas des noises, je ne ferais rien. Il y en avait surtout un qui depuis que j'étais à bord, me lançait des regards meurtriers. Il s'appelait Tim. De ce que j'avais pu apprendre, il était réputé pour sa violence. Je devais donc rester prudente, afin de ne pas me faire surprendre en cas d'attaque venant d'un des membres de l'équipage. Je pouvais, si je le voulais, demander de l'aide à Marco, mais cela n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée si je voulais m'intégrer au groupe.

Durant le dîner, Marco m'annonça que j'avais mon premier tour de garde à la vigie, de minuit à six heure du matin. Du coup, je ne traînais pas après le dîner et j'allais m'allonger pour être en forme. Vers 23h30, je m'étais réveillée sans problème. Ne sachant pas s'il faisait vraiment chaud dehors, j'optais pour un pantalon et un sweat à capuche. Je sortis rapidement de ma cabine avec mon épée fixée à ma ceinture. De nuit, le navire paraissait lugubre. J'aperçus de la lumière sous la porte de Marco. Ce dernier devait encore travailler. Cela ne devait pas être cool d'être capitaine tous les jours. En moins d'une minute, je fus sur le pont. Je respirais de longues goulées d'air frais. Le ciel était dégagé. C'était paisible et relaxant. J'entendis siffler et me retourner. C'était Luigi si je me souvenais bien de son nom qui était à la barre. Je me dirigeais vers lui afin de le saluer avant de monter à la vigie.

\- Alors Miss, prête pour ta première nuit à la belle étoile,

\- Oui. Je me suis reposée un peu.

\- Bien. Tim te rappellera les consignes en haut. Je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas la présence d'une fille à bord. Il est assez superstitieux, mais c'est un chouette type quand on le connaît. Donc il y a un den den de transmission. Dès que tu l'actionnes la personne à la barre et le commandant Marco entendront ce que tu dis.

\- OK, bon aller, j'y vais. À plus tard.

\- À plus Miss.

Bon ben maintenant, je savais pourquoi Tim me lançait des regards noirs depuis mon arrivée sur le Mini Moby Dick. Je ne savais pas encore comment je réglerais ce problème, mais il me faudrait bien le résoudre. Je ne me voyais pas voyager sereinement sur ce navire sinon. Enfin pour le moment, je devais aller prendre mon poste. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer plus ces foudres. Monter à la vigie de nuit était plus difficile, mais avec précaution, j'y arrivais. Comme prévu, Tim me rappela les consignes tout en appuyant fortement sur le passage que le den den de transmission n'était pas un outil de causette. En moins de cinq minutes, je me retrouvais à nouveau seul avec pour compagnie, le bruit de l'eau et le reflet de la lune sur la mer.

 **Fin POV Alia**

La première nuit de vigie d'Alia se passa sans problème. Le cap le plus dur à passer fut autour de 4h00 du matin. L'inactivité et surtout fixer un horizon noir n'avait pas aidé à rester éveillé. Elle fut heureuse quand la relève arriva. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour descendre sur le pont. Après quelques étirements, elle se rendit au réfectoire chiper une pomme et retourner dans sa chambre afin de dormir une petite heure. Les autres commençaient seulement à se réveiller. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants avant de rejoindre Morphée.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle dormit, mais le tangage violent du bateau la propulsa hors du lit. Des bruits de détonations résonnaient. Elle secoua la tête essayant de remettre ses idées en place puis tenta de se relever tant bien que mal. Quand enfin, elle fut sur ses deux jambes, elle prit ses armes et quitta sa cabine. Une odeur de poudre la prit au nez. Elle se fit bousculer sans ménagement par d'autres qui se ruaient vers le pont. Elle voulut rejoindre tout le monde sur le pont, mais au même moment qu'elle s'avança, elle sentit une violente douleur en bas du dos et du ventre. Elle baissa son regard et aperçut une lame sortir de son abdomen. Son haut se tacha de rouge.

\- Une fille n'a rien à faire sur le navire, murmura une voix derrière elle. Fallait rester là où tu vivais.

Top tétanisée par cette attaque surprise et la douleur, elle finit par s'effondrer sur le sol. Son agresseur rigola avant de l'enjamber et de rejoindre le pont. Les ténèbres s'emparèrent rapidement d'elle et les bruits de combats se turent dans son esprit.

 **POV Marco**

Plusieurs navires de la Marine avaient décidé de couler notre navire et celui de Joz. Tout le monde avait rappliqué sur le pont et la bataille faisait rage. Il se passait la même chose pour l'autre navire. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire pour rejoindre notre destination, je décidais de prendre la forme du phénix afin de couler directement les navires. Joz avait pensé à la même chose et avec ses points de diamant en envoya plusieurs au fond de l'océan. Il nous avait fallu une bonne heure pour nous en défaire tout de même.

Une fois le combat finit et gagné, je donnais rapidement les ordres pour que tous les corps des Marines soient jetés par-dessus bord, que nos blessés soient pris en charge rapidement et que le bateau soit remis en ordre. Depuis le temps que je naviguais avec eux, je n'avais presque plus de consignes à donner dans ces cas-là. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Je cherchais Alia du regard, mais je ne la vis pas sur le pont. Elle avait sûrement dû se rendre utile quelque part sur le navire. Pris dans le feu de l'action, je n'avais pas fait attention à elle durant la bataille. Enfin, elle avait déjà fait ses preuves au combat et elle avait dû s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Un cri retentit dans le couloir qui menait aux cabines et dortoirs. Je me précipitais sans plus attendre. En arrivant sur place, mon sang se figea. Alia se trouvait couchée sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang.

\- Que sait-il passé ?

\- On n'en sait rien. On vient de la trouver là, inconsciente.

Sans attendre plus de détail, je poussais tout le monde afin de m'approcher d'elle. Je la retournais le plus délicatement possible pour la prendre dans mes bras et la déposer dans ma cabine, appelant en hurlant à Doc' de venir immédiatement. Ma priorité était de soigner Alia, enfin arrêter son hémorragie. Je retrouverai le coupable plus tard. Le Doc' arriva aussitôt avec son plateau de soin. Après l'avoir rapidement examiné, il me chassa de la cabine, car il lui fallait du calme pour l'opérer.

\- Marco, oublie pas ta place, me dit-il.

\- Ouais, je sais. Mais je t'en prie, sauve la.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Je retournais superviser les opérations. Cela dura près de trois heures durant lesquelles, je ne pus prendre de ses nouvelles. Quand je retournais enfin à ma cabine, elle reposait sur une literie propre, une perfusion à son bras.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle n'a pas du voir son agresseur venir. Il lui faudra plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller.

\- Tu dis qu'elle n'a pas pu se défendre ?

\- Non. Je n'ai vu aucune blessure défensive et ses armes étaient sur elle et non à côté.

\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose.

\- Malheureusement, autant que toi. Mais la venue d'Alia na pas été vu comme une bonne chose de la part de certains. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais dans le couloir, il n'y ni trace de combat, ni autre trace de sang que celle d'Alia. Aucun Marine n'est venu dans cette partie du navire.

\- Merci Doc' pour l'info. Je vais attendre son réveil pour tirer les choses au clair.

\- Je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne décision.

La bonne décision, je ne savais pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était écorcher vif le coupable de ce crime odieux. Pour la sécurité d'Alia, je décidais de la laisser dans ma cabine, personne à part Doc', étant autorisé à entrer.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Joz fit le point avec moi et je l'informais de la situation. Il sembla tomber des nues tout comme moi. Il espérait que je trouverais le fin mot de cette histoire rapidement. Après avoir raccroché, je fis aussi mon rapport à père qui demanda à être averti dès qu'Alia se réveillerait. J'étais sûr qu'après ma discussion avec lui, tous les commandants devaient être au courant.

Le soir venu, je m'allongeais près d'Alia, veillant à ne pas lui faire plus de mal. J'avais du mal à m'endormir, trop de choses circulaient dans ma tête. Plus je réfléchissais à la situation, plus je regrettais de l'avoir embarqué de force ce soir-là. Je me sentais responsable de cette situation. Mais cette fille m'avait attiré dès le premier regard et depuis je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit. Il fallait dire qu'accepter ce genre de sentiments pour moi avait mis un peu de temps. Et surtout, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle pourrait ressentir la même chose. Mais maintenant, quand je voyais dans l'état où elle était, j'avais envie de la serrer contre moi et de ne jamais la lâcher. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais égoiste.

 **Fin POV Marco**

Les trois jours qui suivirent Alia ne se réveilla pas et fut prise par des fortes fièvres et des périodes de délire. Marco resta près d'elle durant les nuits et assurait son rôle de capitaine en journée. La blessure d'Alia avait fait le tour de l'équipage et Marco vit deux groupes distincts apparaître. Une grande majorité venait prendre régulièrement des nouvelles, en particulier Luigi qui avait même demandé à parler en privé avec lui. Marco prit en compte toutes les nouvelles informations. Il se mit à avoir à l'œil les hommes de son équipage, tout en restant discret, ne voulant pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Pour l'instant, seul Doc', Luigi et lui-même savait qu'un traitre se cachait parmi l'équipage.

Durant la nuit du 3ème jour, Alia ouvrit les yeux et fut prise de panique. Marco allongeait à côté d'elle, se redressa aussitôt.

\- Reste calme Alia. Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera plus le moindre mal.

\- Je suis où ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

\- Dans ma cabine.

\- Et le combat ?

\- C'était la Marine, mais on s'en est débarrassé. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le Doc'.

Marco se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le Doc' qui le fit attendre dehors, comme la première fois.

\- Alors la gamine, comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai mal, j'ai soif et j'ai faim. Je suis donc en pleine forme, lui répondit-elle en grimaçant un sourire.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours ton humour. C'est bien ça. Tu reviens de loin. Tu ne pourras pas bouger avant une bonne semaine et te battre avant au moins un mois.

\- Je vais jamais tenir !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. La lame qui t'a traversé le corps a évité de peu tes organes. Mais, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Donc repos maximum. Et puis profite, tu as un capitaine rien que pour toi.

\- Hein ! Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Oh, pour rien. Bon parlons de choses sérieuses. Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

Alia essaya de se remémorer les événements. Au bout de quelques instants, son visage changea d'expression avant de redevenir neutre.

\- Non, je ne me rappelle de rien du tout. Je suis sortie de ma cabine, puis c'est le trou noir.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre ? Protéger le coupable ne te servira à rien. Tôt ou tard, on le trouvera et il devra répondre de ses actes. On sait déjà que ce n'est pas un Marine. Et il peut encore s'en prendre à toi.

\- J'ai dit que je ne me rappelle de rien, se braqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Pas de soucis. Je vais te donner un calmant. Repose-toi. Je repasserai demain matin.

Doc' sortit de la chambre. Il fit quelques messes basses à Marco avant de retourner à sa propre cabine. Marco entra et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'installa sur le bord.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

\- En comptant le jour de l'attaque, tu es restée dans les vapes quatre jours. Nous devons arriver sur l'île des hommes poissons après demain. Le temps des opérations, tu resteras ici. Doc' et Luigi resteront avec toi.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne cause que des problèmes.

\- Dis pas ça. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé. On n'en reparlera pas ce soir. Pour le moment, c'est dodo.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Alia se recoucha sous les draps. Marco éteignit la lumière et la rejoignit. Elle ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, entendant la respiration tranquille du blond, elle se recula jusqu'à sentir son corps contre le siens. La chaleur qu'il en émanait, lui apporta un certain apaisement. Un bras l'enveloppa et la chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps. Elle se tendit légèrement, peu habituée à ce genre de contact, avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte. Malgré ce réconfort, ces rêves furent peuplés de cauchemar.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 13 mars ; chapitre 09 : l'arrivée sur l'île des hommes-poissons**


	9. Chapter 9

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : j'ai éclusé mes chapitre d'avance. Faut que j'en écrive d'autres rapidement.**

 ** _Arya39 : merci pour ta reviews. Bon alors non ce n'est pas Luigi, ou alors je me suis plantée dans les prénoms dans le chapitre. Sinon ben désolée, mais Marco va tout doucement aller vers Alia. Faudra que tu fermes les yeux. Je n'ai pas prévu dans l'immédiat de fiction one piece Yaoi. A la rigueur des OS (je dois d'ailleurs en rédiger une Law x Kidd pour une amie.)_**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Arrivée sur l'île des homme-poisson** s

Le soleil commençait à percer à travers le hublot, mais Alia n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller. Elle se sentait vraiment bien contre ce corps chaud. Les bras qui l'encerclaient, la serrèrent un peu plus.

\- Bien dormi, Miss ?

\- Hum, hum.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser un moment. J'ai mes obligations de capitaine. Toi, tu restes là et tu te reposes.

\- De toute façon, je ne me sens pas capable de bouger.

\- Dans un sens tant mieux. Je t'enverrais un peu de compagnie dans la matinée.

Il profita d'avoir Alia contre lui, encore quelques minutes avant finalement de se lever. Il se changea rapidement dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Alia s'était déjà rendormie. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui remit quelques mèches rebelles derrière avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- J'espère que tu me diras vite qui a osé te faire ça, la puce, lui murmura-t-il.

Il partit sans un bruit pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Il devait vérifier que le mécanisme qui permettait d'activer le revêtement et qui les aiderait à aller sur l'île des Homme-poissons. Dans l'après-midi, il devait commencer à descendre dans les profondeurs de Grand Line. Quand il croisa Luigi au réfectoire, il lui donna une mission spéciale qui sembla le réjouir. Il devait tenir compagnie un moment à Alia.

Cette dernière venait de se réveiller une deuxième fois quand Doc' entra afin de lui changer ses bandages. La cicatrisation se faisait correctement. Si tout allait bien, il pourrait lui retirer les points de suture d'ici une semaine. Il l'autorisa à se lever un minimum afin de pouvoir se laver et autres besoins. Il ne lui posa pas de question sur les événements passés. Doc' fut à peine parti que Luigi prit le relais. Ce dernier osait à peine la regarder en face, faisant soupirer cette dernière.

\- Viens ici, c'est pas la peine de faire une tête de déterré. Tu n'es pas responsable. On ne pouvait pas deviner que cela irait si loin. J'aurais dû me méfier plus. Je suis la seule fautive.

\- Non, j'aurais dû l'avoir mieux à l'oeil.

\- Je crois que personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ça. Tu n'as rien dit à Marco ?

\- Juste des soupçons, mais pas de nom. Tu viens de me le confirmer. Vu qu'il se la coule douce, je suppose que tu n'as rien dit non plus.

\- Non. Je le savais aussi que je n'avais pas la sympathie de tout le monde.

\- Oui, mais c'est pour tout le monde pareil. Mais jamais en quinze années de piraterie, je n'ai vu quelqu'un tuer ou essayer de tuer un autre membre de son équipage. Tu sais au sein de la piraterie, nous avons tout de même un code d'honneur. Je suis sûr que père ne tolère pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je peux m'en douter. Enfin, j'aimerai que tu ne dises rien pour le moment. Je veux régler ça par moi-même.

\- Comme tu veux, mais si Marco veut savoir, ou même père, je ne leur mentirai pas.

\- D'accord.

\- Sinon pour changer de sujet, sache que dans quelques heures, nous allons commencer notre descente vers l'île des Homme-poissons. En ce moment même, nous sommes en train de revêtir les deux navires.

\- Dommage, je ne verrais rien de là.

\- Tu devrais voir notre remontrée au pire.

\- Je l'espère. Dis, tu pourrais me ramener mes affaires. Je voudrais pouvoir me changer plus tard. Je doute que Marco me laisse quitter sa cabine tant que je ne serais pas remise complètement. Il est papa poule, là.

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai cru qu'on lui avait retiré un morceau de lui. C'est sûr, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

\- Dis pas ça. Il se fait juste du souci, car je suis un membre de son équipage.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es plus qu'une simple nakama pour lui. Cela saute aux yeux.

Alia baissa la tête, cachant sa gêne soudaine. Cela ne pouvait être possible, ce que lui disait Luigi. Il devait se faire des idées. En y repensant, Doc' avait aussi fait le même genre de remarque. Serait-elle la seule qui n'avait rien remarqué ? Pourtant, ils se prenaient la tête, souvent, lors des entraînements.

\- Eh ! Oh ! Alia ! Ici, Luigi !

\- Ah de quoi ? Tu disais ?

\- Rien, mais t'avais l'air d'être partie loin de moi, d'un coup.

\- Non, non, cela doit être la fatigue.

\- Repose-toi alors.

\- Je ne fais que ça.

\- Dis la blessée qui a repris connaissance, il y a quelques heures seulement.

Elle soupira, mais se rallongea dans les oreillers que lui avait repositionné son compagnon de voyage. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'arriver à la porte, qu'il remarqua qu'Alia dormait à poings fermé. Avant de retourner à son poste, il passa prendre les affaires de la gamine pour lui déposer sur le bureau de leur capitaine. Il trouva ensuite ce dernier dans les préparatifs pour l'immersion.

\- Alors Luigi, elle t'a parlé ?

\- Oui, mais elle veut se débrouiller toute seule pour le moment. Elle a peur que cela soit mal perçu si tu interviens.

\- Mais quelle idiote. Je suis le capitaine du navire. C'est de mon devoir de régler ce genre de problème.

\- T'en fais pas, je lui ai expliqué. Tu devrais la laisser gérer tout en surveillant de loin. En réglant elle-même le problème, elle veut montrer qu'elle mérite de faire partie de l'équipage.

\- Je vais garder un œil sur elle, fais en autant quand je ne le pourrais pas.

\- Pas de problème, capitaine.

\- Bon, on va commencer à descendre. Je te laisse la manœuvre pour le moment. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.

\- Comme d'hab'. Une dernière chose capitaine. Alia était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir notre descente vers l'île des Homme-poissons.

\- Merci de l'info.

Peu après le déjeuner, les deux navires commencèrent leur descente. Il leur fallait compter une journée entière pour arriver à destination. L'obscurité se fit rapidement. Seul un minimum de pirates étaient sur le pont. Les autres étaient à l'intérieur du navire. Les activités étaient réduites au minimum en raison de la quantité limité d'oxygène.

Marco retourna à sa cabine avec un plateau pour Alia. Quand il entra dans la chambre, sa protégée dormait toujours. Il déposa le plateau sur le bureau et s'installa pour remplir le journal de bord. Alia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, par le réveil de sa douleur. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard du blond.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas très bien.

\- Doc' ne devrait plus tarder à venir. Il te donnera de quoi calmer la douleur. En attendant mange un peu.

\- Merci. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis une éternité.

Alia mangea son plateau, tandis que Marco termina son travail . Doc' vint peu de temps après. Il lui laissa une paire de bandages pour les changer après sa douche. Une fois partie, elle mit son autorisation en application. Elle se leva précautionneusement du lit et quand elle jugea ses jambes assez stables, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche amplement méritée. Toutefois, elle se retrouva coincée, car elle ne put retirer son haut. Elle commença à pester quand Marco arriva derrière elle. Sans un mot, il tira sur le tee-shirt et lui retira sans aucun souci. Alia n'osait se retourner trop gênée par ce contact. Tout ce que Doc' et Luigi lui avaient dit plutôt lui revint en mémoire, ce qui la perturba encore plus.

\- Quand tu auras fini, je t'aiderai à remettre le nouveau haut et à faire tes nouveaux bandages.

\- Euh, merci.

Elle se faufila rapidement sous la douche. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre. Elle resta une bonne dizaine de minute sous l'eau chaude. Quand elle sortit, elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette pour se sécher. Elle enfila rapidement un bas avant que Marco ne vienne l'aider pour le haut. Ce dernier lui essuya correctement le dos, lui défit les bandages pour les remplacer par ceux que Doc' avait laissé plus tôt. Durant toute l'opération, aucun des deux n'osa regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Une fois fini, elle se réinstalla sur le lit avec un livre. Elle n'avait nullement envie de dormir pour le moment. C'est là qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. La lumière était allumée dans la cabine. Elle regarda par le hublot et fut stupéfaite de voir des poissons. Elle se retourna vers Marco, qui se retenait de rire devant son expression.

\- Nous sommes en train de descendre vers l'île des Hommes-poissons.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Allez viens. Je vais te montrer. Ce sera plus facile que de te l'expliquer comme ça.

Alia suivit tant bien que mal son capitaine. Sa blessure la tiraillait en marchant. Marco le remarqua et la soutint pour l'aider à marcher. Le spectacle qu'elle vu en arrivant sur le pont, lui coupa le souffle. Elle se trouvait dans une gigantesque bulle. Elle avait l'impression d'être un poisson dans un bocal. Tout autour d'eux nageaient poissons et monstres marins. C'était vraiment merveilleux mais aussi effrayant à la fois. Marco l'emmena près de Luigi qui manœuvrait dans les eaux sombres avec une relative facilité.

\- Enfin debout, Miss?

\- Oui, ça fait du bien de pouvoir marcher un peu.

\- Bien. Pour le moment, la descente se fait tranquillement. Si tout va bien, d'ici demain matin, nous jetterons l'ancre à notre destination.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Marco. Plus vite, on agira et plus vite, nous pourrons retourner sur le Moby Dick.

\- Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'y ait presque personne ?

\- Notre oxygène est limité, donc nous limitons l'activité. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas de tâche essentielle se trouvent à l'intérieur, lui répondit Luigi.

\- Mais la bulle, elle ne risque pas d'éclater ?

\- Non, sauf si un monstre marin nous attaque ou que la bulle subisse un sérieux choc, intervint Marco.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas trop là.

\- Tant que tu ne cries pas et qu'on limite l'éclairage, on ne risque strictement rien. On fait ce chemin très souvent.

Alia regarda un moment tout autour d'elle. Elle s'était installée contre la rambarde près de Luigi et Marco. Les deux hommes manœuvraient tout en discutant sur ce qui les attendaient à l'arrivée. Cela faisait sept ans que Luigi était devenu le second du commandant de la 1ère flotte. Ce dernier avait même une confiance absolue en ce vieux loup de mer. Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent compte que leur petite protégée ne posait plus de questions. En se retournant, ils remarquèrent qu'elle s'était endormie. Marco finit par la portée jusqu'à leur cabine afin qu'elle puisse se reposer correctement. Il prit le relais de son second durant la première partie de la nuit. Quand son tour fut fini, il retourna à sa cabine et se glissa sous les draps au côté de la petite. Cette dernière, bien que profondément endormie, se colla contre lui tout de même.

Quand Alia se réveilla, elle était seule dans la cabine. De la lumière filtrait par le hublot. Cela rendit celle-ci perplexe. Elle se leva précautionneusement. Le bateau était stable. Elle sortit discrètement de la cabine. Elle fut étonnée de n'entendre aucun bruit à part le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du navire. Elle se dirigea alors vers le pont. Celui-ci était aussi vide à première vue.

\- Debout Miss !

Elle se tourna en reconnaissant la voix.

\- Ils sont tous passés où ?

\- Sur l'île. Il n'y a plus que Doc', toi et moi.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu y aller, soupira-t-elle.

\- T'en fait pas. Tu iras faire un tour sur l'île dès que la zone sera sûre.

\- Ils sont partis faire quoi exactement ?

\- Affronter un bateau de Big Mon, l'une des quatre empereurs du Nouveau Monde. Cette île est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche. Mais Big Mon essaye depuis des années de s'y imposer en raison des fabriques de gâteaux.

\- À cause des fabriques de gâteaux ?

\- Oui, Big Mon est connue pour sa gloutonnerie, surtout de friandises.

\- Je vais devoir vraiment en apprendre plus sur tout ce qui m'entoure pour ne plus être un fardeau et une blonde.

\- Tu peux demander à Marco ou aux autres capitaines. Ils se feront un plaisir de te renseigner.

\- Ils m'entraînent déjà. Je vais pas leur demander en plus de m'apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir sur la piraterie.

\- Alors je peux t'apprendre.

\- C'est vrai ! Merci Luigi. T'es un chic type, lui dit-elle en se jetant à son coup, lui décrochant au même moment une grimace de douleur.

\- Va pas te ré-ouvrir ta blessure. Marco ne me le pardonnerait pas.

\- Désolée.

Alia était heureuse. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas participer à la bataille du jour, elle allait en apprendre plus sur ce monde auquel, elle faisait désormais partie.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 27 mars ; chapitre 10 : la protection de Barbe Blanche**


	10. Chapter 10

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure :Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre à chaque chapitre. Cela me fait réellement plaisir**

 ** _Arya39 : T'en fais pas le premier chapitre où l'on entendra parler de Ace sera au mois de mai ^^. Encore un peu de patience._**

 ** _Celmon: Merci. Oui je fais avancer la relation avec les actions de la fiction. Cela fait plaisir que tu l'aies remarqué. J'adore One Piece avant tout pour le côté aventure et bagarre. Donc j'essaye vraiment de le retranscrire dans l'histoire. pour une fois je crois que c'est bien un univers où j'aurais du mal d'écrire en UA. J'ai déjà tout le plan de la fiction et il y en aura de l'action et quelques moments "mignons" tout de même._**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

La protection de Barbe Blanche

Marco et Joz avançaient tranquillement, tout en restant sur leur garde, à travers l'île principale des hommes poissons. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient eu aucun signe de la présence des pirates de Big Mon. Ils avaient fait en sorte de revenir ici avant le prochain passage des émissaires de l'impératrice pirate. Plusieurs de leurs hommes étaient partis recueillir un maximum d'informations. Pendant ce temps, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers une maison située à la limite de la ville, près de la forêt. Les habitants qu'ils croisaient ne paraissaient pas vraiment rassurés. Il fallait dire que la présence de deux groupes de pirates ennemis, surtout lorsque cela concernait les quatre empereurs du nouveau monde, n'était jamais rassurant et ils espéraient vraiment ne pas se retrouver en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille.

En arrivant à la lisière de la forêt, la porte d'une humble cabane, s'ouvrit sur un homme-poisson à la carrure impressionnante.

\- Salut Jimbei. Cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Salut Marco. Beaucoup mieux, maintenant que je vous sais ici. J'ai défendu l'île du mieux que j'ai pu, mais Big Mom avait ramené de nombreux navires.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû à avoir te battre seul.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, je ne suis plus seul. Venez, entrez donc et racontez moi ce qui s'est passé de votre côté.

Marco et Joz pénétrèrent dans la maison, tandis que les autres attendirent à l'extérieur. Jimbei était un homme-poisson de l'ancien équipage des pirates du soleil. Marco lui raconta leur mésaventure et leur obligation d'accoster sur une île hors de Grande Line, ainsi que de la rencontre avec Alia.

Jimbei, quant à lui, relata en détail les événements de ces dernières semaines avec le débarquement de plusieurs navires de Big Mon et le racket qu'avait mis en place cette dernière. Marco promit de rétablir l'ordre rapidement. Avec Joz et les membres d'équipages, ils partirent en direction du port afin d'attendre la venue de l'ennemi et de mettre leur navire à l'abri. Si leur ami ne se trompait pas, ils avaient deux jours avant la venue des pirates de Big Mon.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux navires, ils furent accueillis par une Alia heureuse de les revoir, comme s'ils étaient partis pendant plusieurs jours. Cette dernière fut enchantée de rencontrer un autre homme poisson. Elle connaissait déjà Namur, malgré qu'il était peu bavard. Elle discuta avec Jimbei pendant un long moment. Marco et Joz en profitèrent pour faire le point avec Barbe Blanche.

\- Voilà toute l'histoire père.

\- Cette vieille peau se croit vraiment tout permis. Vous avez carte blanche mes fils. Rappelez-lui qui règne sur ce lieu.

\- Bien père.

\- Et comment va ce cher Jimbei ?

\- Il va plutôt bien. Il tient compagnie à Alia pour le moment.

\- Dis-lui de passer me voir à l'occasion.

\- Nous lui transmettrons le message père.

\- Et concernant l'autre affaire ?

\- Grâce à Luigi, je sais qui a fait cela. Mais elle veut régler ça elle-même.

\- Mouahahahahahahah. Elle a du cran la gamine. Laisse-la donc faire pour le moment, mais garde un œil au cas où.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire. De toute manière, elle n'est jamais seule. Le doc' et Luigi sont près d'elle quand je ne suis pas là. Régler le problème seule et pour elle le moyen de prouver qu'elle mérite sa place au sein de l'équipage.

\- Elle ira loin, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je le pense aussi. Elle apprend vite sur sa nouvelle vie et ne lésine pas à la tâche.

\- Bien tout ça. J'attends de vos nouvelles dès que tout est réglé.

Marco raccrocha l'escargophone. Une fois qu'avec Joz, ils eurent mis tous les détails en place, ils retournèrent sur le pont où la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient. Le rire cristallin d'Alia résonnait dans tout le bateau. Elle était tranquillement assise entre Luigi et Jimbei.

D'un commun accord avec Joz, Marco annonça que tout le monde dormirait le soir même à l'auberge du port. Les deux équipages accueillirent cette nouvelle avec joie. Bien que contente de cette nouvelle, Alia déchanta rapidement quand Marco lui annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'auberge jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Elle préférait rester sur le bateau, si c'était pour être enfermée. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille punie pour avoir fait une bêtise. Elle fit la tête à Marco jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre la chambre qu'elle allait devoir partager avec le blond comme d'habitude. À l'intérieur, il y avait une salle de bains avec une baignoire. Cela allait lui changer d'une douche. Elle profita même d'avoir la chambre pour elle seule, le commandant étant occupé avec les derniers préparatifs. C'était un véritable délice, surtout que la femme ou plutôt la sirène de l'auberge lui avait donné des sels de bain, un produit local. Elle se sentait revivre. Doc' lui avait mis un pansement hermétique sur sa blessure afin qu'elle ne s'infecte pas le temps de la trempette. Elle avait allumé un musique dial et une douce mélopée la berçait. Ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement fermés et elle fredonnait l'air.

Pendant ce temps-là, Joz et Marco étaient revenus dans la chambre de ce dernier afin de terminer de préparer les rondes de surveillance.

\- Je vois que ce n'est pas triste chez toi.

\- C'est sûr. Au moins, je préfère l'entendre chantonner que pleurer. Par contre, elle me fait toujours la tête de devoir rester cantonnée à l'auberge le temps de régler le cas de Big Mom.

\- Je comprends, rien ne vaut une bonne bagarre.

\- Ne lui dis surtout pas ça.

\- Me dire quoi ? Demanda l'intéressée.

\- Rien, juste une connerie. Tiens, je t'ai ramené ton sac.

\- Merci.

Alia ouvrit son sac et en sortie le livre qu'elle avait commencé à bord du Moby Dick et s'installa sur le lit afin de continuer sa lecture. Rapidement, il ne resta plus qu'elle et Marco qui mettait à jour son journal de bord. Quand il eut fini, il prit la direction de la salle de bains avant de descendre pour dîner. La journée avait défilé très vite et il sentait ses muscles le tirailler.

Le soir après avoir mangé les bons plats locaux préparés par la gérante de l'auberge, les pirates se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes. Ceux qui étaient de garde étaient partis se reposer en attendant leur tour. Alia s'était joint à un groupe qui faisait une partie de poker. La soirée était détendue pour tout le monde ou presque.

Dans un coin du salon de l'auberge, Tim observait Alia d'un œil mauvais. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas qu'elle s'en fût sorti et qu'en plus, elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était persuadé que l'un des commandants aurait déjà dû lui tomber dessus. Bien évidemment, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était jamais seule. Il y avait toujours Marco, Luigi ou le doc' avec elle. Il allait devoir trouver la faille dans cette garde rapprochée pour la faire taire à jamais avant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Alia regagna sa chambre peu après minuit et se laissa littéralement tomber sur la couette, ses gains entre ses mains.

\- Tu comptes dormir comme ça ?

\- Moui.

\- Tu vas me punir encore longtemps ?

\- Je ne t'en veux plus. C'est juste que là, j'ai trouvé une position confortable et que je ne veux plus bouger.

\- Pas de problème alors.

Marco sourit et éteignit la lumière avant de revenir près du lit. Il s'agit sur le bord afin de retirer ses chaussures et s'allongea à moitié sur Alia qui était en mode étoile de mer.

\- Marco ! J'suis blessée.

\- Désolée, mais j'ai trouvé une place confortable là.

\- T'es lourd Marco !

\- C'est pas sympa ça.

\- Et en plus, tu tiens trop chaud.

\- Au moins, tu ne tomberas pas malade.

Alia se débattit pendant quelques minutes avant de capituler. Marco s'écarta d'elle afin qu'elle puisse se redresser. Elle quitta le lit afin de se mettre en pyjama et revint rapidement se coucher. Comme elle avait pris l'habitude, elle se lova contre son capitaine.

\- Je croyais que je tenais trop chaud ?

\- Maintenant, j'ai froid.

\- Ah les filles ! Vous êtes toutes difficiles.

\- Quoi ! T'en mets combien dans ton lit ?

\- Serais tu jalouse ?

\- Moi jamais de la vie. Même si t'étais le dernier homme sur terre.

\- Ahahahahahahahah, c'est pour cela que t'es rouge comme une pivoine.

\- P.. pas du tout, lui répondit-elle en se cachant les joues avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient dans le noir.

\- Il n'y a que toi depuis des mois.

\- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis là.

\- Dis voir, tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Ben pour un homme.

\- Va falloir que je refasse ton éducation alors, lui dit-il en se mettant à la chatouiller.

Il la tortura ainsi quelques instants avant de s'arrêter. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et la détailla longuement. Malgré l'obscurité, leur regard était ancré l'un dans l'autre. L'esprit de Marco était dirigé vers cette magnifique femme qu'il avait en-dessous de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, capturer ses lèvres, goûter à ce fruit défendu. Mais il devait encore patienter un peu. Il voulait que tout soit réglé avant de lui ouvrir son cœur. Alia, quant à elle, se sentait bizarre. Ce n'était pas une douleur, mais quelque chose qui la rendait étrange et ne savait pas comment le définir. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de son corps à cogner si fort.

Marco lui sourit avant de se rallonger et de la reprendre dans ses bras.

\- Allez, on dort maintenant.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils dormaient quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Marco se leva immédiatement et sortit de la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Deux navires de Big Mom sont en approche, capitaine.

\- Quoi ! Déjà ! Réveille tout le monde. Dans cinq minutes en bas dans le salon.

\- Bien capitaine.

Il retourna aussitôt dans la chambre pour prendre ses armes. Pendant ce temps, Alia s'était habillée et attendait la suite des évènements. Marco lui intima de le suivre au salon. Malgré le peu de sommeil pour la plupart, tout le monde était prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi. Le commandant de la première flotte donna rapidement les instructions. Bien évidemment, Alia fut consignée à l'auberge avec Luigi et le Doc'. Ils devaient tout de même rester sur leur garde au cas où des ennemis passeraient entre les mailles du filet. C'est qu'à contrecœur qu'elle accepta d'obéir. Marco en fut soulagé, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec une joute verbale.

Sur le port, tous les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient pris place afin de leur tendre un piège. Plusieurs plans avaient été échafaudés. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Les deux navires de Big Mom s'amarrèrent au port. Un petit groupe de chaque bateau descendit et ils se rendirent vers le centre-ville. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée, les pirates de Joz les interceptèrent et les massacrèrent. Pendant ce temps-là, les pirates de Marco à bord de petites embarcations s'étaient rapprochés des deux navires. Ils profitaient de l'effet de surprise avec l'obscurité. Marco s'était positionné en hauteur et avec un den den mushi donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Tout le monde se rua sur les ponts surprenant leurs adversaires. On entendait les fracas des armes et les cris des hommes des kilomètres à la ronde. Tous les habitants proches du port avaient été prévenus et mis à l'abri plus loin.

 **oOOooOOo**

De l'auberge, Alia entendait parfaitement le bruit de la confrontation et sans s'en rendre compte s'était mise à trembler. Luigi se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- T'en fais pas, ils vont tous nous revenir entier.

\- Ouais, ils ne sont pas comme moi.

\- Dis pas ça. Un accident arrive à tout le monde. Dis-toi que ce genre d'intervention est notre lot quotidien. Père est déjà âgé et tous ses ennemis pensent qu'il est faible maintenant. C'est sans compter sur l'unité de la famille.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Alors ne tremble pas et viens, on va sortir le whisky pour fêter notre victoire.

\- Quelle victoire fêteriez-vous, bande de planqués ? intervint une voix qui glaça le sang d'Alia.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 10 avril: chapitre 11 : Le réveil du fruit du démon. La publication se fera tard le soir car je serais sur Lyon à la Japan Touch Haru**


	11. Chapter 11

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : Un chapitre pas très évident à écrire car j'ai voulu mettre pas mal de description d'une scène qui n'aura duré au final que quelques minutes. J'espère que j'aurais réussi à vous faire plonger dans le chapitre comme si vous y étiez.  
**

 ** _Arya39 : Je vais te faire baver un peu ^^, j'ai démarré la rédaction du chapitre où va apparaître Ace :). Tim c'est le vilain pas beau. Je lui donnerai plus une voix cassée, sec et il porterait un semblant de barbe pas entretenue (en gros le sale type de la tête au pied XD)  
_**

 ** _Minimiste : Merci pour ton commentaire :). Encore un tout petit peu de patience et enfin on va entrer dans le vif du sujet entre Marco et Alia.  
_**

 ** _Nora Campbell : Merci beaucoup. Ne t'en fais pas je m'en formalise pas si je n'ai pas de reviews. Je lis moi-même énormément et j'oublie de poster un commentaire souvent. Tu vas découvrir son fruit dans ce chapitre. Mais pas évident à trouver comment le décrire._**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Le réveil du fruit du démon

\- Quelle victoire fêteriez vous, bande de planqués ? intervint une voix qui glaça le sang d'Alia.

Elle se retourna lentement vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans l'auberge. Devant eux se tenait son cauchemar, depuis une semaine. Son regard était chargé d'une haine sans nom.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Tim ? lui demanda Luigi.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Depuis quand t'es devenu le chien de garde de la traînée ?

\- Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect. C'est un membre d'équipage comme tout le monde.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Quand Marco se sera lassée, il la balancera par-dessus bord, ou peut être nous laissera-t-il nous amuser avec, un peu.

\- La ferme Tim ! lui intima Luigi qui tentait de maintenir sa colère qui montait en lui.

Ce dernier ne pensait pas que Tim allait désobéir aux ordres, juste pour régler ses comptes avec Alia. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas mieux valu, que Marco ait réglé ce problème dès le départ. Il n'avait même pas imaginé que Tim puisse avoir autant de haine envers la miss au point de compromettre sa place au sein de l'équipage. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il risquait à tenter de tuer l'un de ses nakamas. Sans compter la colère de Barbe Blanche.

De son côté, Alia n'avait pas bougé de place et fixait avec effroi, celui qui l'avait pratiquement laissé pour morte la dernière fois. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir régler ce problème, mais ne pensait pas que cela serait si tôt. Elle savait aussi ce qu'elle devait faire, mais la peur la tétanisait sur place. Mentalement, elle se donnait des gifles pour réagir. Elle avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau le couteau s'enfoncer en elle. La douleur, bien qu'uniquement dans sa tête, la fit se tordre en deux. Son souffle se trouva coupé.

Doc' la voyant s'effondrait au sol, alla vers elle et se pencha, tentant vainement de la rassurer. Il voulut l'éloigner, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

\- Écoute Tim, retourne au port et personne ne dira rien, continuait de dialoguer Luigi qui voulait éviter à tout prix l'affrontement pour le moment.

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère. Je n'ai pas pris autant de risque pour repartir comme ça. Je suis venu terminer le travail commencé.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

\- Et tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être.

Tim dégaina son épée et se rapprocha lentement d'Alia. Luigi s'interposa aussitôt et le bruit du choc violent des lames fit sursauter la rouge. Elle regarda les deux hommes se battre. Son cerveau avait du mal à analyser la situation. Tout était devenu flou. Puis soudain, ce fut le déclic et tout reprit un sens. Tous les bruits du combat, les paroles du Doc' lui parvinrent clairement. Elle se redressa, encore tremblante un peu.

\- Je dois les arrêter.

\- Non, n'y vas pas, tu es encore blessée.

\- Doc', ce n'est pas à Luigi ou toi de régler le problème, mais à moi.

-Alya…

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai eu de bons professeurs.

Alia respira un bon coup et dégaina son épée.

\- C'est avec moi que tu dois te battre, Tim. Laisse-le moi Luigi.

Le concerné sourit à pleines dents. Luigi, quant à lui, hésita un instant avant de se résigner à la laisser combattre. Il se mit légèrement en retrait, prêt à intervenir tout de même. Tim s'avança vers sa cible en faisant tournoyer sa lame d'un mouvement de poignet. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard. Le traître se lança avec force sur la miss qui para tout en reculant avec son épée, ce qui annonça le début du combat. Les échanges étaient violents et rapides. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient prêts à se laisser dominer par l'autre. L'espace n'était pas adéquat pour le duel et Alia s'en rendit vite compte. Les meubles étaient de véritables obstacles. Plus d'une fois, son épée se retrouva coincée dans une table ou une chaise. A chaque fois, son adversaire en profitait pour lui lancer une attaque directe.

De leur côté Luigi et Doc' regardaient leur nakama se défendre plus qu'attaquer. Ils regrettaient de lui avoir dit oui pour le combat. Dehors, ils entendaient l'écho des autres combats qui y faisaient rage encore.

La lame de Tim érafla la joue d'Alia et le sang y coula aussitôt. La colère monta en elle. A quoi cela avait servi ces heures d'entraînement avec Marco, Vista et les autres ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle à rien ? Soudain la voix du phénix lui envahit l'esprit.

" Arrête de te battre avec tes émotions. Tu dois te maîtriser et observer ton adversaire pour trouver sa faille. La colère ne t'aidera pas."

Tout en parant un nouvelle attaque, elle inspira profondément, remettant ses idées en place. Tim attaqua plus violemment, mais son coup fut stoppé net par l'épée de son adversaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il fut propulsé au fond de la salle. Intérieurement, Alia sourit. Elle avait réussi enfin à utiliser son fruit du démon. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Tim de se relever qu'elle l'attaqua. Son fruit consistait ni plus ni moins à repousser son adversaire en lui renvoyant la force de son attaque. Dans un sens, cela lui servait de bouclier. Quand elle arrivait à utiliser le fluide offensif, cela augmentait la violence de son attaque La situation était dorénavant inversée et elle avait repris l'avantage sur son adversaire. Au bout de quelques attaques, l'épée de son ennemi fut éjectée au loin. Elle pointa sa lame sur la gorge de Tim à terre.

\- D'après le code de la piraterie, j'ai gagné. Plus jamais, tu ne lèveras plus jamais la main sur moi.

\- Alors, tue moi, lui cracha-t-il au visage. Je préfère mourir, que vivre dans la honte d'avoir perdu.

\- Non, je veux que tu te rappelles pourquoi t'es en vie à chaque instant, lui répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle rengaina son épée et se dirigea vers ses amis. Tout se déroula ensuite comme au ralenti. Tim s'était relevé et avait saisi une dague. Il se jeta vers son adversaire en hurlant. Instinctivement, Alia dégaina à nouveau se retourna et lança un estoc. Sa lame traversa de part en part Tim. Le corps de la Miss se raidit aussitôt et elle lâcha son épée. le corps sans vie de Tim s'affala sur elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Doc' et Luigi accoururent vers elle et la dégagèrent du corps ensanglanté. Doc' vérifia aussitôt l'homme à terre et secoua négativement la tête. Tim était mort.

\- Je, je…. je ne voulais pas le tuer, finit-elle par dire la voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Alia, chut, c'est finit. Tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était lui ou toi.

\- Mais Luigi….

Les sanglots s'échappèrent en un cri de désespoir. Luigi la serra contre lui tout le temps qu'elle pleura. Doc' se chargea de couvrir le corps du défunt. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent avoir duré des heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Marco, Joz et les autres pirates. Quand les deux commandants virent le chaos, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs nakamas. Luigi lui fit signe vers le corps recouvert d'un drap. Le phénix le souleva et reconnut son nakama. Personne ne dit rien et tous restèrent en retrait. Doc' qui s'était rapprochait des deux chefs, leur murmura quelque chose. Marco regarda alors Alia, dont les yeux fixés un point dans le vide. Il s'avança vers elle, la redressa et l'emmena à l'étage. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir agi avant. Il se sentait coupable qu'elle eût dû tuer un de ses nakamas. Avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, il jeta un œil à Joz qui opina de la tête, lui indiquant qu'il allait nettoyer les traces du combat.

Alia se laissa emmener telle une marionnette sans vie. Son regard était complètement vide. Marco la fit asseoir sur le lit, pendant qu'il alla faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il revint vers elle et la déshabilla, balançant au loin les vêtements touchés de sang. Il la lava minutieusement enlevant toute trace de sang. Sa subordonnée se laissa faire. Il la sécha et lui mit une nouvelle tenue avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

\- Alia.

\- …..

-Alia, s'il te plaît, parle moi.

\- Marco, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, parvint-elle à dire la voix complètement brisée.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire.

\- Mais c'était un membre de l'équipage !

\- Il n'a pas hésité à vouloir ta mort. Dans la piraterie, c'est tuer ou être tué.

\- Oui je sais, mais…

\- Alia. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que ton premier mort soit un membre de l'équipage. J'aurais dû m'en charger moi-même.

\- Non, lui dit-elle en attrapant sa chemise. C'était à moi de m'en charger. Il en avait uniquement après moi. Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne qu'il se trompait.

\- Je le sais. Aller repose toi maintenant.

\- Pars pas, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle sans le lâcher.

\- Je vais juste me laver et donner les directives pour tout le monde et je reviens. Promis, je ne te laisserai plus toute seule.

C'est avec regret qu'elle le lâcha. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il prit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts, approcha son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle finit par fermer les yeux. La sensation des lèvres de Marco l'enivra. Elle sentit une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit sourire le commandant de la première flotte. C'est un peu à contre cœur qu'il mit fin au baiser.

\- Je me dépêche. Repose toi en attendant.

Elle hocha la tête. Marco se leva et quitta la chambre. Il descendit dans le salon, où tout le monde avait fini de nettoyer. Il donna quelques nouvelles et conseilla à tout le monde d'aller se coucher pour récupérer des dernières heures. Il remonta dans la chambre et trouva Alia endormie, le bout de ces doigts sur ces lèvres. Il sourit face à ce tableau.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 24 avril: chapitre 12 : une déclaration inattendue (chapitre légèrement shamallow)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : comme annoncé il y a 15 jours, voici un chapitre shamallow avec un lemon à l'intérieur. Je préviendrai par des oOooOo le début et la fin du lemon.  
**

 ** _Arya39 : Plus jamais Lyon, il y a trop de marche XD. Sinon non, c'était super, j'ai rencontré des lectrices. C'est le chapitre 14 celui que tu attends avec tant d'impatience. Et je pense qu'à la façon dont le l'ai rédigé tu vas l'adorer. alors la répétition de plus jamais oui. Je me suis mise dans la peau du personnage et je me suis imaginée ce que je dirai et là le mot est sortie deux fois, ce qui montre l'insistance sur ces dires. oui oui c'était leur premier baiser. Sinon la fiction sur les aventures de Ace aura 45 chapitres en tout. Je vais démarrer sous peu la rédaction des premiers chapitres. Je termine juste mon cosplay pour la Japan et je me concentre ensuite pendant 2 mois à juste de la rédaction de fiction.  
_**

 ** _Minimiste : tu vas être comblée alors car voici enfin le rapprochement.  
_**

 ** _Celmon : j'avoue que des fois c'est dure quand d'un coup pendant 6 mois voir 1 an tu n'as plus de chapitre. Cette fiction là par contre et c'est la deuxième que je mets cela en place, j'ai fait un plan de chapitre. Je sais donc combien de chapitres totales il y aura et surtout je fais en sorte d'avoir 2 chapitres d'avance pour le cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de rédiger et pour le moment ça marche. Moi aussi j'aime ce genre de chapitre entre deux actions.  
_**

 ** _etolia7 : j'ai essayé de me baser sur l'épisode 461 pour cerner Marco, comment il s'adressait aux autres, etc... et aussi sur l'ensemble de la bataille de Marineford. J'espère qu'on le reverra plus tard dans le manga pour voir si je ne me suis pas trop trompée._**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **une déclaration inattendue**

Le soleil était déjà très haut quand Alia commença à sortir des limbes du sommeil. Sa nuit avait été agité et à chaque cauchemar, elle avait senti des bras la serrer, des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque et des mots de réconfort être soufflés à son oreille. Aussitôt, cela l'apaisait. Elle commença à s'agiter, s'étirant comme un félin dans les bras de son commandant. Ce dernier, réveillé depuis longtemps, n'avait pas bougé et l'avait regardé dormir dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'elle quittait les bras de Morphée, ses mains effleuraient ce magnifique corps qu'il tenait. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée qui se présentait à lui.

\- Bonjour miss. Bien dormi ?

\- Hum, déjà eut mieux comme nuit.

\- Je me doute bien. Que dirais tu si l'on passait la journée tous les deux à profiter de l'île.

\- Mais, les autres ?

\- à part une équipe de surveillance, c'est quartier libre pour tous pendant deux jours.

\- Youpie, je vais pouvoir visiter ce merveilleux endroit.

\- Bien. Je te laisse te préparer, je vais juste faire mon rapport à père.

\- Ton rapport ? Tu vas lui parler de…

\- Il le faut, mais ne t'en fais pas. Il ne t'en voudra absolument pas. Allez, Alia, souris et pense à ces deux prochains jours. Je t'attends au salon dans une demi-heure.

Il se leva et après s'être vêtu, quitta la chambre. Alia mit quelques minutes avant de se lever. Ses muscles la faisaient un peu souffrir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et posa ses doigts sur la cicatrice que lui avait fait Tim. Vu la profondeur, elle allait en garder une trace. Elle enfila la seule tenue qu'elle avait encore intacte. Quand enfin, elle descendit, Marco était toujours en communication avec Barbe Blanche. Elle rejoignit Luigi et Doc' qui étaient en pleine écoute des combats contre les navires de Big Mom. Quand elle arriva à la table, tout le monde se tut, la mettant involontairement mal à l'aise.

\- Viens là Alia, il reste une place, intervint un certain Bud, si elle se rappelait bien de son nom.

\- Merci.

\- Alors maintenant que tout est finit, tu comptes faire quoi de ces deux jours de repos ?

\- Visiter l'île. Marco m'a dit qu'il allait me faire faire le tour.

\- Alors t'es sûre de voir les meilleurs coins.

\- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Aller voir les sirènes.

Les discussions allèrent bon train pendant un moment. Personne ne fit allusion au combat d'Alia et à la mort de Tim. Doc' désinfecta la plaie de sa nakama. Tous essayèrent de la faire rire, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils savaient d'après Luigi et Doc' que leur dernière recrue avait hier tué pour la première fois et que cela avait été un choc émotionnel. Marco vint interrompre les discussions pour enlever Alia à l'équipage.

Avant de partir de l'auberge, il avait réglé les derniers détails, laissant Joz gérer le tout pendant vingt-quatre heures. Il avait informé leur père de la mort de Tim des mains d'Alia. Comme il l'avait prévu, le paternel n'en voulut aucunement à la gamine et espérait que cette triste expérience ne la traumatiserait pas trop.

Marco put donc embarquer Alia pour une visite de l'île. Ils prirent place sur le dos d'un monstre marin qui s'engouffra dans un tunnel d'eau. Les deux mangeurs de fruit du démon étaient protégés par une espèce de bulle. Ils allèrent très vite. Alia s'extasia devant les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait faire jour ici. Marco prit le temps de lui expliquer comment cela fonctionnait sur l'île des hommes poissons. Ils descendirent dans le quartier touristique. Il y avait d'immenses boutiques de part et d'autre. Les gens qu'ils croisaient, étaient chaleureux. Alia ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ils déambulèrent un long moment allant d'une vitrine à une autre, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac d'Alia se rappela à son bon souvenir. Marco la conduisit dans un restaurant tenue par des sirènes. Elle put découvrir tout un tas de spécialités locales. Une fois rassasiée, Marco lui proposa une ballade au parc aquatique. Ce fut un moment très agréable pour eux deux. Encore plus pour le phénix qui lui fit oublier les événements de la nuit dernière. Il la voyait sourire honnêtement et cela n'avait pas de prix.

La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Marco l'entraîna vers une auberge différente de celle où ils logeaient.

\- Marco, on a déjà une chambre près du port.

\- Je sais, mais ce soir, nous ne serons que tous les deux et tu vas pouvoir apprécier les services qu'ils proposent ici.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras, c'est une surprise.

Ils entrèrent et furent accueillit par un homme poisson qui était le gérant de l'établissement. Marco demanda une chambre bien précise. Elle se situait à l'écart. L'intérieur était sobre mais immense. Alia tourna sur elle-même admirant les lieux. Il y avait une porte fenêtre. Elle s'y dirigea et découvrit un bassin dont l'eau avait l'air merveilleusement chaude.

\- Ceci est une source chaude naturelle et privative. A part nous, il n'y aura personne. De plus, les mangeurs de fruits du démon, n'ont pas de risque de s'y noyer.

\- Trop cool. C'est vraiment tentant.

\- Alors, il ne faut pas hésiter. Viens, il y a des serviettes prévues pour, dans la salle de bains.

Il l'entraîna dans la pièce à côté et lui montra la serviette qui lui servirait pour s'emballer dedans afin d'entrer dans l'eau sans être totalement nue. Il alla dans la chambre et fit de même, enroulant la serviette autour de la taille. Il aimait venir ici quand il faisait escale. L'auberge appartenait à la famille de Namur.

Alia sortit de la salle de bains au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir bataillé avec ses cheveux afin de les mettre en chignon.

C'était une source naturelle dans la roche. La vapeur qui s'en échappait, empêchait de voir le fond. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa à Marco. Celui-ci sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il la fit entrer doucement puis se dirigèrent vers une plate-forme légèrement immergée. Il s'assit et l'attira contre lui de sorte que le dos de la fille se retrouva contre son torse. Ses bras s'entourèrent autour de sa taille.

Quand Alia sentit le corps de son commandant contre elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se raidir légèrement. Elle se rappela alors du baiser qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'entendait. Elle sentit Marco poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Alors cela te plaît-il ?

\- O..ou..oui, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Tu as l'air nerveuse. Ne me dit pas que c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état là ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Hum, tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois nerveuse à cause de moi. Je te préfère détendue entre mes mains.

Alia atteignit le rouge pivoine avec seulement ces quelques mots soufflés par Marco contre son oreille. Elle se demandait bien à quoi il jouait. Cela la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller, mais cela l'effrayait un peu. C'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour que son cerveau ne se mette à réfléchir. Elle sentit les doigts de Marco dessiner des arabesques sur son ventre à travers la serviette. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et laissa son corps reposer contre celui du blond.

Ce dernier souriait toujours contre le cou de sa nakama. Il déposa un baiser léger dans le cou la faisant frissonner. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots et était encore moins fleur rose. Il préférait l'action à des heures de discussions même en amour. Il continua son manège pendant un bon quart d'heure, profitant du calme et détendant la rouge de gestes habiles. Il l'entendait soupirer d'aise de temps en temps. Il commença à déplacer ses baisers le long de l'épaule dénudée. Instinctivement, Alia pencha sa tête, lui laissant un total accès. Il accepta cette autorisation muette. Sa bouche goûta amplement cette peau douce dont il avait envie depuis un moment. L'une de ses mains remonta le long de ce corps divin. Il lui saisit le menton et effleura ces lèvres. Alia rouvrit en grand les yeux à ce contact. Elle croisa aussitôt celui du phénix et s'y perdit dedans. Elle ne vit aucune moquerie, ni tromperie. Quand les lèvres du blond se déposèrent à nouveau appuyant un peu plus, elle referma les yeux savourant la délicieuse sensation. Son corps pivota légèrement et ses bras passèrent autour de son capitaine. La tentation d'en goûter plus était trop forte pour qu'elle y résiste plus longtemps. Les lèvres de son capitaine était divine. Elle pouvait sentir force et douceur en même temps. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le même homme qui la serrait et l'embrassait que celui qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours.

Un éclair de lucidité frappa Marco et il mit fin au baiser un peu à contre cœur. Il appuya son front contre celui de la belle.

\- Si tu ne me dis pas stop maintenant, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. J'ai envie de toi depuis le début. Dis moi d'arrêter avant que j'aille plus loin.

La déclaration quoique maladroite électrisa Alia. Les discussions de Doc' et Luigi lui revinrent en mémoire. Ainsi, ils avaient raison. Marco l'aimait et la désirait. Elle tourna sa bouche vers l'oreille du blond et lui souffla quelques mots, s'étonnant de son audace.

Il ne fallut pas plus à Marco. Il se leva, portant dans ses bras, la miss, et gagna rapidement la chambre. Il défit la serviette avant de la poser sur le lit. L'obscurité commençait à régner dans la pièce. Les lampadaires extérieurs diffusaient un léger halo de lumière. Marco se débarrassa de sa propre serviette, les mettant définitivement nus tous les deux et s'allongea à côté de la rouge, s'appuyant sur un de ses bras pour la contempler. Il la vit tendue par son inexpérience évidente et cela le séduit. Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de sa belle, approfondissant le baiser. Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Il y entra, explorant lentement cette bouche dans les moindres recoins. Ses mains effleurèrent le corps aussi doux qu'une peau de pêche. Ses doigts descendirent le long des épaules puis des bras avant de remonter le long du ventre déclenchant de nombreux frissons à sa future amante. Il arriva à la généreuse poitrine. Il prit dans sa main un sein, le caressant délicatement. Sa bouche quitta celle de sa douce et descendit vers le deuxième sein qu'il embrassa, avant de s'attaquer au petit bout de chair rose qui pointait. Il le suça, le mordilla sans retenue et infligea le même traitement à son jumeau.

Alia ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les sensations la grisaient. Elle arquait son corps sous les caresses divines de son amant. Les mains de Marco continuèrent leur chemin toujours plus bas. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la douce intimité. Il fit de petits cercles avec son pouce. De son autre main, il écarta les jambes de sa belle. Sa bouche suivit le trajet des mains en descendant tout en parsemant une pluie de baisers. Il arriva enfin à l'objet de sa convoitise. Il se mit à l'œuvre avec sa bouche et sa langue.

Alia laissa échapper un cri en sentant la langue de Marco s'enfoncer dans son intimité, tandis que ces doigts s'activer sur son petit point sensible la rendait folle. Quand ce dernier la sentit arriver au bord de la jouissance, il remonta tout en se positionnant devant son intimité. Il colla sa bouche à son oreille.

"Je t'aime Alia", lui murmura-t-il tout en la pénétrant d'un coup, déchirant son hymen au même moment.

Alia sentit à peine la douleur, transportée par les doux mots de son amant. Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de patience avant qu'elle ne se mette à bouger, allant à sa rencontre. Leur souffle était fort et irrégulier. Marco donna des coups de reins plus profond lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Elle vint la première quand son amant atteint son point sensible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, brillants de mille étoiles. Ses muscles se contractèrent de façon incontrôlable. Cela suffit à Marco pour venir et se répandre en elle. Il s'allongea sur le côté toujours enfuit en elle et l'attira contre lui. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Il finit par se retirer, mais garda son amante dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit son souffle régulier lui indiquant qu'elle s'était endormie. Il tira sur eux la couverture et la rejoignit rapidement au pays des songes.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 8 mai : chapitre 13 : retour sur le Mobydick  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : fini les vacances, on repart pour l'aventure pour notre petit couple XD.  
**

 ** _Arya39 : Merci j'ai écris trop vite ou alors peut être une fusion entre farniente et sirène XD. Courage le chapitre 13 est la et le 14 arrivera le 22 mai. Ce n'est plus très loin. Sinon oui, j'ai démarré la rédaction de la fiction "les aventures de Portgas D Ace" et la fiction se passera de son départ d'Eastblue à sa mort (45 chapitres purs de Ace). Je le publierai normalement à partir de septembre ou octobre (quand j'aurais assez de chapitres d'avance). merci pour mon Os je suis contente que cela t'es plu. Pour le fandom SNK, tu reprendras quand j'aurais finit d'écrire comme ça tu liras tout d'un coup XD.  
_**

 ** _Minimiste : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu. C'était mon premier lemon hétéro et du coup j'avais un peu peur._**

 _ **kaena33830 : tous les 15 jours, il y a un chapitre** _

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Retour sur le Moby Dick**

Alia fut réveillée en sentant une main effleurer ses hanches et des lèvres se posaient en haut de son dos. Elle s'étira langoureusement dans les bras de son amant de la nuit dernière. Finalement, ce qu'elle avait pris pour un simple rêve, ne l'était pas. Elle garda quelques minutes les yeux fermés se délectant de ce moment.

\- Bien dormi, ma belle ?

\- Je pourrais rester ainsi toute la journée.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Comment va ta blessure.

\- Toujours en place. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Plus de dix heure déjà. Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche et d'un copieux petit-déjeuner avant de retourner au port.

\- Oui, je meurs de faim, maintenant que tu le dis.

Marco se leva le premier et porta sa belle jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il profita de ce rare moment d'intimité pour jouer les chevaliers servants, prenant soin d'elle en la lavant et la séchant. Il fut tenté de la prendre une fois encore, mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'effrayer. Ils descendirent ensuite petit déjeuner. L'estomac d'Alia fut comblé avec le buffet à volonté. Ils utilisèrent le taxi aquatique pour retourner au port.

Il y avait déjà une certaine effervescence sur place. Les deux équipages, sous la direction de Joz, remplissaient les navires. Le symbole de Barbe Blanche avait été remis en place à l'entrée de l'île. Alia alla aider la Doc' dans le réapprovisionnement de sa pharmacie, laissant son capitaine reprendre son rôle, le côté romantique se rangeant au fond de chacun d'eux durant les périodes de travail.

Joz fit un rapide topo à Marco et lui annonça que Tim avait été enterré sur l'île avec l'aide de Jimbei du côté de la forêt sous-marine où il y avait tout un tas d'épaves de navires pirates qui avaient échoué en tentant de rejoindre le Nouveau Monde.

Les habitants de l'île préparèrent pour le soir même un gigantesque banquet. Ils voulaient remercier les pirates avant leur départ. Tout le monde bu, mangea et dansa jusqu'à ce que chacun tombe de sommeil. Durant la fête, Joz, le Doc' et Luigi remarquèrent que quelque chose avait changé entre Marco et Alia. Ces derniers avaient passé la soirée à se chercher du regard.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le 1er commandant avec un regard comme ça, commenta Luigi.

\- Oui, cela fait des années. La dernière fois, c'était avec Joy, feu la deuxième commandante, confirma Joz.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas la surprotéger. Cela risquerait de finir en combat. Alia a le sang chaud.

\- Voyez l'avantage, il n'y a plus besoin de lui chercher une nouvelle chambre sur le Moby Dick, rajouta la Doc' avant de rire suivit par les autres.

Marco les rejoignit, mais ne su jamais pourquoi ses amis riaient. Peu après une heure du matin, il entraîna discrètement Alia dans leur chambre de l'auberge.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde ou presque se réveilla avec une gueule de bois. Après une distribution d'aspirine, les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'apprêtaient à lever les voiles pour rejoindre le Moby Dick. Comme à chaque fois, il y avait du monde pour leur dire au revoir. Alia fut un peu triste de partir maintenant, mais elle ne repartait pas les mains vides. Jimbei lui avait donné un sac rempli d'or et de cartes en tous genre. Elle espérait revoir le Grand Corsaire un jour.

Les deux navires quittèrent l'île des hommes poissons pour se rendre directement dans le Nouveau Monde où les autres se trouvaient déjà. Comme pour la descente, le minimum de pirates travaillaient sur le pont. Alia s'était installée au bureau de Marco afin de commencer à écrire son propre journal, relatant ses aventures. Tout était paisible à bord du navire. On avait du mal à croire, dans ces moments-là, que c'était un navire pite.

Au bout de deux heures de navigation, le navire commença à être secoué. Alia décida d'aller voir Luigi à la barre pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Elle le trouva en pleine discussion avec Marco. Les deux hommes lui expliquèrent que les bateaux allaient utiliser un courant afin de remonter vers la surface. Le courant formait un tunnel. Quand ils y pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, les navires furent propulsés. Alia s'agrippa tant bien que mal à la rambarde. Elle crut sa dernière heure arriver. Finalement, Reverse Moutain était calme à côté.

Le navire fut projeté dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur une mer déchaînée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le point d'arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde est une zone en permanence en pleine tempête, lui répondit Marco.

\- Vous voulez vraiment ma mort.

\- Nous non. Par contre en face, oui.

Alia regarda droit devant elle et aperçut plusieurs navires de la Marine. L'escargophone de Marco sonna.

\- Il y a un sacré comité d'accueil, Marco.

\- J'ai vu, Joz. Mais avec ce temps pourri, se serrait prendre un gros risque. On va partir chacun d'un côté et les contourner. Avec les roues à aubes, on pourra mieux manœuvrer qu'eux.

\- Pas de problème.

Marco donna les instructions à son équipage. Son navire vira à bâbord, tandis que celui de Joz partit à tribord. Alia regardait tout le monde s'activait, ne comprenant pas un traite mot. Elle lança un regard perdu à Luigi qui éclata de rire.

\- Demande à Marco l'un de ses livres sur la navigation. Si un jour, tu te retrouves seule en pleine mer que feras-tu ?

\- Du bateau-stop, répondit-elle fièrement.

\- Mignonne comme t'es, je suis sûr que tu aurais un grand nombre de navires qui te repêcheraient.

\- Qui repêcherait qui ? Demanda Marco qui arrivait au même moment.

\- Alia a trouvé une idée géniale si elle…

\- Stop Luigi ! Ou je ne te parle plus pendant un mois entier.

\- Eh mais j'ai envie de savoir.

\- Désolé capitaine, mais un mois sans parler à la miss, ce serait trop cruel.

Marco n'insista pas, devant se concentrer sur les navires de la marine qui les poursuivaient et leur tiraient des boulets de canons. Toutefois, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alia qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il faisait presque nuit quand enfin le calme revint. Les deux navires séparés, s'étaient retrouvés. Marco avait rejoint Joz sur son navire pour faire le point tranquillement. Alia donnait un coup de main à la cuisine avant d'aller dans sa cabine pour prendre des vêtements et se rendre dans la cabine de Marco pour se glisser sous l'eau de la douche. La journée avait été riche en émotions et la fatigue le gagnait. Elle n'entendit pas Marco entrer dans la salle de bains. La vue qu'il eût sur son amante lui réveilla un désir qu'il devait absolument assouvir.

Il se déshabilla prestement et colla son corps contre celui d'Alia. Cette dernière sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise. Les mains de Marco se posèrent sur ces hanches et ses lèvres contre la nuque dégagée.

\- Pourrais-je savoir maintenant de quoi vous parliez avec Luigi ?

\- Non, c'est un secret.

\- Va falloir que j'utilise la manière forte alors pour te faire parler.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme ceci, dit-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque et sur les épaules. Et comme cela, en caressant lentement les hanches de son amante.

Marco la titilla plusieurs minutes, réveillant en elle le même désir qui l'habitait. Elle se mordait les lèvres, retenant le moindre gémissement de plaisir. Elle savait très bien que le navire n'était pas très isolé. Marco voyant son manège, la retourna et se mit à genoux. Il posa l'une de ces jambes sur son épaule afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Il posa la bouche sur le bourgeon sensible. Alia se mit à gesticuler sous la montée en puissance dans son plaisir.

\- Alors tu n'as toujours rien à me dire.

\- C'est pas du jeu, Marco, dit-elle entre deux gémissements.

\- Dis-le-moi et j'abrège ton supplice.

\- J'avoue, j'avoue.

Marco se releva, le sourire aux lèvres et souleva son amante afin de la faire sienne.

 **oOOooOOoo**

Les deux amants étaient maintenant allongés dans le lit, se remettant de leur émotion.

\- Je te hais Marco.

\- Hum, tu as l'air très convaincante.

\- J'vais pas oser sortir de la cabine demain. C'est ta faute.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques minutes

Elle lui donna une claque sur le torse.

\- Comment on rejoint, père, s'il est en pleine mer ?

\- Grâce à sa carte de vie. Chaque commandant et capitaine allié en possède un bout.

\- Tu en as une toi ?

\- Bien évidemment. Je t'en donnerai un morceau, pour le cas où tu en aurais besoin.

\- Je doute te perdre sur le navire.

\- C'est sûr, aucune chance.

Le lendemain matin, Alia se réveilla seule dans le lit. Le soleil était déjà bien haut. Cela changeait de la veille. Elle s'habilla rapidement et quitta la cabine sans oublier son épée. Elle ne put échapper aux remarques grivoises de ses nakamas surtout concernant ses prouesses vocales. Elle se promit mentalement de le faire payer à Marco à la première occasion.

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, un pavillon noir inconnu se rapprocha d'eux, les capitaines décidèrent de le laisser s'approcher afin de dérouiller un peu les armes. Le navire ennemi s'approcha lentement et lança l'abordage sur le navire de Joz. Pendant que ces derniers se défendaient, les pirates sous le commandement de Marco envahirent le bateau ennemi. Alia se glissa dans les cabines et avec l'aide d'autres nakamas, les vidèrent de leur trésor.

\- Eh Luigi, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oh une carte au trésor. Cela pourrait être amusant.

\- Je la prends alors.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le bateau ennemi s'enfonçait dans la mer avec les survivants. Tout le butin fut déposé à fond de cale. Alia montra la carte qu'elle avait trouvée. Marco lui annonça que la carte lui revenait de plein droit comme pour les fruits du démon. C'était celui qui le découvrait qui devenait le propriétaire. Le butin serait réparti plus tard en partie égale entre les équipages.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand le Moby Dick fut en vue. Marco prit alors sa forme de phénix et rejoignit le navire afin d'annoncer leur retour. Il fallut encore une bonne heure pour que les bateaux de la 1ère et 3ème flottes rejoignent le Moby Dick.

Une fête improvisée fut organisée bien évidemment pour fêter la victoire des pirates. Mais avant cela, Alia dût se rendre dans la salle des commandants. Quand elle arriva, tous les commandants se trouvaient dans la pièce.

\- Approche ma fille. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- On le dirait pas quand je vois vos têtes trop sérieuses.

\- Marco m' a tenu informé de l'agression que tu as subie et du dénouement de cette affaire. Sache qu'à aucun moment, tu n'as été en tort. Tim a préféré la mort au pardon et en aucun cas, tu ne dois te sentir coupable. Tous les commandants ici présents pendant la même chose.

\- Facile à dire pour vous cela. Lui répondit-elle en retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Je sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois son regard emplit de haine et je ressens en permanence la lame qu'il m'a plantée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? demanda Marco en se positionnant derrière elle pour l'entourer la taille de ses bras.

\- Tu sais Alia, c'est notre rôle de commandant aussi, d'être à l'écoute de ces nakamas. Faut pas hésiter, ma belle, rajouta Tatch.

Chaque commandant alla de sa consolation et encouragement. Ce fut pour Alia comme si un poids s'était enlevé de son cœur.

Pour la fête, elle s'était mise à côté de Marco. Toutes les émotions de ces derniers jours eurent raison de ses forces et elle finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule de son commandant malgré le bruit environnant.

\- Quel cachottier, tu fais Marco, quand même, lança Tatch.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de "de quoi ?". Tu aurais pu prévenir tes meilleurs potes que tu avais conclu avec la miss.

\- C'est trop récent pour parler comme ça. Et puis c'est ma vie privée.

\- Tellement privée que tes hommes ont entendu tes exploits la nuit dernières, renchérit Vista.

\- Au moins je suis doué pour la faire crier de plaisir.

Tous les commandants et Barbe Blanche rigolèrent de bon coeur. Alia ne se doutait même pas que ce fût de sa relation avec Marco qu'il était question. Au bout de quelques heures, il porta Alia jusqu'à leur cabine.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 22 mai : chapitre 14 : Ace un pirate prometteur  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : Certaines d'entre vous l'attendait depuis des semaines et voilà donc l'entrée en scène de notre grand Ace.  
**

 ** _Celmon : Merci. J'essaye de faire que Marco ne soit pas en mode flambys tout le temps, sinon il aurait plus rien d'un pirate et je m'inspire beaucoup des nombreux livres que j'ai lu sur la piraterie, sans compter les films. La fiction fera sinon 40 chapitres en tout et le dernier chapitre sera publié le 7 mai 2017 (eh oui j'ai déjà tout le planning). Par contre j'ai plusieurs idées pour la fin qui pourrait entraîner un deuxième arc suivant laquelle je choisirais._**

 ** _Minimiste : contente que cela te plaise autant. Voici sans plus attendre l'arrivée de Ace dans l'histoire._**

 _ **kaena33830 : et le voilà le nouveau chapitre**_

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Ace un pirate prometteur

La routine reprit à bord du Moby Dick pour tout le monde. Alia vit par contre son emploi du temps se charger. Tout en continuant d'aider aux cuisines, elle jonglait entre ses entraînements et les cours de navigation que lui prodiguaient les différents commandants. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, mais en plus, le soir, elle tombait littéralement de fatigue.

Régulièrement, le Moby Dick était la cible de la marine ou d'autres équipages pirates, mettant du piment dans leur quotidien. Les escales étaient assez rares, mais grandement appréciées.

Alia s'habituait enfin à cette vie de hors-la-loi. Ses entraînements apportèrent une modification de son corps, sculptant plus ses muscles. Le soleil qui se réverbait sur l'eau avait fait brunir sa peau. Ses cheveux avaient pris plusieurs centimètres, l'obligeant à passer des heures pour les démêler. Un matin, elle en eut vraiment marre, et alla voir Haruta afin de lui demander de lui couper ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne voient plus si long. Après une heure de coupe, elle se retrouva avec un dégradé dans toute sa longueur. Cela lui changea les traits du visage et la vieillit légèrement.

 **ooOoOOoOoo**

Pendant ce temps sur l'archipel des Sabaody

\- Ça y est, ça recommence, le capitaine s'est encore endormi en mangeant.

Le pirate qui avait parlé était le second de l'équipage des Spade. C'était un équipage qui avait vu le jour sur East Blue, un an auparavant. Son capitaine avait grandi parmi les brigands et n'hésitait pas à chercher bagarre. Ils avaient envoyé par le fond de nombreux navires pirates et de la Marine. La prime de leur capitaine avait rapidement atteint les 300 millions de Berrys. Ce dernier était un drôle d'énergumène. Il était vêtu d'un pantacourt noir et d'une chemise jaune pâle toujours ouverte. Il arborait un chapeau de style aventurier, orange, orné de grosses perles rouges comme autour de son cou et de deux visages, l'un souriant et l'autre en colère. Il était toujours jovial, mais il pouvait se mettre en colère dès que l'on dénigrait Gol D. Roger.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'équipage était arrivé sur l'archipel. Il était parti se restaurer dans une taverne du groove 9. Comme à son habitude, leur capitaine s'endormit subitement dans son assiette, effrayant les civils s'y trouvant. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et des agents de la Marine entrèrent, armes à la main. Les Spade furent pris au dépourvu.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ? Demanda un haut gradé de la Marine avec un chapeau en forme de tête de chien. En voici une belle brochette d'idiote.

\- Mais, c'est le Vice-Amiral Garp !

Le dit Garp s'approcha du capitaine endormi.

\- Alors mécréant, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton grand-père, dit ce dernier en levant son poing et le frappant d'une telle violence que le pirate vola contre le mur. Comment trouves-tu mon poing dans un gant d'amour, Ace ?

\- Merde le vieux, tu fais chier. T'étais obligé de frapper si fort. Et pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Marie-Joie est juste à côté. Je suis en mission pour le Gouvernement Mondiale. Bon, vous autres, sortez tous d'ici. Je dois parler à ce crétin.

\- Faites ce que vous dit le vieux, les gars, je gère.

Pirates, Marine et civils quittèrent rapidement les lieux, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- J'espère que t'es pas venu me dire de rentrer dans la Marine ou m'arrêter, tu perdrais ton temps.

\- Je le sais très bien. J'avais pensé que tu en avais plus que ça dans ta tête. Mais finalement, tu es comme ton père.

\- Ne me compare pas à lui.

\- Enfin bref, le Gouvernement Mondial m'envoie pour te transmettre cette lettre et avoir la réponse, dit-il en tendant la lettre tout en se récurant le nez.

Ace prit la lettre et la lut entièrement.

\- Alors Ace, ta réponse ?

 **ooOoOOoOOoo**

Sur le Moby Dick

\- Eh regardez tous, la petite a sa première mise à prix, s'écria Luigi.

\- Quoi ! Une prime sur ma tête ! Fais voir.

\- On dirait que t'as pris la pose pour la photo.

\- Mais quand ils en ont pris une ? J'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça !

\- Eh ben, 70 millions de Berrys pour une première, je suis très impressionnée, la puce, lui dit Marco en la prenant par la taille. En plus, t'es à ton avantage sur la photo. Quoique un peu trop sexy dessus. J'vais devoir t'avoir à l'oeil en permanence.

\- Non mais attends. Ça veut dire, finit la tranquillité quand on fera escale !

\- Pourquoi, tu trouves que c'est tranquille ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour être punie comme ça ?

\- Tu m'as gentiment suivi, lui lança son amant en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

\- Non, je remets les faits dans l'ordre, tu m'as enlevé.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Au début oui, mais plus maintenant.

\- Je crois que je vais aller voir Tatch, dit soudain Luigi. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

\- Voir quoi ? Demanda Alia.

\- Je pense qu'il croit que je vais te prendre sur le pont.

\- Hein ! Pas du tout ! Au-secours, j'suis chez les fous.

Tous les pirates présents éclatèrent de rire. Le soir même, tous les pirates fêtèrent la prime d'Alia.

Une nouvelle semaine passa et Alia prit enfin une grande décision. Elle alla voir Rogue, le tatoueur du Moby Dick. Elle lui demanda de lui tatouer le symbole de Barbe Blanche sur le haut de la poitrine. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle découvrit rapidement avec horreur, était que la zone de tatouage choisi était extrêmement sensible. Elle serra les dents, se retenant de hurler pendant près de trois heures. Mais elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Quand Rogue eut fini, il lui donna quelques consignes et lui annonça qu'il devrait faire quelques retouches dans quelques semaines. Elle alla directement dans sa cabine pour attendre que la douleur s'atténue.

Marco vint la trouver après le dîner, s'inquiétant de ne pas l'y avoir vu.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? On ne t'a pas vu de l'après-midi, ni au dîner.

\- J'ai décidé de souffrir en solitaire, dit-elle de sous la couette.

\- Souffrir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux que j'appelle Doc' ?

\- Non pas la peine. Rogue a dit que j'allais souffrir quelques jours.

\- Rogue ? Mais qu'est qu'il a à voir avec ta douleur ? Attends, ne dis rien. Montre-moi où tu l'as mis.

À contre cœur Alia se releva un peu et retira la couverture. Marco vit tout de suite la marque de la famille sur la poitrine de sa nakama et amante.

\- Je savais pas que c'était si douloureux à cet endroit-là.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, je te l'aurais dit. Et puis je t'aurais accompagné.

\- Je suis assez grande pour y aller seule. Et je dois y retourner dans quelques semaines pour des retouches.

\- Tu veux manger un bout ? Tatch t'as fait un plateau spécial.

\- Pourquoi pas. Si c'est Tatch qui l'a préparé.

\- Je vais aller te chercher un anti douleur pour la nuit.

\- Merchi, t'es un namour.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Marco quitta la cabine. Il décida de passer voir les autres commandants avant d'aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Gurararara. Comme ça, elle s'est enfin décidée à entrer définitivement dans la famille.

\- Même sans la porter, elle en faisait déjà partie.

\- C'est vrai, la miss fait partie du décor, intervint Tatch. Sans elle, le tableau serait fade. Dommage que notre cher commandant de la 1ere flotte l'ait découvert en premier.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Tatch ?

\- Pas du tout. Moi au moins, je peux continuer à aller voir toutes les belles lors de nos escales.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec toi, une copine officielle devrait te partager avec toutes tes conquêtes, renchérit Vista.

\- Que veux-tu, elles tombent toutes sous mon charme.

Marco discuta un moment encore avec les autres commandants avant de retourner dans sa cabine. En y rentrant, il entendit le bruit de l'eau de la salle de bains et s'y dirigea tout en se déshabillant pour rejoindre la belle.

 **ooOoOOoOoo**

Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde

Les Spade avaient réussi à rejoindre sans encombre le Nouveau Monde. Ils avaient jeté l'ancre sur une île à côté du navire d'un célèbre Yunko. Ils avançaient péniblement avec la tempête de neige.

\- C'est de la folie, capitaine. Pourquoi allez-vous affronter Shanks le Roux ? C'est l'un des quatre empereurs.

\- Vous en faites pas les gars. Je ne vais pas me battre contre lui. Je dois juste lui parler.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une grotte de laquelle s'échappait de la fumée. Des pirates qui montaient la garde braquèrent leurs armes. Un homme à la carrure imposante sortit de l'ombre.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Portgas D Ace, capitaine des Spade.

\- Les Spade. Ah oui, le jeune loup aux dents longues. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Du calme, je suis venu en ami. je suis venu pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon petit frère, il y a 10 ans.

\- Alors tu es le grand frère de Luffy. Mais c'est génial. Comment va-t-il ? Allez les gars, on sort la gniole. Ce soir, on fait la fête.

Shansk et Ace parlèrent un long moment de Luffy. L'ambiance était vraiment bon enfant. L'alcool et la bonne humeur faisaient oublier la tempête de neige et le froid.

\- Je suis triste pour Luffy, mais c'est moi qui trouverait le One Piece.

\- Ah vraiment ! Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

\- En affrontant celui qui est considéré comme l'homme le plus fort au monde.

\- Ainsi tu veux défier Barbe Blanche. Tu ne manques pas d'audace.

Au petit matin, les Spades reprirent leur route dans le Nouveau Monde.

 **ooOoOOoOoo**

Au même moment à bord du Moby Dick

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment qui il est, mais ce jeune garçon a le feu aux fesses, remarque Newgate en lisant un article.

\- On dit qu'il a foutu un beau bordel sur Grande Line et qu'il a même refusé le poste de Grand Corsaire, commenta Tatch.

\- Encore un jeune imbécile. Il a l'air toutefois doué pour être encore en vie. Je me demande bien ce qui l'a poussé à devenir pirate.

\- D'après les rumeurs qui traînent, il souhaiterait t'affronter et te battre.

\- Il n'a pas froid aux yeux celui-là. Il doit être suicidaire, mais il me plaît bien ce petit. Où a-t-il été vu la dernière fois ?

\- Du côté d'Angélia.

\- Bien, alors, dirigeons-nous là-bas. J'ai envie de voir de quoi est capable cet imbécile.

\- Je vais prévenir Marco.

Tatch laissa Barbe Blanche seul dans sa cabine et se rendit sur le pont pour informer le commandant de la 1ère flotte de leur nouvelle destination.

\- Il est pas sérieux là ? Sa santé se détériore.

\- Je le sais Marco, mais il y tient. Tu sais comme moi qu'il aura toujours le dernier mot.

\- Je sais Tatch, je sais. Bon alors cap sur Angélia.

\- Tiens, au fait, où est Alia ?

\- Avec Vista. Il lui montre une de ses bottes de combat.

\- Toujours envie d'apprendre la gamine.

\- Oui, enfin après ça dépend quoi. J'ai abandonné la navigation. Elle n'a aucun sens de l'orientation.

\- On ne peut pas exceller en tout.

\- Oui, c'est sûr.

Marco donna les instructions à Luigi pour mettre le cap sur l'île où se trouvait Ace. Il ne se doutait pas encore, qu'il allait revoir un bon ami.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 5 juin : chapitre 15 : la décision de Barbe Blanche  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : Je suis trop contente. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de vu sur une fiction one piece. Mais pour le mois de mai, la femme pirate est la 2ème fiction la plus lu, dans l'ensemble de mes écrits. J'ai sauté de joie partout quand j'ai vu cela. La fiction va atteindre déjà les 6 000 vues. Merci à tous.  
**

 ** _Minimiste : j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Et oui maintenant il y aura du Ace pratiquement à chaque chapitre.  
_**

 _ **Chisana hane : moi aussi j'adore (aime se jeter des fleurs). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.  
**_

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **La décision de Barbe Blanche**

\- Marco, trois navires de la Marine droit devant, s'exclama le pirate de la vigie.

\- Déjà ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils reviendraient à la charge si rapidement.

\- On ne peux pas dire que l'on manque d'action en ce moment, renchérit Vista.

\- Tout à fait, mais tous les navires que l'on a croisé se dirigeaient vers notre destination. Pourtant l'information n'a pas filtré de chez nous.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont en vue le jeune capitaine des Spade ?

\- Possible. Je vais voir père. Mais on va sûrement s'en débarrasser avant d'arriver.

Depuis qu'ils avaient changé de cap, ils avaient croisé une dizaine de navires de la Marine. Les flottes allaient se battre à tour de rôle. Marco se servait à chaque fois de sa forme de phénix. Il croisa Alia en quittant la chambre de l'empereur.

\- Alors, on va se battre encore ?

\- Eh oui. Cette fois c'est la 12ème et 16ème flottes qui s'y frotteront.

\- Marco !

\- Tu veux y aller ?

\- Non. Mais toi, tu y vas ?

\- Il faut bien surveiller d'en haut. Mais je reviens vite.

\- Ton pouvoir a l'air de te fatiguer.

\- C'est les effets secondaires des fruits du démon. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'endurance pour tenir encore un moment.

\- Si tu le dis, mais fais attention quand même.

\- Promis, lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Marco rejoignit les 12ème et 16ème flottes. Il prit sa forme hybride et s'élança dans le ciel. Comme à chaque fois, le combat fut assez rapide et les trois navires de la Marine rejoignirent les autres épaves au fond de l'océan.

Quand Marco revint, il passa le relais à Vista et Tatch. Il partit à la recherche de sa belle afin de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Cette dernière ne voulant pas le suivre au début, ne se sentant pas du tout fatiguée se retrouva jetée sur l'épaule du commandant de la 1ère flotte.

\- Marco lâche moi tout de suite. Je ne veux pas me coucher en pleine journée.

\- T'inquiète, je vais m'occuper de toi pour t'épuiser. Tu vas voir comment je tiens la route encore.

Les pirates à proximité rigolèrent et lancèrent des blagues grivoises. Alia les foudroya du regard.

Comme promis, Marco s'occupa de son amante qui n'était plus qu'un brasier de jouissance sous ses mains expertes. Quand ils atteignirent le point de non retour, Alia ne put retenir un cri d'extase. Elle s'endormit la première, bientôt rejoignit par son amant et commandant.

Sur le navire, les pirates avaient tous évité de passer dans le couloir des cabines des hauts gradés, afin de laisser au couple un peu d'intimité.

L'île de destination fut enfin en vue au loin. Un violent combat semblait avoir lieu. Barbe Blanche envoya Marco en éclaireur. Celui-ci revint rapidement.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il mon fils ?

\- Jimbei affronte en ce moment même le Point Ardent. Au vu de l'état de la zone, ils n'y vont pas de mains mortes et cela doit durer depuis un moment.

\- Très bien, très bien. Attendons la fin de leur combat avant d'amarrer.

\- En tout cas, il tient bien tête à Jimbei.

\- Vu que la Marine le voulait chez les grands corsaires, c'est pas trop étonnant qu'il soit de la trempe de Jimbei au moins, renchérit Tatch.

\- Quoi ! Il y a Jimbei là-bas ? s'exclama Alia qui venait de sortir du couloir des cabines des commandants.

\- Eh ben ma belle, Marco t'a tellement épuisé que tu te lèves seulement maintenant, le chambra Tatch.

\- Non, mais n'importe quoi. Je bossais.

\- "Oh Marco plus fort". "J'en peux plus", imita Vista.

Tous les capitaines rirent devant la tête dépitée que faisait Alia.

\- Bon les gars, trêve de plaisanterie, sinon elle est capable de me virer de la cabine, on a un duel à surveiller.

\- Pour le moment ça chauffe toujours autant, d'après les explosions, commenta Izo.

\- A ce rythme, ils vont rayer l'île de la carte. Il faut les arrêter !

\- Non Alia. On a beau être des pirates, nous n'avons pas moins un code de l'honneur. Il me semble que c'est même ton livre de chevet en ce moment. Jimbei et Portgas se battent en duel. Il faut donc respecter cela et attendre le dénouement de celui-ci. Seulement après, nous interviendrons. Tu t'inquiètes pour Jimbei ou pour l'autre ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais pour l'île.

\- Elle n'est pas habitée, ne t'en fais pas.

L'attente parut durer une éternité pour tout le monde. Sur la terre ferme, Jimbei et Ace étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Ils arrivaient tous les deux à leur limite après 5 jours de combat non stop. Malgré le fait que Jimbei soit un grand corsaire, il s'était farouchement opposé au fait qu'Ace voulait trouver le vieux pour le défier. Cela faisait donc des jours qu'ils se battaient à pleine puissance. Les pirates Spade regardaient leur chef, croisant les doigts pour une victoire de ce dernier rapidement.

L'après-midi du 5ème jour était bien entamé quand Jimbei tomba face contre terre, sonnant ainsi la fin du combat épique. La joie de la victoire mais aussi la fatigue submergèrent Ace. Malheureusement pour lui, une ombre immense apparut dans le brouillard artificiel crée par leurs attaques d'eau et de feu.

\- Il est où celui qui prétend pouvoir me vaincre ?

\- Capitaine, c'est Barbe Blanche ! s'écria le second des Spade.

\- Reculez ! hurla Ace.

Ce dernier créa un gigantesque mur de flammes afin de protéger ses hommes.

\- Je suis ton homme, mais laisse mes hommes en dehors de tout ça.

Sur la proue du navire se tenaient tous les commandants et Alia.

\- L'adversaire de père à l'air d'être salement amoché.

\- Vu le combat qu'il a mené, c'est normal, lui répondit Tatch. Le combat contre père n'en sera que très court.

\- Vous deux, allez aider doc' à ramener Jimbei à bord du navire, demanda Marco à deux nakamas.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent illico. Sur la terre ferme, Barbe Blanche et Ace se jaugèrent du regard. Soudain, le Point Ardent s'élança sur l'empereur. Un éclair apparut sous l'impact éblouissant tout le monde. Au bout de deux minutes, ils virent leur paternel encore debout à la même place. Ace, par contre, était face contre terre et ne semblait plus bouger.

\- Il est mort ? demanda Alia à Marco.

\- Je ne pense pas. Le but de père était de voir sa témérité, pas de le tuer.

\- Sûr, il est inconscient, son mur de flamme vient de disparaître, renchérit Vista.

\- oh ! Oh ! C'est qu'il y en a du monde maintenant en bas, commenta Tatch. Je sens que d'ici quelques minutes on va pouvoir s'amuser.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que le soleil se coucher.

\- Alors c'est ça le pouvoir de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

\- Tu es courageux de tenir encore debout. J'aime ton courage et ton audace. Si tu veux parcourir les océans, fais le en portant ma bannière. Deviens mon fils.

\- Jamais de la vie, cria Ace en s'élançant sur son adversaire.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de poing l'envoyant valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres. Cette fois, Ace ne se releva pas.

Alia en avait frémi en entendant le cri presque de désespoir du jeune pirate.

\- Et voilà, c'est finit, commenta le commandant de la 1ère flotte. Tatch, prépare tes hommes. Il va y avoir une équipage à mater.

\- Super un peu de sport. Des consignes peut être ?

\- Oui, ne tuez personne. Je pense que père voudra tous les embarquer. On les répartira plus tard dans les divisions.

\- Pas de problème. Tu viens avec Miss ?

\- Oui ! J'arrive s'écria-t-elle en emboîtant le pas de Tatch.

\- Dis Marco, t'es sûr qu'Alia est toujours une fille ? Demanda Vista.

\- Physiquement, je n'ai aucun doute. Par contre, je crains que nous ayons déteint sur elle, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les Spade se dirigèrent vers leur capitaine afin de le récupérer.

\- N'y touchez pas ! Portgas D Ace va être conduit à bord du Mobydick, clama Barbe Blanche.

\- Comment ça ? C'est notre capitaine. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y toucher, s'écria le second des Spade tout en sortant son épée.

\- Désormais, ce jeune garçon naviguera sous mon drapeau.

\- Hors de question de vous laissez faire. Allez les gars, on doit défendre notre capitaine.

\- Marco, c'est à vous, lança Barbe Blanche. Que l'équipe médicale ramène Ace et soigne ses blessures.

\- Bien père. La 4ème flotte arrive.

Au même moment, Tatch et ses hommes sautèrent sur la terre ferme. Les lames des épées s'entrechoquèrent. Dans chaque camps, la rage de vaincre semblait les rendre invincible. Les coups étaient violent, personne ne voulait perdre la partie. Malheureusement pour les Spade, la 4ème flotte était plus forte qu'eux.

Alia se battait avec son épée et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses adversaires n'étaient pas de petits pirates de pacotilles. Elle se retrouva face à face avec le second des Spade. Il était vraiment très doué et surtout très rapide. Malgré sa concentration, Alia rata un coup qui vint entailler sa cuisse légèrement.

\- Et merde, Marco va me passer un savon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes la gamine ? Tu aurais dû rester dans les jupes de ta mère.

\- Non, mais oh ! Pour qui me prends tu ? Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles.

Alia sentit la rage monter en elle. Elle détestait vraiment qu'on la prenne de haut. Avec sa colère, elle déclencha involontairement son fluide. Les pirates autour d'elle non habitués, tombèrent comme des mouches, le second des Spade y compris.

\- Ben alors, ma belle, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Tatch en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée.

\- Je dirais que tu as libéré du fluide royal. Tu es une petite cachottière.

\- Mais c'est quoi le fluide royale ?

\- Euh, ne me dis pas, que tu ne sais rien ?

\- Si je te le demande.

\- Peu de gens le possède et peu aussi résiste à son intensité. C'est difficile à expliquer ce que c'est. Demande à Marco.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Marco en reprenant sa forme humaine.

\- Disons qu'ils sont tous tombés sous mon charme, répondit Alia avec un sourire d'ange.

\- Notre petite fleur a développé le fluide royal en cachette, je crois, rajouta Tatch. Bon ceux qui restent debout, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre. On est gentil pour une fois, on vous laisse le choix entre nous rejoindre ou repartir à zéro. Alors que choisissez vous ?

Après quelques instants, les Spade jetèrent leur armes à terre. La 4ème flotte se chargea donc de faire embarquer ceux qui acceptaient de devenir des nakamas de Barbe Blanche.

\- Putain de merde, pesta Alia en s'appuyant sur sa jambe blessée.

\- Quelle vulgarité venant de toi, commenta Marco. Qui a osé t'apprendre ça ?

\- J'ai eu besoin de personne pour apprendre ce genre de parler.

\- Il ne t'a pas loupé l'autre, remarqua Tatch. Tu vas être bonne pour les points de suture.

\- Ah ! Hors de question. Ma cuisse va très bien. Un pansement et se sera parfait, paniqua Alia.

\- T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, s'insurgea Marco.

\- J'y ai pas pensé. Mais c'est rien de grave.

\- Allez, je t'emmène te faire soigner.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin, dit-elle en reculant tout en serrant des dents.

\- Alia, ne me mets pas en colère, insista Marco en se rapprochant de sa nakama.

\- J'veux pas qu'on me recouse, gémit-elle d'une toute petite voir.

\- Attends, me dit pas que t'as peur des aiguilles ? Réagit Tatch soudainement. Tu t'es quand même fait tatouer il y a peu.

\- C'est différent. S'il te plaît Marco, oublie que je suis blessée. C'est qu'une égratignure, supplia-t-elle.

\- Hors de question, lui répondit-elle en l'attrapant et la jetant sur son épaule.

\- Marco, repose moi tout de suite.

\- Je suis ton commandant, alors tu vas obéir gentiment.

\- Tatch, pitié, sauve moi.

\- Désolée ma belle, mais je me range du côté de Marco.

\- Bande de traîtres !

\- Tu nous remercieras plus tard qu'on ne te coupe pas la jambe à cause d'une infection.

Marco la conduisit à l'infirmerie et resta avec elle en attendant le Doc'. Quand ce dernier arriva, il trouva une Alia plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Marco lui raconta la dernière phobie de sa nakama.

\- Eh, c'est pas pareil un tatouage et se faire recoudre, s'offusqua-t-elle. Et puis c'est rien de grave, un petit pansement suffira.

\- C'est moi le médecin et au vu de la taille de la plaie, je dirais une dizaine de points de suture.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle voulu tenter de fuir, mais Marco la maintint. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Doc' lui injecta un anesthésiant. Elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourde et sombra dans l'inconscience non sans avoir maudit son supérieur.

\- Elle va t'en vouloir à son réveil, commenta Doc'.

\- Sa santé d'abord. Et comment va Ace ?

\- Il va sûrement dormir une paire de jours. Il est complètement épuisé.

\- Et ses hommes ?

\- Ça va. Tatch y a été pour une fois avec le dos de la cuillère. Des blessés légers. Je pense que c'est plus la défaire qui les a blessé dans leur amour propre. Que va-t-on en faire ?

\- Père les intégrera prochainement aux différentes flottes.

\- Ça va être animé prochainement.

\- Je le pense aussi.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 19 juin : chapitre 16 : la rencontre  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : Je n'en reviens pas. Mon chapitre fait un peu plus de mots que d'habitude. Bon sinon je suis dans la mouise. Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance. J'ai hâte d'être en vacances pour pouvoir me rattraper. Je suis tellement épuisée que je n'ai pas pu écrire une seule ligne de la semaine. Voici un chapitre un peu cool avant la prochaine aventure.  
**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **La rencontre**

\- Encore gagné ! Génial ! Par ici, la monnaie, s'écria Alia.

\- Non mais, j'y crois pas, s'insurgea Tatch. Ça fait 4 parties d'affilées que tu gagnes, alors que ce matin, tu ne savais même pas y jouer.

\- J'ai de bons professeurs, que veux-tu.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, qu'elle apprenait très vite ce genre de chose, rappela Marco

\- Dommage que tu n'apprends pas plus vite le reste, commenta Tatch.

\- Tu dis juste ça, parce que tu es mauvais perdant.

\- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ici, s'exclama Doc'.

\- Salut Doc'. Comment va Ace ? Demanda Alia.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, je pense.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai hâte de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

\- T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir discuter avec lui ? Tu sais, il avait l'air assez hargneux avant de perdre connaissance et le fait d'avoir perdu contre père, risque de ne pas arranger les choses, intervint Marco.

\- Ben, on verra bien. De toute façon, nous l'avons déjà accueilli ici.

\- J'en connais une qui n'a pas accepté tout de suite la proposition non plus.

\- C'est pas pareil. Tu m'as kidnappé.

\- Et on est reparti pour un tour, commenta Tatch. Elle a vraiment la rancune tenace.

\- Bon, on refait une partie ou on continue de parler dans le vide ?

\- Je vais devoir arrêter, c'est l'heure de préparer le dîner.

\- Ah chouette et c'est quoi au menu ?

\- Soupe Miso et Nobashi.

\- D'ailleurs, Alia, tu n'as pas aussi quelque chose à faire ? Demanda Marco.

\- Ah ! J'ai oublié que je suis à la vigie jusqu'à minuit. Marco, tu peux récupérer mes gains et Tatch, garde moi un menu pour ma fin de service, dit-elle en partant en quatrième vitesse.

\- T'en fais pas, je te mets ça au chaud. Dis donc Marco, c'est qu'elle devient autoritaire notre muse.

\- M'en parle pas. Elle prend de plus en plus d'assurance.

 **oOooOOooOo**

Alia monta rapidement à la vigie et se retrouva avec Luigi. C'était devenu son binôme depuis leur aventure sur l'île des hommes poissons. Luigi était devenu pour Alia comme un grand frère. Le temps de surveillance passait toujours très vite. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Alia de détester les tours de vigie qui empiétaient sur son sommeil. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que Marco l'attendait en remplissant le journal de bord du Moby Dick.

Depuis l'affrontement entre Barbe Blanche et Ace, c'était plutôt calme à bord du navire. Les anciens Spade avaient été répartis dans l'ensemble des 16 flottes. Seul l'ancien second refusait d'intégrer une flotte tant qu'Ace n'avait pas pris sa décision.

Le lendemain du tour de vigie d'Alia, cette dernière dut partir en mission ravitaillement avec la 16ème flotte. À peine quelques heures après leur départ, son escargophone sonna.

\- Me dis pas que je te manque déjà, Marco.

\- Oh Miss, comme le navire est vide quand tu n'es plus là.

\- Tatch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'escargophone de Marco ?

\- Il me l'a prêté pour que je puisse t'annoncer qu'Ace aux poings Ardents s'est réveillé et que tu as loupé son humeur de chien.

\- Pourquoi je loupe le meilleur à chaque fois ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu reviens dans deux jours et il ne sera pas parti. Je te raconterai tout.

\- T'as intérêt à n'oublier aucun détail.

\- Pas de soucis Miss. Allez, à plus tard.

Alia retourna auprès d'Izo. Ils arrivèrent sur une île dédiée aux commerces vers le milieu d'après-midi. Alia ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ils firent dans un premier temps la commande pour le ravitaillement du Monbydick avant de faire des emplettes personnelles. Pour la rouge, ce fut un moment de pur bonheur. Elle avait assez d'argent pour se faire plaisir. Elle acheta en premier des vêtements de tous les jours, facile à porter surtout pour en cas de combat. Voyons qu'il lui restait encore une bonne somme, elle décida de se rendre dans des boutiques plus féminine. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Marco, elle avait envie d'être un peu plus féminine et de séduire Marco durant leur tête-à-tête. Elle commença alors par une boutique de lingerie fine. Avec l'aide de la vendeuse et plusieurs essayages, elle acheta deux ensembles et une nuisette bleu nuit. Elle passa ensuite à une boutique de robes de soirée. Il y avait tellement de choix, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. La vendeuse ne l'aidait pas du tout car pour elle tout lui allait. Elle décida de chercher Izo afin qu'il lui donne son avis. Ce dernier très étonné dans un premier temps, finit par accepter. Il choisit pour elle quatre robes de coupes différentes. Elle retourna à l'essayage, pendant que le capitaine de la 16ème flotte s'installait dans le petit salon privatif de la boutique. Il eut le droit ainsi au défilé de mode d'Alia. Son choix s'arrêta sur la troisième robe. Elle possédait un dos nu et le bas moulant les cuisses s'ouvrait sur le côté pour donner un volume autour des jambes. La couleur vert émeraude du tissu mettait parfaitement en valeur le visage et la chevelure d'Alia. Elle avait l'air plus grande et plus fine avec.

Cette dernière se sentit soudain vulnérable. Elle se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers la caisse. Elle dut batailler ferme pour avoir une petite remise. Sur le chemin vers le navire, Izo s'arrêta à une bijouterie. Alia patienta un moment à l'extérieur. Quand le commandant en ressortit, ils retournèrent rapidement au navire. Ils devaient repartir le lendemain en fin de journée, une fois le chargement du ravitaillement effectué.

Elle passa une partie de la soirée à parler avec Marco via leur escargophone. Elle lui parla de tout sauf de ses achats séduction. Pendant leur discussion, elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant du Moby Dick.

 **oOOooOOo**

L'escargophone en main Marco se dirigea sur le pont. De là, il vit un trou béant dans la chambre de Barbe Blanche.

\- Je dois te laisser la puce. Ace vient de faire du grabuge. À bientôt.

\- Attends Marco.

Gatcha. Marco rangea l'escargophone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le trou qu'avait fais Ace en traversant le mur. Il vit que Barbe Blanche dormait toujours. Il laissa échapper un soupir en pensant que ce n'était que le début. Il ordonna aux deux pirates présents de colmater le trou pour la nuit en attendant de pouvoir réparer dès le lever du jour. Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes durant les prochains jours.

Ace n'abandonna pas facilement et recommença à trois reprises de tuer Barbe Blanche avant le retour d'Alia. Il finit chaque fois à l'eau et l'un des pirates n'ayant pas mangé de fruits du démon devait plonger pour le récupérer.

Tout le monde reconnaissait son courage, mais aussi sa folie à s'obstiner de la sorte.

Alia rencontra pour la première fois Ace que le lendemain de son retour. Elle était la première debout, Marco ayant été de surveillance toute la nuit. Elle se glissa hors du lit. Elle s'habilla prestement et quitta la cabine pour se rendre en cuisine où elle était sûr que Tatch devait déjà si trouver. En passant sur le pont, elle vit Ace accoudé au bastingage. Elle vit alors enfin la possibilité de lui parler. Elle avança vers lui tranquillement avant de sauter pour s'asseoir sur la rambarde.

\- Salut, on ne s'est pas encore rencontré. Je m'appelle Alia. Et toi, c'est Ace ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte de connaître mon nom ?

\- Ben, c'est plus sympa pour discuter, de connaître le prénom de l'autre.

\- J'ai pas envie de discuter forcément avec toi.

\- Ah bon. C'est dommage. Je suis sûre qu'en plus, on doit avoir plein de points communs.

\- Ah ouais, comme quoi ?

\- Ben, tout d'abord, nous venons tous les deux d'East Blue si j'ai bien lu ta biographie dans le journal la dernière fois. Ensuite, il y a, hum, voyons voir… Ah oui, je sais. Toi et moi, on a été embarqué de force sur le Moby Dick.

\- Ah ouais ! Pourtant, on ne le dirait pas.

\- Oh, tu sais, les débuts ont été très difficiles. Quand Marco a débarqué sur mon île et m'a kidnappé, cela a été très dur pour moi. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis devenue pirate par la force des choses. Bon après, je me dis que c'est quand même mieux que ce que ma mère prévoyait.

\- Et elle te prévoyait quoi ?

\- Me marier pour que je me tienne enfin tranquille et avoir des enfants. Une vie en enfer quoi.

\- Ah ! ah ! ah ! ah ! Tu m'étonnes. Mais pourquoi t'as pas tenté de t'enfuir ?

\- J'ai fait un deal avec Marco. Je restais quelque temps avec eux pour découvrir la vie de pirates et si vraiment cela ne me plaisait pas, il me ramenait chez moi. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai plus de raison de vouloir partir. Ils m'ont tous accueilli à bras ouvert, ils sont vraiment sympas quand on les connaît. Bon des fois, un peu trop protecteur avec moi, mais je les remets en place. Pour moi, c'est devenue une seconde famille.

\- Dans la piraterie, il ne peut y avoir de famille, lui répondit-il en se renfermant sur lui.

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas, ici.

Alia observait de côté Ace, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il se braquait soudainement. Il devait certainement cacher quelque chose. Cela émoustilla sa curiosité.

\- Dis Ace, pourquoi essayes-tu de tuer le vieux, tous les jours ?

\- Pour devenir l'homme le plus fort du monde.

\- Et ça t'apporterait quoi ?

\- T'es une fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Eh ! C'est quoi ces propos sexistes ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre Vista ou Izo. Être l'homme le plus fort du monde, cela doit être ennuyant, car tu ne peux plus te fixer d'objectif et tout le monde t'éviterait. Il n'y a vraiment que les hommes pour avoir des egos surdimensionnés.

Ace voulu lui répondre, mais l'estomac d'Alia fit un boucan d'enfer.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que je me suis levée parce que j'avais faim. Tu viens ? Il doit y avoir des croissants bien chaud.

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim pour le moment.

\- Comme tu veux. À plus tard alors.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, Alia réfléchit à son échange avec Ace. Quelque chose la chiffonnait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle passa les jours suivants dans une certaine routine en parlant tous les matins à Ace, même si c'était elle qui lui faisait la discussion avec de long monologue. Cela se terminait par le départ de la miss pour le petit-déjeuner. Durant la journée, Ace tentait de tuer Barbe Blanche, mais il échouait à chaque fois. Il finissait généralement à l'eau. Bien évidemment cela ne changeait pas les habitudes de l'équipage mettant juste un peu d'animation à leur quotidien. Marco ou Tatch s'occupaient de lui apporter à manger.

Un mois entier s'écoula à nouveau sans de grand changement. Tatch revint de mission en début d'un après-midi avec une grande nouvelle.

\- Salut Marco. Comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière ?

\- Salut Tatch. Rien de neuf. Et toi alors ? Apparemment, l'équipage que tu as affronté était balaise.

\- En effet, mais nous en sommes venus à bout. Dis moi, où se trouve mon petit feu follet ?

\- Comme d'habitude, elle essaye de battre Vista à l'épée.

\- Elle est aussi bornée que Ace.

\- Oui, mais pour lui, je pense que cela a assez duré. Il est grand temps qu'il nous donne sa décision définitive. Nous avons été plus que patient.

\- Tu as raison. Bon faut que j'aille voir la Miss, j'ai des nouvelles concernant sa carte au trésor.

\- Ah non, ne lui remet pas ça en tête. Elle va me tanner pour qu'on y aille.

\- Je suis sûr que père sera d'accord.

Marco se dirigea vers Ace afin de lui donner son assiette. Ce dernier était assis toujours à la même place et ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête. Marco posa le repas à ses pieds.

\- Dis, pourquoi l'appelez-vous tous père ?

Marco le regarda et sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne t'apprends rien en disant qu'on n'est pas aimé. Il nous appelle tout le temps fiston et ça, nous, ça nous fait plaisir. Ouais, ça nous fait plaisir. Écoute, il t'a épargné et t'a déjà accepté ici. Il est temps que tu prennes ta décision. Soit tu acceptes et tu porteras son emblème sur toi, soit tu quittes le navire seul et tu recommences à zéro.

Marco allait retourner sur le pont principal quand il sentit une tornade le percuter, le faisant presque tomber.

\- Marco ! Cria Alia en arrivant vers lui en courant.

\- Ne me pète pas les tympans et descends de là. Tu n'es pas un singe.

\- Pas tant que tu n'as pas dit oui.

\- Je vais massacrer Tatch.

Le couple entendit un rire et leva la tête pour apercevoir Ace en train de se retenir tant bien que mal un fou rire.

\- Ace, s'il te plaît. Aide-moi à le convaincre.

\- Ah non, ne me mêle pas à ça. Et je ne sais même pas de quoi il est question.

\- D'une carte au trésor. Tatch a trouvé des infos sur ma carte. Mais Marco refuse de me laisser y aller. S'il te plaît Marco, dis oui !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui prends ce genre de décision.

\- Bon, je vais aller voir, père, alors. Je suis sûre qu'il me dira oui.

Sur ces mots, Alia se redressa et partit en direction de Barbe Blanche. Elle s'arrêta avant de tourner.

\- Ace, t'as intérêt à dire que tu restes à mon retour dans quelques minutes.

Ace et Marco la regardèrent partir avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, finit par dire Marco, une fois le fou rire passé. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot ?

\- Oui, toujours. On se prend souvent la tête pour ça. Elle oublie souvent ce que c'est que l'autorité.

\- Cela ne doit pas être évident tous les jours.

\- En effet. Mais dans un sens, ce ne serait pas notre Alia, si elle était trop obéissante et sage.

\- T'as sûrement raison.

Le soir même, une grande fête fut organisée pour l'intégration officielle de Ace, mais aussi pour la prochaine aventure qui se profilait à l'horizon. L'île pour la chasse au trésor ne se trouvait qu'à une journée en bateau. Une dizaine de volontaires allaient accompagner Alia dont Namur et Haruta.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 3 juillet : chapitre 17 : la L'île de la sorcière, Alia disparait  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : désolée pour ces 24h de retard. Le chapitre était rédigé dans mon classeur et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la mettre en informatique. Faut dire que je suis en plein rush pour la Japan Expo car je pars demain. 5 Reviews, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur.  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Celmon : Merci beaucoup. Non, non, je ne la lacherais pas en route. Il faut juste que maintenant je termine les fictions des autres fandoms qui sont presque finit pour reprendre mes chapitre d'avance sur la femme pirate. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu.**

 **The Story of a rabbit : et oui Ace reste notre Ace national, celui qu'on aime tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru : une review de ta part me mets en émois. Je susi fan de tes fictions, même si j'ai pas encore eu le temps de te laisser une review. Pour les lemon détaillées, il y en aura dans l'avenir. D'habitude en effet, mes lemon sont très détaillés car je peux atteindre les 3000 mots juste pour un lemon. Oui je suis exactement la trame de One Piece, en essayant en quelques sortes de faire vivre les autres équipages et là c'est les pirates de Barbe Blanche.**

 **Minimiste : Alia est encore une jeune adulte limite adolescente. Et elle a une joie de vivre que j'essaye de faire transmettre à tout le monde.**

 **Slach - nono : Merci beaucoup, cela me fait chaud au coeur que l'histoire te plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **L'île de la sorcière, Alia disparait**

\- T'as pensé à prendre tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?

\- Pour la dixième fois, Marco, oui. Et je ne pars pas loin. Dans moins d'une semaine, je serais de retour. C'est pas la première fois que je pars sans toi.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses un cinéma à Haruta et Namur parce que tu auras oublié quelque chose.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que père a dit oui et que toi, tu ne voulais pas que j'y aille.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et quitta sa cabine pour rejoindre tout le monde sur le pont.

\- Ça y est ma belle, prête pour le grand départ vers l'aventure ?

\- Oui Tatch. Je te confie mon phénix. Empêche-le de se morfondre.

\- Il sera fait selon tes désirs. Mais tu vas me manquer aussi.

\- Mais je reviens vite. Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux. Ils sont où les redoutables pirates ?

\- Tu marques un point.

\- On y va ? Demanda Haruta qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Oui je suis prête pour cette aventure. À bientôt tout le monde.

Alia monta à bord du navire d'Haruta. Sur le pont du Moby Dick, les pirates faisaient des grands signes, auxquelles ceux qui partaient répondirent. Rapidement, le Moby Dick ne fut plus qu'une petit point sur le grand océan. Haruta lui fit visiter le navire. Bien que l'extérieur fût identique à tous les autres mini Moby Dick, l'intérieur était totalement différent. Elle put tout de même avoir sa propre cabine. Haruta réussit à l'intégrer facilement dans le quotidien de sa flotte.

\- Vu qu'on se déplace avec les roues à aubes, on sera sur l'île plus vite que prévu.

\- J'ai trop hâte de démarrer cette chasse aux trésors.

\- Même si cela a l'air amusant, il ne faut pas oublier le danger. Donc pas de précipitation. On réfléchit avant d'agir.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Marco.

\- Tu sais, j'en ai vu du monde s'enthousiasmer pour une chasse aux trésors qu'ils en oubliaient le danger et qui y sont restés.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais très prudente. Je tiens à retourner sur le Moby Dick.

\- Bien. Et si on étudiait ta carte un peu.

Alia sortit sa carte ainsi que le carnet où elle consignait toutes ses notes. Pendant plus de trois heures, elles étudièrent l'ensemble des données. Pendant ce temps, ce fut Namur qui s'occupa de la navigation. La journée défila rapidement et la routine de l'appel de Marco, le soir, reprit.

 **oOOooOOo**

Sur le Moby Dick, Ace se faisait peu à peu à sa nouvelle famille. Sa première journée fut consacrée à la visite du navire par Tatch, ainsi que la pose de l'emblème de Barbe Blanche dans son dos. Le fait que tout le monde l'ait accepté sans problème le gênait un peu. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient tous lui pardonner d'avoir tenté de tuer le vieux et comment ce dernier faisait pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. En déambulant dans les longs couloirs, il entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle était vraiment immense. Il trouva Marco en train d'étudier plusieurs ouvrages.

\- Ah salut Ace.

\- Salut Marco. Je te dérange pas trop.

\- Pas du tout. C'est pour tout le monde.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Je fais des recherches sur l'île où s'est rendue Alia avec Namur et Haruta.

\- T'as pas l'air tranquille.

\- Non en effet. Quelque chose me chiffonne, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accompagné alors ?

\- Je suis avant tout le commandant de la 1ère flotte et le second du Moby Dick. Je dois gérer pas mal de tâches avec toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec. Et puis, elle tient à son indépendance.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à chercher ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Plus vite, ce sera finit et plus vite, je serais fixé.

Ace prit l'un des ouvrages et durant les heures qui suivirent, ils épluchèrent livres et journaux. Ils ne trouvèrent malheureusement rien de bien concret sur l'île comme si elle n'existait pas.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le lendemain, Alia se leva aux aurores ne tenant plus en place. Elle avait pris un rapide petit déjeuner et était montée aussitôt à la vigie afin de voir en première l'île. Le temps était vraiment calme et agréable. Vers le milieu de la matinée, l'île fut enfin en vue. Namur et Haruta se mirent d'accord pour accoster à l'écart des habitations, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Quelques pirates restèrent sur le navire, pour le surveiller. Ils avaient débarqué sur une plage isolée. Ils s'enfoncèrent prudemment dans les terres et entrèrent dans une forêt. Alia eut un frisson et une drôle d'impression qui lui enserra le cœur. Quelque chose ne la rassurait pas dans cet endroit. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air inquiet, alors elle préféra se taire.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au petit-déjeuner, et s'arrêtèrent dans un coin assez dégagé afin de se restaurer. Alia n'arrivait pas à sortir cette drôle d'impression d'elle. Cela lui coupait même l'appétit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Namur.

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

\- Pourtant depuis qu'on est dans cette forêt, tu fronces les sourcils et tu ne fais uniquement ça que lorsque tu es inquiète. De plus, tu n'as pas touché à ton sandwich.

\- J'ai juste une drôle d'impression depuis qu'on est arrivé sur l'île. Mais c'est peut-être mon imagination débordante et le stress de l'aventure.

-Non tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose de louche. On la sentit nous aussi. Mais pour le moment, on n'en sait pas plus. Tu veux que l'on rebrousse chemin ? Intervint Haruta.

\- Non je veux aller jusqu'au bout. On va être prudent, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que Marco me sorte "tu vois j'avais raison".

\- Quoi ! "prudent". Une once de sagesse en toi. Si Marco pouvait t'entendre.

\- Faut pas lui dire, sinon j'en entendrais parler tout le temps, répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Il faudrait que l'on reprenne la route, commenta Namur.

Tout le monde termina son repas et la colonne de pirates reprit la route. Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit plus éclairé. Haruta regarda la carte avec attention afin de se situer.

\- Nous sommes actuellement ici, si je ne me trompe pas. Si nous voulons atteindre notre objectif, il va falloir prendre plus à l'est puis grimper une colline.

\- On ne pourra pas franchir la colline cette nuit. Il faudrait s'en rapprocher et établir notre campement pour la nuit, intervint Namur.

\- Tu as raison. Je pense que cet endroit pourrait faire l'affaire. Nous devrions y être dans trois heures à l'allure actuelle. Qu'en penses-tu Alia ?

\- Euh oui c'est une bonne idée.

Ils se mirent en route en longeant la rivière. C'était le chemin le moins escarpé pour arriver où ils voulaient se rendre, mais aussi le plus long. Les cailloux étaient très glissants, rendant la marche difficile. quelques uns prirent un bain en tombant dans l'eau, faisant rire les autres. Cela eut au moins l'avantage de détendre un peu tout le monde, même si les deux commandants restèrent sur leur garde grâce à leur expérience et au fluide. Le site du campement se trouvait au bord d'une étendue d'eau. Des bâches furent tendues pour le cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir. Le confort pour la nuit n'était pas luxurieux, mais Alia adorait le concept du camping. Un grand feu de camp fut préparé au milieu du bivouac.

Quand la nuit tomba, tout le monde se réunit autour du feu et les plus vieux se mirent à raconter des histoires à faire frissonner de peur. Une équipe fut de garde pour le premier quart de la nuit. Lors de ce genre d'expédition, tout le monde était mis à contribution. Alia fut de garde le deuxième quart avec trois autres pirates. Quand on vint la réveiller, un brouillard épais s'était levé. Le pirate qu'elle releva, lui donna quelques conseils pratiques pour surveiller efficacement. Une fois seule, elle ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson. Tous les bruits semblaient feutrés. Elle entendait à peine le ronflement de ses nakamas. Le brouillard continua de s'épaissir, l'isolant de plus en plus. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que le jour se lève enfin.

 **oOOooOOo**

Du côté du Moby Dick

\- Revoilà la 16ème flotte, annonça l'homme à la vigie.

\- Sa mission a duré moins longtemps que prévue finalement, commenta Vista.

\- Ce n'était qu'une mission de routine, intervint Tatch.

Izo fut accueilli par les autres capitaines. Il raconta brièvement sa mission qui n'avait rien de palpitant et écouta ce qu'il avait loupé.

\- Il était temps qu'il accepte de faire partie de la famille. Mais au fait, j'ai pas vu notre rayon de soleil. Marco, ne me dit pas que tu la séquestres ?

\- Non, elle est partie à une chasse aux trésors avec Haruta et Namur.

\- Et tu l'as laissé partir ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle a supplié père et il a accepté. Elle est partie il y a deux jours. L'île n'est qu'à une journée, ils devraient bientôt revenir.

\- Attends, tu as bien dis, une île à un jour d'ici ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu pourrais me montrer sur la carte. Je peux peut-être me tromper.

Marco et Izo allèrent en salle de commandement. Le phénix, déploya la carte de la zone.

\- Nous sommes actuellement dans cette zone et l'île se trouve par là. Namur doit revenir avec des relevés topographiques pour qu'on la rajoute. Est-ce que cette île te parle alors ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit de l'île de la sorcière. Ce n'est pas son nom qui effraye le plus, mais ce qui s'y passe. Cette île cache des ventes de femmes. Ils les attirent soit en coulant les navires soit pour les pirates avec des fausses...

\- Des fausses cartes aux trésors, comme celle d'Alia.

\- Exactement. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont en danger sans le savoir.

\- Merci de m'en avoir informé. Je vais contacter Haruta pour leur dire de revenir rapidement ici.

Marco composa le numéro de l'escargophone d'Haruta, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tenta avec le numéro de Namur et celui d'Alia, mais rien n'aboutit, créant au fond de lui une boule d'angoisse.

\- Je vais m'y rendre immédiatement. Normalement au moins l'un d'eux aurait dû me répondre.

\- N'y vas pas seul. Tu as beau être le phœnix, tu n'es pas un surhomme.

\- Je vais voir avec père.

Marco partit en direction de la chambre du paternel. Pendant près d'une heure, ils discutèrent ensemble. À l'extérieur, plusieurs pirates attendaient le verdict. Quand Marco sortit sur le pont, il avait les traits tirés comme si les années l'avaient rattrapé soudainement.

\- Il me faut au moins cinq volontaires pour partir demain dès l'aube avec moi.

\- Il se passe quoi exactement ? Demanda Ace.

\- Il se peut qu'Haruta, Namur et les autres soient tombés dans un piège. On n'arrive pas à les contacter.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Merci Ace.

\- Chouette un peu d'action. Tu peux compter sur moi, intervint Tatch.

Rapidement, l'équipe fut montée. Ceux qui ne partaient pas, préparèrent le navire de Marco, afin que les volontaires soient reposés au maximum. Malgré le fait de savoir Alia avec des commandants de flotte et donc des personnes aussi fortes que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Comme prévue, aux aurores, le navire prit la direction de l'île aux sorcières.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le brouillard se dissipa avec le lever de soleil comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent. Les pirates se réveillèrent lentement.

\- Commandant Haruta ! Commandant Namur ! C'est une catastrophe ! S'écria un pirate.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demandèrent-ils en même temps.

\- C'est Alia. Elle a disparu. Elle devait me réveiller à 3h00 pour que je prenne sa relève, mais elle n'est pas venue. Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé seul. Et là, elle est introuvable à son poste.

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin, répondit Haruta. Il faut fouiller les alentours. Que tout le monde s'active.

Tous les pirates se mirent à fouiller les environs. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur nakama qui montrait qu'elle aurait quitté le camp, ni de trace qui pourrait signaler la venue d'un ennemi potentiel. Au bout de deux heures de recherches, ils se regroupèrent dans le campement. Haruta tenta de joindre le Moby Dick mais rien n'aboutit. Il fut alors décidé de retourner au navire afin de tenter de demander des renforts. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour fouiller l'île. Elle laissa tout de même un indice qu'Alia était la seule à traduire, car il avait été mis au point quelques semaines auparavant, lors d'une soirée pyjama.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Quelque part sur l'île**

Elle avait mal, très mal à la tête, comme si elle avait fait la fête toute la nuit. Pourtant, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait d'avoir pris son tour de garde dans un épais brouillard, d'avoir pensé aux bras de Marco pour se réchauffer, puis s'être fait piquer par un moustique ou quelque chose du même genre, puis ce fut le trou noir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient encore lourdes. Elle bougea son corps et un bruit de chaîne se fit entendre, ce qui fit la sortir de son état second.

Son nez fut saisi par une odeur de pourriture. Il y avait des barreaux autour d'elle et surtout, elle n'était pas seule. Elle entendait de nombreuses voix murmurer.

\- La nouvelle se réveille.

\- Elle aurait dû rester inconsciente.

\- Encore une qui s'est faite avoir.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont déjà vérifié si elle était saine.

\- Silence esclaves où je vous roue de coups.

Les voix se turent immédiatement. Sans vraiment comprendre, Alia eut soudainement très peur.

\- Marco, aide moi, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 17 juillet : chapitre 18 : Mission sauvetage  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais le chapitre 19 sera beaucoup plus long.  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Mission sauvetage**

Bien avant l'aube, tous les volontaires pour le sauvetage de l'équipe partie à la chasse au trésor étaient sur le pont. Même Barbe Blanche était présent pour voir partir ses fils.

\- Marco, je compte sur toi pour garder ton sang-froid. Je sais ce que représente Alia pour toi, mais n'oublie pas tes responsabilités. Il te faudra agir comme mon second, pour ramener tout le monde ici.

\- Je sais père. Merci quand même de me le rappeler. On va ramener tout le monde à bord du Moby Dick.

\- Soyez prudent mes fils et revenez tous en vie.

Tous les pirates montèrent à bord du navire de Marco. En plus de Tatch et Ace, Vista, Izo et Curiel, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de pirates les accompagnaient. Marco donna rapidement les instructions et le navire s'éloigna du Moby Dick. Une fois à une bonne distance, ils actionnèrent les roues à aubes pour gagner l'île au plus vite.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils naviguaient quand l'escargophone sonna. Marco le décrocha aussitôt.

\- Marco, c'est toi ?

\- Haruta ! Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tout le monde va bien ou presque.

\- Comment ça presque ?

\- Alia a disparu durant la nuit dernière. Je suis désolée Marco, on n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on est en route. On vous aura rejoint dans l'après-midi. En attendant, restez où vous êtes.

\- On a rejoint le navire et on s'est un peu éloigné des côtes pour appeler le Moby Dick. Père m'a prévenu que vous étiez en route.

\- En attendant, raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre arrivée sur l'île.

Haruta relata tous les faits, mais parla aussi de cette drôle d'impression qu'ils avaient ressenti. Une fois que Marco eut toutes les informations, il raccrocha afin de réfléchir à un plan et surtout essayer de trouver un indice. Il ne repartirait pas sans Alia de l'île, quitte à la mettre à feu et à sang.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Lève-toi tout de suite et suis nous sans faire d'histoire.

\- Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? Demanda Alia d'une voix cassée

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Alia fut tirée sans ménagement par ses chaînes pour se redresser. Elle ne distinguait pas les visages de ses geôliers qui étaient cachés derrière les masques. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, il s'agissait d'hommes. Malgré la peur qui la prenait aux tripes, elle devait garder son sang-froid. Tout le monde devait être au courant de sa disparition à l'heure qu'il devait être. Elle était persuadée que Marco allait venir la sauver peu importait où elle était séquestrée.

Elle fut traînée à travers une multitude de couloirs sombre. Il y avait autant de prisons de part et d'autre. À l'intérieur, Alia apercevait des filles enchaînées comme elle. Elle finit par arriver dans une salle où plusieurs personnes dont deux hommes en blouse de médecin attendaient.

\- Mettez-la là et tenez la fermement, le temps que l'on procède aux vérifications sur la marchandise, dit l'un des deux hommes.

L'un de ses geôliers la tira pour la monter sur une table où elle fut maintenue de force. Elle se débattit, la peur et son instinct de survie ayant repris le dessus. Elle se mit à les insulter. L'un des hommes s'approcher, déchira avec un couteau son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, la mettant à nue aux yeux de tous. Sans aucune gêne, il plongea deux doigts dans l'intimité de la rouge, lui retirant un cri de désespoir.

\- Elle ne l'est plus, on en tirera pas le prix le plus fort.

\- Bande de salopard. Vous allez le regretter. Je vous tuerais jusqu'au dernier.

\- La ferme, femme, lui répondit un homme avant de lui envoyer sa main dans la figure. Encore un mot et je t'arrache la langue.

Alia serra les dents. Elle avait un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres devaient être fendues. Elle fut ramenée nue dans sa cellule. Une fois ses bourreaux loin, elle laissa couler des larmes.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le soleil était encore haut quand le navire de Marco arriva près de celui de Haruta. Tous les capitaines présents se regroupèrent pour parler du plan d'action. Dans un premier temps, il fallait retrouver la trace d'Alia. Marco décida de survoler l'île grâce à son fruit du démon et d'utiliser le fluide perceptif pour tenter de la localiser. Les autres se tenaient prêt à intervenir dès que leur nakama serait localisée.

Marco prit l'apparence du phénix et s'envola au-dessus de l'île. Vu du ciel, cette dernière n'était pas immense ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. Il se concentra sur l'aura que dégageait son amante et tenta de la percevoir. L'île ne semblait pas si vide que cela. Il ressentait la présence d'énormément de monde, ce qui ne facilitait en rien ses recherches. Cependant, il détecta un nombre plus qu'anormal de présence en dessous de lui. Il descendit pour voir un peu ce que c'était. Il reprit forme humaine à l'écart et se rapprocha. Il s'agissait d'un très grand bâtiment, situé bien loin de toute habitation. Il prit son escargophone et tenta de contacter les autres.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Haruta.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais il y a sur l'île un bâtiment isolé et je sens de nombreuses présences.

\- Dis-nous où te rejoindre.

Marco donna un point de ralliement pour tout le monde. Mais il allait devoir patienter près de 2h. D'ici là, la nuit serait tombée. Il choisit de surveiller de son poste actuel tous les mouvements.

 **oOOooOOo**

L'estomac d'Alia retentit dans la cellule. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours. Elle devait tout faire pour s'enfuir d'ici. Son ventre émit encore un violent grognement.

\- Va falloir que tu sois patiente. Ils ne nous nourrissent uniquement qu'au moment de la vente, lui dit une femme brune.

\- La vente de quoi ?

\- Notre vente. Tu es désormais une esclave, comme nous toutes.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je veux sortir d'ici.

\- On dit toutes ça au début, mais après on se résigne à notre sort. Au fait, moi, c'est Carie et toi ?

\- Alia. Mais pourquoi vous résignez vous ? Il faut se battre pour sortir d'ici.

\- On a essayé, mais beaucoup sont mortes en tentant de fuir d'ici.

\- Moi, je n'attendrais pas ici qu'on me vende. Je fais partie d'un équipage de pirate. J'ai mes nakamas qui doivent me chercher en ce moment même.

\- T'es pirate ? Alors tu t'es fait avoir avec une carte au trésor.

\- Oui, comment tu le sais ? Tu avais aussi une carte ?

\- Moi non, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas une pirate. J'étais sur un bateau croisière qui a fait naufrage. Je me suis retrouvée sur une plage de cette île et j'ai été capturé. Mais la plupart des filles sont des pirates ici.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu fais partie de quel équipage ?

\- Je fais partie de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

\- Quoi ? Barbe Blanche, le Yonku ? L'homme le plus proche du One Piece ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Carie.

\- Oui, celui-là même. Mais pourquoi cette réaction ?

\- Attends, tu ne connais pas la réputation de cet homme ?

\- Un peu, mais c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse chez lui ?

\- Tu crois qu'il va venir te sauver ?

\- Il ne laisse aucun de ses nakamas. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà sur l'île.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous libérer aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais combien il y a de gardes ici ?

\- Ils sont quatre en bas. Mais toujours deux par quart de surveillance. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- M'échapper. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. Par contre, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Alia lui expliqua son plan plutôt risqué. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle tourna ensuite le dos à la porte le temps de se défaire d'une de ses entraves en se déboîtant le pouce. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle sacrifiait pour un temps, l'une de ses mains. Une fois le pouce déboîté, elle réussit à sortir sa main de la menotte. Elle pouvait désormais la défaire de la chaîne. Elle voulut remettre son pouce en place, mais la douleur était trop intense et son courage dans les chaussettes. Elle se rallongea dos à la porte camouflant ainsi sa demi-liberté. Ce fut autour de Carie d'entrer en scène. Elle se mit à appeler les gardes. L'un des deux vint la voir.

\- Tu vas la fermer, femme.

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez-la, dit-elle en montrant Alia du doigt. Elle s'est effondrée et elle ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Manquait plus que cela, pesta le garde.

Il prit sa clef et ouvrit la porte avant d'y entrer.

\- Lève-toi ! J'ai dit lève-toi !

N'ayant pas de réponse, il s'accroupit et tendit la main pour la retourner. Au même moment, Alia s'appuya sur sa main valide et se retourna. Elle surprit le garde et passa ses menottes autour du cou de leur geôlier. Elle serra le plus fort possible jusqu'à entendre un craquement sinistre. Elle laissa retomber le corps.

\- Bien maintenant au suivant.

\- Alia libère moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux partir d'ici.

\- Tu sais te servir d'une arme ?

\- Non, mais je suis prête à tout pour m'en sortir vivante.

\- OK, alors. On aura plus de chance à deux pour quitter cet enfer.

Alia saisit le trousseau de clefs et finit par trouver celle qui ouvrit sa menotte au poignet. Malgré une main en vrac, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, les effets du granit marin s'estompant. Elle libéra Carie qui se saisit de l'arme du geôlier. Alors que les filles commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie de la prison, un bruit sourd retentit.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je crois que la cavalerie est arrivée. Il faut se dépêcher.

Elles se mirent à courir dans le dédale des couloirs, bien qu'elles ne savaient pas où elles devaient se rendre.

 **oOOooOOo**

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche n'avaient pas traîné pour rejoindre Marco. Ce dernier avait fait les repérages et préparé un plan d'action. Lui et Ace s'étaient donc infiltrés dans les bâtiments pendant que les autres faisaient diversion. Bien évidemment, ils avaient choisi le face-à-face et ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle. Des explosions retentissaient autour des bâtiments. Cela eut l'effet escompté, car les deux pirates infiltrés ne rencontrèrent presque personne. La seule personne qu'ils trouvèrent, ils l'interrogèrent sans prendre de gant.

\- Bon au moins, on sait qu'Alia est ici, commenta Ace.

\- Il faut qu'on descende. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une faible.

\- Oh non. Elle mettait une raclée aux mecs de son île avant notre rencontre. Allez, on y va.

Les deux pirates s'engagèrent dans un nouveau couloir d'où s'échappait une odeur nauséabonde.

 **oOOooOOo**

Alia et Carie remontaient lentement. Elles avaient trouvé des vêtements pour cacher leur nudité. Alia entendit des bruits signalant qu'une ou plusieurs personnes arrivaient dans leur direction. Elles se planquèrent dans un recoin, armes à la main.

Au moment où les pas se firent très proche d'elles, Alia serra son bâton de sa seule main valide et l'abattit comme un sabre. Malheureusement, il ne percuta que du vide.

\- Eh, mais attention ! S'écria une voix indignée qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Ace !

Alia lui sauta au cou trop contente de revoir un visage familier.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir. Mais Marco va être jaloux de passer après moi.

\- Marco ! dit-elle en sautant cette fois au cou de son amant et en capturant ses lèvres aussitôt.

\- Et vous êtes ? Mademoiselle ? Demanda Ace à Carie.

\- Carie. Vous êtes les amis d'Alia ?

\- Pour Marco, plus que cela. Ah oui, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Bon, les amoureux, il faudrait s'activer.

Alia et Marco se séparèrent à contrecœur. Marco accepta d'emmener Carie avec eux pour le moment. Ils retrouvèrent les autres qui avaient réglé le compte aux ravisseurs. Marco demanda à Tatch et Curiel de libérer les autres femmes. Au moment de partir vers le navire, Alia s'écroula dans les bras du commandant de la 1ère flotte. Carie leur expliqua les faits brièvement. Ce dernier eut des envies de meurtres soudainement.

Les garçons ramenèrent les deux filles à bord du Mini Moby Dick où le doc les attendait. Carie put enfin se reposer sans avoir peur dans l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Alia dormait dans la chambre de Marco, son pouce remit en place et sa main bandée. Elles furent réveillées pour le dîner. Tout le monde était revenu et les deux navires avaient repris leur route pour retourner vers le Moby Dick.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 31 juillet : chapitre 19 : Une nouvelle amitié ardente  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : chapitre plus long, comme promis. Une relation se développe, mais pas trop. J'aimerais savoir si vous voulez plus de détail pour plus tard sur ce couple. D'ailleurs, je préviens, dans 3 chapitres, ce sera tout chamallow lol. Sinon le 14 août sera posté la moitié de la fiction.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Celmon : Une femme change un homme. Maintenant j'essaye d'imaginer les vendeurs de pirates en canoé et ça me donne l'image du dernier des mohicans lol. Sinon et encore le chapitre dans 15 jours a vu son titre changé X fois lol. Pour la relation avec Ace, je pense que je vais te surprendre ^^.**

 **Slach-nono : merci, j'espère que le chapitre ci-dessous te plaira.**

 **Yu-Luohe : J'avoue être allée un peu vite pour le couple. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Marco très romantique et à laisser autant d'indice. Certes, il y a la différence d'âge, mais se voit-elle vraiment ? Je dirais qu'il est plus mature du coup, et encore quand on tombe amoureux réellement, on oublie de temps en temps le côté rationnel. Pour la haine de Tim, je ne savais pas trop l'aborder. Le passé d'Alia est prévu un peu plus loin car cela jouera dans la fiction un rôle important. Pour sa description, je vais essayer de la détailler plus prochainement. Je vais aussi essayer de développer plus les chapitres suivants.**

 **Minimiste : et voici la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Une amitié ardente**

Une mini fête fut organisée à bord des mini Moby Dick. Marco s'isola un moment pour parler à Barbe Blanche. Il lui annonça la venue d'une femme et le rôle qu'elle avait joué. Le patriarche accepta la requête.

Alia fut heureuse de retrouver Marco dans leur chambre quand il eut fini. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le blond surplombait la rouge et l'embrassait délicatement. La main d'Alia, d'abord derrière la tête de Marco descendit le long du cou avant de se glisser sous la chemise violette. Le phœnix ne restait pas inactif et déshabilla son amante qui commençait à gémir. La bouche de son homme descendit le long de sa mâchoire, sur la gorge puis vers la poitrine. Il saisit l'une des pointes déjà tendue avec ses dents et se mit à la mordiller et la sucer. Son autre main malaxait le deuxième sein. Alia s'arquait sous les délicieuses attentions de Marco, laissant échapper ses gémissements sans aucune retenue. Il s'attaque au deuxième et lui fit subir le même traitement. Il continue son exploration toujours plus bas, remontant de temps en temps. Il lui retira le short et la culotte. Il la vit aussitôt se tendre. Il descendit le regard et fut pris d'une rage sourde en voyant les ecchymoses en forme de doigts. Il ramena ses mains vers le visage de sa belle.

\- Alia, regarde-moi, n'aies pas peur.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la rouge.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont violé ? Dis-le-moi. Je veux savoir ceux que t'ont fait ces ordures. En aucun, tu es responsable, ma puce. Alors dis moi tout.

\- Ils...ils ne..m'ont… pas violé. Ils ont juste voulu voir si j'étais encore vierge. J'ai essayé de les en empêcher. Je….

Alia fut coupée par les lèvres de Marco. Il quémanda l'entrée avec sa langue. Elle ouvrit légèrement et aussitôt, elle sentit la langue de son amant entrer. Les deux consœurs entamèrent un long un ballet qu'ils rompirent quand il y eut un manque d'oxygène. Marco la fixa de son regard dur mais passionné.

\- Tu n'as pas à pleurer. Je suis fière de toi, car tu as lutté. Tu n'as pas abandonné. Tu as été forte.

\- Je t'aime Marco. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi.

Marco reprit là où il s'était arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il embrassa les marques comme s'il voulait les effacer, puis remonta vers l'intimité de sa belle. sa langue s'insinua dans la fente et remonta jusqu'au petit bourgeon qu'il se mit à titiller. Alia sentit son corps s'embrasait. Les mains de son amant plaquèrent son bassin contre le matelas, l'empêchant tout mouvement de fuite. Il voulait la faire atteindre le plus bel orgasme pour lui faire tout oublier.

\- Marco.. hum… Marco… Stop, j'vais venir…. J'en peux plus…

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et continua sa douce torture sous les gémissements de sa compagne. Son prénom entre ses lèvres l'électrisait et il avait du mal à se retenir de la prendre immédiatement. Soudain, le corps d'Alia s'arc-bouta et elle laissa échapper prénom de son amant dans un râle de jouissance. Son corps tremblait. Elle sentait son entrejambe humide, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Marco se mouvait déjà en elle, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait faire preuve. Il démarra de lents va-et-vient avant d'accélérer sous les supplications de sa douce. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux amants atteignent le 7ème ciel. Ils sombrèrent aussitôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sur le pont, Carie sourit en entendant les cris de son amie.

\- On aurait peut-être dû te laisser sur le navire d'Haruta, commenta Vista.

\- Non, ça va. Au moins, elle est heureuse.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit miss.

 **oOOooOOo**

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'Alia était de retour à bord du Moby Dick. Elle avait eut du mal à se dépêtrer des commandants. Certes, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être chouchoutée, mais là, ils étaient vraiment peau de colle. Elle s'en était pourtant bien remise de sa mésaventure, surtout depuis qu'elle était près de Marco. Sa présence avait un effet bénéfique sur son mental. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Carie, ne pouvant pas participer aux corvées avec sa main blessée.

Après une discussion avec Barbe Blanche, il fut décidé de déposer leur hôte sur une des îles qui était sous leur protection. Ils lui avaient pourtant proposé de devenir pirate, mais elle déclina gentiment, préférant la terre ferme et le calme. Il leur fallut une semaine pour atteindre l'île. Ayant peu de femmes à bord, Carie eut le droit au bain de larmes. Après avoir confié la jeune fille à des amis, tout l'équipage reprit la mer.

Alia fut un peu triste de perdre à bord une amie. Mais c'était les choses de la vie et elle le savait très bien.

De son côté, Ace participait très activement à la vie à bord du Moby Dick. Il avait su faire sa place rapidement au sein de cette grande famille. La réputation au sein de celle-ci grandit à vue d'œil de ses exploits, mais aussi avec sa tendance à s'endormir en plein repas. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Tatch qui lui apprenait volontiers tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'équipage et comment fonctionner ce dernier. Quand il n'était pas avec le 4ème commandant, il restait avec Alia avec qui il avait développé une complicité.

\- Dis Ace, ça fait quoi d'avoir un frère ?

\- Luffy n'est pas vraiment mon frère, mais on a été élevé ensemble. Au début, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de le semer voir de le tuer et jamais il n'a abandonné.

\- Le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- À l'époque, j'étais très solitaire. Et avoir quelqu'un qui me collait aux basques, c'était pas mon truc.

\- Et maintenant, je suis sûre que tu penses le contraire.

\- Ouais. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que ce sont les plus beaux de mon enfance. Malgré la haine que j'avais envers lui, pour rien en plus, il n'a jamais lâché prise et il a même failli mourir pour ne pas me dénoncer.

\- T'en as eu de la chance. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur.

\- Ouais, mais toi, tu as des parents.

\- Un père pirate qui a été dénoncé par les habitants de l'île et exécuté et une mère qui détestait ce que j'étais, car je ressemblais trop à mon père. D'être la fille d'un pirate ne m'a pas aidé à avoir des amis. Je passais plus de temps à me battre qu'à jouer à la poupée.

\- Je ne t'imagine même pas jouer à la poupée.

\- Moi non plus.

Les deux pirates éclatèrent de rire. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Ace doivent monter à la vigie pour son tour de garde. Elle retourna à ce moment-là dans sa cabine afin de se reposer un peu. Elle n'entendit même pas Marco faire des allées et venues.

Le tour de garde d'Ace dura jusque minuit. Il eut pour compagnie Tatch avec qui il discuta énormément. Il appréciait beaucoup le commandant de la 4ème flotte. Quand la relève arriva, ce dernier invita Ace dans sa cabine afin de déguster un rhum provenant de chez lui et qu'il gardait dans sa cabine.

\- Tiens goûte moi ça. Pour moi, c'est le meilleur rhum au monde. Il vient de West Blue.

\- Shanks m'a dit la même chose le jour où je suis allé à sa rencontre.

\- Ah ! Tu as rencontré le Roux !

\- Oui, c'est même la première personne que j'ai rencontrée en allant dans le nouveau monde. Je devais le remercier, car il avait sauvé la vie de mon jeune frère.

\- Je vois. Ça fait combien de temps que tu as quitté East Blue ?

\- Un an et demi déjà.

\- Il ne te manque pas trop ?

\- Je pense beaucoup à lui, mais dans moins de deux ans, il prendra à son tour la mer. Lui aussi veut devenir pirate, et même le roi des pirates.

\- Il n'aura qu'à rejoindre notre équipage quand il arrivera sur Grande Line.

\- On s'est promis de vivre nos propres aventures. Je doute qu'il accepte. Mais le jour où nos routes se croiseront, je lui proposerai.

\- Ton regard pétille quand tu parles de lui. Fais gaffe, les filles pourraient être jalouses, commenta Tatch en rigolant.

\- Ah non, ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne m'approche pas des filles. C'est trop de problèmes après.

\- Heureusement qu'Alia ne t'entend pas. Elle est très susceptible de ce point de vue.

\- Alia est différente. C'est une frangine qui sait se défendre et ne compte pas que sur les autres.

\- Tu marques un point.

Ace et Tatch discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'endorme sur le lit du plus âgé.

Le lendemain, le dernier arrivé de l'équipage eut le droit de se faire chambrer par Alia face à ses petits yeux dû au manque de sommeil.

Le navire arriva près d'une île peu après le déjeuner. Afin de laisser à Ace un peu de répit, Marco confia à son amante la tâche du ravitaillement en compagnie de Tatch. À quai, il y avait de nombreux équipages de pirates. Alia observa les pavillons, mais n'en reconnut aucun. Elle n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Avec Tatch, ils déambulèrent dans l'artère principale de la ville. La rue était large. De part et d'autre, il y avait des boutiques et des tavernes. Des hommes se battaient au détour d'une rue.

\- Tatch, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, ma belle.

\- Tu ne craquerais pas pour Ace, par hasard ?

\- Quoi ! Mais d'où te vient cette idée ?

\- Depuis une semaine, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et vous passez des fois même la nuit ensemble.

\- Tu nous espionnes ?

\- Non, mais Ace a un rire qui porte et les parois sont fines.

\- J'avoue que le bruit passe bien, surtout quand tu cries : "Marco, je t'aime".

\- Hé ! On ne parle pas de moi et je ne crie pas.

\- Tu n'as pas de chance, on ne fait que parler et rien d'autre.

\- Mais tu aimerais plus. Que diraient toutes ces filles qui te courent après si, elles savaient que tu craques pour un beau ténébreux ?

\- Évite de ruiner ma réputation de tombeur.

\- C'est pas mon objectif. Je risquerais de ne pas avoir assez de mouchoirs pour ces dames. Mais tu devrais te lancer sans trop tarder.

\- Tu veux jouer les entremetteuses ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Cela occuperait les temps calme sur le navire.

Ils finirent rapidement leur tâche et retournèrent à bord du Moby Dick. En arrivant sur le pont, ils croisèrent Ace et Marco. Alia se jeta sur son amant avant de le traîner avec elle. Au passage, elle se tourna vers Tatch.

\- Bonne chance.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux tourtereaux avaient disparu.

\- Pourquoi elle te souhaite bonne chance ? Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Demanda Ace.

\- Je te le dirais tout à l'heure. Tu viens me filer un coup de main les caisses de provisions sont arrivées et il faut les ranger.

\- T'as pas peur que j'engloutisse tout ?

\- Si tu fais ça, je t'attache.

\- Hum, je demande à voir ça, lui lança-t-il avant d'aller vers la réserve où les premières caisses étaient déjà déposées.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si pressée ?

\- J'ai envie de m'entraîner.

\- Alors qu'on est à quai et qu'il y a plein de boulot à faire ? Tu aurais pu demander à Ace.

\- Non, je veux avec toi.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

\- Très bien. Si je gagne, tu devras tout me dire. Et ne compte pas à ce que je te ménage.

\- Ah non. Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance, dans ces cas-là.

\- Assume, lui dit-il avec le sourire.

Les deux amants se mirent en position. Comme à chaque fois, Marco laissa Alia attaquer la première. Il l'évita sans trop de difficultés. Ses coups étaient encore trop prévisibles au corps-à-corps. Il para une deuxième attaque et contre-attaqua aussitôt, en balayant les jambes de son adversaire qui tomba sur le dos, laissant échapper son souffle. Il l'immobilisa au sol et lui sourit.

\- C'est une impression où tu te ramollis ?

\- Tu m'énerves. Et non, je ne me suis pas ramollie. J'avais juste envie de te laisser gagner pour une fois.

\- Mais oui, je vais te croire. Si tu me disais maintenant ce que tu caches.

\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

\- Donc tu préfères faire des cachotteries à ton supérieur.

\- C'est dans l'intérêt collectif.

\- L'intérêt collectif ? Dis-moi de quoi il est question et je jugerais si c'est l'intérêt collectif ou non.

\- Non, je ne dirais rien. J'ai promis à Tatch.

\- Hum. Donc il s'agit de notre cher Tatch.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Tu as promis à Tatch, donc ça le concerne. Avoue tout car tu en as trop dit. Et si tu me dis de quoi il retourne, ce soir, tu me remercieras.

\- C'est du chantage.

\- Normal, je suis un pirate.

Alia finit par capituler et raconta ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Tatch et Ace.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le soir Marco, Ace, Tatch, Alia et Vista décidèrent de sortir boire un coup en ville dans l'une des nombreuses tavernes. L'ambiance était électrique. Une bonne partie des clients étaient déjà éméchés. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche dégustaient tranquillement une chope de bière, tout en rigolant des histoires que racontait le commandant de la 4ème flotte. Tout en animant le tour de table, en dessous, il ne se gênait pas pour faire du pied à Ace. Ce dernier à un moment emprisonna le pied entre ses jambes.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un pirate atterrisse sur la table, brisant celle-ci. Tout le monde fut surpris. Alia quant à elle, laissa sa colère exploser. Elle s'était retrouvée aspergée de bière et collait déjà. Elle se releva d'un bond, puis saisit le pirate responsable de son malheur par le cou. La colère avait multiplié en elle une force incroyable. Elle le rapprocha de son visage.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de briser mon verre ?

\- Calme-toi Alia, c'est juste un peu d'alcool, intervint Vista.

\- Non, je suis trempée, collante et je pue. Sans compter qu'il a ruiné ma tenue. Il va me le payer.

\- Qui a dit qu'on s'ennuyerait ce soir ? Demanda Tatch.

\- Ouais, enfin un peu d'action, commenta Ace en se préparant à l'altercation imminente.

Alia balança plus loin le pirate qu'elle tenait toujours. Les amis de ce dernier sautèrent sur l'occasion pour déclencher une bagarre en voulant défendre leur nakama. Ils se jetèrent sur Alia, mais furent stoppés par des flammes oranges.

\- C'est pas très joli de s'attaquer à une femme.

\- T'es qui toi ? T'es son copain ? Cracha l'un des hommes.

\- Non, c'est moi et je déteste qu'on pose la main sur ma copine les gars.

\- Rien à foutre, elle avait qu'à rester à sa place.

La bagarre générale démarra. C'était une cohue monumentale. Malgré leur nombre supérieur, les ennemis ne firent pas le poids face aux cinq membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ces derniers mirent rapidement tout le monde KO. Les dégâts furent très importants dans le bar. Cependant, cela ne calma pas la fureur d'Alia. Marco utilisa les grands moyens en la jetant sur son épaule. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois dans leur cabine. Il la laissa tomber sur les fesses sur le sol de la douche et alluma le jet d'eau froide.

\- C'est glacé, Marco ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- T'es calmée ou je continue ?

\- C'est bon.

\- Bien. Allez déshabille toi. Tu pues l'alcool et la sueur.

\- C'est pas de ma faute. Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis tout aussi sale que toi, vu que j'ai dû te porter. Et j'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Il se déshabilla prestement et rejoignit son amante qui se battait avec sa propre tenue. Voulant gagner du temps, il déchira sans gêne le tee-shirt. Alia laissa échapper un cri.

\- Mon tee-shirt !

\- T'en as plein.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

Il mit rapidement Alia à nue et fit couler l'eau chaude. Il colla le dos de sa rouge contre son torse et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Ses mains caressèrent les hanches puis le ventre avant de remonter vers la poitrine. Sa bouche déposa des suçons dans le cou. Alia laissa échapper un cri quand Marco lui pinça les deux bourgeons roses. Il se servit du peu de lucidité qu'il avait encore pour se laver tous les deux rapidement, profitant tout de même pour la préparer pour la suite. Il la porta ensuite plus délicatement et sans attendre plus longtemps la pénétra à peine posée sur le lit. Il fit monter en crescendo leur plaisir.

Alia redescendit de son nuage quelques minutes plus tard en entendant des gémissements masculins provenant de la chambre d'à côté.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont conclu, commenta-t-elle.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 14 août : chapitre 20 : changements  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : bon un chapitre difficile à écrire et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Mais je ne voulais pas de train train quotidien qui s'installe. Du coup je vais attendre avec angoisse vos reviews. Ah oui et information importante. Nous sommes à la moitié de la fiction.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Celmon : Tu sais que tu m'inspire Marco avec ta fiction Désir de liberté, humain et inhumain en même temps. Du coup j'essaye presque de faire ressentir la même chose avec ma fiction.**

 **Minimiste : le couple Ace x Tatch sera plus développé dans le chapitre 22.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Changements**

\- Il est grand temps de se lever la belle au bois dormant, dit Tatch tout en déposant des baisers dans le dos de son amant.

\- Hum, encore cinq minutes.

\- Il est presque midi. On a mis les voiles et j'en connais une qui ne tardera pas à venir ici. Elle te cherche depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Et pourquoi elle me cherche ? On n'avait pas entraînement ensemble ce matin.

\- Oh non, pas pour ça. Elle veut juste savoir comme cela s'est passé entre nous deux, la nuit dernière.

\- Comment elle le sait ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a poussé à agir.

\- Oh, je vois. Y en a un raffut sur le pont, dit-il en s'étirant et sortant du lit.

\- Oui, Izo part en mission.

\- Oh d'accord.

\- Tu voulais partir avec la 16ème flotte peut-être ?

\- Hum, pas spécialement.

\- Oh le grand Portgas D Ace qui ne veut pas d'aventure, cela n'est pas normal.

\- J'ai eu ma dose d'aventure la nuit dernière et tu n'y es pas allé de main morte non plus. J'ai mal aux reins.

\- Désolé pour ça. J'ai répondu à la fougue de l'âge. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.

Les deux hommes finirent par sortir de la cabine du 4ème commandant et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où tout le monde se rassemblait déjà. Alia et Marco les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent dans un calme inquiétant, Alia ne parlant pas. Cela inquiéta Tatch qui tenta briser le silence, mais à chaque fois, la miss ne lui répondit que par de "hum". Elle finit avant tout le monde et quitta sans attendre la pièce. Une fois hors de vue, Tatch se tourna vers Marco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle pensait que je ferais impasse sur son refus d'obéissance aux ordres de la veille. Elle a déchanté quand je lui ai donné sa sanction.

\- Et c'est quoi, pour la mettre dans cet état ?

\- Elle doit nettoyer les 43 canons du Moby Dick.

\- Ah oui, tu n'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, et même si on est ensemble, elle n'a pas de privilège et elle est aux mêmes règles que tout le monde.

\- Je la plains, la pauvre, commenta Ace.

\- Tu peux toujours la rejoindre.

\- Euh non merci. Je donne mon tour.

Les trois pirates rigolèrent.

De son côté, Alia était partie chercher le nécessaire pour nettoyer les canons. Durant les longues heures que dura sa corvée, elle maudit Marco et se promit de se venger comme il se doit. Elle termina sa tâche bien après le dîner. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne croisa pas le phœnix, ni même aucun autre des commandants encore présent. Quand elle eut fini, elle se rendit à la cuisine et trouva un plateau avec son nom et une signature en forme de cœur qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Tatch. Elle prit le tout et se dirigea dans sa cabine pour enfin profiter de sa fin de journée. En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit Marco assis derrière son bureau en train d'écrire, ses lunettes sur le nez. Elle décida de l'ignorer et de s'installer sur le lit. Elle savoura les sandwichs et les minis viennoiseries. C'était l'une des façons qu'utilisait Tatch pour la soutenir moralement. Une fois le festin terminé, elle alla se doucher veillant à bien fermer la porte de la salle de bains. Elle se coucha directement, tournant toujours le dos à son amant.

Ce dernier avait observé le manège de la rouge et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il lui revenait en mémoire leur différence d'âge. Il oubliait souvent qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine comparée à lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il se fit donc une raison. Il allait devoir attendre que la miss finisse de lui faire la tête. Il se massa les tempes rien que d'y penser. Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, car il ne voulait pas mélanger leur vie intime et leur vie de pirate où il était sa supérieure. Elle allait devoir apprendre à faire de même. Il termina rapidement de mettre à jour le journal de bord avant de se coucher de son côté. Cette nuit-là, les deux amants eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil tout de même.

Quand Alia se réveilla le lendemain matin, la place de Marco était vide et froide. Elle regarda vers le réveil et vit qu'il était plus de 9h00 déjà. Elle s'étira et se leva rapidement. Alla n'avait pas envie qu'il lui reproche d'être une marmotte. Quand elle se mit sur ses deux jambes, elle fut prise de vertige et de nausées. Elle eut juste le temps de courir à la salle de bains. Elle se rinça la bouche afin d'ôter le goût désagréable. Quand elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, elle prit peur. Elle tenta de remettre un peu de couleur à son teint avant rejoindre tout le monde sur le pont. Elle prit une rapide collation légère et alla voir si elle était de corvée sur le tableau des tâches. Ne voyant pas son nom, elle décida de lézarder au soleil sur le pont. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit Marco en compagnie de Vista près de Barbe Blanche. Elle se dirigea à l'opposé et s'installa près de Luigi qui astiquait ses armes.

\- Pas la grande forme, Miss.

\- Fatiguée, pourtant, j'ai dormi.

\- Tu nous couverais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

\- Non. Je ne tombe jamais malade. C'est passager. Ça passera.

Sur ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit aussitôt. Luigi la réveilla qu'au moment d'aller manger. Elle ne parla presque pas et ne fit que picorer. Les pirates présents à sa table le remarquèrent, mais ne dirent rien, mettant son air maussade sur sa punition de la veille. L'après-midi alla un peu mieux et elle fit quelques parties de cartes avec d'autres pirates.

Durant toute la journée, les deux amants ne se parlèrent pas. Cela continua ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, limitant leur échange aux ordres.

Une semaine passa et Izo fut de retour avec un nouvel équipage allié. Une grande fête fut organisée. Alia écoutait avec avidité le 16ème commandant raconter la bataille que sa flotte avait mené avec brio. Il annonça qu'ils allaient rencontrer les nouveaux alliés d'ici quelques semaines, le temps de se rendre sur une île neutre.

Les plats et les boissons défilèrent à leur table, mais comme à chaque fois Alia n'y toucha pas, ce que remarqua Izo. Il attendit que la miss aille se coucher pour parler à Marco.

\- J'ai loupé un épisode, je crois. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

\- Si on est toujours ensemble, mais elle a décidé de faire la tête depuis ton départ suite à la sanction qu'elle a écopé.

\- Une sanction ne la mettrait pas dans cet état là. Qu'elle fasse la tête oui. Mais elle a perdu du poids et elle n'a rien mangé.

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois si elle était malade et elle répond que non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et elle n'en parle à personne. Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas inquiet. Depuis une semaine, elle n'a plus une seule corvée et je la laisse se reposer un maximum.

\- Tu veux que je tente de lui parler demain ?

\- Si tu as du temps à perdre, vas-y. Moi, j'attends qu'elle se décide enfin à parler.

La fête dura assez tard. Quand Marco retourna à sa cabine, Alia dormait profondément. Il remarqua alors l'étrange pâleur qu'elle avait. Il prit la ferme décision de la traîner de force à l'infirmerie dès son réveil.

Le lendemain, il se leva de bonne heure et alla retrouver les capitaines déjà debout. Il confia son poste pour la matinée à Tatch, afin d'avoir du temps pour Alia. Quand il retourna dans leur cabine, il s'installa à son bureau et attendit que la belle au bois dormant se réveille. Il ne lui fallut qu'une heure de patience avant de la voir se lever en trombe, manquer de tomber et courir à la salle de bains. Le bruit qu'il entendit lui indiqua clairement ce qui se passait. Il prit dans la commode une serviette propre et la rejoignit. Il la trouva assise par terre, la tête dans la cuvette.

\- Tu as vraiment une mauvaise mine et ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien.

Alia sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Elle le vit s'agenouiller, lui tournant le visage, lui nettoya ce dernier avec un linge humide, avant de l'aider à se relever. Il la conduisit au lit où il l'allongea. Ils restèrent un moment sans échanger un mot. Puis il se leva et quitta la cabine non sans l'avoir obligée avant de ne pas bouger jusqu'à son retour.

Il se rendit directement à l'infirmerie et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le doc' de sa flotte. Ce dernier mit à la porte le 1er commandant le temps d'examiner sa patiente.

\- Ben alors miss, c'est pas la grande forme ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir le mal de mer en permanence. Pourtant, cela fait quelques mois que je suis en mer.

\- Je vais te poser plusieurs questions et réponds moi honnêtement.

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

\- Je préfère prévenir. Cela fait combien de temps que tu es malade le matin ?

\- Environ une semaine et demi.

\- As-tu des odeurs ou des aliments que tu aimes en tant ordinaire et que tu ne supportes plus ?

\- Euh oui quelques-uns. Par contre, j'ai toujours envie de manger du sucré. C'est grave ?

\- Cela dépend. De quand date ton dernier cycle ?

Alia se sentit soudain gênée et rougit. C'était une question trop personnelle.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Alia.

\- Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je crois que cela date de juste après l'arrivée d'Ace à bord du navire.

\- D'accord. Donc cela ferait deux mois. Je vais t'examiner et tu vas devoir te détendre un maximum. Je vais aussi te faire une prise de sang.

Alia n'était pas rassurée. Doc' dû user de beaucoup de patience pour enfin l'examiner. Quand enfin, il eut fini, son verdict ne faisait aucun doute, mais il allait faire tout de même le test sanguin.

\- Tu es enceinte. Je dirais de 4 semaines tout au plus.

\- Mais c'est impossible. J'ai toujours fait attention.

\- Avec ceci ? Demanda-t-il avec l'éponge qu'il avait senti lors de l'examen et qu'il avait sorti. C'est un remède bidon de grand-mère, miss.

Alia se mit soudainement à pleurer. Un trop-plein d'émotion et trop de questions la submergeaient.

Doc' la réconforta un moment. Une fois calmée, il lui prescrit du repos et se proposa d'annoncer la nouvelle à Marco. Il savait que c'était ça qui la perturbait le plus, craignant sûrement la réaction du second de Barbe Blanche. Il sortit de la cabine et demanda à Marco de le suivre à l'infirmerie, ce qui ne rassurait pas trop ce dernier. Doc' prit le temps d'expliquer toute la situation. Une fois le choc des révélations passé, la fierté grandissante en lui le fit sourire.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller voir son amante. Il entra dans la cabine et la trouva endormie. Il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avant. Il s'allongea contre elle et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Il posa les mains sur le ventre encore plat. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou.

Personne sur le navire ne vit le couple de la matinée, mais Doc' les rassura en leur disant qu'ils avaient à parler et que cela risquerait de prendre du temps. Quand Alia se réveilla à nouveau, elle se sentit bien dans le petit cocon de chaleur.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en se tendant légèrement.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il va être midi.

Son estomac répondit à sa place les faisant rire. Au moment où Marco voulut se lever, il fut retenu par son amante qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Doc' t'a dit ?

\- Oui, il m'a tout expliqué et ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer.

\- T'es sûr ? Mais on va faire comment ?

\- Chut. N'y pense pas pour le moment. On va profiter de chaque instant et le moment venu, on décidera.

\- Mais Marco, on ne peut pas élever un enfant sur un navire.

\- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, d'accord. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut éviter de le dire à tout le monde pour le moment ?

\- Si tu veux, mais tu ne pourras pas le cacher indéfiniment, lui répondit-il tout en caressant le ventre.

Ils finirent par se lever pour se rendre à la cantine où tout le monde était déjà à table. Ils rejoignirent leur place et Marco veilla au grand dam de la rouge à ce qu'elle mange sous le regard amusé de leurs nakamas. Cela exaspéra cette dernière. Elle retrouva Ace et Tatch pour l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes sur le pont sous l'œil bienveillant de Barbe Blanche. Marco était près du patriarche comme à son habitude.

Les jours défilèrent et Alia commença à se sentir un peu mieux, malgré les nausées matinales. Marco restait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse tenir debout. Les premiers changements commencèrent à apparaître et elle dut mettre des tee-shirts plus large, refusant toujours d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Toutefois, Marco décréta que Barbe Blanche devait être maintenant mis au courant, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait plus désormais les accompagner. La future maman tomba des nues quand le capitaine de 1600 hommes la serra délicatement contre lui, heureux du bonheur de son 1er fils.

Alors qu'Alia entrait dans son 3ème mois, Marco et 3 autres commandants durent partir en mission sur une île du nouveau monde. Comme prévue, la rouge resta avec Barbe Blanche. Alors que tout se déroulait paisiblement, plusieurs navires de la marine furent en vue. Tout le monde se prépara à la bataille.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que la marine n'était pas venue nous voir, commenta Curiel.

\- Préparez leur un accueil comme il se doit, mes fils.

Chaque pirate présent prit en main ses armes, les canons furent dirigés vers l'armada. Ils n'attendaient que cela, de pouvoir en découdre avec la marine.

\- Alia rejoint les infirmières et assure leur protection, ordonna le patriarche.

\- Mais père !

\- C'est un ordre ma fille.

Elle soupira, mais finit par obéir. Elle rejoignit les infirmières et patienta alors que le brouhahaha des canons retentissait. Pour elle, c'était une véritable torture de devoir attendre la fin du combat. Connaissant ses nakamas, ils ne laisseraient aucun ennemi passer. Elle entendait le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait, des balles tirées et des cris des deux camps.

\- Où est Maly ? Demanda l'infirmière en chef.

\- Comment ça ? Il manque quelqu'un ? Questionna Alia.

\- Oui Maly n'est pas ici. Oh mon Dieu, je lui avais demandé d'aller dans la réserve pour les médicaments.

\- Je vais y aller. Vous, vous ne bougez pas.

\- Mais Alia, tu ne peux pas.

\- Je sais me battre, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Je serais prudente, lui répondit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Alia quitta la cachette et se glissa jusqu'à l'infirmerie où un cri de femme retentit. Elle se précipita et attaque par-derrière la marine. Elle fit signe à Maly de la suivre. Mais d'autres marines débarquèrent. Alia se mit entre l'infirmière et l'ennemi, prête à se battre. L'étroitesse de la pièce ne l'aida pas. Elle devait absolument mettre à l'abri Maly. Une explosion retentit soudainement dans la pièce et les deux femmes furent projetées contre le mur. Des débris leur tombèrent dessus. l'onde de choc les sonna et Alia ne vit pas arriver le marine jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit une détonation et que le marin, tomba mort à ses pieds. Au loin, elle aperçut Izo.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ? Père avait donné un ordre pourtant.

\- Je sais, mais Maly était à la réserve à ce moment-là et ne le savait pas.

\- Retournez vous mettre à l'abri tout de suite.

Alia se releva tant bien que mal, mais une douleur lui vrilla le ventre et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ses cuisses. Maly se rapprocha d'elle et pâlit.

\- Alia, ne bouge pas. Tu dois rester calme.

\- J'ai mal comme si on m'arrachait les entrailles.

\- Maly, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Il faut un médecin. Elle est en train de perdre le bébé.

\- Le quoi ? Attends, je ne comprends pas là.

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, fais vite.

Izo partit en direction du pont principal.

\- Que se passe-t-il Izo ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

\- Il faut un doc'. Alia est très mal, elles se sont faites attaquer par des marines.

Barbe Blanche entra dans une colère noire. Il ordonna au médecin de la 8ème flotte de se rendre auprès d'Alia, tandis qu'il allait mettre fin rapidement au combat.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Une heure plus tard.**

L'état d'Alia avait fait rapidement le tour du navire et maintenant que le combat était terminé, tout le monde attendait sur le pont avec angoisse. Trois médecins et une partie des infirmières étaient au chevet de la rouge. Les autres soignaient les pirates blessés.

\- Navires à bâbord. Les 1ère, 3ème, 4ème et 10ème flottes seront là dans peu de temps, cria un pirate du haut de la vigie.

\- Père qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Marco ?

\- La vérité, mon fils.

Il ne fallut que trois quarts d'heure pour que les quatre flottes arrivent et montent à bord. Les commandants étaient en tête.

\- Eh ben, je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés en notre absence, commenta Tatch.

\- Vous en faites une tête les gars, remarqua Marco. Quelque chose est arrivée ?

\- Marco, il va te falloir du courage, commença Izo.

\- Comment ça ? Mais où est Alia ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Les médecins sont auprès d'elle, mon fils.

\- Que s'est il passé ?

\- Des marines….

Au même moment, l'un des doc' sortit sur le pont. Tout le monde se tut.

\- Elle est hors de danger, mais elle est très affaiblie par l'hémorragie. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour sauver le bébé malheureusement.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 28 août : chapitre 21 : La pirate des glaces  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : 4 reviews en un chapitre, j'ai battu mon record pour une fiction one piece. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps que la canicule n'avaient pas encore absorbé. Merci cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir que malgré le côté dramatique, cela vous est plu. Voici maintenant le chapitre qui parle de la situation, comment elle est vécu à travers plusieurs personne. Cela n'a pas été évident, surtout pour éviter le OOC. J'espère y être arrivé. Sinon une nouvelle importante, il va avoir un changement de publication fin d'année. En effet, comme je l'ai dis au début, je n'ai pas l'intention de sauver les personnages morts de la main de Oda. Hors il se trouve que le chapitre, intitulé drame à bord du Mobydick (vous vous doutez de ce qui s'y passera) devrait être publié le soir de noël et je n'ai pas le coeur à pleurer et vous faire pleurer un jours de fête. Du coup je vais voir pour peut être mettre un chapitre Hors Série lol.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Celmon : oui beaucoup de chose se passe en un chapitre. Là par contre cela va stagner un peu vu que le but est de dénouer la situation. Mais j'ai voulu mettre le point de vue de plusieurs personnages centraux, ce que je n'avais pas fait dans le chapitre précédent.**

 **Minimiste : Les réactions dépendent des caractères des gens et là j'ai imaginé plusieurs scénari avant de me fixer sur un qui se rapprocher de leur caractère.**

 **Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru : oui j'avoue que dans des fictions, le sadisme est roi. Mais là j'ai voulu surprendre le lecteur. Initialement dans la trame, ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais je trouvais du coup l'histoire trop plate. Il me fallait quelque chose pour que leur relation ne reste pas à "je t'aime, tu m'aimes et la vie est belle".**

 **7etoiles : tu as compris la subtilité. Cela m'évite de me retrouver avec un Marco qui doit faire le choix entre son amour et la piraterie. Où alors il y avait le système que l'enfant était confié à une personne de confiance. Mais je pense qu'un enfant entre eux est encore trop tôt. Peut être que plus tard :).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **La pirate des glaces**

 **POV Marco**

La nouvelle concernant Alia m'avait fait comme un coup de masse. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été frappé par une attaque de Garp. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour moi. Doc' me parlait, tout en m'accompagnant à l'infirmerie, mais c'est comme si mon cerveau refusait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je la vis, une perfusion au bras droit, un bandage à la tête et un masque à oxygène. Je n'osais pas l'appeler. Je voulais croire que c'était seulement un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller et d'un instant à l'autre, Alia allait arriver en courant pour me demander de partir en mission avec l'une des flottes. C'était une véritable boule d'énergie inépuisable.

Mais non, elle était toujours allongée dans ce lit, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Je finis par m'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit et lui saisit délicatement la main comme si elle pouvait se briser à tout moment.

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures voir même jours, m'informa doc', qui venait de lire sa fiche médicale.

\- Merci, mais je vais rester un peu avec elle, lui répondis-je la voix brisée.

\- T'en fais pas Marco, elle est forte notre petite Alia. Elle s'en remettra vite et tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Je l'espère, doc'.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais à côté. J'ai encore pas mal de blessés à m'occuper apparement.

\- Merci.

Doc' me laissa après avoir posé sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement et de compassion. Je fixais ce visage que je connaissais tant et que je chérissais depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. J'avais beau être un pirate et je n'hésitais pas à tuer, mais j'avais aussi un cœur et ce dernier avait été capturé par cette fille devant moi. Je revoyais encore la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Malgré le fait que je sois un pirate, elle n'avait pas eu froid aux yeux et c'était ce qui m'avait attiré en premier. Je revoyais son regard vide qui s'était illuminé soudainement au moment de notre affrontement.

Au final, elle avait capturé mon cœur au premier regard. Sans m'en rendre compte au départ, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, pour la première fois de ma vie. Personne ne vint nous déranger durant un long moment.

 **POV Tatch**

\- Je ne comprends pas là. Qui était au courant au sujet d'Alia ? Demandais-je tout en essayant de contenir ma colère.

\- Alia ne voulait le dire à personne pour le moment. Hormis le personnel médical, Marco et moi-même, personne ne le savait, me répondit Père.

\- Bon c'est vrai qu'elle avait changé ces derniers temps, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul Tatch. Tu n'imagines même pas ma stupeur quand l'infirmière m'a crié qu'elle était en train de perdre le bébé.

\- Pauvre Marco, sa douleur doit être immense, commentais-je. Surtout qu'en tant que pirate, on n'imagine pas une seconde que formait une famille soit vraiment possible, à part la tienne, père.

\- J'avais compris, fils. Il faudra du temps à tous les deux pour surmonter cette épreuve, mais je compte sur vous pour les aider.

Je hochais la tête. Je connaissais Marco depuis le début de l'aventure avec Barbe Blanche. Nous faisions partie à l'époque d'un équipage différent. Marco avait déjà mangé son fruit du démon. Il devait avoir l'âge d'Alia et il respirait l'arrogance. Le jour où l'on s'était croisé, ma seule envie avait été de lui rabaisser le caquet. On s'était alors affronté sur le port. Il était déjà très fort et maîtrisait parfaitement son zoan et deux types de haki. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'on se battait quand Barbe Blanche était intervenu et avait mis fin à notre duel. Avant la fin de cette même journée, on était devenu les premiers nakamas de père.

En vingt ans d'aventures communes, on avait partagé énormément, nos joies, nos peines. Mais une chose était sûre, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Alia, il n'avait jamais aimé autant une femme. Il était toujours le même, mais avec ce petit plus qu'avait les gens amoureux. J'étais vraiment heureux pour lui. Je n'osais donc imaginer le drame, la douleur qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment même. Je voulais tellement lui apporter mon soutien, l'aider tout de suite dans cette terrible épreuve, mais le connaissant, il n'en avait pas besoin dans l'immédiat. Je devais patienter et attendre le moment propice.

Je sursautais en sentant la main de Ace se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je me fais juste du souci pour Alia et Marco.

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Allez-vous reposer mes fils. On n'en saura pas plus avant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Vista et Tatch, demain, nous préparerons la venue des pirates de Whitey Bay.

\- Tu as raison, père. Il ne faut pas oublier nos retrouvailles avec la pirate des glaces, commenta Vista.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma cabine, en attendant l'heure du dîner.

 **Fin POV Tatch**

Marco passa la nuit auprès d'Alia, qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Au petit matin, il avait finalement repris sa fonction de second de l'équipage. Il avait de nombreuses responsabilités et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer son temps à se morfondre. Il devait se montrer fort, surtout pour la survie de sa relation.

Il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre dans la salle de navigation. Il y passa une bonne partie de la matinée, pour n'en sortir qu'au moment où doc' vint lui annoncer que sa belle était enfin réveillée. En quittant la pièce, il vit tous les commandants et d'autres de ses nakamas attendre sûrement des nouvelles sur le pont.

\- Hé les gars, ne faites pas cette tête, Alia est en vie et c'est ce qui est le plus important, annonça-t-il

Il n'attendit pas la moindre réponse et entra dans l'infirmerie.

 **POV Alia**

Le réveil était dur. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce qui s'était exactement passé. Mon corps semblait lourd mais vide. Je mis plusieurs minutes à ouvrir les yeux. J'entendis doc' me parler, me rassurer, mais mon cerveau ne semblait pas fonctionner.

\- Salut miss, comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en me retirant le masque à oxygène.

\- Vaseuse et hors de mon corps, lui répondis-je avec quelques difficultés, ma bouche étant pâteuse.

\- C'est normal, on a dû te shooter pour la douleur. Bois un peu, cela te fera du bien.

Je bu quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Tout en faisant cela, j'essayais de remettre en ordre mes souvenirs. Je revis les infirmières, l'attaque de la marine et l'explosion. À cette pensée, mes mains se posèrent sur mon ventre, quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ma respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Doc' vint près de moi et me saisit doucement.

\- Écoute Alia, tu dois rester calme. Tu as été grièvement blessée et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Et mon bébé, comment va-t-il ?

\- Les médecins présents à ce moment-là, ont tout fait pour le sauver, mais tu faisais une hémorragie suite à une perforation du placenta. Je suis désolée Alia. Ils se sont retrouvés impuissants.

Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Cela devait être un cauchemar dont j'allais sortir d'un instant à l'autre. Mon bébé ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n'avait pas pu me quitter sans que je le voie grandir. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas imaginable. Ce bébé représentait tellement de choses pour moi et entre autre, la concrétisation de mon amour pour Marco.

Marco ! Oh mon dieu, quand il allait l'apprendre, il allait me détester. Il était si heureux de devenir père. Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire ? Comment allait-il le prendre ? Il m'avait dis de faire attention et j'ai désobéi pour sauver une infirmière. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui.

Des questions, des reproches, des regrets amers, du désespoir étaient en train de m'étouffer.

\- Alia, calme toi, s'il te plaît. Tu n'y es pour rien, me dit doc'.

Je sentis à peine l'aiguille dans mon bras, mais je ressentis rapidement les effets des calmants.

\- Respire calmement. Je reviens, je vais chercher Marco, m'informa-t-il.

\- Non, lui répondis-je, ma voix se brisant.

Je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter Marco.

 **Fin POV Alia**

\- Sois patient avec elle, Marco. Elle est très jeune et c'est un traumatisme important pour elle. Elle se sent responsable et elle a peur du rejet, prévint doc'.

\- Mais pourquoi, je lui en voudrais ?

\- Cela reste un mystère de la psychologie féminine.

\- Merci pour tout doc'.

Marco entra dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait qu'Alia et lui. Il s'approcha doucement. Comme le doc' lui avait dit, elle était réveillée, mais étrangement calme. Ce dernier avait dû lui administrer quelque chose. Il reprit la même place que la veille et saisit délicatement sa main. Il la sentit aussitôt se tendre.

\- Comment ça va, Alia ?

\- Ça va, lui répondit-elle en lui tournant la tête.

\- Et puce, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Je me suis fait du souci.

\- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je vais bien.

\- Tu fais une très mauvaise menteuse. Parle-moi, je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Même si je le sais, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ! Se mit-elle à crier. Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Alors ne me demande pas comment je vais. Toi, par contre, ça n'a pas l'air de te toucher.

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé et si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider. Ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un d'insensible.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Marco fixa interdit quelques instants son amante avant de se lever.

\- Quand tu auras marre de faire l'enfant et enfin réagir comme une adulte, préviens-moi. En attendant, malgré la tristesse que je peux ressentir, la vie ne peut pas s'arrêter et j'ai des responsabilités à assumer.

Le second du célèbre équipage partit de la pièce, laissant Alia complètement anéantit. Le regard qu'il avait en quittant l'infirmerie, en disait long pour ses nakamas qui savaient que dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux se tenir à carreau. Il rejoignit les autres commandants afin de discuter de la venue de Whitey Bay.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Marco travailla sans relâche à son poste et à la rencontre imminente avec la sorcière des glaces. Celle-ci devait se dérouler sur une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, afin de pouvoir accueillir les 1600 pirates de ce dernier et les pirates des glaces. Comme à chaque fois, c'était toute une organisation à gérer. Chacun des commandants avait une tâche à effectuer afin que la fête se passe dans les meilleures conditions.

De son côté, Alia fit son possible pour ne pas quitter l'infirmerie trop rapidement. Elle n'avait pas revu Marco et n'était pas pressée de le revoir. Tatch, Ace, Izo et Haruta étaient venus la voir, mais elle avait évité toute discussion concernant la perte du bébé ou de sa relation avec le phœnix. Haruta lui proposa de partager sa cabine toutefois, ce qu'elle accepta.

Marco ne chercha pas à comprendre quand la commandante lui annonça la nouvelle, préférant se concentrer sur la réunion qui allait se dérouler dans trois jours. Il réglerait ses problèmes personnels, après, en espérant que d'ici là, cela ne s'étende pas sur la vie de la 1ère flotte.

 **POV Barbe Blanche**

En vingt années d'aventures communes, c'était la première fois que je voyais mon premier fils tiraillé autant. Je sentais bien que sous ses airs de second de ma flotte, toujours consciencieux, il menait un combat interne acharné. Je le voyais dans son regard, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mener une bataille contre un ennemi, diriger un navire était une chose ; régler un conflit de sentiment en était une autre et pour un pirate ce n'était pas une chose simple. Nous savions régler nos problèmes principalement avec nos poings. Cela me donna une idée pour peut être désamorcer le conflit.

J'en touchais un mot à Tatch qui connaissait très bien Marco et était proche aussi d'Alia. Mon idée semblait lui plaire. Je fis vider le pont principal et demandais à mes deux enfants de venir. Aucun des deux ne se doutaient de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a père ? Me demanda Marco.

\- Mes enfants, le malheur qui vous frappe, nous peine tous aussi ici. Chacun a sa façon d'y faire face. Mais nous sommes une grande famille soudée. Ce qui touche les uns, affecte aussi les autres. Depuis plusieurs jours, vous vous évitez et refusez toute discussion. Cela se répercute sur vos camarades et ils ne savent plus comment réagir.

\- Ce n'était pas notre but, père.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Marco, dis-je en levant le ton pour la première fois sur l'un de mes fils. Pour mettre fin à tout ça, je ne vois qu'une solution, vous allez vous affronter ici et maintenant. Vous avez deux caractères forts où le dialogue n'a pas sa place.

\- Mais père, Alia a été sérieusement blessée, je ne peux pas…

\- J'accepte, annonça enfin Alia qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là et coupant court à toute argumentation de la part de Marco.

\- Bien mettez vous en place et donnez-vous à fond.

J'espérais que cette méthode serait efficace.

 **Fin POV Barbe Blanche**

Les deux adversaires se mirent en place. Le seul spectateur était Barbe Blanche. Alia fixa un instant le phœnix puis se lança. Son visage était fermé par rapport à d'habitude où elle était un livre ouvert. Son commandant restait quand même le plus fort des deux. Toutefois, la rage qui émanait de la rouge décuplait sa force et sa rapidité.

Le phœnix n'en revenait pas de la puissance et de la volonté qui mettait sa subalterne dans ce combat. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils échangèrent coup sur coup ne laissant à l'autre aucun répit. Puis ce fut le déclic pour Marco quand quelque chose d'humide lui tomba dessus. Il vit alors les larmes couler le long des joues de son amante. Toute la tension accumulée par cette dernière était en train de s'évacuer. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle se battait, mais contre elle-même. Il comprit alors pourquoi Barbe Blanche avait voulu qu'ils s'affrontent.

Le second de l'équipage décida alors de combattre différemment et ne fit plus que de la défense. Il laissa Alia s'épuiser ainsi et tout évacuer avec ses poings. Quand il vit qu'elle ralentissait et que ces coups étaient moins violents, il passa alors à l'offensive. Il ne lui fallut seulement quelques secondes pour neutraliser Alia, la coinçant sous son poids. Les poings de la rouge s'abattirent sur le torse du phœnix sans grande conviction avant de serrer la chemise de ce dernier.

\- Je...je...je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle.

\- C'est finit maintenant. Je suis là, lui répondit-il en la serrant contre lui et en l'embrassant.

De sa place, Barbe Blanche sourit de voir les choses enfin s'arranger, même si certaines blessures ne cicatriseraient pas de sitôt.

Marco se releva et prit Alia dans ses bras pour la ramener dans leur cabine. Malgré la sueur, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, ne quittant pas les bras de l'autre. Il regarda son amante s'endormir contre lui, toute la tension quittant le frêle corps de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux.

Dès le lendemain, les vieilles habitudes reprirent au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Le jour de la réunion avec l'équipage de la sorcière des glaces arriva et ce fut sur une plage que le banquet fut installé. Alia accompagnée de Luigi monta la garde afin de prévenir Barbe Blanche de l'arrivée de leur alliée. La rouge était impatiente de rencontrer l'un des équipages alliés. Elle en avait entendu parler souvent, mais n'en avait pas encore vu, à part Jimbei.

Le navire de Whitey Bay fut en vue vers le milieu d'après-midi. Sur la plage, on aurait cru à la reconstruction du pont du Moby Dick mais, en plus grand encore. Les commandants se tenaient près de Barbe Blanche. Alia était émerveillée par le spectacle.

\- On dirait une entrée royale comme dans les livres.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah. Père est quand même un des quatre empereurs.

\- Ouais, mais hors la loi. Vu d'ici, c'est magnifique. Alors c'est elle, la sorcière des glaces ?

\- Eh oui, Whitey Bay du Nouveau Monde. Elle dirige d'une main de glace près de deux cents hommes.

\- La proue de son navire est bizarre.

\- En effet. Ce n'est pas une proue ordinaire, mais un brise-glace. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu visiteras son île et tu comprendras.

\- Salut la compagnie, intervint un dénommé Will. On vient vous relevez, ordre de Marco.

\- Chouette, on va pouvoir faire la fête, s'exclama Alia.

\- Pensez à nous garder un bout.

\- Pas de soucis. À tout à l'heure, les gars.

Maintenant habituée à la manœuvre, Alia descendit sur le pont avec une habilité d'un singe sous les rires de Luigi. Une fois sur la plage, ils rejoignirent Ace. La rouge s'extasiait devant la beauté de la bleue.

Pendant près d'une heure, les deux capitaines discutèrent d'affaires sérieuses. La fête ne débuta qu'une fois que Barbe Blanche leva sa coupe. Musique, rire, buffet et boissons en tout genre rythmèrent la soirée. Alia était en compagnie de la 1re flotte quand son commandant s'assit derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je rencontre enfin la seule fille sur mer à avoir prit le cœur du phœnix.

\- Ne le dis pas comme ça, Whitey. Elle s'en ventera après pendant des jours, commenta Marco, un brin de rire dans la voix.

\- Eh, j'suis pas si prétentieuse que cela. Ce n'est pas moi qui se vante auprès des autres commandants de mes exploits au lit.

\- Je suis ravie que quelqu'un d'aussi charmante est réussie enfin à lui mettre le grappin dessus. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur de repousser la concurrence.

\- Euh non, ça va pour le moment.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tu connais Marco depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques années. C'est lui qui m'a battu et m'a entraîné dans cette grande famille.

\- Finalement, commandant, vous préférez vous battre contre des femmes pour gagner.

\- Hé, c'est pas vrai.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles discutèrent gaiement durant le reste de la soirée. Alia apprit énormément sur la sorcière des glaces avant de finalement s'endormir contre le torse chaud de son amant.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 11 septembre : chapitre 22 : escale romantique (chapitre à la moitié lemon où je me suis complètement lâchée dans les descriptions). Pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop friant de ce type de chapitre, il n'y aura aucun impact sur la suite de l'aventure. C'est plus un chapitre pause.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : Le chapitre en lui même fait 3 200 mots. attention présence d'un lemon bien garni en idée :).**

 **Merci à Celmon pour ta review. Cela me fait réellement plaisir de pouvoir savoir que mes chapitres plaisent 3.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Escale romantique**

La sorcière des glaces et les pirates de Barbe Blanche se dirent au-revoir au bout de deux jours. Alia avait eu la chance de visiter le navire allié. Elle avait rapidement sympathisé avec Whitey Bay. Cette dernière n'hésita pas à lui donner des conseils pour pimenter sa vie privée.

Le Moby Dick reprit peu après la route dans le Nouveau Monde. La vie reprit son cours normal. Ace commençait à faire parler de plus en plus de lui et sa prime ne cessait de grimper pour son plus grand bonheur. Quand il était sur le navire principal, il passait du temps à se battre avec Alia, faire des parties de cartes ou s'isoler avec Tatch. Le dernier couple ne se cachait même plus. De temps à autre, ils rencontraient un navire de la marine.

Un soir, alors qu'Alia et Ace étaient de vigie jusqu'à minuit, Tatch et Marco furent convoqués par Haruta dans sa cabine. Ils ne savaient pas ce que voulait la commandante de la 12ème division. En entrant dans la cabine de cette dernière, ils la découvrirent avec le visage le plus sérieux possible.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Haruta ? Demanda Marco.

\- En effet, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Cela ne me rassure pas. L'un des membres de nos équipages a-t-il créait des problèmes ? Questionna Tatch.

\- Non, c'est pire que ça. Dites moi, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il y a dans deux jours ?

\- Rien de particulier, à moins que tu aies rendez-vous avec la marine, tenta Tatch.

\- Non, Tatch, c'est la nouvelle année et c'est vrai que cette année, on a rien préparé avec les derniers événements.

\- Les gars, vous êtes sérieux là ? Dans deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire de Ace et d'Alia. Ne me dites pas que vous ne le saviez même pas ?

\- Ben non, confirma Marco. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je lui ai demandé.

\- Moi non plus, j'avoue.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables. Et je suis sûre que rien ne va vous venir à l'idée pour être un peu original.

\- Trouver un navire à détrousser, proposa Marco.

\- Oh mon dieu. Heureusement que je suis là alors.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as mieux à proposer ?

\- On est à quelques heures de l'île Férya. Il nous faudra plusieurs jours pour faire le plein complet et la remise en état du navire, comme chaque année. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre tous les deux votre moitié et vous éloigner durant quarante-huit heures de l'équipage.

\- Comme si on pouvait se le permettre, Haruta. On a du boulot à ne plus savoir qu'en faire généralement, intervint Marco.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si quatre personnes feraient vraiment une différence. Et puis Marco, je te rappelle que tu viens de passer par une terrible épreuve avec Alia. Vous retrouvez rien que tous les deux pourraient vous être bénéfiques. Quant à toi Tatch, vous pourriez épuiser votre libido avec Ace à l'abri des oreilles de tous.

\- Oh, mais ma chère Haruta, serais-tu jalouse ?

\- Pas du tout, Tatch, mais avouez qu'un peu plus d'intimité ne vous déplaierez pas.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Finalement, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. T'en penses quoi, Marco ?

\- Alia avait adoré notre dernière escapade en amoureux alors pourquoi pas. Et puis, cela ne serait que deux jours. Mais au fait, dit moi Haruta, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses la date d'anniversaire d'Alia ?

\- On s'est fait une soirée fille, il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est fou comme ce genre de soirée peut être enrichissante.

Marco tomba des nues devant le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas ce genre de détail et qu'une autre personne en sache plus que lui sur son amante. Il se promit de rattraper cette négligence au plus vite. Chacun retourna dans sa cabine, réfléchissant à la proposition d'Haruta.

Tatch était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'heure.

\- C'est gentil de m'attendre, mais je croyais que tu étais de corvée demain matin à la première heure.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour me remplacer au pire. J'ai un second, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Je crois qu'Alia a vraiment hâte d'arriver en ville.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Généralement en ville, ça finit toujours en baston, dit-il tout en se déshabillant sous le regard satisfait de son amant.

\- Il faudrait que je t'évite de déclencher une bagarre durant notre séjour.

\- Comme si c'est moi qui cherchais.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, commenta Tatch qui s'installa au-dessus de son amant.

Le Moby Dick accosta sur l'île en début de matinée. Les 1re et 4eme flottes attendaient sur le pont que leur commandant respectif daigne enfin sortir. Alia, au côté de Luigi, s'impatientait. Au bout de vingt minutes enfin leur attente fut récompensé. Barbe Blanche suivit les deux commandants.

\- Luigi et Rob, vous remplacerez respectivement Marco et Tatch pendant les deux prochains jours. Alia et Ace, vous partez avec les commandants, annonça Barbe Blanche.

\- Hein, mais pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux concernés en même temps..

\- Vous verrez bien, annonça Marco. Vous avez dix minutes pour prendre des affaires.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent et partirent rapidement vers leur cabine. Alia ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait prendre. Après quelques réflexions, elle prit une tenue pour de longues heures de marche. Elle glissa pour le cas où les deux tenues qu'elle avait achetées lors de sa sortie shopping avec Izo.

\- Alors prête ? Demanda Marco la faisant sursauter.

\- Je ne sais même pas où on va et pour quoi faire, alors comment veux-tu que je sois prête ?

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça et ne t'en fais pas, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Alia le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Rien qui ne soit primordial. Bon, on y va avant que les deux autres partent sans nous.

\- Je te suis, vu que je n'ai pas le choix.

Marco se retint de rire. Il aimait ce côté enfantin que prenait Alia quand elle ne maîtrisait pas les choses. Tatch et Ace attendaient sur le port. Les quatre pirates s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de la ville. Partout, c'était festival, la ville était en ébullition. Ils finirent par arriver à un carrefour où ils se séparèrent. Le phœnix entraîna sa nakama dans le dédale des rues pendant encore un bon quart d'heure. Il s'arrêta une fois devant un grand bâtiment luxueux.

\- Euh Marco, me dit pas que l'on va ici, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Si, c'est bien ici pour les deux prochains jours.

\- Et les corvées. On peut pas laisser les autres faire tout à notre place.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On y va ou tu veux faire le pied de grue ici.

\- Oui, mais tu aurais le dire.

\- Allez viens, profite du moment présent.

Marco entraîna son amante dans le bâtiment. Se dirigeant vers l'accueil, il récupéra une clef avant d'aller vers un ascenseur. Alia vit les numéros défiler. Plus ils montaient, plus ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent au dernier étage. La rouge avait l'impression de rêver. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Son amant ouvrit une porte et elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ce n'était pas une simple chambre, mais une suite royale. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur timidement, trop impressionnée pour réagir normalement.

Derrière elle, Marco souriait, heureux de l'effet produit. Il referma la porte et s'approcha de sa belle qu'il entoura de ses bras pour la faire avancer.

\- Alors, cela te plaît-il ?

\- Non… euh je veux dire oui, mais c'est pas possible.

\- Tout est possible, quand on le veut.

\- Pourquoi, tout ça ?

\- Demain, c'est ton anniversaire et cela fait depuis l'île des hommes-poissons que l'on n'a pas eu le temps pour nous deux. C'était le bon moment. Et si on regardait notre petit paradis pour les deux prochains jours.

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller Alia qui partit presque en courant. La suite était immense. La surprise fut encore plus grande en voyant la vue qu'ils avaient de la terrasse. Au loin, ils pouvaient même apercevoir le Moby Dick. Ils mirent fin à la contemplation quand le ventre d'Alia se rappela à son bon souvenir. Le premier commandant décida d'aller manger sur la place du marché au milieu de toute cette ambiance de fête. Ils croisèrent de nombreux nakamas qui semblaient aussi faire la fête.

\- Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de la nouvelle année. Tout le monde va donc faire la fête en ville. Chaque année, nous venons ici. La plupart ont même une petite amie sur cette île. C'est pour cela que l'on reste plusieurs jours.

Ils s'installèrent dans une petite taverne où ils retrouvèrent Tatch et Ace. Ils mangèrent ensemble. Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent longuement sur leur surprise. Le poing ardent expliqua que Tatch l'avait conduit dans une auberge à l'extérieur du centre-ville, mais avec une superbe vue sur la mer. C'était un endroit très calme et avec tout le confort nécessaire pour eux. Les deux couples se séparèrent afin de profiter de leur tête-à-tête.

Marco entraîna Alia dans de nombreuses boutiques, prenant sur lui le fait que ce n'était pas son truc. La journée se passa tranquillement. Ils retournèrent dans leur suite à la nuit tombée. La journée avait été merveilleuse. Alia se laissa tomber sur le lit découvrant à quel point il était moelleux.

\- Si on pouvait avoir le même matelas sur le navire, ce serait le paradis.

\- Et tu l'apprécierais beaucoup moins lors de nos escapades, lui répondit-il en s'allongeant sur elle.

\- T'es lourd Marco !

\- Hum, tu n'as surtout pas assez de muscles. J'espère que tu n'es pas encore fatiguée.

\- Qu'as-tu au programme, commandant ?

\- De quoi te tenir éveillée toute la nuit.

Sur ces mots, il captura avec faim les lèvres de sa belle et de sa langue, demanda l'accès qu'elle ne lui refusa pas. Un gémissement ne tarda pas à s'échapper. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si intimes que ça lui avait manqué terriblement. Elle passa les bras autour du cou du blond. Ce dernier en profita pour se relever, la portant comme un petit singe. Il se servit de son fluide de l'observation pour rejoindre la salle de bains. En chemin, son amante perdit une partie de ses vêtements. Il avait aussi retiré les siens se retrouvant nu avant la rouge. Il la déposa sur un banc, l'allongeant dessus afin de terminer son œuvre. Tout en descendant avec sa bouche, parcourant le corps sous lui avec des baisers, ses doigts se glissaient déjà le long de la ceinture du short qu'elle portait. Il ouvrit ce dernier avant de commencer à lui ôter lentement, prenant au passage le sous-vêtement. La bouche du phœnix arriva à l'intérieur des cuisses qu'il dévora. Il sentait Alia s'arquer sous lui et gémir.

Sans prévenir, il mit fin à la douce torture de son amante. Cette dernière tenta de le rattraper, mais il lui échappa avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle le vit se diriger vers la douche et la régler. Il se retourna vers elle quand l'eau fut assez chaude et la vit se mordre les lèvres tout en le reluquant.

\- La vue est-elle assez plaisante pour tes yeux ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton aguicheur, tout en descendant une de ses mains vers le bas de son corps.

\- Me dit pas que tu as décidé de te mettre à la torture psychologique, Marco le phœnix.

\- C'est une idée qui reste à développer. Maintenant si madame veut bien se donner la peine de venir. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je nettoie chaque pouce de ton corps.

\- Je pourrais aussi bien avoir un beau spectacle d'ici. La vue est déjà merveilleuse.

\- Oh, tu veux jouer à cela ? Tu risques de te brûler les ailes.

\- Mais j'ai un phœnix pour prendre soin de moi.

Marco sourit et se mit sous la douche. Il se plaça bien en face d'elle et ne quitta pas son regard. L'eau coulait sur son corps. Saisissant le gel douche, il l'étala sur son torse tatoué, cachant l'emblème de Barbe Blanche sous une couche épaisse. Ses mains descendaient lentement sur son corps pour enfin arriver à son entrejambe dont son membre se dressait fièrement.

Alia, sur le banc, bavait littéralement devant les gestes du phœnix. Il ne se lavait pas, mais la chauffait littéralement. Elle se sentait humide au creux de son intimité et une chaleur exquise grandissait dans son bas-ventre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses mains descendirent entre ses cuisses.

\- Interdiction de te toucher. Si tu veux quelque chose, il va falloir venir me voir.

\- Même ici, tu me donnes des ordres. En plus, t'es trop loin.

\- Allez, un peu de courage. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Après voir fait une fausse bouille de mécontentement, elle se leva et se dirigea d'une démarche allumeuse vers son amant. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, qu'elle fut plaquée contre le torse musclé de Marco. Il l'avait placé de telle sorte qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Ses mains descendirent vers l'entrejambe de la rouge et se mirent à caresser le petit bourgeon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alia avant de se mettre à gémir et à quémander plus. Les lèvres de Marco qui embrassaient sa nuque ne l'aidaient pas. Soudain, elle se fit soulever et sans plus de cérémonie, sentit le membre de son amant la pénétrer. Elle laissa échapper une longue plainte de plaisir.

\- J'aimerais bien t'entendre crier ainsi à chaque fois. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela m'émoustille.

Marco maintenait Alia et augmenta la cadence. La position n'était pas des plus confortable, mais cela ne les gênait pas. La rouge finit par atteindre l'orgasme en première et ses muscles se resserrèrent sur Marco qui la rejoignit aussitôt. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger avant que le blond ne décida de les rincer. Il enroula la miss dans une serviette et la ramena sur le lit. Elle se lova dans le moelleux de la couverture.

\- Tss, tss, c'est pas l'heure de dormir. On est qu'au début des réjouissances.

\- Tu m'as épuisé.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as encore des ressources cachées.

Une explosion se fit entendre les faisant redresser la tête. Ils aperçurent le début du feu d'artifice. La fatigue d'Alia disparut aussitôt et elle se releva pour aller à la fenêtre. Marco la suivit et une fois contre elle, défit sa serviette.

\- Non, je veux vois le feu d'artifice avant.

\- Mais je ne t'en empêche pas, dit-il en s'agenouillant et en écartant les jambes de sa belle. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

\- Cela va...être...difficile, haleta-t-elle.

\- Prends cela comme un entraînement. Concentre-toi sur le feu d'artifice et dis moi ce que tu vois, lui demanda-t-il.

Marco tournait le dos à la fenêtre profitant de la magnifique vue qu'il avait sur la fine toison rouge. Il attendit que son amante commence à parler pour se mettre à l'œuvre. Avec ses doigts, il écarte délicatement les deux lèvres et sa bouche s'empara du petit bourgeon rose. Il se mit à le lécher et le sucer. Sous l'exquise torture, Alia posa ses mains contre la vitre et ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus, laissant un meilleur accès au phœnix. Elle essaya de garder sa concentration, mais la sensation de trois doigts dans son intimité en plus des lèvres sur son clitoris ne l'aidaient pas. Son amant trouva facilement son deuxième point sensible et se mit en tâche de le stimuler au maximum. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit et il comptait bien la mettre en application.

La respiration d'Alia se fit de plus en plus difficile et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur le spectacle. Marco l'empêcha de tomber sous les sensations de plus en plus fortes, qui déferlaient en elle.

\- Oh mon dieu, Marco...ar...Arrête…

Mais ce dernier sachant très bien ce qui se passait continua son œuvre tout en souriant. Tous les muscles d'Alia se contractèrent violemment. Ses yeux étaient brillants et sa bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Entre ses jambes, un liquide chaud s'écoula. Marco y goûta avant de se redresser et de porte sa belle toujours dans les limbes de la jouissance. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la pénétra avec douceur. Elle était très sensible et il lui fit le plus délicatement possible l'amour.

Une heure après, Marco tenait sa belle à moitié endormie dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa tendrement la tête.

\- Bon anniversaire, princesse.

 **oOOooOOo**

À l'autre bout de la ville dans une auberge, des gémissements de deux autres pirates retentissaient. Connaissant bien ce qu'aimait son amant, Tatch avait sorti le grand jeu et avait décidé de lui faire l'amour tout en jouant avec la nourriture. Il n'avait pas hésité à acheter chantilly, confitures, fruits et autres mets consommables. Ace avait frémit de bonheur durant leur petit jeu qui avait fini sous la douche. Le Poing Ardent était collé au carellage tandis que son amant le pilonner s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la délivrance salvatrice.

Après s'être correctement nettoyé, ils se couchèrent. Ace était déjà au pays des songes à peine la tête sur le torse du quatrième commandant.

Les deux jours en amoureux pour les deux couples passèrent très rapidement et le moment de rejoindre les autres arriva trop vite. Bien évidemment leur absence n'était pas passée inaperçue et Ace et Alia eurent le droit à toutes les blagues grivoises.

\- T'en fais pas Ace, on s'y habitue vite à ce genre de commentaires. Ils sont juste jaloux.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de papoter, les corvées vous attendent. Alia, tu iras donner un coup de main pour remettre le cordage en état. Ace, la quatrième à besoin de mains pour nettoyer la cale à provision, intervint Marco.

\- À vos ordres commandant, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Dis-moi comment tu fais pour le supporter dans ces cas-là ?

\- Je pense à la vengeance que j'exercerais plus tard. Mais hors de la cabine, je t'avoue que c'est un vrai bourreau, souffla-t-elle.

Un bang retentit et les deux pirates se frottèrent la tête.

\- Je crois avoir mal entendu, Alia. Au boulot tout de suite, tous les deux.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 18 septembre en raison de mon déménagement le week end normal de publication : chapitre 23 : la promotion de Ace  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : comme prévu, une publication avec une semaine d'avance car à partir du 23 septembre je n'aurais plus internet.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **La promotion de Ace**

\- Incroyable, s'exclama Luigi. Elle a enfin réussi à développer son fluide offensif.

\- Il était temps, avec tous les entraînements qu'elle subit depuis des semaines, rajouta Tatch. On va pouvoir fêter cela.

\- Allez, Ace, debout, s'exclama un pirate de la deuxième flotte. Tu vas pas te laisser battre par une fille.

Ace était allongé sur le pont. Son fruit du démon ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité face au fluide offensif. Son adversaire avait vraiment de la force au corps-à-corps maintenant. Il se releva péniblement et essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Il regarda la rouge qui était sous le choc de l'exploit qu'elle avait accompli. Si maintenant, elle maîtrisait le fluide, il allait pouvoir y aller plus fort.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Sano. C'est la seule fois où la miss aura réussi à m'en mettre une. Dorénavant, je n'ai plus besoin de retenir mes coups, n'est-ce pas Alia?

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Non, mais, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça.

\- Tant pis pour toi. Tu vas devoir retrouver comment faire rapidement.

Alia se mit à reculer sous le regard et le sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur le visage de Poing Ardent. Elle évita de justesse un crochet

\- Reste concentrée, Alia. Sinon je te démolis ton joli minois.

\- Tu n'oserais quand même pas ? Marco ne serait pas content, tu sais.

\- Alors là, rien à faire. Allez, bats-toi correctement.

Ace enchaîna les coups, mais stoppant à chaque fois la violence de l'impact, afin de ne pas abîmer sa nakama. Son adversaire ne faisait que reculer en dernière seconde, grâce à son fruit du démon. Elle tenta de se concentrer et de se rappeler comment elle avait réussi plus tôt, à activer son fluide mais tout allait trop vite pour réfléchir. Elle tenta tout de même une offensive et se jeta sur Ace. Elle utilisa son, mais il se passa une chose, qu'aucun des deux n'avaient pu prévoir. Leur poing s'entrechoqua et l'onde de choc les propulsa tous les deux par dessus-bord.

\- Vite, que quelqu'un aille les repêcher, s'écria le type de la vigie.

Luigi n'avait pas attendu et avait sauté dans l'eau. Namur fit de même. Les deux mangeurs de fruits du démon se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés sur le pont à recracher de l'eau.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il y a match nul, déclara Tatch.

\- Vous êtes pires que des gosses tous les deux, commenta Marco qui arrivait vers eux. Ace, prends tes affaires, tu accompagnes la troisième en mission.

\- Chouette, un peu d'action, s'exclama de joie le concerné.

\- Et moi ? Et moi ? Demanda Alia.

\- Il te faudra patienter un peu. Je veux que tu t'entraînes à la maîtrise du fluide offensif. Dès demain Tatch et moi-même, nous prendrons en charge ton entraînement.

\- Bonne chance la gamine, lui annonça Ace en partant.

\- Je te maudis l'allumette humaine. Quand tu reviendras, il n'y aura plus que toi qui finiras à la flotte.

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir.

Alia lui tira la langue avant de se retrouver jetée comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur l'épaule de son commandant qui l'emmena jusqu'à la douche pour lui retirer le sel. Malgré les protestations devant tout le monde, elle se réjouit une fois seule avec le phœnix.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Alors Joz, c'est quoi la mission du jour ?

\- Pas grand chose, on va juste mater un équipage qui sévit dans une zone sous notre contrôle.

\- Il s'agit de qui ?

\- Doma, dit le chevalier bohème.

\- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler quand je suis moi-même arrivé dans le Nouveau Monde. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à lui.

\- Je te le laisserai, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Super cool, merci Joz.

La troisième division ne mit qu'une journée pour rejoindre leur cible. Avant de laisser Ace attaquer, Joz lui expliqua ce que désirait Barbe Blanche. À bord de son striker, le Poing Ardent se lança à l'assaut du navire pirate. Prenant son élan, il sauta et atterrit sur le pont de ce dernier.

\- Lequel d'entre vous est Doma ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est moi, que me veux-tu, Ace aux poings ardents ? Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Le vieux souhaite que tu deviennes notre allié.

\- Il prend ses rêves pour une réalité Barbe Blanche. Comme si j'allais accepter si facilement. Essaye déjà de me battre, déclara-t-il en se mettant en position.

Doma avait une technique bien à lui pour se battre. Il utilisait deux épées qu'il tenait à l'envers. Sur son épaule, un singe tenait quant à lui une arme à feu.

Ace enflamma ses poings, l'excitation d'un combat s'emparant de lui. Le pirate se lança sur lui et le duel débuta. Une flamme gigantesque s'éleva au-dessus du navire suite à l'impact.

Sur le navire de Joz, les paris allaient bon train, tout en se préparant à une éventuelle intervention.

Le combat était enflammé et le chevalier bohème n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation. Néanmoins, il plia sous les attaques de Ace et accepta de devenir allié à Barbe Blanche. Sur le mini-Moby Dick, ce fut une effusion de joie. Une fois revenu à bord, Joz annonça la nouvelle au patriarche. Leur retour rima avec de nouveau une grande fête.

\- Avec ton dernier exploit, ta prime va encore grimper, commenta l'un de ses nakamas.

\- Mais j'espère bien qu'elle monte encore haut.

\- Finalement, ce sont les hommes qui en veulent toujours plus, intervint Alia.

\- Ça dépend du domaine, lui répondit-il en lui chipant son gigot.

\- Hé ! Mais c'est à moi ! Rends-le-moi tout de suite.

\- Trop tard.

Sur ces mots, Ace avala d'une traite le morceau de viande. La rouge, aussitôt, lui sauta sur le dos, déclenchant le rire des pirates proches d'eux.

\- Les deux gosses recommencent, commenta Tatch.

\- Ben, tu vois, cela ne m'avait absolument pas manqué pendant 48 heures. Heureusement tout de même qu'ils savent être plus matures en temps normal. Au fait Tatch, tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Non, je laisse faire la deuxième.

\- Ce serait bien qu'il accepte le poste, ajouta Vista. Ainsi, nous serions de nouveau au complet et il n'aurait plus besoin de faire des vas-et-vients entre le dortoir de la deuxième et ta chambre.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, ma chère lame fleurie ?

Tous les commandants éclatèrent de rire. La fête se termina comme à chaque fois avec un bon nombre de pirates dont Ace et Alia qui dormirent sur le pont, leur amant ayant décidé de les laisser sur place.

Le lendemain fut comme d'habitude, très difficile pour la tête et ils furent nombreux à devoir passer voir les infirmières. Alia et Ace se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant le bruit d'un flash.

\- Celui qui a osé prendre une photo, vient de signer son arrêt de mort, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

\- Vous êtes plutôt mignon tous les deux comme ça. Il fallait bien garder un souvenir.

\- Marco ! Sale traite. En plus, tu m'as abandonné sur le pont.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ace en s'étirant.

\- Marco nous a pris en photo en train de dormir.

\- Oh. Tu me montreras la photo ?

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Non mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Allez-vous doucher, les corvées ne se feront pas seules.

\- Dommage, pourtant, répondit Alia avant de détaler pour éviter le courroux du phénix.

Ace partit en direction du dortoir de la deuxième division.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Au fait, Ace, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas le poste de commandant de la division. Cela fait un moment que la place est libre.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi moi ? Il y a d'autres qui sont là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

\- Peut-être, mais rare sont ceux qui ont ce qu'il faut pour devenir commandant, tu sais.

\- Possible. Je vais y réfléchir.

Il prit son chapeau et s'en retourna au réfectoire afin de prendre des forces pour la journée.

\- Salut Teach.

\- Ah salut Ace. Bien dormi à la belle étoile ?

\- Un lit n'aurait pas été du luxe. Dis voir ; cela fait des années que t'es ici. Ça ne t'a jamais intéressé de devenir commandant ?

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas pour moi, je suis bien où je suis et j'ai d'autres projets.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leur repas avant de partir chacun de leur côté, pour leur corvée quotidienne. Ace passa toute la journée à réfléchir à la proposition qu'on lui avait faite. C'était très intéressant, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'accepter. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne savait pas comment le résoudre, et si jamais les autres le découvraient, alors il serait rejeté de l'équipage. Que deviendrait-il à ce moment-là ?

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Évite de réfléchir la nuit, ton cerveau prend feu, lui annonça la seule voix féminine qui traînait le soir sur le pont.

\- Ah c'est toi. Tu n'es pas avec Marco ?

\- Non, il bosse avec Tatch sur des cartes et je suis pas la bienvenue. Quelque chose ne va pas, pour t'avoir plongé dans autant de réflexion depuis le petit déj' ? Ne me dit pas que c'est la photo ?

Alia s'était assise sur la rambarde et observait son ami attendant une réponse.

\- Aujourd'hui, plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de postuler au poste de commandant de la seconde flotte.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais c'est génial. En plus, tu as la capacité et les épaules solides. Je vois pas pourquoi tu hésites ?

\- Quelque chose, m'empêche de dire oui. J'ai peur que le jour où les gens le découvriront, il me rejette, me considérant comme un monstre qui aurait trahi leur confiance.

\- Je te l'ai déjà raconté, comment on me considérait sur mon île, parce que mon père était un pirate. Au début, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette situation. Puis un jour, j'ai rencontré un magnifique oiseau bleu qui m'a tendu la main et m'a accepté telle que j'étais. Quoique, il y a des moments où il doit le regretter. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je ne sais pas ce qui t'empêche d'avancer, mais ici, le passé ne compte pas et seul ce que tu es dans le temps présent est important. Et moi, ce que je vois, c'est un type cool qui s'endort en plein repas, dégomme les ennemis avec un doigt et qui n'hésite pas à venir au secours d'une frêle jeune fille comme moi.

\- T'es sûre que c'est moi que tu as décris là ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Ben oui. Si tu veux en parler un jour, je serais toujours là pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi. Mais si t'as besoin d'un avis, vas voir père. Il a une grande sagesse, sobre.

\- Ouais t'as peut-être raison.

\- Une sœur a toujours raison, dit-elle en sautant sur le pont.

Alia s'enfonça dans la pénombre, tandis qu'Ace se rendit vers la cabine de Barbe Blanche.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- J'attends mon paiement, les garçons. Et je n'accepte pas le paiement en nature, dit-elle à l'encontre de Marco.

\- Elle a le sens des affaires, la gamine, commenta Tatch. Au fait, il va accepter ?

\- Tout dépendra de père apparemment, mais il y a de bonnes chances pour que demain, on fasse la fête. Et par contre, Marco, ne m'abandonne plus sur le pont. Il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi.

\- Entre Ace et Luigi, je doute que quelqu'un ait touché à un seul de tes cheveux.

\- Mouais. Dis plutôt que tu voulais de l'air, dit-elle en se mettant à bouder.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et partit rapidement vers leur cabine. Marco soupira avant de suivre le même chemin, laissant Tatch seul sur le pont.

 **oOOooOOo**

De son côté, Ace toqua à la porte du paternel.

\- Père, c'est moi, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

\- Entre mon fils. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu aies besoin de me parler si tard dans la nuit.

\- Aujourd'hui, plusieurs de mes nakamas m'ont demandé de postuler au poste de commandant de la seconde flotte. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que cela vient de plus haut.

\- Gurarararara, en effet, l'idée vient des autres commandants. Est-ce cela qui te gêne ?

\- Non, mais cela me rend perplexe. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai intégré le Moby Dick et il y a peu, j'ai essayé de te tuer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Tu ne connais rien de moi et de mon passé. Quand tu le sauras, je doute que tu veuilles que je reste.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je suis le fils de Gol D Roger.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce durant quelques instants, puis Barbe Blanche, une bouteille d'alcool en main, éclata de rire.

\- Alors, comme ça, Roger avait un rejeton.

\- Et pourquoi ris-tu ? Cela fait de moi votre devrais me haïr et vouloir ma mort et non rire.

\- C'est la meilleure. Tu sais, on ne peut choisir qui nous engendre et ici, on est avant tout les enfants du grand large. Tu pourrais être le fils du diable, que cela ne changerait rien pour moi. Alors c'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Tu es mon fils et rien ne me fera changer d'idées. Acceptes tu le poste ?

Ace n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait.

\- D'accord, j'accepte, finit-il par déclarer.

\- Très bien, va retrouver Tatch maintenant et dit lui qu'il y a un banquet à organiser pour demain midi, donc pas trop de folie.

\- Oui, père. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon fils.

Ace retourna sur le pont et vit son amant installé où il était plus tôt avec Alia, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- Alors qu'as tu répondu au paternel ?

\- Tu étais au courant. J'ai accepté. Il accepte ce que je suis.

\- Une très bonne nouvelle. Demain, on fera donc la fête toute la journée.

\- D'ailleurs, il m'a dit de te dire, de rester sage pour être en forme demain.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je serais en forme. Mais il faut bien que l'on fête ta future nomination.

\- T'as une idée en tête, toi.

\- Je n'en manque jamais. Allez suis moi, j'ai comme une envie de t'entendre crier mon nom.

\- On ne pourrait pas inverser les rôles pour une fois.

\- Le jour où tu seras plus fort que moi peut être.

Ace et Tatch regagnèrent la cabine du 4ème commandant. Ce dernier prit tout le temps pour célébrer la décision de Ace.

De l'autre côté de la paroi, une certaine pirate se retournait dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver le sommeil.

\- T'as pas fini de bouger, comme ça ? On dirait que t'as mangé des asticots.

\- Non, mais tu veux dormir comment avec le raffut que fait Ace. Il pourrait être plus discret.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse la même chose peut-être, lui sussura-t-il à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas cette semaine. Non mais là, j'oserais même plus les regarder en face, sans m'imaginer plein de choses.

\- Et si je te faisais un bon massage.

\- Oh oui, j'ai mal au bas du dos.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, Marco se mit à califourchon sur son amante et commença un long massage, appuyant sur les points stratégiques ce qui eut l'effet attendu et sa belle sombra peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'affaira à préparer la fête. En un temps record tout fut prêt. Ace se retrouva au centre, entouré des commandants et sous le regard bienveillant de Barbe Blanche.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous assemblés pour fêter la montée de Ace au poste de commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, annonça Marco.

Tout le monde leva son verre pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle. Le promu regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Allez, ne fais pas ton timide et mange, encouragea le phœnix.

Ace s'enfila tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, les os des gigots y compris. Il finit par avaler de travers. Tatch lui tendit une chope de bière, qu'il descendit d'une traite. Il reprit l'ingestion de nourriture avant de piquer du nez.

\- Il s'est endormi, s'écrièrent à l'unisson les pirates.

La fête dura toute la journée et Barbe Blanche se chargea de faire en sorte que le monde entier soit au courant.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 9 octobre (je sais ça parait loin du coup) chapitre 24 : mission avec la 2ème flotte  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**édité et corrigé le 19/10/16**

 **Note de l'auteure : et me revoilà avec l'internet. Je suis en train de corriger les 23 premiers chapitres et j'apporte quelques modifications dans le chapitre 8. Quand les chapitres seront édités il y aura une phrase en haut de chaque chapitre qui l'indiquera. Bon j'en ai encore pour une semaine, c'est très long, car je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait trop trop trop de fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Mission avec la seconde flotte

Rapidement, Ace prit ses quartiers définitivement dans la cabine de Tatch. Connaissant déjà pas mal la seconde flotte, son intégration en tant que commandant se passa sans aucune problème et ne fut qu'une formalité. Les commandants lui expliquèrent dans les détails, la gestion et leur rôle pour le bon fonctionnement. Il assistait dorénavant aux réunions.

Ce changement eut un effet sur le moral d'Alia, qui, malgré le fait qu'ils soient sur le même navire, voyait moins Ace. Ce dernier ayant plus de travail, il ne pouvait plus s'entraîner avec sa sœur de cœur comme avant. Il ne participait plus non plus aux gardes de nuit avec elle. Cela finit par la déprimer au plus haut point.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle lézardait sur le pont, une ombre se dessina au-dessus d'elle.

\- On m'a dit que tu étais malade.

\- Ah, c'est toi doc'. Non, je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je déprime. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je n'ai pas pu partir en mission, qu'Ace a été promus et qu'il n'ait plus une minute à lui et pour couronner le tout, Marco est partit il y a quelques jours pour quelques semaines avec toute la première flotte, sauf nous deux. Et mon île me manque un peu par moment.

\- Tu as été voir les autres encore présents ? Tu as bien des affinités avec d'autres pirates à bord.

\- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Marco m'a dit que je repartirais en mission, seulement quand je maîtriserais le fluide offensif. Mais j'ai l'impression de stagner.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça. Tu devrais demander à Vista.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec Ace.

\- Tu ne serais pas tombée amoureux de notre allumette, tout de même ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Il est plutôt comme un grand frère pour moi. Tu sais que j'ai grandi dans une famille pas très aimante. Quand Ace est arrivé ici, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on avait un passé similaire. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille, mais comprend ce que je ressens. Mais là, on se croise à peine.

\- Je vois, je vois. Cela te tente de faire l'inventaire de la pharmacie avec les infirmières ? Demain, on devrait arriver sur une île.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien.

Alia se leva et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Le doc' la suivit du regard avant d'aller trouver les commandants.

\- Salut doc', c'est rare de te voir venir par ici.

\- Salut Tatch. Tu crois que je passe ma vie avec les infirmières ? Je viens ici parce que j'ai une patiente en pleine déprime par manque d'action et d'attention de la part d'une certaine allumette.

\- Alia ? Demanda Ace. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Oh, tu te souviens d'elle. Tu lui manques et encore plus depuis que Marco ne veut pas qu'elle aille en mission.

\- Ben alors, joli coeur, on abandonne une jeune fille en détresse ? Le chambra Tatch.

\- Pas du tout, j'étais juste occupé.

\- Merci doc' pour les informations. Je vais voir ce que nous pouvons faire, intervint Barbe Blanche.

Les commandants réfléchirent ensemble pour trouver une solution. En début d'après-midi, il fut décidé d'organiser dès le lendemain un tournoi amical sur le Moby Dick. Chaque division dut proposer son champion. Pour la première, ce fut Alia, la désignée d'office, étant la seule combattante présente de sa flotte.

Le soir même, comme cela était devenu un rituel, Alia attendit l'appel de son amant. Elle lui annonça l'histoire du concours et ce dernier lui donna pendant près d'une heure des conseils dont celui de s'amuser avant tout.

Le lendemain, le pont avait été emménagé en conséquence. Barbe Blanche avait procédé au tirage au sort. Les règles étaient simples, chaque duel se faisait au corps-à-corps et seul les fluides offensif et sensitif étaient autorisés. Les coups sur certaines parties du corps étaient aussi interdits.

Le premier combat d'Alia fut contre un pirate de la huitième flotte. Il était très rapide, dépassait la rouge d'au moins deux têtes. Toutefois, elle ne se découragea pas et donna le meilleur d'elle. Son match dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes et se finit sur le fil du rasoir par sa victoire. Les spectateurs applaudirent son exploit. Elle se mit de côté pour récupérer en attendant son prochain combat.

Les infirmières eurent tout de même du travail. Les matchs restaient violent dû à l'utilisation des fluides. Alia gagna un à un ses matchs. Une pause se fit à l'heure du déjeuner. La quatrième flotte s'était surpassée pour offrir aux combattants de quoi les revigorer.

Alia se hissa, non sans mal, jusqu'à la finale. Elle se retrouva à devoir affronter, Spike, un pirate de la seizième flotte, réputé aussi fort que Joz. Les deux adversaires se mirent l'un en face de l'autre. Malgré les temps de pause, la représentante de la première flotte ressentait en elle une très grande fatigue et ses muscles commençaient à la faire souffrir. Mais elle décida de tout ignorer pour se donner à fond. Le coup d'envoi fut donné et les deux combattants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les échanges étaient rapides et forts dès le départ. Dans la foule, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

La rouge avait beau donner tout ce qu'elle avait, au bout de quelques minutes, ses attaques commencèrent à faiblir et elle subit rapidement l'assaut de son adversaire. Elle voulut riposter, mais ce dernier réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba en arrière, l'impact lui coupa le souffle. Spike en profita pour lui envoyer un poing pour la mettre KO. En voyant ça arriver, Alia se concentra évita le coup en dernière seconde puis se jeta sur son adversaire, lui décrochant un crochet du droit. Elle le vit basculer en arrière puis chuter, inconscient. Elle regarda son adversaire puis son poing alternativement. Elle remarqua ensuite que ce dernier avait une drôle de couleur. Elle releva la tête souriante, montrant son bras droit.

\- J'ai enfin réussi, dit-elle avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

Tous se regardèrent avant d'applaudir. Les commandants et Barbe Blanche étaient plus que satisfait de ce tournoi improvisé.

\- Je crois que maintenant Marco ne pourra plus l'empêcher de partir en mission, commenta Vista.

\- En effet, la miss a vraiment progressé ses dernières semaines, rajouta Tatch.

\- Elle finira un jour ou l'autre pas nous battre si cela continue.

\- On va peut-être pas la laisser là ? Demanda Ace. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures.

\- Tu as raison, mon fils. Ramène là dans sa cabine et veille sur elle jusqu'à son réveil.

\- Hein ! Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Mais joli cœur, n'oublie pas que tu es en partie responsable de sa déprime, intervint Tatch.

Ace passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers sa nakama pour la porter et la ramener dans sa chambre. Il la fit glisser sous la couverture avant de prendre un siège et de s'y installer. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour. Il fut tiré de ses rêves par la sonnerie d'un escargophone. Il se leva et décrocha.

\- Salut ma puce, alors comment c'est déroulé ton tournoi ? Demanda la voix de Marco.

\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas Alia.

\- Ace ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Alia ?

\- Du calme, du calme. Ta princesse va bien. Elle dort juste comme un bébé.

\- Vous lui avez fait faire quoi pour qu'elle soit épuisée avant la nuit ?

\- Elle a mis la pâté à tous ses adversaires. Tu l'aurais vu. Elle en a bavait, mais elle n'a jamais abandonné. Tu peux être fière d'elle.

\- Mais je le suis toujours. Si je suis exigeant avec elle, c'est pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à utiliser le fluide offensif,

\- Oui en finale contre Spike.

\- Attends, vous l'avez laissé affronter le type de la seizième qui massacre tout le monde d'une seule main ! Mais vous êtes malade ! S'égosilla Marco à l'autre bout.

\- Crie pas ou tu vas la réveiller. On a veillé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de casse, t'en fais pas et elle n'a pas eu besoin de notre intervention. Bon, elle aura peut-être quelques petits bleus.

\- Vous voulez à ce que j'ai les cheveux blancs avant l'âge, ma parole.

\- Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour l'empêcher de partir en mission.

\- En effet. D'ailleurs, j'allais appeler père, mais prépare toi à partir demain aux aurores. Tu l'emmènes avec toi. Le problème à résoudre est plus complexe.

\- Pas de soucis. On se mettra en chemin à la première heure.

Marco raccrocha pour appeler Barbe Blanche et lui expliquer la situation. Moins d'une heure après la deuxième flotte avait reçu son ordre de départ. Ace dut se résoudre à réveiller Alia pour la mettre au courant. Elle sauta au cou de son ami, au moment où Tatch entra dans la cabine.

\- Je pourrais être jaloux, si tu me piques mon homme.

\- Tatch, je pars en mission ! C'est formidable, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je crois que tout le Moby Dick est doit être au courant à l'heure qu'il est. Tiens, mange tant que c'est chaud. Tu dois prendre des forces avant le départ.

Alia dévora son plateau sous le regard amusé des deux commandants qui ne partirent qu'une fois le plateau vide. La rouge se rendormit presque aussitôt, rêvant d'aventures.

Tout le monde fut réveillé un peu avant l'aube afin de partir rapidement. Pour éviter tout problème, Alia se retrouva à partager la cabine d'Ace. Comme avec les autres commandants, elle participa à la vie sur le bateau avec tout l'équipage. Si tout se passait bien, il ne leur faudrait que trois jours pour rejoindre Marco. Pour Ace, c'était sa première mission en tant que commandant. Ces dernières semaines, il avait appris à connaître chacun de ses nakamas, leur style de combat et leur tâche de prédilection. Il avait décidé de garder l'ancien second de la division.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, l'escargophone de la Miss sonna. Elle courut s'enfermer dans la cabine d'Ace et décrocha.

\- Allô, Marco !

\- Salut, ma puce.

\- Je suis en route, j'ai gagné hier au tournoi. Je me suis battue jusqu'au bout. C'était pas facile et j'en ai encore des courbatures partout. Quand je me suis battue contre Spike, j'ai réussi à utiliser le fluide offensif.

\- Eh ben dis donc, j'en ai loupé des choses. Faudra que tu me racontes tout en détail.

\- Et toi, ça se passe comment ? J'ai trouvé bizarre que tu aies besoin de renfort.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un surhomme, par hasard ?

\- Non juste pour mon homme.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !

\- Dis Marco, dit-elle soudainement d'une voix hésitante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je.. J'aimerais me rendre quelque part prochainement.

\- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

Marco rencontra un grand blanc face à sa question.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis une pirate maintenant et avec une prime sur ma tête, j'aurais du mal à retourner à mon ancienne vie, chez moi. Sans compter, que deviendrais-tu sans moi.

\- Faudrait déjà que je te laisse partir. Quitte à t'attacher au lit, je t'empêcherais de me quitter.

\- C'est juste que dans un mois, ce sera l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père.

\- Je vois, j'en parlerais à Père quand on retournera sur le Moby Dick. C'est à lui de prendre la décision.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi avec la deuxième division ?

\- Comme avec toutes les autres divisions. Ace me prête même sa cabine. Il a dit qu'il ne veut pas que des flammes bleues décolorent ses flammes oranges.

\- Il a tout à fait raison.

\- Ce soir, je suis de vigie.

Alia et Marco discutèrent de tout et de rien, pendant presque une heure. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au moment où Ace vint chercher la miss. Le commandant de la seconde flotte fit le point de la situation avec Marco.

Quand le navire arriva enfin en vue de l'île, la première subissait un assaut de plusieurs navires. Tous les pirates se préparèrent à lancer la contre-attaque. Ace tenta en vain de contacter Marco, mais ce dernier devait sûrement être au milieu de la bataille.

\- Il est là, je le vois, s'écria soudainement Alia en pointant un point dans le ciel.

\- Ainsi, c'est à cela que ressemble le fruit de Marco.

\- Eh ouais, il est beau comme ça ?

\- Arrête de baver pour le moment. Bon d'après le drapeau, il s'agit des navires de l'armada de Kaïdo.

\- C'est l'un des quatre empereurs, si je me souviens bien.

\- Tout à fait. C'est dur de l'avouer, mais il est plus fort que Barbe Blanche. On dit que rien ne peut le tuer.

\- Donc on a aucune chance ! Commença à paniquer Alia.

\- Mais si. Kaïdo se déplace peu lui-même et il n'y a pas son navire. Ce ne sont que des sous-fifres. Et ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerais.

\- J'ai besoin de personne.

Ace sourit avant de donner l'ordre d'attaquer.

Les pirates ennemis étaient trop occupés avec la première flotte, pour surveiller leur arrière. Ils ne virent pas arriver la seconde flotte réparti sur plusieurs canots afin d'aborder le maximum de navires. Le nouveau commandant prit son stryker embarquant la miss avec lui. Il aimait les entrées fracassantes. L'engin se mit en route et sa nakama s'accrocha instinctivement à lui. Ils partirent à vive allure jusqu'à arriver à proximité des navires.

\- Agrippe-toi bien à moi, on va décoller.

Alia obéit et sauta sur le dos du commandant qui prit son élan et sauta en l'air, avant d'enflammer une partie de son corps et de survoler une partie des navires. La rouge avait fermé les yeux, tandis qu'Ace avait réussi à faire une pirouette arrière. Il enflamma son poing.

\- Poing ardent.

Trois navires furent détruits simultanément. Les deux pirates atterrirent sans mal sur le pont de la première flotte où Marco reprenait sa forme humaine.

\- Et la cavalerie est arrivée, annonça Ace.

\- Je vois ça. Vous êtes arrivés à temps. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils reviendraient à la charge si tôt.

Le phœnix remarqua seulement son amante accrochée comme un singe au deuxième commandant.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Alia ?

\- J'apprends à voler.

\- Va rejoindre l'équipe de Luigi. Il est sur le navire qui est derrière le notre.

\- Tout de suite commandant.

Alia partit aussitôt à l'arrière du mini Moby Dick. Cela ne fut pas une mince affaire, les adversaires avaient envahit le navire. Elle se concentra et utilisa le fluide offensif à plusieurs reprises. Elle se servit des cordes d'abordage pour se rendre sur le navire ennemi. Elle trouva rapidement Luigi, qui se battait contre trois pirates en même temps.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ace et Marco s'attaquèrent au plus fort des pirates. Il leur fallut de la patience et de la stratégie pour réussir à mettre à terre le meneur.

La nuit était presque tombée, quand tous purent enfin respirer. Alia profita pour récupérer son sac et l'amener dans la cabine de Marco. Ce dernier était encore en grande discussion avec Ace sur d'éventuelles ripostes et l'état des troupes. La miss put utiliser la salle de bains à loisirs pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'être rejointe par son amant.

\- Tu t'es bien battue aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout. Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas fait venir.

\- C'est finit ici ?

\- Oui, mais on ne repart pas immédiatement. On doit faire réparer le navire. Il nous faudra au moins vingt-quatre heures. Mais ne pense pas te prélasser, il y a du boulot pour toi, demain.

\- Dommage, j'avais besoin de parfaire mon bronzage. Enfin, c'est vrai que sans maillot de bain, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que me mettre nue sur le sable.

\- Et empêcher tout le monde de travailler, car trop hypnotisés par ce corps sublime. Je risquerais d'être jaloux si d'autres que moi te voyaient dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Et alors, quand je vois les filles se retourner quand elles te voient torse nue. Tu crois que je ne les vois pas.

\- Oh, oh, de la jalousie.

Marco embrassa son amante avant de finir de se laver pour se coucher. Le lendemain, Alia retourna travailler avec la seconde flotte afin de sécuriser la zone. Entre-temps, ils apprirent qu'au vu des événements avec Kaïdo, Barbe Blanche décréta qu'il allait se déplacer en personne pour remettre les choses en place.

\- Alia, dis moi, cela ne te dérange pas de faire équipe avec Teach et Will ? Ce sont des types bien.

\- Pas de souci Ace.

\- Merci. Vous allez vous rendre sur la pointe sud de l'île. C'est par là que peut venir l'ennemi.

\- Youpie, c'est parti pour une ballade.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 23 octobre chapitre 25 : Teach un mystérieux pirate  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note de l'auteure : le chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Je tenais absolument à vous le poster et je viens à peine de finir de le rédiger. Du coup j'éditerais demain soir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Mission avec la 2ème flotte**

Alia était vraiment heureuse d'être sur la terre ferme et surtout d'être en mission. Cela lui permettait d'apprendre à connaître des membres d'équipage qu'elle ne voyait pas forcément tous les jours et surtout de découvrir de nouvelles îles. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'ennuyait à bord du Moby Dick, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, mais cela manquait pour elle d'aventure.

Avec Will et Teach, ils marchaient un moment le long de la côte. Elle avait déjà vu Teach plusieurs fois sur le Moby Dick, mais il restait toujours en retrait, ne se mettant jamais en avant. Il parlait peu et participait rarement aux fêtes. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

Quant à Will, elle avait déjà discuté plusieurs fois avec lui. Elle avait même effectué des tours de vigies en sa compagnie.

\- Je crois que l'effet Marco fonctionne toujours, entendit-elle soudain derrière elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Hein ! Pourquoi tu dis ça Will ?

\- Ben la preuve t'as entendu le mot Marco et d'un coup tu te retournes vers nous. Cela fait cinq minutes qu'avec Teach on te parle et que tu ne nous réponds pas, la tête complètement dans les nuages.

\- Ahahahahahahahah. C'est que notre cher premier commandant doit-être un sacré coup au lit, renchérit Teach.

\- Ma… Mais pas du tout. Vous vous faites des films tous les deux.

\- Tu entends ça, Teach, Marco ne la satisfait pas. Finalement, il ne serait pas à la hauteur de sa réputation.

\- Il se fait un peu vieux. Il faudrait peut être qu'il passe la relève. Si tu veux Alia, tu as deux hommes dans la force de l'âge qui pourront assouvir tes désirs.

\- Non mais dites pas ce que je n'ai pas dis ! S'écria Alia, complètement rouge pivoine. Je reste fidèle à Marco et sa réputation n'est pas témérité.

\- Oh ! Oh ! On va peut être avoir des détails croustillants.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Une fois arrivée sur place, ils s'assirent sur le bord de la falaise, chacun faisant face à l'horizon. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. La journée passa lentement et les trois pirates furent ravis de pouvoir regagner les navires quand la relève vint les remplacer.

Une fois sur la plage, Alia quitta les garçons afin de rejoindre la cabine de Marco. En y pénétrant, elle le vit en train de compléter le journal de bord. Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle choisit de prendre déjà une bonne douche, le dîner n'étant pas servit avant encore trois bonnes heures. Rapidement, elle se lava et sortit de la salle de bains juste vêtue de la serviette de son amant. Elle se rapprocha de se dernier qui était toujours en train d'écrire. Une idée plutôt osée lui vint en tête. Afin d'être sur de ne pas faire machine arrière, elle essaya de ne pas réfléchir et se lança. Elle passa les bras autour des épaules du blond et embrassa le cou. Elle y déposa une pluie de baisers. Ce dernier tenta de rester concentrer sur son travail. Il voulait absolument finir pour profiter de la soirée calmement. Il sentit les mains de sa partenaire descendre et caresser son torse tatoué.

\- Alia, aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?

\- Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner ? Bon ben tant pis pour toi, dit-elle en se relevant et faisant mine de partir.

\- Attends, lui répondit-il en lui attrapant l'un des poignets et en la faisant basculer sur ses genoux.

Il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa langoureusement. Quand il y mit fin, il vit le regard brillant de sa belle.

\- D'habitude, il faut que je te cours après. Tu es plutôt réservée et là tu fais des choses que tu ne ferais pas d'habitude. Forcément que je me pose des questions.

\- Tu réfléchis trop. Tu te rappelles c'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois. Ben c'est pareille pour toi. J'avais juste quelques idées et vu qu'on ne mange pas avant quelques heures, j'avais envie de les tester. Mais apparemment, cela ne te plaît pas.

\- J'ai pas dis cela. Au contraire cela me fait très plaisir que tu prennes des initiatives.

\- Alors je peux continuer ?

\- Mais ne te gênes pas. Par contre, soit prête à en payer les conséquences si tu me chauffes trop.

\- J'en tremblerais presque de peur, si je ne te connaissais pas encore, Marco le phénix. Je vais allumer tes flammes.

\- Je demande à voir ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Alia descendit des genoux de son amant et laissa tomber sa serviette avant de glisser sous le bureau de son amant. Ce dernier commença à avoir une idée de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour lui et doutait fort qu'il puisse terminer son rapport journalier.

\- Mais vas-y, continue ton travail, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de travailler.

\- Si tu oses faire ça, je te ferais hurler de plaisir que les deux équipages t'entendront si ce n'est pas l'île entière.

\- J'en frissonne d'avance.

Alia remonta ses mains le long des jambes de Marco, qui avait repris son rapport. Il s'activa à le finir rapidement, avant que ces pensées ne soient plus cohérente et qu'il ne se mette à écrire n'importe quoi dans le journal. La rouge arriva à la ceinture, qu'il défit avec une lenteur calculée. Elle ouvrit le pantalon de son homme et se mit à caresser l'objet de sa convoitise à travers le tissu, avant de lui faire descendre jusqu'aux genoux. Marco l'aida en se soulevant légèrement, tout en continuant décrire. Mais il sentait déjà son membre se tendre d'impatience. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son amante ait ce genre de geste, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Cela lui changeait de la douce Alia qu'il dominait sous ses gestes.

Il se donna une claque mentale afin de terminer son foutu rapport.

Alia avait maintenant une vue et un accès illimité au trésor qu'elle convoitait. Soudain, elle se rendit compte de la situation et ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant l'audace qu'elle avait eu. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le sexe, mais elle n'était jamais entreprenante et laissait toujours Marco prendre les devants. Mais cette fois-ci et sûrement à cause de sa discussion avec Teach et Will, elle avait envie d'essayer certaine chose que son amant lui faisait subir en temps normal. Elle inspira profondément et avança sa bouche vers les genoux de sont amant. Elle comment par embrasser l'intérieur des jambes tout en remontant vers les cuisses. La position sous le bureau n'était pas très confortable, mais tant pis, elle ferait avec.

Trois coups à la porte de la cabine la stoppa dans sa progression. Marco eut un instant d'hésitation et regarda son amante et lui sourit. Le bureau la cachait et personne ne pouvait deviner qu'elle était en-dessous. Avec un de ses pieds il lui envoya sa serviette.

\- Non, Marco, chuchota-t-elle et le suppliant du regard.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle retint sa respiration.

\- Je te dérange pas Marco ? Demanda la voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Ace.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Alors comment cela c'est passé la journée pour la deuxième ? Prends un siège.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'asseyant en face du 1er commandant. Apparemment c'était assez calme d'après Teach. Alia ne t'a rien dis ?

\- Non. Je pense qu'elle préférait que cela soit toi qui en parle.

Sous le bureau, Alia fulminait. Comment le phénix osait se taper la discussion avec Ace alors qu'elle était nue à quelques centimètre de la flammèche. Il voulait jouer à ça, alors elle allait s'y prêter. Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui était dans la situation la plus embarrassante. Elle repris donc sa position initiale et continua de remonter jusqu'au sexe de son amant qu'elle se mit à lécher. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. Cela lui paraissait un peu bizarre mais pas désagréable du tout.

De son côté, Marco eut un moment, juste quelques secondes de troubles face à ce qu'Alia était en train de lui faire subir pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Intérieurement il aimait cela, car ça pimentait un peu leur vie privée. Il continua à parler de choses et d'autres qui étaient importantes pour la journée du lendemain. Par moment, il avait du mal à garder le fil de la discussion. Son amante avait finit par engloutir son membre et faisant des vas-et-vient avec sa bouche qui l'excitait à chaque mouvement.

\- Je pense que demain nous devrions avoir finit les réparations du navire. Il faudra alors….., Marco s'interrompit en toussant.

\- Ça va Marco ?

\- Oui, oui tout va bien. J'ai sûrement dû attraper un peu froid avec la fatigue et tout le tralala de ses derniers jours.

\- Tu devrais te reposer et demander à Alia de t'occuper de toi un peu. Si tu veux, demain je ne la mettrais pas en surveillance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle adore trop ses postes de surveillance.

\- Comme tu veux. En tout cas, depuis que tu lui as de nouveau donné l'autorisation de partir en mission, elle revit.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Elle a beaucoup mûrit ces derniers temps. Elle est plus réfléchit et prends des initiatives maintenant.

\- Sur ce dernier point je ne peux que t'approuver. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point.

En bas, Alia souriait, elle voyait bien à travers le sexe tendu de son amant et ses jambes qui se serrait de plus en plus autour d'elle, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa concentration. Elle accéléra ses mouvements se retenant d'émettre le moindre bruit. Elle sentit soudain la main de Marco appuyer sur sa tête et mettre fin à sa conversation avec Ace qui se leva et quitta la cabine.

Une fois la porte refermée et sûr que le commandant de la seconde flotte assez loin, il fit remonter son amante sur ses genoux et sans préavis la pénétra, lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- C'est une idée ou le fait qu'il y est une personne en plus dans la pièce t'as drôlement excité ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Hum, en tout cas, maintenant il va falloir assumer les conséquences ma belle.

Il se redressa, toujours enfouit en elle et l'allongea sur son bureau avant de se mettre à la pilonner frénétiquement la faisant crier de plus en plus fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants étaient allongés sur le lit, reprenant leur souffle.

\- Je crois que t'as pas fini d'écrire ton rapport, commandant.

\- Et à qui la faute ? Alors comme ça, madame, devient plus entreprenante ?

\- Disons que j'ai juste confirmé à certains que tu étais un très bon coup au lit.

Marco se redressa faisant face à sa rouge, interdit.

\- Tu doutais de moi.

\- Moi non, mais certains m'ont dis que tu devenais trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est un secret.

\- Je te ferais parler tôt ou tard.

\- Plus tard, j'ai faim maintenant.

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent afin de pouvoir rejoindre tout le monde au réfectoire de la 2ème flotte. Bien évidement ils furent accueillit sous les sifflements. Alia passa près de Will et Teach et leur lança un grand sourire qui en disait long.

De son côté, Ace n'en revenait pas et ne trouvait même pas les mot pour dire ce qu'il comprenait d'un coup et qu'il s'était retrouvé ni plus ni moins participatif à leur jeu.

Le lendemain matin, Alia se retrouva avec la même équipe que la veille. Cette fois, ils ne parlèrent pas des exploits de Marco.

Alia tenta d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Teach, mais celui-ci répondait à chacune des questions assez évasivement.

Le temps du retour arriva enfin. Il leur fallut quelques jours pour regagner le Moby Dick. Alia avait regagné première flotte et ses amis. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de communiquer par signaux avec Will, lorsque ce dernier était de vigie sur l'autre navire en même temps qu'elle.

 **oOOooOOo**

Ace attendit leur retour sur le Moby Dick pour parler à ses hommes.

\- Attention tout le monde, Ace va nous faire un discours, annonça Will.

\- Non, non, je suis pas fait pour les discours. J'voulais juste vous dire merci les gars de m'avoir accordé votre confiance durant ma première mission en tant que commandant.

\- Merci à toi Ace de nous avoir redonné un commandant à notre flotte. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Toute la flotte fit une ovation à Ace.

 **oOOooOOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Alia se rendit à la bibliothèque afin d'étudier les livres qui traitaient sur les fruits du démon et leur utilisation. Marco lui avait annoncé qu'il avait enfin trouvé tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur son fruit du démon.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle fut plus qu'étonnée de voir Teach en train de lire. Dans un sens, elle le voyait mal lire.

\- Tiens, voilà une charmante compagnie.

\- Salut Teach. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais te cultiver.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point certains livres peuvent être très intéressant.

\- Marco m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé ici, enfin, mon fruit du démon.

\- Ah bon. Et lequel c'est alors, miss.

\- Le fruit du bouclier.

\- C'est un pouvoir intéressant. Tu peux donc créer une barrière et en absorbant les attaques des autres et en leur renvoyant comme un impact dial.

\- Wouah tu le connais ?

\- Je connais tous les fruits des deux encyclopédies présentent ici.

\- Ah bon, c'est bizarre comme loisirs. A moins que tu sois un détenteur de fruit du démon.

\- Non pas pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon. Tiens voici celui où tu trouveras ton fruit. Il est temps pour moi d'aller prendre mon tour de garde. A plus tard miss. Et surtout pas de folies avec notre cher commandant Marco.

\- Comme si on passait notre vie à faire ça.

Alia passa le reste de la journée à étudier, jusqu'à ce que Marco vienne la chercher pour lui annoncer que Barbe Blanche avait convoqué tout le monde sur le pont. Cela faisait longtemps que tout le monde n'avait pas été réuni sur le pont principal.

\- Mes chers enfants. Dès demain matin, nous mettrons cap vers l'île où nous avons rencontré Alia, afin que tous nous allions nous recueillir sur la tombe de son père. Elle voulait s'y rendre seule, mais je pense que vous partagez la même idée que moi et que ne verrez pas de problème à ce que nous nous y rendions tous ensemble.

Alia n'en revenait pas et tenait fermement la main de Marco.

Tous les pirates acceptèrent ce voyage.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 6 novembre chapitre 26 : recueillement  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note de l'auteure : Je suis en train de me rendre compte que plus j'avance et plus les chapitres prennent de la longueur. Je frôle les 3000 mots pour ce chapitre. Attention tout de même, nous sommes à 2 chapitres d'un tournant dans l'histoire.**

réponses aux reviews :

Camille : il n'est jamais trop tard pour lire cette fiction. je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant.

Shiro : merci beaucoup. Moi c'est écrire qui est un véritable échappatoire. Merci à toi de suivre cette fiction :) 3 .

Esmeyralda : merci beaucoup et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ce sourire. Tu devrais voir ma tête quand j'écris un lemon des fois.

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **26\. Retour où tout a commencé**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le Moby Dick et les quatre versions miniatures étaient en route pour East Blue. Pour Alia et Ace, cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Grâce à une carte établit par Marco, il y a une dizaine d'années, les deux jeunes pirates se rendirent compte que leur île respective n'était pas si loin de l'une de l'autre, tout au plus une semaine de navigation tranquille. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à se raconter des souvenirs de cette vie, avant le début de leur aventure respective.

\- T'as pas peur de croiser ton frère sur East Blue ?

\- Non, c'est grand quand même et il a dû quitter Fushia maintenant. Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de revoir les habitants de ton île et de vouloir rester là-bas ?

\- Pas du tout. Il y a un an, je n'aurais peut être pas dis la même chose. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je me suis fais de véritables amis ici et même une nouvelle famille. Je ne me vois pas sans tout le monde.

\- Et moi, je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés, intervint Marco en enlaçant son amante. J'espère bien que tu ne comptes pas me quitter. Sinon, je serais obligé de te kidnapper à nouveau et de t'attacher au lit, jusqu'à ce que tu abdiques.

\- Attention à toi, je suis beaucoup plus forte aujourd'hui.

\- Et moi je connais tes points faibles.

\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas faire ça en public de nouveau. J'ai eu ma dose la dernière fois, s'exclama Ace. Il m'a fallut 3 jours pour m'en remettre.

\- Dis Marco, tu vois de quoi il parle ? Parce que moi, pas du tout.

\- Moi non plus ma puce.

Les deux amants se mirent à rire devant la mine déconfite d'Ace.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais père voudrait te voir, Alia.

\- Ah, il y a un problème ?

\- Pas du tout, t'en fais pas.

Alia suivit Marco jusqu'à Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la salle de commandement, entouré d'autre commandants. Le phénix lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Sur la table était étalé leur itinéraire.

\- D'après les relevés que j'ai fait, commença Marco, nous sommes actuellement dans cette zone, soit si tout va bien à un peu moins de quinze jours de l'île d'Alia. D'ici une heure, nous devrions arriver sur la Calm Belt.

\- Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas traverser la Calm Belt, intervint Alia.

\- Pour la majorité des navires en effet, mais comme la marine, notre navire fonctionne avec des roues à aubes et la coque a un revêtement spéciale, lui répondit le premier commandant.

\- Bien sûr, cela ne nous évitera pas d'affronter quelques monstres marins, renchérit Tatch.

\- Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Gurarararararara, ne me dis pas qu'une gamine de ta trempe à peur d'une petite bestiole, s'esclaffa Barbe Blanche.

\- C'est petites bestioles font quand même quelques mètres.

\- Dis voir ma fille, tu connais bien ton île ?

\- Assez pour l'avoir parcouru des dizaines de fois, pendant des jours entiers.

\- Qu'elle est l'endroit le plus sûr pour nous accoster ? La dernière fois nous n'avons pas eut le temps de faire du repérage.

\- Je dirais la crique où Marco m'a enlevé. Personne n'y vient car pour se rendre sur la plage c'est assez escarpé. Après notre île est relativement calme car la marine a installé une base à deux jours de là. C'est le commandant Morgan qui la dirige. Mais on le voit jamais par chez nous. Il a une sale réputation auprès de l'île où il a son quartier général.

\- Donc on devrait être tranquille.

\- Je pense. Les seuls ennuis que l'on pourrait avoir sont avec les équipages de Baggy le Clown et d'Alvida. Il y a deux ans, ils ont ravagés le nord de l'île. La ville de Temo a été entièrement rasé par Baggy.

\- Ce nom m'est familier, commenta le patriarche.

\- On se chargera d'eux sans problème, père. Ils ne rivalisent pas avec les pirates du Nouveau Monde.

\- J'en doute pas, soupira Alia.

\- On peut toujours faire demi-tour maintenant, si tu le veux.

\- Non, Marco. Si je ne vais pas lui rendre hommage, personne ne le fera. Si on jette l'ancre dans le crique, il faudra alors traverser mon village pour se rendre sur la colline où j'ai enterré mon père. Le maire avait refusé qu'il le soit au cimetière car c'était un criminel de la pire espèce et ma mère n'a jamais voulu s'en charger, dit-elle, les pleurs menaçant d'arriver.

Tout le monde s'était tu autour d'elle.

\- Eh faites pas cette tête, ça va bien. Je voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, père, je vais y aller.

\- Vas-y ma fille.

\- A plus tard tout le monde.

Alia quitta rapidement la pièce devenue trop étouffante pour elle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa cabine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer.

De son côté, Marco avait voulu la suivre pour la réconforter, mais il n'avait pas fini la réunion. Il sentit la main de Tatch sur son épaule.

\- Je m'en charge de ta belle, ne t'en fais pas .

\- Merci Tatch.

Le quatrième commandant savait où trouver Alia et alla directement vers les cabines des commandants. Il toqua à la porte derrière laquelle s'était réfugiée la rouge et entra. Comme prévu, il la trouva, allongée sur le ventre sur le lit. Il referma doucement derrière lui.

\- Une femme ne devrait jamais pleurer.

\- Je… je ne pleure pas. J'ai un poussière dans l'oeil.

\- Tu me la feras pas celle là. Tu sais, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, tu as le droit d'être triste. Tu ne dois pas te cacher. On comprend tous ce que tu peux ressentir. En plus, tu es très jeune, c'est normal. Il y aura toujours une épaule pour que tu puisses pleurer quand tu en as besoin et d'une oreille pour t'écouter. Ici, la plupart des hommes ont une partie sombre qu'ils cachent mais qui de temps en temps ressort. Faut pas tout garder en toi.

Tatch passa sa main sur le dos de sa nakama. Ce geste la calma un peu et un silence apaisant s'installa. Cela dure quelques minutes, mais cela ne les gêna pas.

\- Cela fait quatre ans que mon père est mort. De son vivant, j'étais déjà une paria pour tout mon village, mais chaque instant que je passais avec lui était comme âce à lui, j'oubliais toutes les persécutions que je subissais au quotidien. Tous les soirs, il me racontait ses voyages avec les pirates des ascores. Quand je m'endormais, j'avais l'impression de faire partie de ses aventures.

\- Les pirates des ascores ? Tiens, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je crois que je les ai affronté à l'époque où je n'étais pas sous la bannière de père. J'étais jeune à l'époque. Cela remonte à au moins 25 ans.

\- T'es pas si vieux que ça, quand même !

\- Non, Marco est le plus vieux après père.

\- Hein ! Mais il a quel âge ?

\- Quoi ? Il ne t'as jamais dis son âge ?

\- Ben non, on en a jamais discuter.

\- Demande lui alors.

\- Tu me vois lui demander ça presque un an après notre rencontre ? Ça fait pas sérieux.

Les deux pirates se mirent à rire. Tatch était ravi d'avoir redonné le sourire à sa nakama. Soudain le navire tangua dangereusement.

\- Ah je crois qu'on est sur la Calm Belt.

\- Pitié, j'veux pas mourir si jeune.

\- T'en fais pas, tu as un preux chevalier pour te sauver.

\- Tu parles d'un preux chevalier. J'imagine pas du doux Marco sur un cheval habillé comme un prince et utilisant un vocabulaire que même les encyclopédies n'ont pas répertorié.

\- On va sur le pont ? Je suis sûr que certains aimeraient te voir avec le sourire.

\- Laisse moi au moins me passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'ai l'air d'un épouvantail.

Sur le pont des cinq navires, la vigilance avait augmenté et les pirates surveillaient tous les angles afin de voir le moindre signe de danger. Alia s'était mise avec Luigi et Will à la vigie. Les détenteur du fluide perceptif étaient les plus sollicités. Près de Barbe Blanche, se tenait Marco, Vista et Tatch. Pour la plupart des pirates, retourner sur East Blue rappelait le souvenir de la perte de certains de leur camarades.

Tout était vraiment paisible jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade allumette déboula, un avis de recherche à la main.

\- Père, regardez, c'est mon petit frère sur l'avis.

\- Ce chapeau de paille ne m'est pas inconnu.

\- C'est Shanks le Roux qui lui a confié. Ils se sont fait la promesse de se revoir quand Luffy serait devenu un pirate.

\- Il a donc la protection du rouquin, répondit Barbe Blanche.

\- La piraterie est une affaire de fratrie chez vous, commenta Marco.

\- Ouais. J'en connais un qui a dû faire une crise en voyant ça.

\- Tu parles de ton grand-père ? Demanda Tatch.

\- ouep. Garp voulait qu'on devienne des soldats de la marine. À chaque fois qu'il venait nous voir sur l'île, il passait son temps à nous corriger, car avec Luffy, on arrêtait pas de le bassiner avec nos rêves d'aventures et de pirateries.

Ace fit le tour du Moby Dick avec l'avis de recherche de son petit frère. Alia voyait dans son regard qu'il était vraiment très fier de ce dernier. Les liens entre eux étaient vraiment très forts. Par moment, elle arrivait à être jaloux du Chapeau de Paille.

 **oOOooOOo**

La traversée de la Calm Belt se passa relativement bien et en moins de deux jours, ils étaient sur East Blue.

Plus les navires se rapprochaient de l'île d'Alia et plus cette dernière changea. Personne n'était dupe et encore moins Marco, Luigi, Ace et les autres commandants. Son sourire n'était plus qu'un sourire de façade, des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux et le maquillage n'arrivait plus à les camoufler.

oOOooOOo

\- Nous accosterons demain en fin de matinée, annonça Marco tout en carressant les cheveux de son amante, dont la tête reposait sur son torse.

\- Hum hum.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose de spéciale ?

\- Non, juste nettoyer sa tombe et me recueillir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était fatigué et leur esprit était dans les brumes de leur ébats qui ce soir avait été douceur et volupté.

\- Je peux te poser une question Marco ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

Marco tenta de ne pas montrer sa surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

\- Avec Tatch, on discutait il y a quelques jours et il disait qu'il avait affronté l'équipage de mon père avant de devenir membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Et quand je lui ai signalé qu'il était vieux, il m'a dit que c'était toi le plus vieux après père.

\- Et à quoi cela te servirait de le savoir ? Surtout depuis le temps qu'on sort ensemble.

\- Ben, tu connais le miens. Et puis en un an, je réalise que je ne te connais pas vraiment.

\- J'ai 45 ans.

\- Hum, hum. Hein ! Quoi ? Tu pourrais presque être mon père ! Je pensais pas qu'on avait autant de différence.

\- Ahahahahahahah. Et tu me donnais quel âge ?

\- Ben 35 ans, tout au plus. Dis moi quel est ton secret ?

\- Mon fruit du démon. Il ralentit le vieillissement de mon corps.

\- La chance. Je serais donc vieille et décrépit avant toi. Mais dis donc, tu aimes alors les petites jeunes innocentes.

Marco fit basculer son corps pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et la regarda de son regard brillant de luxure.

\- Uniquement, les jeunes filles aux cheveux rouges venant d'une certaine île d'East Blue.

Alia se mit à rougir et Marco en profita de l'avoir embarrassé avec sa déclaration pour la pénétrer et faire de lents va-et-vient. son amante accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille de Marco pour approfondir les sensations.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était comme le moral d'Alia. Elle s'était pourtant préparée mentalement, mais elle n'avait pu empêcher cette boule d'angoisse de s'installer dans le creux de son ventre. L'île se dessinait au loin et grandissait rapidement. Trop vite à son goût.

Comme l'avait prévu Marco, il était presque midi. Il fut décidé de se restaurer avant de débarquer. Personne ne força la rouge à manger. Elle quitta rapidement le réfectoire et se dirigea vers le bastingage côté de la crique. Cela lui rappela tellement de bons souvenirs, mais aussi des mauvais. C'était sa vie, celle d'avant Marco. Elle jeta un œil sur le pont et ne vit personne. Tout le monde était en train de se restaurer, après un dernier regard, elle sauta par dessus bord. Par chance, elle avait pied car la marée était descendante. Elle courra jusqu'à la plage. Quand elle l'atteignit, elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Alia, reviens, tu ne dois pas y aller seule.

\- désolée les gars, murmura-t-elle tout en continuant d'avancer.

Alia monta rapidement le chemin qui menait à la forêt. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était partie et pourtant c'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle reconnaissait sans peine le chemin, chaque arbre et plante comme si tout s'était figé durant le temps passé hors de l'île. Mais plus elle avançait et plus cette sensation désagréable augmentait. Ses pas ralentirent et sans s'en rendre compte, elle retint sa respiration par moment. Enfin, les premières maisons étaient en vue. Encore quelques minutes et elle serait de retour chez elle.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Commandant Marco, Alia a quitté le navire, annonça Will en entrant dans le réfectoire.

\- Fallait s'en douter, dans un sens, commenta Tatch. Elle n'est pas partie de sa propre volonté.

\- J'avais pourtant dit que personne n'irait à terre seul. Elle n'est plus une simple civile. C'est une pirate et avec une prime.

\- Peut-être, mais ne soit pas trop sévère avec elle.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un bourreau impitoyable, par hasard ?

\- Marco, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Retrouve-la et reste avec elle. Nous nous retrouverons comme prévus tout à l'heure.

\- Bien père, je vous laisse.

Marco quitta le réfectoire et une fois sur le pont, prit sa forme de phénix et s'envola afin de la retrouver rapidement. Il se servit de son fluide pour la localiser.

 **oOOooOOo**

Elle était maintenant à l'entrée du village. Il ne lui restait qu'une centaine de mètres et elle serait de nouveau chez elle. Est-ce que sa mère l'avait pleuré ? C'était elle fait du soucis pour elle ? La croyait-elle morte ? Non, le doc' avait dû lui dire qu'elle était partie avec des pirates. Comment allait-elle réagir en apprenant qu'elle était maintenant une criminelle, comme son père ?

Tout en se posant mille et une questions, elle commença à traverser la rue. Les bruits des gens qui parlaient et des enfants qui jouaient se turent d'un coup, la sortant de ses réflexions. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Les villageois la fixaient tous. Certains regards étaient effrayés et d'autres étaient remplit de haine. Pourquoi la regardaient-ils ainsi ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas changé. Elle décida de reprendre sa route et arriva enfin devant sa maison.

Rien n'avait changé, ni la taille, ni la petite clôture blanche. Tout autour, cela sentait bon la menthe, lui faisant remonter des tas de souvenirs. Devant elle, la porte lentement et sa mère en sortie.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Vociféra la femme en face d'elle. Tu n'es pas ma fille. Tu es un monstre comme ton père.

D'instinct, Alia fit un pas en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, abrutie par les mots tranchant de celle qui lui avait donné le jour il y a 19 ans.

\- Hors de ma vue, suppo de satan. Tu n'es qu'une aberration de la nature.

La rouge n'en revenait pas. C'était vrai que sa mère se plaignait d'elle, mais jamais, elle ne l'avait renié. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette femme qui hurlait des mots de haine à son encontre. La pirate reculait pas à pas sans s'en rendre compte. Soudain, derrière elle, des flammes bleu et or l'enveloppèrent avant de se matérialiser en humain. Un bras la plaqua contre un torse et son autre main lui cacha ses yeux qui déversaient un torrent de larmes.

\- Marco….

\- Chut, je suis là, lui dit-il avant de lancer son fluide, la faisant perdre connaissance.

\- Encore un monstre, s'écria la femme, jadis la mère de celle qu'il aimait.

Il connaissait ces regards de peur, de rejet et de haine. Avant elle, il les avait déjà affronté.

\- le monstre ici, c'est vous. Par respect pour Alia, je ne vous tuerais pas, car elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. Mais moi, je ne vous pardonnerais pas de l'avoir fait pleurer, tonna-t-il avant de porter son précieux fardeaux et de se diriger vers la colline.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 6 novembre chapitre 27 : recueillement  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **27\. Recueillement et quiproquo**

POV Alia

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tous ces regards de haine ?

Pourquoi ces regards terrifiés ?

Quel est ce froid qui envahit mon corps et enserre mon coeur ?

Cela fait mal. Plus mal qu'une blessure lors d'un combat. Je n'avais pourtant jamais rien fait pour mériter cela. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être heureuse.

Je sentais des bras me serrer et des lèvres sur ma nuque. J'entendais une voix me parler. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Si je le faisais, c'était que j'acceptais cette vérité, celle qui me disait que j'étais seule.

Fin POV Alia

Marco était assis sous un arbre, face à une tombe. Il tenait toujours contre lui sa belle rouge inconsciente. Il sentait qu'en elle, s'était le désarroi et la confusion. Il s'était douté qu'elle essayerait de revoir sa mère. Il aurait peut-être dû lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Il s'en voulait un peu, car il n'avait pas pu empêcher à ce qu'elle soit meurtri dans sa chair. Dans un sens, maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun retour possible à son ancienne vie. Cette vie qu'il lui avait égoïstement enlevée.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Le phénix n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête. Il savait que c'était tout l'équipage qui arrivait. Il sourit en pensant à la frayeur que cela avait dû causer dans le village. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas assez, comparé à ce que ces derniers avait fait subir à Alia.

Comme tout déplacement sur la terre ferme, Barbe Blanche marchait en tête de cortège, entouré par les 15 commandants présents. Derrière tout ce petit monde, les 1600 pirates en une longue procession en rang par quatre. Le défilé faisait un peu plus d'un kilomètre de long. Dès qu'ils aperçurent le célèbre pirate, les gens se réfugièrent chez eux, tremblant et priant pour que les pirates ne les tuent pas.

Le patriarche et les commandants s'arrêtèrent devant Marco.

\- Qu s'est-il passé, mon fils ?

\- Le rejet de la dernière personne de sa famille encore vivante.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, commenta Vista. Mais c'est pas ça qui la mise dans cet état.

\- Non Vista, c'est moi. Je ne voulais pas que la femme qui était censée être sa mère et qui l'a trahi, voit ses larmes.

\- Tu as bien fait, mon fils. Nous allons attendre son réveil avant de procéder à la cérémonie.

Il leur fallut attendre encore une bonne demi-heure avant de voir la miss commencer à bouger dans les bras de son commandant. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, les refermant à plusieurs reprises devant le trop de lumière. Elle avait un violent mal de tête qui s'installait.

\- Ah, notre princesse se réveille enfin, intervint Tatch.

\- Comment ça va, Alia ? Demanda Marco en s'accroupissant devant elle.

\- Ça peut aller, si on met les événements d'aujourd'hui de côté.

\- Courage ma belle, on les là nous. Tu as la plus grande famille au monde, lui annonça Tatch.

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit-elle les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et souriant à tous ces nakamas.

Tout le monde y alla de son petit mot d'encouragement et cela devint vite un véritable capharnaüm dont Barbe Blanche dut mettre fin rapidement. Une fois qu'Alia fut capable de se mettre debout, le début de la cérémonie re recueillement débuta. De part et d'autres de la tombe, l'équipage entier formait une allée. Au centre, devant la tombe, se tenait Alia, Barbe Blanche et les 16 commandants. Personne ne parlait. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé et la tête baissée. Durant plusieurs minutes, le silence fut maître des lieux. Alia finit par relever la tête et d'un pas décidé avança jusqu'à la tombe. Elle s'agenouilla et d'une main, caressa le nom de son père.

« Salut papa, désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir avant, mais il m'est arrivé par mas de choses ces derniers temps. J'ai d'abord été enlevée pour au final devenir une pirate comme toi. J'ai aussi un petit ami, très possessif, mais je l'aime. Tu te rappelles quand j'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes et que tu me racontais tes aventures sur les océans, tu m'avais donné envie de vivre tes aventures. Aujourd'hui, je ne vis pas les tiennes, mais les miennes. Je ne suis plus seule, j'ai plein de nakamas. Tu avais raison, quand on est sur les mer, on est libre. C'est la dernière fois que je viens ici, papa, mais je penserais à toi, à chaque fois que je regarderais l'océan. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retiens ici. »

Alia avait finit son monologue les larmes aux yeux. Tatch et Ace l'entourèrent et l'aidèrent à se relever. Tout le cortège repartit en direction des navires. Seuls restèrent sur place, Marco et Barbe Blanche. Alia ne sut jamais pourquoi ils étaient restés une heure de plus. Les navires levèrent l'ancre en fin de journée afin de quitter rapidement l'île. Le soir même, sur le pont du Moby Dick, une fête fut organisée. Marco annonça à l'ensemble des pirates qu'une escale serait prévu afin de faire le plein des réserves, avant de retourner dans le Nouveau Monde.

Alia ria et dansa une bonne partie de la nuit. Très rapidement, elle perdit le compte du nombre de verre ingurgité. Ce soir, elle avait décidé d'oublier les événements de la journée. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, sinon à l'instant présent. Ace lui proposa un concours de descente de chope qu'elle accepta volontiers.

\- Je cois que tu vas devoir préparer le seau Marco, commenta Tatch.

\- Non mais elle est pas possible, soupira ce dernier.

\- Laisse la un peu s'amuser.

\- Cela se voit que c'est pas toi qui va devoir tenir le seau.

\- J'aurais assez avec mon allumette, je pense.

\- Ouais, je crois aussi.

Les deux commandants éclatèrent de rire, avant de regarder à nouveau leur amant.

De son côté, Alia déambulait entre les pirates, riant à gorge déployée, trébuchant par moment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait aux larmes. Ses côtes commençaient à la faire souffrir, mais elle s'en moquait. Pour le moment, elle était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit par arriver devant Teach.

\- On dirait que la gamine a repris du poil de la bête, commenta-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine, Teach, mais une femme, lui répondit-elle.

\- Voyez vous cela. Mais désolé, pour moi tu ne restes qu'une gamine à mes yeux.

Alia regarda quelques instants son nakama, puis sans prévenir, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du noiraud et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout le monde autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent médusés la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils savaient tous que la rouge était avec le premier commandant. Cela sentit le roussi pour elle et Teach.

\- Merde Alia, tu tiens si peu à ta vie ou quoi, s'exclama Luigi qui était arrivé au pas de course pour les séparer avant que Marco ne les voient.

Au même moment, le phénix sentit la colère monter en lui après avoir reçu le coup de masse de voir son amante embrasser un autre que lui. Il se dirigea vers l'objet de sa colère.

\- Lâche moi Luigi, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Ah ouais, et tu fais quoi ?

\- Je gagne un pari.

\- Alia, gronda une voix sourde derrière eux.

\- oups, il m'a vu, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Luigi déposa à terre sa nakama et s'écarta vivement comme tout le monde, ne voulant pas subir le courroux de son supérieur. La rouge n'osait pas regarder dans les yeux son amant, se sentant comme une enfant prise en train de finir une bêtise.

\- Je crois que t'as assez fait la fête pour ce soir, lança Marco en se rapprochant de sa belle traîtresse et en la soulevant pour la jeter sur son épaule avant de retourner dans leur quartier.

\- Je crois que demain, y en a une qui ne souffrira pas que d'un mal de tête, commenta Luigi.

\- Tu crois que je dois préparer la crème ? Demanda le doc'.

\- C'est même sûr. Vu l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir qui a lancé le pari si stupide.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un chapeau orange s'éclipser en douce. Cela n'échappa non plus au commandant de la 4ème flotte qui suivit sa flammèche de loin. Il le trouva l'oreille contre la porte de la chambre du premier couple.

\- Des remords, peut être ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur, Tatch. Quels remords ? J'ai rien à ne me reprocher.

\- Alors que fais-tu là ?

\- Euh, je retournais dans notre cabine, car je suis fatigué.

\- C'est bizarre, mais cela ne me convainc pas du tout. Je vais devoir te faire cracher le morceau, menaça-t-il.

Tatch attrapa par la chemise son amant et le traîna jusqu'à leur cabine. Une fois dans leur espace privé, le commandant de la 4ème flotte poussa sur le lit celui de la 2ème flotte et un sourire lubrique apparut sur son visage. Le plus âgé se positionna au-dessus du plus jeune et captura ses lèvres. Ace répondit sans retenue et un ballet endiablé commença entre leur langue. Il ne se préoccupa une seule seconde que son amant était en train de lui remonter les mains au-dessus de la tête, jusqu'au moment où il entendit un cliquetis de menottes. Par réflexe, il tenta de récupérer ses membres, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il été enchaîné à du granit marin.

\- Putain, bordel, Tatch ! Détache moi ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Oh non, non,non. On doit d'abord discuter et je sais que là, tu n'utiliseras pas ton pouvoir pour fuir.

\- S'il te plaît, Tatch.

\- Désolé mon coeur, mais les yeux de chiot et le ton larmoyant ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Je suis un pirate. Bien maintenant, va falloir que tu répondes à une ou deux questions.

Au même moment, ils entendirent un cri de l'autre côté du mur. Tatch se retourna vers son amant tout sourire.

\- Cela me donne des idées.

\- Quoi ! N'y pense même pas.

\- Oh que si, en plus tu as été un très vilain garçon.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait, commença à paniquer Ace, en sentant son bermuda s'ouvrir.

\- N'as tu pas fait un pari avec Alia ?

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- T'es sûr ? Quel était l'objet du pari ?

\- Faire les corvées de l'autre pendant 15 jours. Allez, s'il te plaît, détache moi.

\- Que devait-elle faire pour gagner le pari ?

\- Euh je sais plus.

Tatch saisit le bermuda de son amant et le descendit d'un coup sec. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour retourner son allumette qui se retrouva dans une position pas très confortable pour ses bras. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la première claque sur sa cuisse.

\- Aie, merde, t'es pas bien, Tatch.

\- Qu'elle était le défi ? Et dépêche toi mon chou, ma patience à des limites.

\- Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! On devait juste allumer quelqu'un d'autre que notre petit ami.

\- T'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Ben si. C'était juste un jeu. Y avait rien de sérieux dans tout cela. Aller, je te l'ai dis, maintenant ôte moi ça. C'est frustrant et ça m 'épuise.

\- Finalement, tu vas les garder jusqu'à demain matin. Cela te fera réfléchir aux conneries. Tu te rends compte que pour éviter les corvées, t'étais prêt à aller voir ailleurs. Deux gosses qu'on ne peut pas laisser deux minutes sans surveillance.

\- Me laisse pas comme ça, Tatch.

\- Oh que si et tu vas devoir te mettre une ceinture jusqu'à ce que je revienne de mission.

Tatch se leva et quitta la cabine, laissant son amant le cul nu et menotté.

 **oOOooOOo**

Dans la cabine d'à côté, Alia s'était blottir dans un coin du lit et sanglotait. Marco lui avait passé un savon monumentale et l'avait traité comme une enfant en l'allongeant sur ses genoux pour lui administrer une fessée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. Elle n'avait même pas pu en placer une. Une fois qu'il l'avait libéré, elle s'était mise aussitôt dans un coin, loin de lui.

Elle entendait depuis quelques minutes maintenant la douche couler. Elle regrettait sérieusement le pari stupide d'Ace, mais il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle se dégonflait, et elle avait fini par céder et accepter le pari.

L'alcool et la punition de Marco eurent raison de ses dernières forces et elle finit par s'endormir recroquevillée sur elle-même.

De son côté, Marco tentait de se calmer sous l'eau froide de la douche. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait osé faire ça et en plus devant tout le monde. Certes, c'était la fête, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Quand il l'avait aperçu en train de bécoter Teach, il avait eu une folle envie de meurtre envers ce dernier. Rien que d'y penser, la colère remonter en flèche et il donna un violent coup de poing sur la paroi de la douche. Il finit par en sortir au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il se rhabilla et après avoir vu que la miss dormait, quitta la cabine. Il était encore trop tendu pour se coucher.

Il se rendit à l'arrière du navire afin de profiter un peu du calme. Au loin, il pouvait entendre ses nakamas s'amusaient.

\- J'en connais certains qui vont encore avoir un réveil très difficile, commenta Tatch surprenant ainsi Marco.

\- Comme à chaque fois. Tu cherches un peu de quiétude ?

\- De temps en temps, un peu de calme ne fait de mal à personne.

\- Je confirme.

\- Difficile fin de soirée ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça et en plus sous mes yeux. Si elle a quelque chose à me reprocher qu'elle me le dise au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Tu ne lui as pas laisser une chance de s'expliquer ?

\- Pour qu'elle mente ? En plus, elle est soûle.

\- D'accord, donc tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé réellement.

\- J'avais mes yeux pour voir. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'en fallait plus.

\- C'est pas mon genre à me mêler des histoires de couples, Marco, mais tu fais fausse route depuis le début, ce soir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En effet, Alia n'a peut-être pas était maligne, mais tout cette histoire a démarré sur un pari stupide d'Ace.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère.

\- Hélas non, j'ai réagis comme toi. Il a tout avoué, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont pensé aux conséquence.

\- Attends que je l'attrape celui-là.

\- C'est déjà fait et il doit être encore en train de réfléchir à ses actes.

Marco s'appuya au bastingage, sa tête entre les mains. Tatch sortit un paquet de cigarette. Après en avoir allumé une, il en proposa aussi à Marco qui accepta. Les deux hommes restèrent sans parler pendant un très long moment, écoutant la fête qui touchait à sa fin.

\- Ça fait maintenant plus de 20 ans que l'on se connaît Tatch ?

\- Le temps passe vite.

\- Trop vite par moment. Dire qu'au début, on ne se supportait même pas.

\- Trop de testostérone à l'époque. Maintenant on s'entend comme les doigts de la main.

\- Ouais, il en a coulé de l'eau sous les ponts depuis. Le temps file pour nous, mais aussi pour père.

\- Tu t'inquiètes parce qu'il fatigue plus vite qu'avant ?

\- Pas que ça. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne participait plus comme avant au combat et des fois il ne réagit pas assez vite.

\- Vu son âge, c'est un peu normal.

\- Je me demande ce que l'on deviendra tous.

\- Je suis sûr que tu le remplaceras très bien Marco.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne vise pas la place de père.

\- Je le sais très bien, mais on a tous confiance en toi. Et puis connaissant, le vieux, il va encore rester de nombreuses années à la tête de l'équipage. Sa santé se détériore et l'on n'y peut rien, mais il ne se cache pas. Aller, va te reposer un peu, tu en as besoin. Demain sera assez difficile pour nous deux.

\- T'as raison. Bonne nuit, l'ami.

\- Bonne nuit mon p'tit phénix.

Les deux commandants retournèrent dans leur cabine respective afin de prendre le repos tant mérité. Leur amant dormait à poings fermés, malgré l'inconfort de la position pour une certaine allumette.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 4 décembre chapitre 28 : Mission pour la 4ème flotte  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Note de l'auteure : me revoilà après un mois de pause. Désolée de ce mois de décembre mort, mais j'avais plus un seul chapitre et pour ne pas tout faire dans la précipitation, j'ai préféré faire des chapitres en avance en mettant en stand by l'ensemble de mes écrits. Du coup, là j'ai deux mois d'avance de chapitres.**

 **réponse aux reviews :**

 **Camille : j'aime changer un peu. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue**

 **Lili : merci beaucoup.**

 **7etoiles : heureusement qu'il a donné la fessé avant le 1er janvier, vu que maintenant les fessées sont interdite XD.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **28\. Punition**

Le lendemain des festivités, Alia se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête et sans aucun souvenir de la veille. En se redressant, elle grimaça, une douleur aux fesses fit son apparition.

\- Enfin réveillée, entendit-elle dans la pièce.

\- Cris pas Marco, s'il te plaît.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne crie jamais.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Environ quinze heure. Te souviens-tu d'hier soir ?

\- On a fait la fête, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux fesses. Qu'est-ce que tu as osé me faire ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu as osé faire hier soir.

\- Oh la, Oh la, si tu me retournes à chaque fois les questions, je vais jamais y arriver. Et mon mal de tête empire.  
\- Ça, je m'en moque totalement. Je pense que c'est peu payé par rapport à mon humiliation devant tout l'équipage.  
\- Humiliation devant tout l'équipage.

\- Ah oui, tu seras de vigie toutes les nuits pour les quinze prochains jours.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Réponds...moi ?

La porte claqua laissant Alia avec toutes ses interrogations. Elle se laissa retomber dans les oreillers. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour fâcher autant son amant. Elle essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille au soir, mais sans succès. Après un énième soupir, elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la douche afin de se sentir mieux. Une fois fait et être passé à l'infirmerie, elle se rendit au réfectoire afin de grignoter un morceau. Elle avait six heures avant le début de sa garde. Elle s'installa avec quelques membres de son équipage, mais n'osa pas leur demander des explications sur la soirée. Elle préférait voir avec Luigi. Lui, au moins, ne lui mentirait pas ou n'amplifierait pas les faits. Elle espérait juste que cela ne soit vraiment pas trop grave et que Marco avait exagérait.

De son côté, Ace se réveilla épuisé et les épaules endoloris. Tatch ne l'avait détaché qu'au petit matin. Une fois debout, il était parti s'occuper de sa division. Il avait promis à son amant qu'il irait s'excuser auprès de Marco pour ce pari stupide. Par rapport à la rouge, il se rappelait de tout. Mais il connaissait maintenant le phénix et il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant d'aller lui parler. Il avait donc été discret toute la journée et avait même évité de croiser la miss. Cela avait été plutôt facile grâce à la taille impressionnante du navire. Il ne croisa même pas son amant, même au moment du déjeuner.

Il fallait dire que la quatrième flotte se préparer à partir en mission dès leur retour dans le Nouveau Monde. Il avait donc pas mal de préparatif à faire. C'était une mission de routine, piller quelques navires pirates qui avaient élu domicile sur une de leur île, proche du territoire de Kaïdo.

 **oOOooOOo**

L'heure de monter à la vigie arriva trop vite au goût d'Alia. Elle n'avait pas pu parler avec Marco. Le temps se refroidissant, elle s'habilla chaudement avant de rejoindre son poste.

\- Luigi ! Tu es aussi de poste ce soir ?

\- J'allais pas te laisser seule. Je préfère t'avoir à l'oeil.

\- Ah non, ne joue pas mon père.

\- Il y a des moments où il vaudrait mieux.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'en sais plus que moi.

\- Cela dépend de quoi tu parles.

\- De ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Marco me fait la gueule et m'a puni, mais je ne me rappelle de rien. Il m'a dit que je l'ai humilié devant tout le monde. Pourtant, je l'aime trop pour avoir fait ce qu'il m'accuse, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Sobre peut être, saoul, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis sûre de n'avoir rien fait de mal.

\- Si embrasser langoureusement Teach n'est rien de grave pour toi, alors oui.

\- J'ai quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Et si malheureusement et tout le monde t'a vu.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je fais vraiment que des conneries. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il ne va jamais me pardonner.

En plus de la panique, Alia se mit à pleurer, regrettant amèrement la connerie qu'elle avait faite. Cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment dépassé les bornes et ne pouvait pas recoller les morceaux si facilement. Luigi la laissa pleurer un moment avant de céder et de la consoler. Soudain, il se tendit et fixa l'horizon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda sa nakama entre deux sanglots.

\- On a de la visite.

\- Hein! En pleine nuit ! Mais ils sont pas bien. Il y a des gens qui dorment.

\- Appelle Marco. Ils seront sur nous dans moins d'une heure.

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Pour le plaisir, on va dire.

\- J'suis pas assez punie comme ça.

\- Allez, dépêche toi, Alia.

\- Tu me le paieras.

Puru Puru Puru Puru Puru Puru Puru Puru

Gatcha

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le phénix.

\- Navire ennemi qui arrive à dix heures. Peut-être plus, pour le moment, ils sont trop loin, mais on en a déjà un de sûr.

\- Continuez de surveiller.

Gatcha

\- Ça va être long, soupira-t-elle.

\- Courage, après, il y aura de l'action.

\- Je l'espère bien. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action pour me changer les idées.

\- Comme tout le monde. Tiens, cela s'agite en bas. Marco a dû réveiller tout le monde. Il va y avoir du sport.

 **oOOooOOo**

Aussitôt raccroché, Marco alla prévenir tous les commandants présents afin de réveiller tout le monde. Comme à chaque attaque nocturne, les pirates n'étaient guère enthousiastes. Ils étaient privés d'une partie de leur sommeil. Une fois tout le monde debout et sur le pont le phénix s'envola jusqu'à la vigie.

\- Alia, s'en, est où ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant forme humaine.

\- Trois navires en tout, répondit Alia.

\- Au moins tout le monde n'est pas réveillé pour rien. Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas de votre poste et continuez de surveiller au cas où.

\- A vos ordres commandant.

Marco resta un moment avec eux, surveillant les navires ennemis. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à un quart d'heure d'eux, il redescendit afin de diriger les opérations. Alia jeta un œil en bas. Il n'y avait plus une seule lumière et malgré le grand nombre de pirates à bord, elle n'arrivait pas à les voir.

L'ennemi se rapprocha le plus silencieusement possible et une fois à bonne distance, lança les grappins pour l'abordage. De sa position Marco les observa monter à bord. Dès qu'ils furent en nombre suffisant, il enflamma la torche qu'il avait et ce fut le début de la bataille.

De leur perchoir, Luigi et Alia entendirent le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant et des tirs. Ils reconnaissaient sans problème les vois des commandants et étaient un peu jaloux d'être coincé en haut.

Alors qu'ils surveillaient l'horizon, tout en suivant les combats, la rouge aperçut un drôle d'éclat du coin de l'oeil. Sans même réellement réfléchir, suivant uniquement son instinct, elle se redressa d'un coup et se jeta sur Luigi qui ne comprit pas immédiatement. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, Alia ? Demanda-t-il. Me dit pas que tu as peur.

-P...Pas du tout, lui répondit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Réponds moi Alia.

\- Tout va bien, t'inquiète pas.

Luigi tenta de redresser sa nakama, quand il sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses mains.

\- Putain, mais t'es blessée !

Aussitôt il se releva et saisit l'escargophone.

Gatcha

\- Oui Luigi ?

\- Une blessée à la vigie. On nous tire comme des lapins. Il y a un tireur sur l'un des navire ennemi.

\- Elle peut tenir ? C'est trop dangereux de vous faire descendre tant qu'on ne l'a pas maîtrisé. Dès que la situation se calme, on vous fera venir sur le pont.

\- Pas de problème, je vais lui apporter les premiers soins.

Gatcha.

\- Izo, Curiel, on a un tireur d'élite sur l'un des navires.

\- On s'en occupe, répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Ace, on a assez joué, occupe toi du navire le plus éloigné.

\- C'est comme s'il était déjà au fond de la mer.

Sur ces mots, le commandant de la deuxième flotte s'éleva dans les airs grâce à son fruit du démon. En moins de deux minutes, l'un des navires n'était plus qu'une immense torche. Ace s'en donnait à coeur joie, comme à chaque fois. De leur côté, Izo et Curiel avaient fait le nettoyage des tireurs sur les deux autres navires.

Certains pirates ennemis tentèrent d'attaquer directement Barbe Blanche qui les repoussa avec son arme, sans aucun problème.

\- Vous pouvez vous mettre tous ensemble si vous voulez. Vous n'êtes rien que des grains de poussière.

\- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que Père ne s'était pas autant amusé, commenta Tatch.

\- Il est pas sérieux, rajouta Marco.

\- Au fait, c'est Alia la blessée ?

\- Oui, mais elle va devoir attendre la fin des combats pour la faire descendre.

\- Autant se dépêcher, alors.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle survivra. Sa blessure n'est pas grave.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah. Depuis quand utilises tu le fluide sur elle ?

\- Depuis qu'elle a failli mourir.

\- Heureusement qu'elle ne le sait pas.

Moins d'une heure après le début de l'attaque, il n'y avait plus que des corps ennemi sans vie sur le pont. Marco donna les instruction pour que le pont soit rapidement nettoyé avant de monter à la vigie.

\- Alors, elle est où la blessé ?

\- Au pays des songes. La balle est toujours dans son épaule.

\- Je vois. Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à l'amener à Doc'.

\- Même pas en rêve, je garde ma balle.

\- Et après on aura plus qu'à couper l'épaule, c'est une idée aussi.

\- T'es cruel. T'imagines même pas comme ça fait mal.

\- Aller, soit une petite fille courageuse.

\- J'suis pas une gamine. J'veux juste dormir.

\- Tu auras le temps de dormir une fois descendue. Luigi, tu confirmes qu'elle a toujours la balle en elle ?

\- Oui, un seul trou.

\- Bon, pose la sur mon dos, je vais la descendre. Ça sent le granit marin vu ses réflexes.

Marco prit sa forme de phénix et une fois que son second lui mit sa douce sur son dos , descendit en faisant des cercles afin de ne pas perdre sa précieuse cargaison. Vista la réceptionna et la conduisit à l'infirmerie. Deux heures plus tard la rouge reposait dans leur cabine, l'épaule bandée.

Le lendemain, Alia fut réveillée par une odeur de café et de croissant chaud. Elle grimaça en se redressant.

\- Interdiction formelle de sortir du lit pour les trois prochains jours, ordre du Doc'.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer.

\- Je me doute bien. Tiens, un petit déjeuner pour te requinquer rapidement d'après Tatch.

\- Merci je meurs de faim.

Elle dévora le plateau sous le regard amusé du premier commandant. Alors qu'elle finissait de manger,quelqu'un toqua à la porte et son compagnon le fit entrer.

\- Ah, la belle est enfin réveillée !

\- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

\- Non, c'est vrai, il n'est que quinze heure.

\- Quoi ! Déjà !

\- De toute façon, tu dois rester au lit, autant que tu dormes, intervint Marco.

\- Aller courage. Si t'es sage, je te ramènerai un souvenir.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Oui on est de nouveau dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais t'en fais pas, je reviens vite.

\- Mouais, mes tes bons petits plats vont me manquer.

\- Je te ferais un gâteau comme tu les aimes quand je reviens.

\- Oui !

\- Et après, elle dit qu'elle n'est pas une gamine, rajouta le phénix en se tapant le front d'une main. Tiens Tatch, l'éternal pose pour ta destination. Faites attention tout de même, c'est proche du territoire de Kaïdo.

\- T'inquiète pas, je serais aussi discrète qu'une fée.

\- Ça n'existe pas les fées.

\- Tu dis ça, parce que tu n'en as jamais vu encore. Mais je connais une île où il y en a des milliers.

\- Oh c'est vrai ? Tu m'emmèneras un jour ?

\- Je laisse cela à ton homme. Bon aller, j'y vais. Mes hommes m'attendent.

\- Bon voyage.

\- A plus Tatch.

La quatrième flotte quitta le Moby Dick pour une chasse aux pirates et aux trésors. Leur destination n'était qu'à trois jours de navigation. Il espérait qu'il y aurait tout de même de l'action, histoire de pimenter leur expédition.

De son côté, Ace était partie avec sa flotte et Vista sur une autre île qui étaient sous leur protection afin de mettre fin aux troubles générés par des rookies fraîchement débarqués.

Alia, quand à elle, dû prendre son mal en patience, enfermée entre quatre murs. Bien sûr, elle n'était que rarement seule, Marco travaillant dans la cabine, réalisant de nombreuses cartes. Aucun des deux n'avait reparlé des événements du soir de la fête pour le moment. Le phénix attendait que cela soit elle qui prenne les devants.

Au bout du quatrième jour de convalescence, elle fut enfin autorisée à quitter le lit. Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et sortit sur le pont une fois douchée. Elle inspira de longues bouffées d'air. En jetant un œil aux alentours, elle repéra quelques pirates de sa flotte et les rejoignit. Ils étaient en train de disputer une partie de cartes, vu que tout était calme. Ces moments étaient très appréciés. Une ombre se dessina au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu ne joues pas ? Demanda le blond.

\- Non, ils ont peur que je les plume.

\- Du coup, tu es libre ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Suis moi et tu verras bien.

\- Ça sent le rencard, s'exclama Luigi, déclenchant les sifflements des autres nakamas.

Voyant que son amant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle se leva pour le suivre. Il l'emmena jusqu'au paternel.

\- Alors ma fille, il paraît que tu collectionnes les cicatrices.

\- Oui, il faut croire que c'est devenue une passion.

\- Te sens tu assez en forme pour une mission ?

\- Oui, toujours en forme pour ça.

\- Gurararararara. Très bien alors. J'aimerais que tu assures la sécurité des infirmières sur l'île où nous allons faire escale d'ici quelques heures.

\- Il n'y aura que moi ?

\- Oui, à moins que cela soit au-dessus de tes capacités, intervint Marco.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Très bien, vous débarquerez dans trois heures.

Alia repartit vers ses camarades, heureuse qu'on lui confie enfin une mission seule.

\- Je pense que ce soir, il n'y aura plus ce sourire sur son visage, commenta Izo.

\- Ça c'est sûr, qu'elle ne sait pas encore dans quoi elle s'est engagée. Avec les infirmières, une après-midi tranquille se transforme en enfer du shopping.

\- Tu devrais peut-être la mettre en garde.

\- Oh non. Tout le monde y passe un jour ou l'autre. C'est un genre de bizutage un peu en retard.

\- Salut la compagnie.

\- Salut Ace, enfin de retour. Comment ça c'est passé ?

\- Ils ont détallé en voyant l'étendard. Ce n'était même pas marrant. Au fait, il se passe quoi avec Alia pour qu'elle soit si heureuse ?

\- On lui a confié une mission.

\- Non ne me dit pas que c'est celle à laquelle je pense.

\- Et si. Elle n'y a pas encore eut le droit.

\- Vous êtes plus que cruels avec les blessés, franchement.

\- Gurarararra. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien, quelques heures avec des filles uniquement.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 22 janvier chapitre 29 : drame sur le Moby Dick  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Note de l'auteure : voila le premier chapitre assez dur. Pour info, désormais je répondrais aux reviews par mp sauf pour les guest. Mais sachez que je les lis avec amour.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **29\. Drame sur le Mobydick**

POV Alia

Non mais c'était une blague la. C'était quoi cette mission ? J'avais l'impression que Marco et Père m'avaient piégé. Assurer la protection des infirmières n'était en fait qu'une très longue et épuisante sortie entre filles. En tant normal, je ne fréquentais que le strict minimum ce groupe de filles. Non pas que je n'aimais pas leur présence, mais nous n'avions vraiment rien en commun. Et cet enfer avait duré plus de six heures. Plus d'une fois, j'avais été tenté d'abandonner cette stupide mission.

Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à parler des fesses de pratiquement tous les commandants. Même celles de Marco y étaient passées et j'avais dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas les tuer de mes mains. De quel droit se permettaient-elles de parler de mon Marco comme cela et sans gêne, sachant que j'entendais tout. Il y avait une brune avec plus de poitrine que moi qui semblait en pincer vraiment pour lui. Apparemment, elle ne se gênait pas de le mâter quand il s'entraînait. Elle parla de son corps musclé sur lequel la sueur perlée.

J'avais une soudaine envie de lui arracher les yeux. De quel droit se permettait-elle de se rincer autant l'oeil et de baver sur lui en permanence ? Je la voyais me jeter de temps à autre des regards et son sourire qui semblaient dire, « alors tu dis rien ? Je vais te le prendre. ».

Calme, je devais rester calme et ne pas perdre mon sang froid pour une mijaurée. Elle était à bord du Moby Dick depuis plus longtemps que moi et pourtant c'était moi qu'il avait choisit. Elle pouvait baver sur lui autant qu'elle le voulait, je ne lui laisserais jamais. C'était mon phénix à moi. Si elle osait poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur lui, elle irait nourrir les monstres marins. Il y avait des limite à ne pas dépasser.

Je me rendais compte que je devenais hyper jalouse dès qu'une fille le fixer. J'avais donc passé l'après-midi complet à ronger mon frein. Quand enfin elle décidèrent de rentrer, une aura noire m'enveloppait . Mes nakamas n'osait même pas s'approcher de moi. Je devais réellement faire peur. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, retourner dans ma cabine jusqu'au lendemain matin.

oOOooOOo

Marco avait passé l'après midi avec le paternel. L'équipage n'était pas sur l'île par hasard. Barbe Blanche devait rencontrer des pirates alliés. Bien évidemment et afin d'éviter toute fuite et l'arrivée de la marine, il avait dû user de subterfuge. La rencontre eut lieu au nord de l'île. Seuls les commandants étaient au courant. Il avait été décidé de faire comme si cela était une escale tout à fait banale.

Les discussions avaient très bien avancé et de nombreuses résolutions avaient été adopté.

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment quand les deux hommes regagnèrent le Moby Dick. Sur le pont Ace les attendait.

\- Alors, tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Même plus que bien. Et de votre côté ?

\- Tout est déjà prêt pour le départ. Par contre je te déconseille de retourner dans ta cabine tout de suite.

\- Il y a un problème.

\- Cela c'est très mal passé pour Alia. Les infirmières lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- à ce point là ? Finalement c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Je l'aurais parié, sur avec Nora qui te tourne autour depuis un moment. Elle ne s'est pas gênée de le dire à Alia.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Elle a eu besoin de se défouler en rentrant.

\- Je vais aller la voir.

\- A tes risques et périls, l'ami.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Marco pénétra aussitôt dans le couloir des commandants. Quand il arriva devant sa cabine, il entendait nettement son amante jurer de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque de la rouge. Il fut stupéfait du spectacle devant lui. Des plumes volaient partout. Elle devait vraiment avoir la rage pour mettre la pièce sans dessus dessous.

\- Les oreillers sont morts, Alia. Je ne pensais pas qu'une sortie entre filles te mettrait dans cet état.

\- Une sortie entre filles ? Une sortie entre filles ? Dit-elle en élevant de plus en plus la voix. Si entendre parler de ton cul et de tes abdos, je passe sur d'autres détails, de la part d'infirmière et je dirais même écouter les fantasmes d'une d'entre elles, c'est passer une bonne journée, alors on n'a pas la même notion de « bonne journée ».

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareil, répondit le phénix tout en fermant la porte à clef sans quitter du regard la furie devant lui.

\- Quoi ! Attends, tu veux peut être que je saute de joie. Ou alors, c'est que t'es intéressé par l'autre greluche.

\- Si tu pouvais te calmer pour que l'on discute tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi discuter et de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

Soudain Alia eut peur et blanchit. Il était vraiment intéressé par l'infirmière et maintenant qu'elle le savait, il voulait la quitter. Elle retint avec difficulté ses larmes. Elle le contourna et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

De son côté, Marco vit bien qu'il y avait une mauvaise compréhension de ses paroles. Cette fois, la diplomatie ne lui serait d'aucun recours. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'elle, lui saisit le poignet afin qu'elle lâche le couteau qu'elle tenait afin de ne blesser personne. Elle se débattit, mais Marco avait plus de force qu'elle et elle fut aisément, son dos plaqué contre le torse du phénix.

\- As-tu fini de déblatérer des inepties ? Crois-tu vraiment que je m'intéresse à une autre ?

\- D'après ses dires, tu n'es pas insensible à ses charmes. Maintenant, laisse moi partir d'ici.

\- Je refuse.

\- T'as pas le droit de me retenir contre ma volonté. Si tu fais ça, je hurle.

\- Ne te gêne pas. À cette heure, je suis sûr que tous les commandants savent qu'ils ne doivent pas venir ici, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Espèce de...

\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus que tu risques de regretter.

\- Lâche moi !

\- Hors de question. Et vu que la discussion n'est pas possible avec toi, je vais devoir employer d'autres méthodes.

Tout en le maintenant contre lui pour qu'elle ne fuit pas, il l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il la fit basculer. Il lui maintint les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Il la regarda un moment, tenter de se défaire de sa poigne. Il finit par descendre ses lèvres sur celle de son amante. L'effet escompté fut immédiate, Alia se tut et répondit après quelques instants au baiser. Marco ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il descendit sa bouche dans le cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à l'une de ses oreilles.

\- Faut-il que je continue pour te prouver qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime ?

\- Oui, gémit-elle.

\- Par contre, je ne te garantie pas que demain, tu sois en état de marcher.

\- Que de la gueule.

Le phénix lui fit son sourire qui montrait qu'il acceptait le défi. Ses mains se mirent à l'oeuvre, mettant au supplice sa belle. Il lui appliqua de délicieuses tortures pendant presque une heure. À la fin, la rouge n'en pouvait plus, elle en voulait plus, mais il refusait de lui accorder. Il l'emmenait à chaque geste de plus en plus haut. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de plaisir.

Il arrêta soudainement, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'elle sente l'objet de sa convoitise la remplir. Toutefois, Marco ne bougea pas et regarda son amante tenter de bouger ses hanches.

\- Marco, s'il te plaît, quémanda-t-elle.

\- Pas avant que tu me promettes d'arrêter tes gamineries et de croire tout et n'importe quoi. Tu me faisais pourtant confiance au début. Je n'ai pas changé mais toi si. Que l'on est des hauts et des bas dans une relation, c'est normal. Aucun de nous n'est parfait et nous avons chacun un caractère fort. C'est pour cela que je t'aie choisi.

\- T'es obligé de demander ça maintenant ?

\- Oh oui, car je suis sûr au moins que tu m'écouteras. Au bout d'un an, j'ai appris à te connaître.

Il continua de fixer sa rouge qui semblait en plein débat intérieur. Son petit discours sembla avoir fait mouche car elle finit par s'excuser pour son comportement au plus grand plaisir du phénix. Ce dernier satisfait commença alors de lents va-et-vient. Alia laissa échapper un gémissement de pur bonheur.

Durant toute la nuit comme il l'avait promis à son amante, il lui fit l'amour encore et encore. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez.

Tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé et Barbe Blanche demanda à Vista de remplacer Marco dans la direction du navire. Comme pour beaucoup de choses, des paris apparurent rapidement.

Il était presque midi quand le phénix émergea des limbes du sommeil. Il tenait toujours dans ses bras, sa belle qui dormait paisiblement. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi plus longtemps, mais il avait ses obligations de second de Barbe Blanche. Il se doutait bien que si personne n'était venue le réveiller, c'était que le paternel avait donné des instructions. Intérieurement, il le remercia. Il avait pu se reposer un peu et il se sentait vraiment bien. Cela faisait vraiment un long moment qu'il y avait de la tension même infime entre eux. Il sentit son amante commencer à se réveiller, faisant glisser le drap la couvrant et mettant en évidence la chute de ses hanches. Il lui baisa le front tout en effleurant son dos avec sa main.

\- Bonjour ma puce.

\- Hum, bonjour, répondit-elle en s'étirant comme un chat.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé, mais j'ai mal partout et je sens mauvais.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Ça ira mieux après une bonne douche.

\- Hum, hum. Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Presque midi.

\- Déjà !

\- Du calme, père a donné les instruction pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangé.

À l'entente de cela, elle se mit à rougir. Elle se rappela de leurs ébats de la nuit dernière et le fait que Marco l'avait fait crier à plusieurs reprises sans aucune gêne. Le phénix la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de finalement se lever, prenant dans ses bras Alia. Il la déposa une fois sous la douche.

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde au déjeuner. Alia se mit à table avec la première flotte, tandis que Marco prit place à la table des commandants.

\- Je pense qu'on essuiera une tempête ce soir, annonça Vista.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. On a eu des nouvelles de Tatch ?

\- Oui, il est sur le retour et devrait nous rejoindre d'ici la fin de l'après midi.

\- J'en connais une qui va être contente.

\- Ouais, mais elle devra patienter, moi d'abord, intervint Ace en se relevant après avoir piqué un somme dans son assiette.

\- Il va être heureux de se sentir autant aimé, lança Marco.

Tout le monde à table se mit à rire. C'était une très bonne ambiance qui régnait. Après le repas, Alia fit quelques échanges avec Vista. Ce dernier la félicita pour ses progrès. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait avec la serviette que lui tendait Ace, elle aperçut Marco partir avec l'infirmière qui avait des vues sur lui. Elle sentit la jalousie monter en elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la calmant aussitôt.

\- Fais lui confiance, Alia.

\- Je sais et je lui fais confiance, mais de voir le sourire sur le visage de cette fille, me met hors de moi.

\- Je me doute bien, je réagirais pareil si quelqu'un tentait de me voler Tatch.

Alia capitula et accepta de suivre Ace pour s'installer près du paternel. Elle profita des rayons du soleil pour bronzer un peu. Elle était assise contre le fauteuil de Barbe Blanche. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était levée tard, elle s'endormit. Elle ne vit pas l'infirmière lui lancer un regard haineux alors que Curiel l'accompagnait afin de la déposer sur la première île suite à une décision de Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'une femme sème le désordre dans sa famille.

Marco sourit en voyant sa belle dormir paisiblement.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le pirate de la vigie annonça le retour de la quatrième flotte. Alia se réveilla aussitôt et en moins de deux, elle se retrouva debout sur le bastingage, essayant d'apercevoir le mini Moby Dick.

\- Youpie, je le vois, voilà Tatch

\- Attention à ne pas tomber à l'eau, gamine, commenta Teach qui n'était pas loin.

\- T'inquiète, au pire tu me repêcheras, lui lança-t-elle avec sourire.

\- Tu tombes à l'eau, tu te débrouilles, annonça Marco derrière elle.

\- T'es pas sympa, dit-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

Tout le monde présent rigola devant la mou d'Alia. Elle dût patienter encore une bonne demi-heure avant que le navire relie le Moby Dick. Tatch monta le premier, le sourire aux lèvres. Au moment où il posa le pied sur le pont, il fut accueilli par Ace qui se jeta sur lui. Ce fut un baiser fiévreux qu'ils échangèrent sous les sifflements de leurs nakamas.

Alia qui avait voulu sauter au cou de son ami, mais elle fut retenue par les bras de son amant.

\- T'auras ton tour après, la puce, lui murmura-t-il.

Les deux commandants finirent par se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, si j'avais su que je te manquerais à ce point, je devrais partir plus souvent en mission.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu ne m'as pas manqué une seule seconde.

\- Si tu le dis. Salut les gars ! Lança-t-il à l'ensemble des pirates. Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Salut Tatch, pas grand-chose. Pour une fois c'était calme, lui répondit Marco.

\- J'ai eu raison d'aller à l'aventure alors. Salut ma belle.

\- Tatch, à moi tu m'as manqué.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tiens, je t'ai ramené un souvenir, lui dit-il en lui tendant une dague.

\- Oh cool, merci beaucoup. Elle est trop belle.

\- Et pour moi ? Quémanda Ace.

\- T4en fais pas, je t'ai aussi ramené quelque chose. Mais il te faudra attendre lui répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Ah, au fait, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé lors de mon expédition.

\- Mais c'est un fruit du démon, s'étonna Poing Ardent.

\- C'est à ça que ressemble un fruit du démon.

\- Tout à fait, malheureusement, je ne sais pas duquel il s'agit. Il faut que j'aille faire des recherches dans l'encyclopédie.

\- J'vais t'aider, cria Alia en levant la main.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, on cherchera après dîner.

\- Youpie.

Tatch le remis dans sa poche et partit aider sa flotte à faire monter les trésors que sa flotte avait amassé. Durant l'échange, juste derrière tout le monde, Teach n'avait rien loupé de la conversation et en apercevant le fruit du démon, un sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres.

Comme prévu, après le dîner, Alia se rendit avec Tatch dans la bibliothèque. Pour s'y rendre, ils devaient passer par le pont. La tempête que Vista et Marco avaient prédit, commençait à agiter le navire. Mais cela ne les découragea pas. Pendant près de deux heures, ils cherchèrent dans l'encyclopédie.

\- C'est bizarre que l'on ne le trouve pas, s'étonna Tatch.

\- C'est peut être un nouveau fruit.

\- Je ne pense pas. Dans ce livre est répertorié tous les fruits du démon qui existe.

\- Attends, regarde là. Il manque une page, on dirait.

\- En effet, elle a été arraché.

\- C'est bizarre ça. A quoi cela peut servir d'arracher la page ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Soit, c'est un fruit du démon très puissant que quelqu'un convoite, soit, la personne voulait faire un avion en papier.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne suis pas pressé de le manger, surtout si je ne connais pas son pouvoir.

\- Oui c'est sûr que cela serait embêtant. Bon allez, on a assez cherché pour ce soir. J'en ai un qui doit m'attendre avec impatience.

\- C'est même plus que sûr. J'avoue que je commence à fatiguer sérieusement.

\- Alors au lit, miss.

\- Oui papa.

\- Fais gaffe à la prochaine bêtise, c'est moi qui te fesserais.

\- Ah non, pas toi aussi.

\- Aller, oust au lit.

Alia partit en premier, pendant que Tatch rangeait l'ouvrage. Elle était dans le couloir des commandants quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié sa dague. Elle rouvrit la porte menant sur le pont. Le vent était très violent et il pleuvait des cordes. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Deux formes attirèrent son attention. Avec ce temps, il n'y avait personne en temps normal sur le pont. Soudain, elle reconnut Tatch et Teach.

\- Tatch, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Hurla-t-elle.

Le dit Tatch se retourna vers Alia et lui cria quelque chose, mais les mots n'arrivèrent jamais jusqu'à elle. Elle laissa échapper un cri réveillant tous les pirates du navire. Devant ses yeux Tatch gisait à terre dans son sang. Teach prit le fruit du démon et se dirigea vers le bastingage avant de disparaître.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 22 janvier chapitre 30 : Le départ de Ace (oui oui je sais je le poste en très rapproché pour ne pas vous faire languir)  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Note de l'auteure : sans plus attendre voici la mort de Tatch plus en détail et vu par la victime en prime**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **30\. Le départ d'Ace**

 _Retour quelques minutes avant la mort de Tatch_

 **POV Tatch**

Je rigolais devant la mine boudeuse que faisait Alia, quand je lui promis la fessée à la prochaine bêtise. Elle démarrait au quart de tour et j'aimais bien la charrier, ma petite sœur. Je ne pouvais toujours pas la considérer comme une nakama. Elle me fit la bise et se dépêcha de sortir, tout en se cramponnant, le navire tanguant de plus en plus. La nuit allait être longue avec cette tempête. Enfin, pas grave, je m'occuperais toute la nuit de ma petite flamme.

Je rangeais le livre à sa place. Cette page arrachée m'intriguais au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas normal et cela cachait forcément quelque chose d'important. Je me demandais bien qui en était l'auteur et ses motivations. Il fallait que j'en parle à Marco, mais cela attendrait demain matin. Pour le moment, rien ne servait d'alerter tout le monde.

Au moment de partir, j'aperçus la dague que j'avais offert en cadeau à la miss. Elle était vraiment tête en l'air. Je décidais de la prendre pour lui redonner demain matin. Je doutais fort, qu'elle revienne la chercher par ce temps. Bon, il n'y avait pas non plus trop de chemin à parcourir, mais avec ce déluge, dix secondes dehors étaient suffisant pour être trempé jusqu'aux os. J'éteignis toutes les lumières, je doutais fort que quelqu'un vienne vu l'heure. La porte menant au pont fut assez dure à pousser avec le vent. J'entendais les planches grincer et d'après le bruit, un cordage devait se balancer dans le vide. Je plaignais beaucoup celui qui était à la vigie. Il devais être secoué comme un prunier.

Alors que j'allais me diriger vers le couloir qui menait à ma cabine, je sentis une présence hostile derrière moi. J'eus juste le temps de dégainer mon sabre et me tourner pour parer l'attaque. Le coup reçut me fit reculer tout de même. Je levais la tête pour voir qui était l'impudent qui osait m'attaquer. Je fus surpris reconnaissant Teach.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Teach ?

\- Ah!ah!ah!ah ! Commandant Tatch, toujours aussi prudent.

\- Pourquoi m'attaques tu ? Réponds !

\- Je veux récupérer quelque chose que vous avez en votre possession.

\- Et le demander, c'est trop pour toi ?

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, commandant. Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler, lança Teach tout en m'attaquant.

Les conditions météorologiques n'étaient vraiment pas optimales et le combat était assez difficile du coup. Je ne comptais pas la fatigue. Le regard de Teach m'effrayait au plus au point. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à un fou. Je devais donner l'alerte et je devais en savoir plus. Alors c'était lui qui devait être l'auteur de la page arrachée.

\- Je pense que le terme de commandant soit inapproprié dans ta bouche. T'en prendre à l'un de tes nakamas va te te coûter très cher. Ne crois pas que je vais te donner le fruit du démon si facilement.

\- Vous ne savez pas quel pouvoir vous avez entre vos mains. Je le convoite depuis si longtemps et je suis prêt à tout pour l'obtenir, même à vous tuer.

\- Tu est complètement fou. Tu crois que les autres te laisseront faire.

\- Je serais déjà loin quand il s'en rendront compte.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Teach n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Derrière moi, je reconnus la voix d'Alia. Je pestais car elle était en danger. Elle devait fuir, il pouvait lui faire du mal à n'importe quel moment.

\- Alia, sauve toi et préviens les autres.

Une douleur me traversa de part en part. J'entendais le rire gras de Teach. Un sensation de froid m'envahit. Je sentis une lame qu'on retirait de mon corps. Je n'avais pas été assez vigilent et j'allais mourir sans un adieu à ceux que j'aimais.

 **POV Alia**

et merde, ma dague. Je l'avais oublié dans la bibliothèque. Avec ce temps pourri, j'étais pas très motivée pour y retourner, car je devais me faire à nouveau tremper. Mais bon, si je n'y allais pas, j'étais sûre que demain, je ne la retrouverais plus et je m'en voudrais énormément. C'était fréquent que les objets disparaissent si on les oubliait. Et comme c'était un cadeau de Tatch, je ne pouvais pas le perdre. J'étais trop contente de son cadeau. Bon aller, je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et ressortir. Plus vite, j'y allais et plus vite je pourrais rejoindre Marco qui devait sûrement m'attendre. Au moins j'avais une raison pour lui demander de me réchauffer.

J'ouvris la porte. Dieu ! Avec la tempête, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir de force. Une fois dehors, je me plaquais contre le mur pour ne pas être emporté. Heureusement qu'il y avait de quoi s'agripper pour ne pas passer par dessus bord. Une bourrasque de vent mêlée à l'eau salée me fit fermer quelques instants les yeux. C'est que cela piquait le sel dans les yeux. Quand je pus enfin les rouvrir, j'aperçus deux personnes sur le pont inférieur. Je dus forcer sur ma vue pour identifier les personnes et comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

C'était Tatch et Teach. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Ce n'était pas l'heure de s'entraîner et surtout sous ce temps pourri. Leurs échanges étaient assez violent. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Les arrêter ou chercher de l'aide ? A tout moment les deux pouvaient tomber à l'eau. Pourquoi la vigie ne prévenait pas Marco ? Je pris une grande inspiration et appelait Tatch. Il dut m'entendre car il se retourna vers moi. Il tenta de me dire quelque chose, mais les mots n'arrivèrent pas jusqu'à moi. Le vent ne portait pas dans le bon sens. Au même moment, un éclair zébra le ciel éclairant la scène macabre se déroulant sous mes yeux. Teach transperça le corps de Tatch. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Je devais faire un cauchemar. Je me mis à hurler le nom de Tatch comme jamais. Teach retira sa lame et le corps de mon ami et frère tomba inerte sur le pont. Je vis le meurtrier se pencher et se redresser aussitôt avec le fruit du démon ramené plus tôt. Il me fixa et je le vis sourire à pleine dent. Son visage était vraiment effrayant. Il se dirigea vers le bastingage et sauta par dessus bord. Mon corps refusa de faire le moindre geste. J'étais comme paralysée et je tombais à genoux sur le sol détrempé. Mes premiers nakamas sortaient en trombe, arme à la main. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule mais ne réagissais pas. Seul le prénom de Tatch sortait de ma bouche en une longue litanie. Je n'avais même pas une larme qui coulait.

Soudain, on me souleva et ce fut le trou noir.

 **POV Marco**

La tempête ne me facilitait pas la tâche pour terminer ma carte. J'allais devoir attendre l'accalmie. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il n'était seulement vingt-et-une heure. Alia n'allait plus tarder à revenir. Je décidais de préparer des serviettes chaudes. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait rentrer trempée. Heureusement que j'étais habitué depuis le nombre d'années que je naviguais à travers ce vaste monde. J'en avais croisé des tempêtes et plus d'une fois, j'avais bien cru qu'on allait y rester. J'en connaissais une qui allait passer une très mauvaise nuit. Il lui arrivait d'être malade quand je bateau tanguait trop.

Le vent sifflait dur et les vagues s'abattaient sans merci contre le hublot. Par moment j'apercevais des éclairs. Si je me rappelais bien, ce soir c'était un type de la douzième flotte qui était à la vigie. J'allais devoir trouver une personne pour le remplacer. Être de vigie par temps de tempête était deux fois plus épuisant qu'en temps normal.

Je décidais de ranger mon matériel de cartographie pour éviter qu'une fiole d'encre ne se brise et qu'il y en ait partout. Je regardais à nouveau l'horloge, une demi-heure s'était passée. Je posais les serviettes sur le radiateur quand j'entendis un hurlement. Je reconnus aussitôt la voix d'Alia. Mon sang se figea. Je lâchais ce que j'avais dans les mains et courut vers le pont. J'ouvris la porte au moment même où je vis ma belle perdre connaissance. Je la rattrapais juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je l'appelais désespérément, mais elle ne réagissait pas.

Alors que j'allais la ramener dans notre cabine, le cri désespéré d'Ace arriva à mes oreilles. Je levais la tête et crus être en plein cauchemar. Dans les bras ensanglantés du commandant de la seconde flotte reposait inerte le corps de Tatch, dont la tenue toujours d'un blanc immaculé avait viré au carmin. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Que s'était-il passé ? J'aperçus Vista contacter la vigie, mais ce dernier n'avait rien vu avec la tempête qui rugissait toujours de plus belle. J'entendis la voix de père pleurait sa peine, mais aussi contenir sa rage.

\- Marco, emmène Alia dans votre cabine. Nous l'interrogerons à son réveil. Veille sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

\- Mais, Père, et Tatch ?

\- On s'en charge. La personne qui a fait ça est peut être encore à bord. Protège là, c'est un ordre, mon fils.

Je finis par lui obéir et après un dernier regard coup d'oeil vers Tatch, je m'enfonçais dans le couloir. Dehors, tout le monde entourait la dépouille de Tatch. Une fois dans ma chambre, je déshabillais mon amante et la séchait avant de lui remettre des vêtements chauds. Je l'allongeais sur le lit et la recouvris. Une fois tout cela fait, je laissais échapper mes larmes. Mon ami, mon frère de longue date était mort.

 **PV Ace**

Je me demandais vraiment quel fruit du démon, il avait fait l'acquisition. Est-ce qu'il allait le manger ou le revendre ? Je savais que les prix pouvaient être exorbitant surtout si cela était un zoan ou un loggia de type élémentaire. Je décidais de lire un peu les dernières nouvelles, surtout celles concernant mon frère. Il était enfin sur Grand Line. Bientôt on se reverrait. J'entendis soudainement un cri déchirant la nuit et ce n'était pas la tempête. Je me précipitais à la suite des autres commandants. Une fois dehors, je vis à ma gauche Marco tenant Alia inconsciente. C'était elle qui avait crié Mais elle était sensé être avec Tatch. Où était-il , Une masse sur le pont inférieur m'intrigua. Quand un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et illumina le navire, mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Je poussais tout le monde et me précipitait vers mon homme. Il était face contre le sol et une mare de sang et d'eau mélangé l'entourait. Je le retournais délicatement et le pris dans mes bras tout en l'appelant. Il ne respirait plus. Mon esprit refusait d'assimiler la réalité. Je me mis à hurler de douleur. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un qui m'était cher mourrait parce que j'avais été incapable de le protéger. J'étais vraiment un minable.

Tatch, mon Tatch, pourquoi es-tu mort ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Je voulais le tuer de mes propres mains le salopard qui t'avait fais ça, mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je ne faisais même pas attention à ce qui nous entourer.

Je sentis au bout d'un moment qu'on tentait de me le retirer de mes bras. Je le serrais plus fort. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me l'enlever. Je leur hurlais dessus, mais ils ne cédèrent pas. Soudain la vois de père résonna dans mon dos.

\- Ace, laisse Vista et Namur porter le corps de Tatch à l'intérieur du navire.

\- Mais père, Tatch est….

-Je sais, mon fils. Je le sais que trop bien. Izo, occupe toi d'Ace.

\- Bien père. Aller, viens Ace. Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici.

\- Tatch,… Dis-je en me brisant la voix en sanglots.

\- Il faut attendre le réveil d'Alia pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Viens, allons à l'abri.

Péniblement le me levais et aidé d'Izo, je regagnais ma cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, le commandant de la seizième flotte ne me laissa pas. Il prit soin de moi comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine prête à se briser. Je me sentais complètement anéantit.

 **POV Barbe Blanche**

Tatch, mon fils. Qui a osé prendre ta vie sur mon propre navire, aux yeux de tous ? Quel est l'impudent qui a osé bafouer les règles de la famille ? Mon coeur saignait. Ce n'était pas à un père d'enterrer un de ses enfants. Mon coeur était meurtrie. La peine mais aussi la rage coulaient en moi. En plus de cinquante ans de navigation sous mon pavillon, c'était la première fois qu'un tel drame arrivait. Tatch le quatrième commandant de ma flotte, l'un de mes premiers fils était mort à l'issu de tous. Ce garçon, toujours jovial, qui mettait la bonne humeur à chaque instant de la journée. Avant de pleurer mon fils lâchement assassiné, je devrais m'occuper des vivants.

J'ordonnais à Marco de mettre à l'abri Alia, la seule personne à connaître les faits. Avec cette tempête, il était fort probable que le meurtrier soit encore à bord et qu'il y avait un témoin. Mon premier fils tenta de refuser et je dus insister et lui rappeler ses devoirs. Une fois qu'il partit avec Alia, j'ordonnais à Izo de s'occuper d'Ace. Il était le plus accabler par le chagrin. C'était plus qu'un frère qu'il venait de perdre et je savais que psychologiquement, il était très fragile.

Vista et Namur s'occupèrent de porter la dépouille de Tatch à l'infirmerie. Tous mes fils présents faisaient silence sur le passage de son corps. Je prévins Bleinheim et Haruta que j'allais attendre dans ma cabine le réveil de ma fille. Je sentis soudain le poids des années me rattraper.

 **Fin de POV.**

Alia reprit connaissance vers trois heure du matin. Elle se réveilla en faisant une crise de panique. Marco qui n'avait pas quitté son chevet l'avait pris aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle répéta pendant des dizaines de minutes la même litanie en ne prononçant que le prénom de Tatch. Le phénix ne la lâcha pas un instant. Quand enfin, elle se calma, son amant l'aida à prendre une douche, à la sécher et s'habiller. Il l'emmena ensuite auprès de Barbe Blanche. Le temps du trajet, elle avança tel un automate. Tous les commandants, Ace y comprit, étaient présents.

Elle raconta de façon détachée, ce qu'elle avait vue. Il n'y avait plus aucune vie dans son regard. Quand ils entendirent le nom de l'assassin, tous réagir.

\- Es-tu sûre que c'était Teach ? Demanda Ace la mâchoire serrée.

\- Oui, c'était bien lui.

\- L'ordure, je vais…

\- Ace ! Gronda Barbe Blanche. Pas de précipitation. Haruta et Namur, allez vérifier dans les dortoirs. Ne fouillez pas que celui de la deuxième. Faites attention à vous.

\- C'est ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas appelé, il n'aurait pas détourné son attention de Teach et il ne serait pas mort.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à ce moment là, intervint Marco qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je voyais pourtant qu'il se battait. J'aurais dû…. Tu as agis comme tu le sentais. Il n'y a pas à dire « si j'allais » où « j'aurais dû ». Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être le bon choix et personne ne remettra cela en cause. Je sais que ta peine comme nous est immense et personne ne remettra cela en cause. Je sais que ta peine comme nous est immense, et comme Ace, tu avais des liens particuliers avec Tatch, mais ne te culpabilise pas. Marco veille sur elle, le temps que l'on mette la main sur Teach.

\- Ne vous en faites pas père, même si j'aurais préféré mettre moi-même la main dessus.

Le phénix aida Alia à retourner dans la chambre. Il la coucha le plus délicatement possible. Doc' vint et lui administra un calmant afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Son amant s'allongea contre elle, mais ne dormit pas et passa le reste de la nuit à surveiller ce qui l'entourait grâce à son fluide. Dehors la tempête commençait à se calmer.

Il fallut quatre jours pour arriver sur une île déserte. Pendant ce temps, Alia ne quitta pas le lit et Ace pleurait et rageait en même temps. Le navire avait été retourné de fond en comble et personne n'avait mis la main sur Teach. Il fut mis en évidence que c'était le fruit du démon qui était à l'origine de cet acte impardonnable.

Le jour de l'enterrement du quatrième commandant arriva. Barbe Blanche était en tête du cortège. Des hommes de la quatrième portaient le cercueil de leur supérieur. De chaque côté de l'allée, tous les pirates se tenaient debout, la tête basse. Certains pleuraient, d'autres serraient les dents pour se montrer fort. Les commandants marchaient derrière le cercueil. Alia se trouvait aux côté de Doc' et Luigi.

La cérémonie se fit dans le plus profond recueillement. Le Moby Dick ne reprit la mer que le soir. Ace continuait à dormir dans la chambre de Tatch, serrant contre lui l'oreiller portant son odeur.

Le lendemain, Ace laissa exploser sa colère en voyant les nouvelles de Grand Line. Teach avait formé un équipage et semait le chaos pas loin du début de Grand Line. Il avait tué son amant et s'en tirait sans problème. Il ne pouvait laisser ce crime impunie. Il claqua le journal sur la table et sortit sur le pont. Se rendant dans sa cabine, il prit son sac et sa chemise. Quand il émergea devant tout le monde, il se dirigea vers le bastingage où était attaché son striker.

\- Où vas-tu Ace ? Demanda Marco inquiet.

\- Retrouver cette enflure et lui régler son compte.

\- Non, Ace, père a dit qu'on ne devait pas le poursuivre.

\- Je ne peux pas rester calmement ici, Marco. Teach faisait partie de ma flotte et il a brisé la règle essentielle de l'équipage. Je ne peux pas. Je vais le retrouver et le tuerais de mes mains.

\- N'y va pas mon fils, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Non, ma décision est prise.

Ace se dégagea de la prise de ses nakamas et sauta pour atterrir sur son striker. Il activa son pouvoir et partie sans un regard en arrière. Sur le pont, Marco hurla désespérément son nom avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à l'horizon. Alia qui avait assisté à toute la scène, laissa ses larmes couler.

\- Ace, reviens, s'il te plaît, gémissait-elle. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 5 février chapitre 31 : une lettre de bonheur  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : une lettre de bonheur**

POV Alia

\- Non, Ace, revient, murmurais-je avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler le long de mes joues.

Mon coeur pleurait toujours la mort de Tatch. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter sa mort. J'appréciais énormément son humour, sa joie de vivre, ses petits plats et sa façon d'être avec moi. C'était comme un grand vide en moi. Et maintenant, Ace qui partait pour le venger. Père avait un mauvais pressentiment et moi aussi. Je comprenais son besoin de vengeance, mais y aller sans réfléchir à un plan, tête baissée, c'était de la folie. Comme souvent, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il revienne le plus rapidement possible. Tout autour de moi, mes nakamas parlaient encore de la raison de la mort du quatrième commandant. Soudain quelques chose me revint à l'esprit. Je me dirigeais vers Marco. Il observait toujours l'horizon, même s'il ne pouvait plus voir Ace. Je m'accoudais à côté de lui.

\- Il va revenir, Marco, hein ? Dis moi qu'il va revenir.

\- Je ne sais pas honnêtement, je l'espère aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas en cas de besoin, nous interviendrons.

\- Au fait, je peux te parler de quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cela concerne le soir de la mort de Tatch. En entendant discuter les autres, je me suis rappelée d'une chose. Je ne sais pas si cela à son importance.

\- Viens, suis moi. Nous allons en discuter dans la cabine.

Je le suivis immédiatement. Je ne savais pas si ce que j'allais lui dire était vraiment important, mais on ne devait négliger aucun indice. Une fois dans notre intimité, je pris place sur le lit, tandis que Marco s'installa en face de moi sur une chaise. Il se positionnait ainsi dès qu'il devait réfléchir. Je lui relatais la découverte que l'on avait fait avec Tatch, juste avant sa mort. Une fois mon récit fini non sans une larme qui perla le long de ma joue, car finalement je parlais de mes derniers instants avec Tatch, Marco se mit à assembler tous les morceaux. Afin de mieux comprendre, il se releva et m'entraîna à la bibliothèque. Je le vis, une fois à l'intérieur, reprendre l'encyclopédie et la parcourir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la page manquante. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, cela donnait un drôle d'air à son visage, ce qui me faisait rire, même si en ce moment, je n'avais pas envie de rire.

Fin POV Alia

\- On a peut être une chance, car c'est l'un des rares ouvrages que l'on a copié, il y a une quinzaine d'années.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Pour le cas où ce livre serait détérioré.

\- Quand je vois l'épaisseur, cela a dû prendre une éternité.

\- Seulement six mois. Tatch, Vista, Izo et moi-même, ainsi que la commandante de la seconde flotte de l'époque, on s'est relié pour tout recopier.

\- La commandante de la seconde flotte ? Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Elle est morte, il y a quatre ans, maintenant. C'est pour cela que sa place était vacante.

\- Ah je savais pas.

\- C'était aussi la première femme que j'ai aimé.

\- Cela a dû être dur pour toi.

\- Le plus dur a été sa trahison surtout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'en parlerais peut être un jour, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Comme tu veux. Je serais toujours disponible pour écouter.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, petite curieuse, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Bon, allons voir la copie.

\- Elle se trouve où ?

\- Dans notre cabine.

\- Mince, comment ai-je fais pour ne jamais le voir ?

\- Peut être parce qu'il se trouve dans le tiroir fermé à clefs dans mon bureau.

\- Forcément, je pouvais chercher longtemps. Mais j'y pense, cela servirait à quoi de connaître le fruit ?

\- S'il a mangé, il faut savoir à quoi Ace va se frotter. Il a beau être fort avec le pyro fruit, certains fruits sont plus puissant que le siens.

Alia hocha comprenant le réel enjeux. La copie n'était au final qu'un tas de feuilles reliées par le haut. Marco trouva rapidement la page manquante et la parcouru. Durant toute sa lecture, le silence fut pesant pour le rouge. Elle n'osait pas poser la moindre question. Elle attendit que son compagnon prenne la parole. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit pâlir et se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je reviens. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Marco rejoignit Barbe Blanche et lui fit part de sa découverte.

\- Alors, c'était ça le plan de Teach depuis le début.

\- Oui. Cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Avoir ce fruit était l'un de ses objectifs. Maintenant qu'il l'a, il est devenu une réel menace que cela soit pour nous, les autres empereurs, la marine voir même le monde entier.

\- Ace n'aurait pas dû partir à sa poursuite.

\- Il est trop tard maintenant. Et puis Tatch était vraiment important pour Ace.

\- Nous allons devoir réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire.

\- Je me doute bien, père.

Marco retrouva Alia quelques heures plus tard. Pour une fois, elle avait écouté sans broncher. Mais la pauvre c'était endormie dans une position pas très confortable.

oOOooOOo

Les jours passèrent et cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Ace avait quitté le Moby Dick. Les commandants s'étaient répartis la direction des deuxième et quatrième flottes. Barbe Blanche avait rencontré plusieurs de ses alliés. Tout le monde suivait les déplacements de Teach et d'Ace grâce aux journaux. Marco traçait quotidiennement les itinéraires. La première flotte ne partait plus en mission, la priorité de Marco étant son rôle de second de l'équipage. Afin que sa belle devienne plus forte et surtout la voulant loin de ce qu'il se préparait dans un avenir court, il l'envoyait en mission avec les autres commandants.

Quand elle revint de sa sixième mission, elle se rendit directement à l'infirmerie pour voir Doc'.

\- La plus belle est de retour.

\- Salut Doc'. Je ne suis partie qu'une petite semaine.

\- C'est comme si c'était un mois complet. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je crois que je suis à nouveau enceinte.

\- On va vérifier cela. Suis-moi, on sera plus tranquille à côté.

Comme pour la première fois, elle répondit à ses questions et il lui fit une prise de sang. Elle demanda au médecin de ne rien dire à personne et retourna sur le pont à la recherche de son homme. Elle le trouva à côté du paternel.

\- Alors, c'était comment ? Demanda le Phénix

\- C'était vraiment génial. Izo m'a apprit à tirer.

\- Une nouvelle sniper alors, commenta-t-il tout en l'enlaçant.

\- Chut, je touche qu'une cible sur quatre pour le moment.

\- Gurararara. Il va te falloir de l'entraînement ma fille.

\- Mais je compte bien progresser, enfin un jour.

\- Mon fils, prends le reste de la journée avec Alia. On va arriver sur l'une de nos îles.

\- Merci père.

Le blond prit la rouge par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur cabine. Il lui fit prendre son maillot de bain et le drap de plage. Ces quelques heures de détente allaient leur faire le plus grand bien. Ils furent les premiers à descendre du Moby Dick. Marco emmena Alia jusqu'à une petite clairière protégée par des falaises. Au milieu, il y avait une étendue d'eau.

\- Ouah, c'est magnifique.

\- Cela a toujours était mon endroit préféré.

\- Tu es venu souvent ici.

\- J'ai grandi ici.

\- Quoi ! C'est ton île natale ! Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant.

\- Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je suis parti d'ici, à l'âge de dix ans.

\- Quand même. Toi, tu as vu mon île et même ma mère, dit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Heureusement que j'ai vu ton île, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, lui répondit-il en la soulevant avant de l'allonger dans l'herbe. Mais dis-vois, t'aurais pas pris du poids ?

\- Hé ça va pas de dire ça à une fille ! Et non, je n'ai pas pris un seul gramme sauf en muscle.

\- Pourtant tes seins sont plus lourd.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben cela se voit. Je te déshabille. T'en fais pas, personne ne viendra nous déranger.

En moins d'une minute, elle se trouva complètement nue et sous les assauts des mains et de la bouche de son amant. Il n'attendit pas trop longtemps avant de la faire sienne et les emmener tous les deux au septième ciel. Une fois redescendue, il l'emmena se laver dans le petit lac. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après midi à se prélasser, oubliant tous les soucis du moment.

Le soleil était en train de décliner quand ils retournèrent au navire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où tout le monde devait manger. En entrant dans la pièce, Luigi fit signe à Alia, lui montrant la place de libre.

\- Ta journée était bien ?

\- Super. C'était calme et reposant. Vous saviez que c'était l'île de Marco ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant ?

\- C'est pas une chose primordiale.

\- Pour moi si.

\- Aller fait pas cette tête. Tiens pour égayer un peu plus ta journée, tu as reçu du courrier.

\- Du courrier ? Mais de qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cela t'es adressée, alors j'ai pas ouvert.

La rouge prit l'enveloppe assez épaisse et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se redressa d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière.

\- C'est d'Ace !

\- Eh ben, tu ne la même pas encore lu que tu est toute en émoi, commenta son nakama.

\- Désolée, je ne peux pas attendre pour la lire. A plus tard tout le monde.

Alia partit presque en courant vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle jeta ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle déplia lentement le courrier. Ace écrivit assez gros et avait dû donc utiliser plusieurs pages. Elle sourit en voyant tous les efforts qu'il avait mis pour rédiger. Elle l'imaginait prestant plus d'une fois, cet exercice n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

 _Salut frangine,_

 _Comment vas-tu depuis mon départ ? Je sais cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis parti sans même prendre le temps de dire au-revoir. Pourtant je ne m'en excuserais pas et si cela était à refaire, je le referais. Perdre Tatch a été une drame aussi important que la mort de mon frère Sabo. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé un soir avant que j'intègre l'équipage. C'était la deuxième fois dans ma vie que je me sentais inutile et impuissant. Tu étais aussi très proche de Tatch, donc tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu ressentirais la même chose si c'était Marco. Et pour couronner le tout, le meurtrier est un homme qui était sous mes ordres. Tatch ne pourra jamais reposer en paix tant que je ne l'aurais pas venger. Teach a brisé notre code de l'honneur et il a craché sur le nom de père. C'est pour cela que je ne m'excuserais pas._

 _Enfin bref, déjà trois mois que je le pourchasse à travers Grand Line. Je pense que tu as dû lire deux ou trois article sur moi. Je te promets que j'ai tout fais pour être très discret, mais apparemment, je ne passe pas inaperçue. Je ne compte plus le nombre de chasseurs de prime, de pirates mais aussi la marine que j'ai rencontré sur chacune de mes escales, voir même en pleine mer. Je me suis fais aussi tout un tas d'amis, tous plus ou moins chelou._

 _J'ai profité de mes recherches pour croiser mon petit frère. Pendant plus d'un mois et demi, je l'ai loupé de peu à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, j'ai laissé un message, mais il ne les a jamais reçu. Enfin après l'avoir loupé à Drum, une île hivernale qui a été malheureusement dévastée par Teach, je m'étais rendu à Alabasta. Ce dernier aurait été aperçu là-bas et un certain Scorpio l'aurait affronté. Bon je ne vais pas m'éloigner de mon récit. J'étais donc à la recherche de mon frère, une vieille femme qui lisait l'avenir m'avait indiqué un restaurant pour poser mes questions. J'en profitais pour manger. La bouffe était délicieuse, par contre les gens étaient tous plus ou moins bizarre. Je mangeais tranquillement tout en pesant les quelques questions au tavernier quand je rencontrais Smocker. Tu sais le colonel de Long Town. Il n'était pas à ma recherche au départ, mais il refusait de, je cite " laisser le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, se balader en toute liberté." On allait s'affronter quand on fut tous les deux propulsés hors de la taverne. J'avais au final traversé plusieurs habitations. Quand je pus enfin me redresser et me dépoussiérais, je m'excusais du dérangement causé aux gens qui prenaient leur repas. J'allais régler le cas de celui qui avait osé foutre autant le bordel quand je reconnus le chapeau de paille de mon frère._

 _Eh oui, c'était lui qui avait fais tout ce bordel. Bon venant de lui, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Au moment, où je me lançais vers lui, Smocker me plaqua au sol et s'élança à la poursuite de mon petit frère. Tu imagines bien ma tête en voyant ça. Ainsi l'enfumeur voulait le capturer. Je décidais d'aider le frangin et après une course poursuite, je me retrouvais face au marine. Le spectacle en valait le coup. Aucun de nos pouvoirs ne pouvait prendre le dessus. A la fin le feu et la fumée avait formé un cône gigantesque. Mon frère et son équipage en avait profité pour retourner à leur navire. Enfin surtout l'équipage, car je retrouvais Luffy perdu dans une ruelle pour ne pas changer._

 _Du coup, j'ai pu rencontrer son équipage. Y a pas de doute, ce dernier lui ressemble énormément. Je vais te les présenter rapidement. Il y a donc un sabreur qui fait office de second, mais qui se perd tout le temps, une navigatrice qui déteste les pirates (elle te ressemble un peu je trouve), un tireur d'élite menteur(lui il m'a fait penser à Yasopp de l'équipage du Roux), un renne médecin et une princesse. Ah oui et un cuistot qui ne voit que par les filles (Marco lui ferait la peau s'il s'approchait de toi)._

 _J'ai voyagé quelques jours avec eux. Je lui ai même proposé de rejoindre l'équipage de père, mais il a refusé. Après il fallait s'en douter. En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment font ses nakamas pour le supporter tous les jours. Il ne rate jamais une connerie. Avec lui, on s'est retrouvé une journée complète sans eau et nourriture. Avant de se quitter, je lui ai laissé un bout de ma carte de vie. J'espère que tu le rencontreras un jour._

 _Je serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais j'ai un objectif en vue. Quand je l'ai quitté, il allait faire la peau au Grand Corsaire Crocodile. Il a vraiment peur de rien._

 _En ce moment, je fais al fête sur un bateau pirate. Celui de Baggy le Clown et d'Alvida. Je crois que tu m'en avais parlé une fois. Ils sont sur Grand Line pour faire la peau à Luffy, mais ils sont pas fort du tout et ils tremblaient de peur à l'entente du nom de père. Bon en tout cas la bouffe est bonne et je peux me reposer un peu car le stryker à haute dose me draine mon énergie. D'après leur log pose, ils vont vers ma prochaine destination._

 _Voilà donc les dernières nouvelles me concernant. j'espère que pour toi, tout va bien et que le chagrin s'atténue un peu. Je serais de retour dès ma mission accomplit. Est-ce que tu es toujours en guerre avec Marco ? J'espère que non. Cela serait vraiment dommage car la vie est bien courte et je m'en suis rendu compte avec la mort de Tatch. J'aurais tellement voulu faire pleins de choses avec lui._

 _Comment va père ? Et ma flotte ? Et tous les commandants ? passe leur le bonjour de ma part. Vous me manquez tous. Il est déjà temps pour moi de te laisser, il va bientôt y avoir un nouveau round pour la bouffe._

 _Porte toi bien et faites pas trop de phénix en mon absence._

 _Ace._

Alia avait sourit tout au long de sa lecture, la ponctuant de remarque en réponse à ce qu'il disait. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait revue son frère et qu'il aille bien. D'avoir de ses nouvelles lui réchauffa un peu le coeur. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et sursauta quand elle sentit le lit s'affaisser.

\- Alors les nouvelles sont elles bonnes ?

\- Oui tu veux la lire ?

\- C'est ta lettre.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Il n'y a pas de secret d'état dedans. Il passe même le bonjour à tout le monde. Il n'a toujours pas mis la main sur Teach.

\- Dans un sens, cela me rassure. Teach est devenu extrêmement dangereux et les types qui l'accompagnent sont des pirates plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

\- Quoi même plus fort que père ?

\- Possible.

\- Mais il faut le prévenir.

\- Penses tu qu'il t'écoutera vraiment ?

Alia réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Non, tu as raison. Il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Mais j'ai si peur pour lui.

\- Je le sais, comme nous tous. Crois tu que l'on reste les bras croisés depuis son départ ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cela fait trois mois que tu me fais enchaîner mission sur mission.

\- Tu ne pense pas que j'ai mes raisons ?

\- A part m'éloigner de toi, je ne vois pas.

\- Alia, grogna-t-il

\- Je rigole, je rigole. Bon à chaque mission, les commandants ne m'ont pas ménagé.

\- Tu es devenue plus forte. Cela était nécessaire. Père pense qu'une guerre éclatera bientôt et nous serons en première ligne. Durant ces derniers mois, père n'est pas resté inactif.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 19 février chapitre 32 : Shanks le Roux  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : Shanks le Roux**

Alia lut et relut plusieurs fois la lettre d'Ace. A la fin, elle connaissait chacun des mots. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, serrant contre son coeur les quelques feuilles de bonheur. Le lendemain matin, voulant partager les bonnes nouvelles, elle afficha la lettre au réfectoire. Tous les pirates défilèrent durant la journée afin de la lire.

De son côté, Barbe Blanche était ravi que son fils soit toujours libre. Mais il regrettait que ce dernier ne veuille toujours pas abandonner. Il aurait tellement aimé apprendre qu'il allait revenir sur le navire. Maintenant qu'il savait quels étaient les pouvoirs du fruit du démon dérobé par Teach, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, revoir Ace vivant.

Tout le monde se détendait sur le pont, profitant du soleil en faisant une sieste, jouant aux cartes, combattant dans des duels amicales ou tout simplement en discutant. C'était vraiment une après-midi relativement calme. Alia avait demandé à Namur de faire un corps à corps. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu réticent au début, avait finalement accepté. Il lui expliqua quelques techniques des arts martiaux des hommes poissons.

\- Tu dois te concentrer toute ta force en un seul point.

\- Je sais. Jimbei m'a déjà dit la même chose, mais c'est très dure je trouve.

\- Cela ne s'apprend pas en une journée. Il te faudra du temps et beaucoup d'entraînement.

\- Je vais y mettre toute mon énergie.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Alia travailla sa concentration jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la position trop inconfortable. Elle décida de trouver doc' afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa prise de sang. Elle le trouva facilement en compagnie de Luigi et d'autres gars de la première flotte. Sachant très bien pourquoi elle le cherchait, il se leva prestement et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois isolé, il lui annonça la nouvelle.

\- Tu avais raison tu es bien enceinte. Je vais te faire une écho pour voir de combien.

\- Mais c'est bizarre, je suis pas aussi malade que la première fois.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, ne t'en fais pas. D'une grossesse à l'autre la femme réagit différemment. Et dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas trop malade.

Alia prit place sur la table d'examen. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle sentit le gel froid être posé sur son ventre. Il fallut quelques minutes à doc' pour trouver enfin l'embryon.

\- C'est déjà un très beau foetus. Tu as dépassé les trois mois je dirais.

\- Oh non.

\- Eh si miss. Je ne peux pas te donner son sexe pour le moment, c'est trop tôt.

\- Est-ce que tu peux éviter de le dire à Marco pour le moment ?

\- Je suis médecin et j'ai le secret professionnel à respecter. Mais tu ne pourras pas le cacher longtemps. Je pense que d'ici trois mois maximum, tout le monde le verra et Marco devrait le remarquer d'ici quelques semaines.

\- Je le sais très bien. Il a même trouvé que j'avais déjà grossi et que mes seins étaient plus lourd.

\- Si jamais t'as un souci de nausées matinales, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Les infirmières ont trouvé des herbes pour les faire passer rapidement.

\- D'accord, merci.

Elle regagna sa cabine afin de se doucher. Elle était contente d'être de nouveau enceinte de Marco, mais elle pensait aussi que cela n'était pas le bon moment. Après en y repensant, ils l'avaient fait avant la mort de Tatch. Ce n'était donc pas prévisible. Tout en se lavant et enlevant le gel sur son ventre, elle se mit à le caresser. Par rapport à la première fois, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter la piraterie pour élever un enfant. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas, au contraire. Mais elle appréciait tellement l'air du large. Elle allait devoir trouver une solution pour pouvoir trouver un juste milieu entre la piraterie et son bébé. Enfin, elle avait quelques mois pour y réfléchir. En sortant de la douche, et une fois sèche, elle s'assit sur le lit, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Son regard fut attiré par la copie du livre des fruits du démon, posé sur le bureau de Marco. Se relevant elle alla jusqu'à la table. En prenant le livre dans les mains, elle remarqua la présence du journal de bord de la première flotte encore ouvert. Elle était étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas rangé comme d'habitude. Il ne laissait jamais traîner les journaux de bord, que cela soit de sa flotte ou celui du Moby Dick.

Elle parcouru quelques pages. Il y notait vraiment tout. Une idée lui vint soudainement. Elle avait envie de savoir qui était l'ancienne commandante de la deuxième flotte et amante de Marco. Elle se mit donc à remonter le journal. Marco lui avait dis la veille que cette histoire remontait à quatre ans. L'avantage avec son amant, c'était qu'il écrivait petit et donc vu la taille du journal de bord, elle y trouverait sûrement plusieurs années.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne trouva rien dans le journal de bord de la première flotte. Elle trouverait peut être dans celui du Moby Dick, mais pour cela elle devait mettre la main dessus. Le seul endroit où il pouvait être était la salle où les commandants faisaient leur réunion. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un là-bas. Il lui serait donc difficile de s'y rendre pour lire le journal de bord. A moins que... Elle sourit face à une idée qui se formait dans sa tête. Elle attendrait que Marco se soit endormie pour se rendre en catimini dans la pièce et découvrir enfin qui était cette fille qui avait aimé mais aussi trahit Marco. En pensant à cela, elle se dit que jamais, elle ne pourrait trahir cet équipage qui était plus précieux qu'une véritable famille.

La cloche annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un résonna à travers le navire. La rouge sortit au pas de course sur le pont et se dirigea vers Vista qui se tenait sur le côté.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- On a la visite d'un membre de l'équipage du Roux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais on va très vite le savoir.

De part et d'autres du pont les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient rassemblés en petit groupe. De loin, on pouvait croire qu'ils discutaient. Mais de près, ils étaient tous prêt à se battre. Près du partriarche, se tenait Marco, Jozz et Izo. Le pirate du Roux monta à bord du Moby Dick dès que la vigie envoya le signal. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le jeune casse cou qui osait venir en territoire ennemi. Barbe Blanche le regardait avancer, mais il sentait bien en lui une certaine tension.

\- Pourquoi es tu venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

\- Mon capitaine m'a demandé de vous transmettre ce message, dit-il en le tendant vers le capitaine.

Marco s'avança et prit l'enveloppe pour la donner à son père. Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de lire le courrier qu'il le réduisit en miettes.

\- Non, mais ça va pas, s'insurgea le pirate. C'était un message de mon capitaine et tu n'as même pas prit la peine de le lire.

\- Je n'ai que faire des messages papiers. Surtout quand il est transmis par un gamin de ton genre.

\- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu es Barbe Blanche que tu dois me manquer de respect ainsi qu'à mon capitaine. Je suis Rockstar et j'ai une prime de quatre-vingt-quinze millions de Berrys

\- Si le Roux à quelque chose à dire, il n'a qu'à venir en personne pour me le dire. Maintenant dégage de mon navire.

\- Comment, oses-tu, commença le pirate du Roux.

Aussitôt Alia vit plusieurs de ses nakamas se lever, armes à la main. Vista s'approcha de l'intrus et le poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie. La tension retomba d'un coup quand le pirate repartit avec son navire.

\- Alors là, j'ai pas tout compris. Pourquoi père a fait ça ?

\- Il déteste les messagers et a toujours préféré les dialogues de vives voix. Sans compter que cela fait des années que les deux empereurs ne se sont pas rencontrer, commenta le commandant de la troisième flotte.

\- Me dit pas qu'il va venir.

\- Oh que oui. Il a juste envoyé ce bleu pour voir l'ambiance et dans un sens annoncer son arrivée. Dans quelques jours, il va y avoir de l'animation.

\- Il est comment Le Roux ?

\- De ce que père a dis un jour, c'était un jeune moussaillon de l'équipage de Roger. Il a su gravir les échelons après la mort de son capitaine pour devenir l'un des quatre empereurs.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

\- Désolée pour toi, mais tu ne le rencontreras pas, intervint Marco qui arrivait vers eux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Shanks utilise le fluide royal quand il se déplace. Il est tellement puissant que tu ne resteras pas consciente plus de quelques secondes.

\- Dommage.

\- Tu iras à la vigie avec Luigi. De là-haut, tu devrais moins en ressentir les effets.

\- Youpieeeeee !

\- C'est la seule à se réjouir de cela alors que ça va être tout un cirque avec la marine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir la marine ?

\- Elle va empêcher que deux empereurs ne se rencontrent.

\- Mais comment le sauront-ils ?

\- Ils connaissent tous les déplacements des quatre empereurs. Ils sont pires que les cafards, expliqua Marco tout en grimaçant. Je vais organiser dès ce soir un renforcement dans la surveillance. La bonne chose, c'est que l'on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

\- Je me doute bien. Tiens cela me fait penser que je dois affûter ma lame.

\- Alors fille, miss.

\- Oui capitaine, lui lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue avant de partir en quatrième vitesse.

Marco soupira devant ces enfantillages.

\- Elle ne grandira jamais je crois.

\- Où alors tu te fais trop vieux.

\- Ne me dit pas ça Vista. Je vais finir par réellement le croire.

Le soir à la cantine, on ne parla plus que de la venue prochaine du Roux et de son équipage. Plusieurs paris étaient déjà mis en place. Certains membres de l'équipage avaient déjà rencontré le célèbre pirate et ne se lassaient pas de raconter leur histoire. Alia les écoutait avec avidité. Elle ne vit pas l'heure passer. Quand elle regagna enfin sa cabine, son amant était déjà au lit, lisant un livre.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que t'aller te coucher. Je t'aurais suivi.

\- Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse d'entendre des histoires que je ne voulais pas t'en priver.

Alia se déshabilla devant son amant comme s'il n'était pas là. Quand elle voulut attraper son tee-shirt pour dormir, elle dut se pencher au-dessus de Marco qui en profita pour saisir l'un des bourgeons rose avec sa bouche, faisant gémir sa belle.

\- Marco ! Tenta-t-elle vainement de le réprimander.

\- Hum ?

Il en profita pour la saisir par les hanches pour la basculer sous lui sans pour autant lacher le sein dont il malmenait avec douceur le bout. Alia se prit au jeu de son amant pour finir une heure plus tard, tous les deux épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alia se réveilla. Elle écouta les bruits l'entourant, reconnaissant le ronflement de son blond. Elle se glissa précautionneusement hors du lit, évitant de réveiller son homme. Elle s'habilla rapidement et prit ses chaussures en mains afin de les enfiler une fois dehors. Tout le monde dormant, ne restant plus que la vigie et deux trois pirates de faction sur le pont. Elle se fit la plus discrète possible, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Elle fut contente de constater que la porte des commandants n'était pas fermée à clefs, tout en se disant qu'après ce qu'il c'était passé avec Teach, il ne fallait pas faire confiance aveugle à tout le monde.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle utilisa sa lampe de poche et en profita pour une fois de détailler la pièce. Elle y avait déjà été quelques fois, mais n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une grande table où s'asseyait les commandants et le long des murs, pleins de bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers ces dernières. Il y avait plein d'ouvrage et de registres divers. Elle finit par trouver l'étagère qui concernait le journal de bord. Il y en avait plus d'une vingtaine, un par année. Elle chercha celui qui l'intéressait. Quand elle mit le doigt dessus, elle le prit pour le poser sur la table. Il était assez lourd et poussiéreux. Elle démarra par les premières pages. Elle reconnut certaines écritures. Marco n'était pas le seul à y inscrire des choses à l'intérieur.

"Le 4 janvier

Big Mom a lancé une nouvelle attaque sur l'une de nos îles et père a décidé d'envoyer Melissa et la deuxième flotte afin de repousser l'attaque.

A bord du Moby Dick, une épidémie de grippe sévit et Doc' avec l'aide des infirmières ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Nous allons devoir mettre pieds à terre le temps que l'épidémie finissent.

Tatch et la quatrième flotte viennent de rentrer de mission et tout c'est bien passé. J'attends le compte rendu de sa part."

"Le 12 avril

L'armurerie a été en totalité détruite. Avec Vista et Izo nous sommes en train de mener notre enquête. C'est le quatrième sabotage depuis deux semaines. Je commence à craindre pour la vie de Père."

"Le 1er juin

Tout le monde est tombé des nus en découvrant que Melissa avait tué plus d'une dizaine de ses nakamas avant de se jeter sur père. Je me suis interposée aussitôt, son fruit du vent est très puissant, mais j'ai finis par la maîtriser. Elle est enfermée le temps de son jugement dans les cales."

"Le 4 juin

Nous sommes arrivés sur une île déserte. Malgré ma relation avec Melissa, j'ai décidé d'exécuter la sentence de père. A mes yeux elle n'est qu'une traite. Je l'ai donc emmené sur l'île..."

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Alia ? Demanda Marco dont la colère sonnait dans la voix.

Alia surprise par la présence de son homme avait poussé un cri et fait un bond sur sa chaise. La lumière s'alluma aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne tout de suite te coucher.

\- Je...

\- Je ne veux même pas entendre une seule excuse. Retourne dans la cabine, c'est tout.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer plus les foudres du phénix, elle partit en courant jusqu'à la cabine. C'était la première fois qu'il était si froid avec elle.

Marco s'approcha de la table et vit les pages qu'elle lisait. Il referma l'ouvrage et le remit à sa place.

\- Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Melissa.

\- Ah c'est toi Vista. Je sais, mais je lui ai dis qu'elle le saurait plus tard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai exécuté pour traîtrise.

\- Tu crois qu'elle te rejetterait ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi je ne le pense pas. Raconte lui tout et je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. Au fait, on a reçu un appel. Le Roux sera dans deux jours.

\- Merci Vista.

Les deux commandants retournèrent à leur cabine. Marco trouva Alia assise sur le lit les jambes remontées et retenues par ses bras. Sa tête reposée sur les genoux regardant par le hublot. Il aurait tellement voulu ne jamais avoir cette discussion avec elle.

\- Tu as lu jusqu'où ?

\- A la deuxième ligne du 4 juin, lui répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Marco n'aimait pas cette situation.

\- Melissa avait passé un accord avec la marine et en échange de la suppression de son avis de recherche et d'autres conditions, elle devait mettre fin à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. A chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission, elle allait informer les marines des plans de père et d'autres renseignements tout aussi dangereux dans les mains de la marine. A cette époque, étant commandante, elle avait accès à beaucoup de chose, sans compter ce qu'il se trouvait dans ma chambre et je n'étais pas aussi vigilant qu'aujourd'hui. Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance. Sa traîtrise est restée gravée au fond de moi. Elle a tué de ses mains cinquante et un membres d'équipage et n'a jamais eu le moindre regret de son geste. Père avait ordonné à ce qu'elle soit exécutée et connaissant ma relation avec elle, avait demandé à Vista de l'exécuter à ma place. Mais j'ai refusé et en tant que second de l'équipage, je m'en suis chargée.

Pendant de longues minutes, Marco resta adossé contre la porte attendant la moindre réaction de la part d'Alia. Cette dernière fixait toujours le hublot. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Je n'aurais pas le même courage que toi si j'avais été à ta place. Cela a être très dur pour toi de le faire et je comprends que tu restes depuis méfiant. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait remuer de douloureux souvenirs. Ma curiosité a été plus forte que la raison. J'accepterais n'importe quelle punition. Je comprends que tu sois furieux contre moi.

Un poids sembla s'enlever du corps de Marco. Il ne rappelait même pas avoir retenu sa respiration. Il s'avança vers son amante, s'asseya derrière elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

\- Idiote, je ne suis pas fâché. Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction en sachant que j'avais le sang de mon ex sur les mains.

Il finit par l'allonger face à lui et la reprit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher.

\- La prochaine fois que ta curiosité te reprendra, viens me voir.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 5 mars chapitre 33 : Une déclaration de guerre  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Camille : c'est un peu comme demander à Luffy de naviguer seul pour se rendre d'un point A à un point B XD. Tout a fait, Marco à l'oeil à tous et remarque tout. Je me suis servie de ma soeur qui nous a annoncé sa grossesse il y a même pas trois semaines. Alia a peur de lui dire car elle a déjà fait une fausse couche. C'est pas évident dans ces cas là.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Une déclaration de guerre**

Personne, hormis Vista et Marco furent au courant sur la curiosité d'Alia. Les deux amants avaient finit par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toutefois, la rouge n'échappa pas à une corvée supplémentaire.

Le jour de la venue de Shanks arriva. Comme prévu, Alia rejoignit Luigi à la vigie. De là, elle pourrait tout voir et elle en était ravie. Le Red Force fut visible vers le début de l'après midi.

Gatcha

\- Marco, le Red Force demande l'autorisation de s'amarrer pour que leur capitaine puisse monter à bord du Moby Dick.

\- Il a l'autorisation, c'est bon.

Une fois raccroché, Marco prit place non loin de Barbe Blanche. Pratiquement tous les commandants étaient là.

Le plancher se mit soudainement à craquer.

\- Le voilà les gars. Que les derniers arrivées s'écartent tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi commandant Marco ? Demanda un de ses nakamas.

Au même moment, les pirates les plus proches de Shanks tombèrent comme des mouches.

\- A cause de ça. Dis le Roux, t'étais obligé de mettre nos hommes au tapis ?

Dans la vigie, le fluide royale se fit ressentir. Face à cette vague puissante, Alia fut prise de vertiges.

\- Reste assise pour le moment, cela va passer.

\- Alors c'est cela son fluide royale. Celui de père et Marco est moins violent.

\- Je sais. Il faut des années pour réussir à tenir debout. Au moins, il limite les attaques contre lui et surtout cela intimide de nombreux pirates qui voudraient l'affronter.

\- Je peux comprendre que peu de gens puisse l'affronter. C'est impressionnant.

\- Il devrait se calmer maintenant qu'il a mis plus de la moitié de l'équipage au tapis.

\- Quoi ?

Alia se redressa et regarda par dessus la vigie. Luigi avait raison, de nombreux nakamas gisaient inconscient sur le pont. Elle était contente d'être assez loin au final. Elle vit soudain le capitaine ennemi. Il traînait derrière lui un gourde gigantesque.

Shanks diminua enfin son pouvoir une assez proche de Barbe Blanche.

\- Désolé, mais vu que je suis sur un navire ennemi, je ne suis jamais trop prudent.

Puis se tournant vers Marco.

\- Salut, tu dois être Marco. Cela te dirais de rejoindre mon équipage ?

\- Tu peux toujours courir, le Roux.

\- Dommage. Mais si tu changes d'avis, préviens moi.

\- Que tout le monde rejoigne le pont inférieur. Laissez nous seul.

Marco ordonna aux conscients de porter leurs camarades vers le pont inférieur. Une fois les deux empereurs seuls, Le Roux s'installa face à Barbe Blanche. Il se servit une coupe de saké avant de jeter la gourde à son rival qui l'attrapa.

\- J'espère que c'est de la vrai gniole que tu as ramené et non de la piquette.

\- C'est le meilleur rhum au monde. Il vient de chez moi, sur WestBlue.

Les deux pirates burent le contenu.

\- En effet, il n'est pas mauvais. A chaque fois que je te vois, je ne peux que repenser qu'à l'époque de Roger. Cela ne nous rajeuni pas. J'ai été étonné quand j'ai appris dans la presse il y a quelques années que tu avais perdu ton bras gauche. On est entre nous et dis moi comment cela c'est passé ? Fais pas de chichi.

\- Mon bras, répondit Shanks en se touchant le moignon, je l'ai laissé pour la nouvelle génération. Barbe Blanche, tu sais pourquoi je suis venu aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu demandes à Ace d'arrêter Teach immédiatement.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Il n'est pas encore assez fort pour l'affronter. Cette cicatrice que je porte à l'oeil gauche, tu sais qui me l'a porté. C'est Teach. Cet homme est fou et très dangereux. Ce n'est pas encore le temps de l'affronter.

\- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Ce n'est pas un blanc bec de ton acabit qui va me dire quoi faire, s'exclama Barbe Blanche tout en se levant.

Les deux empereurs croisèrent le fer. Le choc de l'impact déclencha coupa le ciel en deux. Tous les pirates présents sur place furent impressionnés par la force surhumaine de ces deux hommes.

Alia resta de longues minutes sans voix. Elle était terrifiée et émerveillée par ce spectacle. Elle fut de retour à la réalité quand le navire se mit à tanguer rageusement.

\- Ils ne vont quand même pas se battre en plein milieu de l'océan sur le navire, s'alarma-t-elle d'un coup.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas. C'est plus pour tester leur force. Je pense que Shanks a dû dire quelque chose que père n'a pas beaucoup apprécié.

\- Je me demande bien ce que c'est.

\- Patience, tu le sauras plus tard grâce à Marco.

\- S'il me le dit. Il me dit pas tout, tu sais.

En bas, aucun des deux combattants ne bouger leur arme toujours l'une contre l'autre.

\- C'est vrai, dans un sens cela ne me regarde pas. Mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et je crains que la fin du monde que nous connaissons finisse par arriver. Es-tu prêt à sacrifier toute ta famille pour un seul homme ? Je sais combien tu tiens à chacun des membres de ta famille, et je sais que l'un de tes commandants est mort par la faute de Teach.

\- Alors tu sais quel sort je réserve au traître.

\- Je vois que je ne te raisonnerais pas. Je ne t'empêcherais pas de te jeter dans cette bataille.

\- Tu comprends enfin Le Roux.

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer et le Red Force reprit sa route. Les commandants se rendirent auprès de leur père. Autour du patriarche, les infirmières s'activaient à lui remettre ses soins en place, n'hésitant pas à le réprimander pour avoir consommer de l'alcool malgré son état.

\- Vous n'y connaissez rien les filles.

\- Alors père, que voulez Le Roux ? Demanda Marco

\- Que l'on rappelle Ace. Il pense que Teach cache son jeu et qu'il est plus dangereux qu'il ne le paraît.

\- Il ne nous apprend rien de ce côté là. On le sait depuis un moment.

\- Si Le Roux le pense aussi, alors il se peut que d'autres se doutent de ce qui va se passer, commenta Izo

\- En effet. La marine doit être aussi au courant et doit préparer quelque chose.

Barbe Blanche resta de longues heures plongé dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps sur une île de Grand Line, Ace le second de la flotte de Barbe Blanche perdit contre Teach en voulant protéger la vie de son frère qui était menacé par ce traître.

Rapidement sur le Moby Dick, le passage de Shanks, ne fut plus qu'un souvenir sans importance pour la plupart des pirates. Marco avait raconté la raison de la venue du pirate.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'entrevue avait eu lieu. Alia s'entraînait à concentrer sa force dans sa main avant de la relâcher. En quelques jours, elle arrivait à faire une légère brise que l'on pouvait sentir que si on était à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Mais elle ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Elle n'avait toujours pas annoncé à Marco sa grossesse et se dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le petit arrondi qui commençait à apparaître. La rouge utilisait les herbes des infirmières afin d'empêcher que ses nausées matinales soient trop fortes.

Alors qu'elle relâchait toute la pression de son entraînement matinal, elle aperçut le livreur de journal. Elle l'attrapa au vol. Pour une fois elle allait être la première à lire les nouvelles. Elle le déplia. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la photo de la première page. Il s'agissait de la photo de l'avis de recherche d'Ace. En dessous, une image plus petite montrait Ace enchaîné et entouré par les marines. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Vista qui revenait de l'armurerie, aperçut Alia tomber au sol. Il se précipita vers elle, tout en ordonnant que quelqu'un ramène le doc'. Le remue ménage provoqué, fit sortir les pirates debout. Vista la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras et remarqua le journal ouvert sur une double page parlant d'Ace.

\- Oh non, pas ça.

\- Vista qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Marco en arrivant au pas de course.

\- Regarde le journal.

Le phénix se baissa et prit le journal. Dès la première page, il comprit pourquoi sa nakama était dans cet état. Cette dernière fut ramenée dans leur cabine. Marco convoqua aussitôt tous les commandants dans leur salle et alla chercher le patriarche. L'heure était grave.

Une fois tout le monde réunit, Barbe Blanche lut l'article à tout le monde. Dedans, le journaliste relatait un incident sur une île de Grand Line et du duel entre Ace et Teach, appelé désormais Barbe Noire. Durant le combat, de nombreux civiles avaient péri. Il n'y avait mention nul part de comment Teach avait pu avoir Ace si facilement. Le journaliste avait écrit qu'Ace avait été livré à la marine par l'équipage de Barbe Noire et qu'ainsi le traître décrochait la place vacante de Grand Corsaire.

Indigné, le vieux pirate broya dans ses mains le journal, tandis que les commandants exprimaient en même temps leur rage et leur désir de libérer Ace.

\- Alors comme cela la marine se réjouit d'avoir un de mes fils en prison.

\- Père, il nous faut agir rapidement maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Ace entre leurs mains.

\- Je le sais que trop bien Bleinheim. Nous ne laisserons pas Ace mourir sans nous battre.

\- Est-ce que le journal parle de ce qu'ils vont faire de Ace ? Demanda Namur

\- Pour le moment, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il est retenu à Impel Down.

\- La prison doit être sous haute surveillance et je pense qu'Ace a dû être placé en isolement. Nous ne pourrons rien faire là-bas. Sans compter que la configuration d'Impel Down ne nous avantagerait pas, comment Marco

\- Je pense que Sengoku doit nous préparer quelque chose. Ace n'est pas n'importe qui et je suis sûr que ce vieux briscard le sait aussi.

\- Normal, Ace est le second commandant de ta flotte.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, Izo. Il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas encore. Il est temps que je vous le dise. Sachez que pour moi Ace est et restera mon fils. Le véritable nom d'Ace n'est pas Portgas D., mais Gol D.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent tous les commandants en même temps.

La nouvelle surprit tout le monde. Il pouvait s'attendre à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à cela. Surtout qu'Ace n'avait aucune ressemblance avec Roger.

\- J'en reviens pas. Roger avait un fils, finit par dire Joz. Il n'a aucune ressemblance avec l'ancien roi des pirates pourtant. Que cela soit au niveau du physique que du tempérament.

\- En effet, il a tout hérité de sa mère. Ace m'a raconté son passé juste avant qu'il ne devienne commandant de la seconde flotte. Il pensait qu'une fois que je saurais cela, j'allais le tuer ou le renvoyer du Moby Dick.

\- Mais pourquoi pensait-il cela ?

\- Parce qu'il a souffert toute sa vie d'être le fils du roi des pirates, intervint une voix féminine.

\- Alia, ce n'est pas ta place ici, coupa Marco.

\- Non, laisse la parler mon fils. Je sais qu'Ace t'as beaucoup parlé de son passé.

\- En effet. Il s'est confié à moi. Ace n'a connu aucun de ses parents, sa mère étant morte en lui donnant naissance plusieurs mois après le terme afin de le protéger de la marine qui voulait sa mort. Son père, il ne l'a jamais connu. Il a été élevé par Monkey D Garp.

\- Attends, tu parles bien du Vice Amiral Garp de la marine ? demanda Vista.

\- Oui. Il s'agit bien de celui là même. Enfin quand je dis élever, il la emmené sur une île et il a grandi parmis des bandits et deux autres garçons, devenus ses frère de coeur. Il a su très tôt qui était son père. Garp avait voulu qu'il le sache dès son plus jeune âge. Je me demande encore si cela était une bonne idée, mais ce qui est fait et fait. Quand il a demandé à des inconnus ce que représentait Roger pour eux, vous imaginez bien les réponses qu'il a reçu.

\- Oui, Roger n'était pas aimé et il a déclenché une immense vague de piraterie.

\- A cause de ses réponse, Ace c'est souvent demandé s'il méritait vraiment de vivre. Et même ici, des fois il remettait sa vie en question. De part ses origines, il a toujours détesté Roger. Pour lui son père est responsable de la mort de sa mère.

\- En effet, cela peut se comprendre, commenta Marco. Si la marine est au courant de cela, alors Ace court encore plus un grave danger. Nous allons devoir agir. Peu importe qui était son père biologique, Ace est avant tout un pirate de Barbe Blanche et donc notre frère.

Tout le monde autour de la table approuva les dires du phénix. Pour eux, il ne pouvait y être autrement. Ace était leur frère et nakama.

\- Ce qui a été dis ici concernant le passé d'Ace devra rester entre nous, même je pense que Sengoku ne se gênera pas pour l'utiliser. Mais je sais que certains membres de la famille vouent une haine à Roger et qu'ils pourraient la mettre sur Ace.

\- Nous comprenons bien père, répondit Izo.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, nous allons donc entrer en guerre contre la marine.

Tous les commandants hochèrent la tête. Barbe Blanche ordonna le rassemblement de tous les pirates présents sur le navire au niveau du pont central. Marco prit les escargophones permettant de joindre les minis Moby Dick, afin que tous leurs nakamas puissent entendre la dernière nouvelle.

\- Mes enfants, l'heure est grave. Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte a été capturé par la marine. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser entre les mains de ses bourreaux. Nous allons nous battre pour sauver votre frère. Êtes-vous avec nous ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

\- Ouaiss ! s'écrièrent plus de mille six cents pirates en même temps.

Leur cris de rage s'entendit sur plusieurs kilomètres autour du navire.

Le lendemain matin, une dépêche arriva à bord du Moby Dick annonçant l'exécution de Portgas D Ace dans sept jours à Marine Ford.

\- Que fait-on père ? Demanda Marco

\- Il nous faut contacter tous nos alliés. Rendez vous pour tout le monde dans quatre jours au lieu qu'ils savent.

\- Très bien père. Je me mets immédiatement au travail.

Sur le pont, appuyée contre le bastingage, Alia ne pouvait pas enlever le noeud qui s'était formé depuis la veille en lisant l'article. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas perdre encore un frère.

\- Fait pas cette tête miss.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Ace meurt, Luigi. C'était déjà très dur de perdre Tatch, alors je veux pas perdre Ace.

\- Tu as entendu père. Nous allons tout faire pour le sauver. C'est à nous de donner le meilleur pour sauver notre nakama.

\- Je ne la sens pas cette guerre. J'ai peur qu'il y ait trop de morts.

\- Oui, en effet, il y aura de très nombreux morts de chaque côté. Et tu as intérêt à survivre à cette guerre, Alia. Cette fois ce sera totalement différent de ce que l'on a connu en bataille. Ce ne sera pas un petit équipage contre qui nous allons nous battre, mais contre la marine entière soit plus d'hommes que nous de tous les niveaux. Reste en permanence près d'un commandant surtout.

\- Je sais me battre.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde et personne sur le navire dira le contraire, mais si tu te retrouves seule contre un amiral, tu ne pourras rien faire. Il y a très peu d'entre nous qui peuvent affronter un amiral.

Instinctivement, Alia porta la main sur son ventre. Cela n'échappa pas à Luigi.

\- Tu ferais mieux de lui dire avant la bataille. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà au courant comme tous ceux qui te connaissent très bien. Cela ne passe pas très inaperçue.

\- Si je lui dis, il me mettra à l'écart de la bataille.

\- Dans un sens, il a pas tord.

\- Mais je veux me battre.

\- Je le sais très bien. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure de manger. Il faut prendre des forces.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 19 mars chapitre 34 : Barbe Blanche réunit sa famille  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Barbe Blanche réunit sa famille**

\- Sept jours c'est très court, commenta l'un des membres de la première flotte.

\- Oui, La marine pense sûrement que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous organiser dans les temps et que nous les attaquerons sans stratégie, rajouta un autre.

\- Mais on a un plan, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Alia légèrement angoissée.

\- Mais oui fillette, père a toujours un coup d'avance sur la marine.

\- Dépêchez vous de manger les gars, intervint Marco qui venait d'arriver.

\- La première part dans trente minutes. Prenez le strict minimum et chargez tout dans le notre navire. Nous allons devancer l'arrivée du Moby Dick sur notre lieux de rassemblement. Alia vient me donner un coup de main.

\- J'arrive, lui répondit-elle en prenant sa part de tarte aux pommes

Elle suivit Marco jusqu'à leur cabine. Il la fit entrer et referma derrière elle.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Marco ?

\- Rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas. Mais j'aimerais que l'on ait une petite discussion avant que nous partions.

Alia recula instinctivement. Elle ne le sentait jamais ce genre de discussion en privée avec Marco.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai fourré mon nez nulle part. Je me suis tenue à carreaux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler, mais plutôt de ça, dit-il en pointant le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Euh, j'allais te le dire. J'attendais juste le bon moment.

\- Et il n'y en aura pas avant un très long moment. Tu crois que je ne le jamais su ?

\- Luigi avait raison..., dit elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Ah parce que tu lui as dit à lui et pas à moi ?

\- Apparemment, plusieurs personnes s'en sont rendus compte, parce que moi j'ai rien dit. J'avais demandé à Doc' de garder le secret.

\- Et il n'a rien dit, enfin pas à moi, ça c'est sûr. Tu en es à combien ?

\- Je suis dans le quatrième mois.

\- Pourtant t'es pas malade comme la dernière fois.

\- Oui, les infirmières m'ont passé des herbes pour que je supporte mieux la grossesse.

\- Tu sais qu'on va à la guerre et que nos chances de survivre seront mince.

\- Luigi m'a déjà tout expliqué et je veux quand même aller me battre. Je veux aider à sauver Ace. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te dissuader de ne pas venir, donc.

\- Non. Même attachée à fond de cale, je ferais tout pour m'échapper et me battre.

\- Promets moi au moins d'être prudente une fois sur le champs de bataille et ne tente rien d'idiot.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Luigi m'a conseillé de rester près des commandants.

\- C'est pas bête, mais on ne sait pas encore comment cela va se dérouler.

Marco s'approcha de son amante et s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes, caressant avec son pouce le dos de celles-ci.

\- Tu es une pirate comme nous tous et je ne peux pas t'interdire de te battre. Mais si tu devais mourir là-bas, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

\- Et c'est pareil pour moi, s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit.

Se relevant légèrement, il s'approcha du visage de la rouge et captura ses lèvres. Leur baiser était doux et remplit de promesses de rester en vie. Ils durent rapidement se séparer quand ils entendirent toquer à la porte.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais les gars ont fini de charger le navire. On attend plus que vous.

\- On arrive Luigi. Prends tes affaires et surtout tes armes. Je t'attends sur le pont.

Une fois seule, Alia souffla bruyamment. Elle était soulagée que Marco accepte son choix de pouvoir se battre aux côtés de ses compagnons pour délivrer Ace. Elle se dépêcha de prendre quelques affaires et se rendit sur le pont où toute la première attendait patiemment.

Barbe Blanche dit un dernier mot à la flotte, leur demandant à tous d'être prudent, car la marine allait sûrement tenter de les arrêter avant.

Le mini Moby Dick mit les voiles en début d'après midi en direction du point de rassemblement. Marco ordonna à ce que l'on actionne les roues à aubes afin d'accélérer la vitesse. Le navire principal disparu rapidement de leur champs de vue.

Le trajet ne fut pas de tout repos, et les pirates rencontrèrent de nombreux vaissaux de la marine.

\- Il y en a de plus en plus, commenta Luigi qui était à la barre.

\- En effet. Ils essayent de savoir ce que l'on va faire pour sauver Ace. Il ne faut en laisser aucun debout. Nous les coulerons tous.

\- Ce serait bien qu'il nous laisse souffler cinq minutes quand même, intervint Alia.

\- Quoi ? Tu es déjà fatiguée ? Taquina le phénix.

\- Moi, pas du tout. Je pourrais tenir encore une semaine comme ça.

\- Donc tu es prête à aller couler le prochain qui arrive.

\- Quoi ! Déjà ! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber à terre.

\- Je rigole. Va te reposer un peu. Profite du moindre moment de répits pour dormir un peu. On va en avoir besoin.

\- Mais au fait, je sais toujours pas où on va, moi.

\- Sur l'île des hommes poissons. Nous partirons directement de là pour nous rendre à Marine Ford.

\- Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas se rendre sur Marine Ford si on était pas de la marine. Luigi m'a dit que le lieu était protégé par la porte de la justice.

\- C'est pas une porte qui va nous empêcher de passer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela.

Il leur fallut un jour et demi pour arriver sur l'île des hommes poissons. Une fois que leur navire s'enfonça dans les profondeurs sous-marines, les attaques de la marine cessèrent pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Comme à chaque fois, Alia ne cessait pas de s'émerveiller de la beauté sous l'océan, même si elle se mettait à trembler à chaque fois qu'un monstre marin passait un peu trop près de leur navire. Cette fois, il jetèrent l'ancre dans une crique assez vaste pour accueillit énormément de monde.

\- On va monter le campement là-bas, indiqua Marco. Les premiers alliés devraient arriver dans quelques heures. Tout le monde s'active.

Au bout de deux heures des dizaines de tentes se dressaient un peu partout sur la plaine, non loin du rivage. Des hommes poissons étaient venus donner un coup de main et apporter de la nourriture en très grande quantité.

\- Dites, est-ce que l'un de vous sait si Jimbei est dans les parages ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, répondit l'un des hommes poissons.

\- De quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Il a été convoqué par la marine et il devait répondre à l'appel de cette dernière pour défendre Marine Ford le jour de l'exécution d'Ace. Il a refusé, en disant que la marine commettait une grave erreur, alors il a été arrêté et conduit à Impel Down.

\- Les enflures. Ils ont osé faire ça à Jimbei.

\- Je suis désolée, mais on ne pourra pas vous aider plus que ça.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Les revêteurs arriveront dans la soirée et se mettront immédiatement au travail pour que tous les navires soient prêts dans les délais.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

\- On vous doit bien ça avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Six navires alliés arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous avant la fin du deuxième jour. Marco ne manquait pas de travail afin d'organiser le campement, même si la plupart des pirates préféraient dormir à bord de leur bateau. Il était épaulé par Luigi et Alia qui ne ménageaient pas leur force. Le soir même, la miss tomba d'épuisement dans son assiette. Le phénix la porta jusqu'à leur tente où il l'allongea sur le lit de camp. Au moment de lui mettre une couverture, il posa la main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et sentit un léger mouvement.

\- Reste tranquille ou tu vas réveiller ta mère, lui murmura-t-il.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, les pirates de Barbe Blanche accueillirent les quarante-deux navires alliés. Luigi lui fit à chaque présentation, un rapide topo de comment ils avaient intégré la famille. La rouge fut heureuse de revoir White Bay. Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à raconter les derniers potins. La bleue fut heureuse d'apprendre la grossesse d'Alia, mais la réprimanda concernant son manque de sérieux à vouloir du coup participer à la guerre au sommet.

Barbe Blanche et les quinze divisions arrivèrent au cinquième jour, après avoir de nombreux détours afin de détourner l'attention de la marine, le temps que les alliés se réunissent. Quand l'homme le plus fort du monde arriva, il fut acclamé par tout le monde. Il leur fallut attendre plus d'une heure avant que le calme arrive. Tous les commandants et capitaines se réunirent sous la tente principale. Durant toute la nuit du cinquième au sixième jour, ils parlèrent de stratégie et de plan d'attaque. Certains avaient proposé d'intercepter Ace lors de son transfert d'Impel Down à Marine Ford. Mais cette idée fut vite abandonnée, car personne n'était sûr qu'Ace se trouvait réellement encore à Impel Down.

Pendant ce temps là, Alia lisait les dernières nouvelles.

\- Tient c'est bizarre.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Doc'.

\- Luffy, le petit frère d'Ace. Il serait apparemment porté disparu depuis cinq jours. Il se trouvait la dernière fois au Sabaody. Tu penses qu'il ira aider son frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Mais si c'est vraiment son frère alors il y a des chances que oui.

\- Dire qu'il est à la porte de débarquer dans le nouveau monde. Tiens je vais découper tous les articles qui parlent de l'équipage du frère d'Ace et je lui donnerais quand on l'aura libéré.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Tous les journaux sont à bord du Moby Dick.

\- Pas de problème. Si Marco me cherche, tu lui diras que je suis dans notre cabine.

\- Pas de soucis, Miss. Pense à te reposer un peu aussi. Tu as de sacrés cernes sous les yeux.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai un asticot qui n'arrête pas de bouger.

\- Les joies de la grossesse.

\- ça je m'en passerais volontiers.

Alia grimpa à bord du navire du paternel en quatrième vitesse. Après un détour au réfectoire où se trouvait la pile de journaux, elle se rendit dans leur cabine et commença à découper tous les articles parlant du Chapeau de Paille et de son équipage. Cela lui prit toute l'après midi et elle remplit une boite complète. Elle la rangea sous le lit en attendant de pouvoir la donner en mains propres à Ace. Elle profita d'être sur le navire pour se glisser sous la douche chaude. Elle ne pouvait pas renier qu'elle appréciait ce petit luxe sur le navire. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. Une fois propre et sèche, elle s'allongea un moment afin de se reposer comme l'avait préconiser le Doc'.

Quand elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Elle s'étira langoureusement et remarqua alors qu'il y avait un peu de lumière dans la chambre. Elle tourna la tête vers la source de lumière et vit Marco en train de rédiger dans le journal de bord. Ce dernier arrêta son travail, en sentant le regard de son amante. Il sourit en voyant ses yeux encore remplit de sommeil. Il posa sa plume, se leva et la rejoignit, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Sa main caressa le visage de sa belle, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Reposée ?

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller.

\- Non tu avais besoin de récupérer de tes nuits agitées.

La main de Marco descendit le long du corps de son amante, lui arrachant des frissons, s'arrêtant sur le ventre qui s'arrondissait tous les jours un peu plus.

\- Il a décidé de se calmer un peu, lui dit-elle.

\- Et qui dit que ce n'est pas elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Doc' pourra me le dire d'ici quinze jours. Mais j'ai pas envie de savoir avant sa naissance.

\- Alors on patientera.

\- Au fait vous avez fini la réunion ?

\- Il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Nous partons après-demain à l'aube. En attendant, tout le monde doit se préparer et se reposer. Aurais-tu faim par hasard ? Demanda-t-il en entendant le ventre de sa belle grondait.

\- Je pourrais manger un monstre marin à moi toute seule.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un plateau.

\- Ramène moi des fruits rouges s'il te plaît.

\- C'est que madame est exigeante en plus.

\- Juste une envie soudaine.

Marco fit rapidement l'aller-retour dans la cantine du navire. Il croisa quelques uns de ses nakamas, qu'il salua. On pouvait sentir la tension avec la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Les heures étaient comptées et tout le monde faisait le plein d'énergie afin d'être à cent pour cent de ses capacités le grand jour. Quand il retourna dans la cabine, Alia avait troqué sa tenue de la journée contre une chemise de Marco, mettant en évidence ses formes généreuses. Ce dernier lui sourit en voyant cette tenue qui ne cachait pas grand chose. Il ferma d'un tour la porte de leur chambre et déposa le plateau sur le lit.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Alia en découvrant le plateau chargé qu'il lui avait ramené.

\- Tu devrais porter plus souvent mes chemises. Quoique sans aucun vêtement tu serais encore plus attirante.

\- Marco, tu as dis que l'on devait se reposer.

\- Mais nous pouvons toujours nous reposer ensuite, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, avant de la mordiller.

Il se releva du lit et entreprit de se déshabiller avant de se rendre sous la douche pendant que sa rouge manger. Alia se retint de baver en le voyant faire son strip tease devant elle.

\- Un problème, la puce ? Demanda-t-il en souriant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Aucun, lui répondit elle dans un souffle. Mais dépêche toi de te doucher.

\- Tiens on inverse les rôles maintenant. Prends des forces en attendant.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se laver. Il se sécha un peu les cheveux et mit uniquement une serviette autour de ses hanches. Alia venait tout juste de finir de manger. Il lui prit le plateau des mains et le déposa sur le bureau avant de revenir vers le lit. Il s'installa près de sa belle et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Marco tu es encore tout mouillé.

\- T'en fait pas, tu le sauras très vite aussi, lui répondit-il tout en passant sa main sous la chemise. Ils ont encore grossis et ils sont plus lourd.

\- Marco, gémit-elle sous la caresse de la main sur l'un de ses seins.

Le phénix l'allongea sur le dos. Il s'accouda afin de la regarder. De sa main libre de tout mouvement, il défit un par un les boutons de sa chemise, caressant au passage la peau. Écartant les pans lentement, il frôla,redessinant le galbe des seins de son amante. Il remarqua aussitôt que sa belle était devenue beaucoup plus sensible. La grossesse avait certains avantages. Il fit le contour du ventre arrondi, pendant que sa bouche titillait les boutons de chair rose.

\- Tu sais que je serais très jaloux quand il sera là.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en retenant ses gémissements.

\- Eh ben, plusieurs fois par jour, il pourra faire ça, lui répondit-il en se mettant à téter.

\- Hummmmmm, dit-elle en s'arquant. Mais il n'y a que toi qui me fera cet effet là.

Marco arrêta le supplice et descendit sa bouche plus bas, faisant le tour du ventre de la rouge.

\- Et toi, ce serait bien si tu laissais ta mère dormir la nuit au lieux de danser la zumba à pas d'heure, murmura-t-il contre le ventre.

Alia apprécia énormément toute l'attention que son amant apportait à leur progéniture. Il continua ainsi un long moment avant de finalement la pénétrer très lentement. Il lui fit l'amour avec douceur, faisant attention de ne pas peser de tout son poids sur le corps de son amante. Il emmena doucement celle-ci jusqu'au porte du septième ciel. Ils finirent par s'endormir Marco enlaçant la future mère de son enfant, ses mains reposant sur le ventre, apportant ainsi sa présence au foetus.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 02 mars chapitre 35 : en route pour Marine Ford  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : En route pour marine ford**

Alia se réveilla tôt le lendemain, dans les bras de son amant qui dormait encore à point fermé. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais un certains bambin avait décidé de se servir de sa vessie comme d'un oreiller. En tentant de s'extraire des bras de son homme, elle le sentit bouger.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Au seul endroit où tu ne peux pas m'accompagner, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Reviens vite. Il est encore trop tôt.

\- Dans quelques minutes.

Il finit par la laisser partir, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser. Quand elle revint près du lit, elle constata que son homme avait décidé de faire l'étoile de mer sur le ventre. Elle se retint d'éclater de rire devant ce spectacle plutôt subjectif.

\- Alia, t'es pas discrète pour mater mes fesses, entendit-elle soudainement

\- Comme si je les regardais.

\- Je sens ton regard posé dessus.

\- Même...même pas vrai, cafouilla-t-elle.

La réaction de son amante le fit sourire et sans attendre se redressa légèrement pour l'attraper et l'attirer à lui, lui arrachant au passage un cri. Il se colla contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure qui avait bien repoussé. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se cala au mieux contre le phénix et finit par se rendormir.

Quand elle s'éveilla à nouveau, elle était seule dans le lit. La place à côté d'elle était froide, lui confirmant que Marco s'était levée depuis un long moment. Jetant un oeil sur le cadran, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dix heure. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit sur le pont.

POV Alia

Je restais sans voix en regardant toute la foule qu'il y avait à terre. Pratiquement tous les pirates étaient là. Il n'y avait plus un seul espace de libre. Je me demandais comment les gens ne s'étaient pas encore engueulés de ne pas pouvoir circuler facilement. Tout le monde était afféré à se préparer pour le grand jour de demain. En y repensant, une boule se forma dans le creux de mon ventre.

Je savais très bien que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès, mais le fait que demain nous allions tous risquer notre vie et que cette fois cela sera encore plus dangereux par rapport à d'habitude, ne me rassurait pas. Combien d'entre nous allait mourir demain. Je savais que chacun était prêt à donner sa vie pour le Vieux et Ace. Moi aussi j'étais prête à me sacrifier. Mais c'était un peu comme un condamné devant l'échafaud. Il pouvait s'être préparer à mourir, une fois devant son bourreau, la peur revenait au pas de course et notre instinct de survie reprenait le dessus.

Je ne pensais pas être une trouillarde. Je réagissais comme tout être humain normal, une envie de fuir très loin le danger.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme miss.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix derrière moi.

\- Ah c'est toi Luigi. Si tout va bien, je réfléchissais juste.

\- A demain ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as peur et c'est normal. Nous avons tous cette peur de mourir demain qui est tapis ai fond de notre conscience.

\- C'est ce que je me disais. En les voyant tous en train de se préparer pour demain, je me demandais combien y resterait et j'avoue eu une soudaine envie de fuir très loin.

\- Ah ça va tu me rassures.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je étonnée

\- Je pensais que tu étais devenue insensible. C'est qu'à la guerre, et pas que je sois macho, il y a beaucoup plus d'hommes que de femmes. C'est comme dans la piraterie. Il y a des femmes, mais elles sont rares. Dans la marine aussi.

\- Mouais et après tu dis que t'es pas macho, lui répondis-je sceptique.

\- Toi tu es dans la catégorie à part. Tu te comportes plus comme un garçon manqué que comme une fille.

\- C'est pas gentil çà, lui dis-je en lui faisant ma moue de quand je suis pas contente.

Mais il avait raison, nous étions une poignée de filles présentent ici. Et en face demain, il y en aura qu'une poignée aussi.

\- Au fait, cela te dit de venir avec moi. Izo et Vista vont briefer les plus jeunes sur nos ennemis et leurs différents pouvoir, car la plupart des gradés de la marine sont des détenteurs de fruits du démons.

\- Oui je te suis. Comme ça je saurais à qui je ne devrais pas me frotter.

\- Tout à fait.

Avec Luigi nous descendions rapidement à terre. Je le laissais passer devant, étant plus grand que moi, il nous frayait un passage. Vista et Izo s'étaient installés près de la tente principale. Il y en avait du monde près à écouter. je m'installais près de mon garde du corps. pendant près de deux heures les deux commandants nous décrivirent un maximum chaque possesseur de fruits de démon. C'était impressionnant le nombre d'adversaire à pouvoir que l'on allait rencontrer dans moins de vingt quatre heures. Il serait finalement difficile de les éviter. Ceux qui pouvaient les affronter étaient ceux qui utilisaient le fluide offensif. Autant dire que pour moi c'était raté. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le maintenir plus d'une minute et il était trop tard pour m'entraîner sérieusement. C'était comme la technique de combat de Namur, même pas la peine d'y penser pour demain.

Les heures passèrent très lentement en ce dernier jour. tout le monde était occupé. Après avoir eut ma leçon sur les marines, je m'étais rendue avec Vista chez le forgeron pour aiguiser mes armes. C'était vrai que mes lames étaient un peu émoussées. Maintenant je devais faire attention car elles étaient tellement aiguisées que je pouvais couper une feuille avec. Une fois cela fait, je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au navire de la première division afin de faire le point sur mes autres armes. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tout porter sur moi, mais je ne savais toujours pas lesquels prendre en plus de mes épées.

Dans notre cabine, je vis les vêtement de Marco et j'entendis le bruit de l'eau. Il avait déjà dû finir ses préparatifs pour demain. C'était vrai que lui avait peu d'armes sur lui pour pas dire, pas du tout à certains moments. j'étalais mon attirail sur le lit. Alors que je méditais sur mon choix à faire, je sentis deux bras m'entourer la taille.

\- Tu ferais mieux de choisir, les armes avec lesquelles tu sais le mieux me battre.

\- Dans ces cas là, mon jeu de dagues. mais est-ce que cela sera bon de se battre au corps à corps.

\- Ton fruit du démon t'apporte une certaine puissance en attaque et tu commences à l'utiliser de plus en plus, donc le combat rapproché devrait devenir ton atout.

\- Alors va pour les armes à courtes portées.

\- J'aimerais que demain tu restes près de père et moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux me battre aussi.

\- Tu te battras, mais je souhaite mettre les hommes en qui j'ai le plus confiance en protection rapprochée de père. Tu sais, il n'est plus tout jeune. Il peut faire un malaise à n'importe quel moment et ces derniers temps sa santé s'est détériorée.

\- Peut être, mais je doute que ce ne soit ton unique raison. Il y a des gens en qui tu as autant confiance qu'en moi.

\- Peut être est-ce pour te mettre un peu à l'abri, mais comprend moi.

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Si on s'en sort tous les deux, je te le ferais regretter.

\- J'y compte bien, me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Il avait quand même réussit à me mettre à l'écart et cela ne me plaisait pas trop. Il s'écarta de moi afin de s'habiller.

\- Ce soir il y aura un grand dîner. Ensuite nous dormirons à bord du Moby Dick. On devra se lever tôt. J'aurais besoin que tu aides Luigi demain matin.

\- Pas de problème. Pense juste à me réveiller, pas comme ce matin.

\- Et comment voudras tu que je te réveille.

\- Alors là, même pas en rêve. Ce soir c'est repos du guerrier. Tu l'as dis toi même, faut que l'on soit en forme.

\- Mais je suis toujours en forme.

\- Oui mas pas moi. J'suis pas un phénix.

Je l'entendis glousser ce qui me fit monter la rage en moi. Je saisie le premier oreiller qui passait sous ma main et lui envoyait en pleine tête. Malheureusement pour moi, il le rattrapa aisément. Une bataille impitoyable d'oreillers débuta alors pour finir avec des plumes partout et tous les deux pris d'un fou rire. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver notre souffle.

Mon visage était rougi par l'effort.

\- ça a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant, me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça a toujours été.

\- Je t'ai vu ce matin et toute la nuit tu as été agité. T'échappe pas à la règle.

\- Ah non, ne t'y mets pas non plus.

\- Ah qui est celui qui a osé me devancer.

\- D'après toi ?

\- Il est un peu trop protecteur avec toi. Je vais finir par être jaloux, me lança-t-il tout en m'allongeant au sol parmi les plumes.

\- Je demande à voir ça moi.

Fin POV Alia

Marco embrassa longuement et doucement sa belle. C'était leurs derniers moments d'intimité avant un bon moment s'il y avait un plus tard. A l'heure qu'il était, lui même n'était pas sûr de voir le soleil se coucher demain. Il avait passé la matinée à écouter plusieurs nakamas qui étaient pris par cette peur de la mort. Il ne pouvait que les comprendre, mais il ne pouvait les en guérir, juste les réconforter et les écouter. Il savait que les autres commandants avaient dû faire de même. Cela arrivait de temps en temps, surtout avec des nouvelles recrues ou des pirates se sentant trop vieux pour être utile.

Alia agissait naturellement sur lui comme un baume apaisant. Il savait très bien qu'elle faisait semblant de bien aller alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle était morte de trouille.

Ils retournèrent auprès des autres au bout d'une demi-heure. Chaque équipage avait commencé à retourner sur son propre navire. Il ne restait principalement que les capitaines de chaque navire autour de Barbe Blanche. Tous les cuistots présents préparèrent le dernier dîner commun à tout le monde. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de pirates, Alia fut stupéfait par le quasi silence qui régna lors du repas. Il y avait quelques discussions, mais c'était plus des murmures qu'autres choses. La rouge avait peu d'appétit et touchait à peine à son assiette. Le Phénix non loin d'elle le vit, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

Quand tout le monde eut mangé, chaque équipage regagna son navire pour leur dernière nuit tranquille. Par sécurité et pour que chaque pirate soit en forme, les tours de surveillance furent raccourci, passant de six heures à seulement deux heures.

Marco rejoignit Alia pour la nuit peu avant minuit. Il avait participé à une dernière réunion pour vérifier que tout le monde connaissait son rôle. Ce n'était pas évident du tout de gérer autant de monde. La lumière de la cabine était éteinte, mais il se doutait que la miss ne dormait pas. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Tiens mange au moins ça.

\- J'ai pas faim. J'ai mangé tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as picoré comme un moineau, je t'ai vu. Aller, mange juste ces deux tartines. Sinon j'en connais un qui va réclamer dans quelques heures un repas.

\- Ah non, ne le mêle pas à ça. Des tartines de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Myrtille.

\- Bon alors un bout, juste.

Au final, la rouge mangea les deux tranches à la confiture sous l'oeil satisfait de son amant. Une fois son estomac calée, elle se blottit contre le premier commandant. Elle mit plusieurs heures avant de trouver vraiment le sommeil.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, tout le monde était debout. Les premiers navires partirent à neuf heures et les derniers vers dix heures. C'était tout une organisation pour que tous les navires puissent quitter l'île des hommes poissons sans se heurter. Ils allaient devoir naviguer jusqu'à Marine Ford en passant par les fonds sous-marin. Le temps de navigations était estimé à deux heures environ. Un détachement d'hommes poissons ouvraient la voix.

A l'intérieur des navires, la tension était palpable. Personne ne parlait et il n'y avait plus aucune communication radio. Deux navires avaient été envoyés pour faire diversion avec la marine.

A bord du Moby Dick et des quatre répliques, les pirates s'étaient regroupés par division. Alia se trouvait près de Luigi et Doc'. Marco avait rejoint les autres commandants près de Barbe Blanche qui regardait droit devant.

Il était un peu avant midi quand les navires alliés passèrent en premier dans le passage menant à Marine Ford.

oOOooOOo

Vu de l'esplanade où devait avoir lieu l'exécution, tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucune trace de pirates pour le moment. Ace était enchaîné depuis quelques minutes sur le podium, entouré par ses bourreaux. Il se mit à rager quand Sengoku dévoila ses véritables origines, créant ainsi un ras de marais à travers le monde.

Soudain le brouillard se leva sur la mer. Les soldats affectés à la surveillance observèrent avec les longues vue. Au début ils ne virent rien, puis sans prévenir des drapeau pirates apparurent dans leur champs de vision.

\- Des pirates ! S'écrièrent certains.

\- Est-ce que vous voyez le navire de Barbe Blanche et combien sont-ils ? Demanda alors l'amiral en chef.

\- Non, le navire de Barbe Blanche ne se trouve pas parmi eux. Il y a en tout quarante deux navires pirates. Ce sont les alliés de Barbe Blanche.

Tout d'un coup, de grosses bulles éclatèrent en surface près des quais. Rapidement le nombre augmenta.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'ils ont fait revêtir leur navire ! S'exclama Sengoku.

Au même moment le Moby Dick s'éleva dans les airs avant d'amerrir. Trois autres répliques apparurent juste après, semant le doute parmi l'ennemi. Une fois les navires stabilisés, un bruit métallique se fit entendre à un rythme régulier de marche. Tous les soldats de la marine retinrent leur souffle. En face d'eux, Barbe Blanche apparut sur la tête de la baleine, entouré par l'ensemble des commandants de sa flotte.

Alia se trouvait sur le pont au côté de ses nakama. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait devant et bouillonnait de ne pas voir Ace.

\- Père ! Cria Ace

\- Ace, mon fils, je vois que tu as toujours ta tête sur les épaules.

Le sol et la mer se mirent soudainement à trembler. Tout le monde s'accrocha à ce qu'il pouvait. Les plus anciens savaient ce qui se passaient. Pour les plus jeune comme Alia, elle fut surprise et s'accrocha instinctivement à Luigi.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée

\- Oh trois fois rien. Père annonce la couleur en déclenchant son fruit du démon. C'est vrai, tu ne l'avait jamais vu en action.

\- C'est ça son pouvoir ?

\- Eh oui. Le fruit du tremblement.

Jetant un oeil par dessus le bastingage, elle vit l'eau se retirer. pendant les minutes qui suivirent, chaque camps s'observa attentivement.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda l'un des marines.

Levant la tête vers l'horizon, le soldat se mit à trembler. Devant lui un tsunami d'une ampleur inimaginable arrivait à vive allure. Au moment où celui-ci devait s'abattre sur Marine Ford, Aokiji s'élança dans les airs et congela la vague, formant un rempart autour de la zone de combat.

\- Ice Age.

Puis restant toujours dans les airs, il forma des lance qu'il envoya sur Barbe Blanche. Le capitaine les brisa avec son pouvoir, brisant par la même occasion l'amiral qui tomba dans l'eau. Aokiji déclencha son fruit et la mer autour des navires se figea.

Le début de la guerre au sommet allait débuter.

* * *

 **Prochaine publication : le 16 avril chapitre 36 : début de la bataille  
**

 **PS : un petit commentaire me remplirait le coeur de joie.**


	36. Chapter 36

Debut de la bataille

POV Alia

Je pouvais sentir la montée d'adrénaline autour de moi. Tous mes nakamas avaient sorti leurs armes et n'attendaient plus que le signal pour commencer à se battre. J'étais emportée par cette frénésie. Moi aussi je voulais descendre avec eux afin de pouvoir me battre.

De la place où je me situais, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait en bas. J'avais bien senti le bateau tanguer avant de se figer complètement et le vent était devenu glaciale. Je savais que c'était Aokiji le responsable de ça. J'avais bien retenu les nom et les fruits du démon. En y pensant je ne voulait pas être frappé par une de ses attaques.

Les commandants finirent par lancer le début de l'attaque. Certains comme Vista, Namu, Bleinheim et Izo sautèrent sur la glace et furent aussitôt rejoint par tous leur nakamas. Joz et Marco restaient en retrait près de père et les quelques pirates dont moi. Une fois qu'il y eut moins de monde, je décidais de monter sur la ^proue pour voir le champs de bataille. Depuis notre arrivée, je n'avais pas pu voir Ace et pourtant je voulais savoir comment il allait.

Quand je pu enfin voir Marine Ford, je fus saisie de stupeur devant ces milliers de personnes qui se battaient plus bas. Je pouvais voir des soldats mais aussi mes nakamas tomber. C'était un véritable foutoir. Je me demandais bien ce que je faisais la. Instinctivement, ma main se posa sur mon ventre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des crampes.

\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda Luigi, attirant le regard de Marco sur moi.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste surprise de l'ampleur du champs de bataille.

\- Cela fait toujours ça la première fois.

Je lui souris avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur la bataille. Mon regard se mis à chercher Ace. Je voulais le voir. Je sais que père l'avait vu, mais je voulais aussi me rassurer par moi même qu'il allait bien.

Je remarquais alors qu'il y avait d'étranges personnes. Elles étaient du côté de la marine, mais n'étaient pas habillés comme eux. Un homme en particulier me glaça l'échine. Son regard étaient froid et singulier. Il portait une grande épée noir derrière son dos.

\- Luigi, c'est qui les personnes en face qui ne sont pas habillées en soldat ? Demandais-je en murmurant

\- Les grands Corsaires. Ce sont des pirates à la solde de la marine.

\- Comme Jimbei.

\- Oui mais eux sont moins sympathique.

Je continuais à chercher Ace, quand enfin je le vis. Il avait l'air salement amoché mais toujours en vie. Dire qu'il était à portée de main, mais aussi inaccessible.

\- Ace.

\- T'en fait pas Alia, bientôt il sera parmi nous, répondit Marco en se retournant.

Soudain, l'un des grands corsaires, celui qui me terrifiait, s'avança et sortit son épée de derrière son dos. Il fixait sans cligner des yeux le Moby Dick et plus précisément Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux et répondait à sa provocation silencieuse.

\- C'est Mihawk, dit Oeil de Faucon, l'informa Joz qui répondait à sa question muette. C'est le plus grand manieur de sabre. Je suis sûr que Vista serait ravie de l'affronter.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde.

Le dit Mihawk lança son attaque. Un gigantesque rayon vert fonça sur nous. Cela semblait aussi iréel que les pétales de fleurs des épées de Vista. Personne ne bougea. J'essayais de garder mon calme comme tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas facile. Je vis Joz courir puis sauter devant le Moby Dick. Il se mit à briller, signe qu'il utilisait son fruit du démon. J'adorais son pouvoir. Il intercepta le rayon vert qu'il envoya bouler vers le ciel.

Tout le monde, moi y compris resta sans voix. Il était vraiment fort.

Des boulets de canons fusèrent dans notre direction de toute part. Grâce au pouvoir de père, ils furent arrêter avant qu'ils ne touchent la coque du navire.

J'apercevais en bats les autres commandants se battre. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnant. La marine non plus n'était pas en reste et donnait du fil à retordre à certains.

Un autre amiral s'éleva dans les airs. C'était pas croyable, ils savaient tous voler ou quoi ? Il brillait que cela faisait mal aux yeux et comme beaucoup, je dus fermer les yeux.

\- Perles sacrés de sagesse, l'entendis-je prononcer.

\- Non, mais c'est quoi son truc ?

\- C'est Kizaru, me répondit Luigi.

\- Tu brilles un peu trop gamin, lui dit Barbe Blanche.

Au même moment mon homme prit sa forme de phénix et s'élança dans les airs. Il reçut l'attaque de l'amiral de face. Même si je connaissais son pouvoir je me cachais les yeux pour ne pas voir. Quand je les rouvris, le commandant de la première flotte était troué comme une passoire avec des flamme bleue partout.

\- Alors ça alors, un zoan de type mythologique. Encore plus rare qu'un loggia.

\- C'est que tu m'as final, dit-il à l'ennemi

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas prendre le roi si facilement.

J'avais envie de lui crier des encouragements, mais je me retint inextrémiste. Il prit alors la forme du phénix et fonça sur Kizaru. Je le vis se prendre les attaques de plein fouet, puis arrivant à la hauteur de son adversaire, il reprit partiellement sa forme et donna un coup de jambe assez violent.

\- Aie, tu m'as fait mal, lui dit Kizaru.

\- Moi non plus , je ne te crois pas, lui répondit Marco.

Il était vraiment très fort mon homme.

Fin POV Alia

De toute part il y avait des combats. Nombreux soldats tentèrent d'attaquer directement Barbe Blanche, mais à chaque fois ces hommes les arrêtèrent. Les commandants menaient leur flotte toujours plus vers l'avant. Joz se couvrit partiellement de diamant et donna un coup dans la glace avant d'en soulever un bloc énorme et de l'envoyer en l'air en direction de l'échafaud.

Cette fois ce fut Akainu qui intervint avec ses poings de magma. Il tenta après avoir fait fondre la glace d'attaquer aussi l'empereur, mais son attaque finit sur la lance de ce dernier.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller allumer des bougies de gâteaux, gamin au magma, lança L'empereur.

oOOooOOo

De leur côté, les pirates alliés de Barbe Blanche tentaient de couler les navires de la marine afin de rejoindre le combat sur terre. Les coups de canon de part en part faisaient tout trembler.

Un bruit sourd raisonna derrière eux. Une ombre gigantesque se dessina dans le brouillard formé par la rencontre de la glace et du chaud. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les premiers pirates reconnurent Little Oz Junior, l'un des pirates alliés de Barbe Blanche. Il était le descendant d'Oz, le transporteur de pays. Les pirates alliés voyaient son arrivée comme une providence. Le géant détruisait d'un seul coup des navires ennemis tout en appelant son ami, Ace.

Le vieux commandant appréciait beaucoup Little Oz junior et il connaissait sa force, mais sur ce champs de bataille, il était une cible facile. Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas venir et de laisser les autres s'en occuper. Mais le géant avait une dette envers Ace. Le commandant de la seconde flotte lui avait confectionné et offert un chapeau que fabriquer les gens du pays des Wa. Il en avait brûlé plusieurs en voulant le fabriquer. Pour Little Oz, ce chapeau était la preuve d'amitié d'Ace et depuis il ne craignait plus ni le soleil ni la pluie. Et pour cela il serait éternellement reconnaissant aux poings ardent. Aujourd'hui son ami avait besoin de lui et il était prêt à donner sa vie pour qu'il soit à nouveau libre.

Voyant les dégâts que fait Little Oz, Le Vice-amiral Lacroix, un géant mais il était David face à Goliath, se jeta sur ce dernier. Toutefois sont attaque n'aboutit pas et il vola sur plusieurs mètres. Les autres soldats géants entourèrent leur camarade blessé et sonné. Sengoku ordonna à ce que tout le monde vise Little Oz.

\- Little Oz, je t'ai dis de ne pas venir.

\- Je le sais père, mais Ace est mon ami et je dois le sauver.

\- Tu es une cible facile pour la marine. Ne meurt pas inutilement.

Du côté des grands corsaire, Geko Moria jubilait car il allait pourvoir avoir un nouveau zombi géant. Il se faisait tout un tas de plan. Mais pour y arriver, il allait devoir le tuer sans l'abîmer.

Alia, toujours au côté de Luigi regardait ce monstre surhumain abattre la vermine comme elle tuait les insectes qui la piquaient.

\- Dis Luigi, t'es sûr que l'on va être utile ?

\- T'es pressée de te battre ?

\- Ben, j'ai l'impression d'être une privilégiée, car je fais rien.

\- Aller courage la puce. Notre tour viendra rapidement.

\- Eh regarde ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ce type ? Demanda-t-elle

\- C'est Bartholomew Kuma. Ça craint s'il utilise son pouvoir, même sur Oz, commença à s'inquiéter le seconde de la première flotte.

\- Little Oz aurait dû rester à l'arrière, intervint Barbe Blanche

\- Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- On ne pourra pas intervenir à temps, ma fille. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'il évite l'attaque.

Alia regarda la bulle d'air en forme de coussinet, continuer de réduire inexorablement. Elle vit de nombreux pirates suivre le chemin d'Oz, dont certains commandants. Puis sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait Le géant allié fut projeté en arrière. L'attaque de Kuma avait détruit son plastron.

Ace hurla le nom de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le géant puisse être vaincu.

Alors que le géant allait tomber à la renverse, il se redressa péniblement, mais il ne put guère avancer plus. Il tendit la main vers Ace. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à peine pour toucher le condamné. Il allait y arriver, encore un petit effort pour lui. Il entendait la voix de son ami, mais aussi celles de ses nakamas. Il ne voyait presque plus rien. Les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Ace, tous les bons moments.

Alia eut l'impression que la scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux était au ralenti. Alors qu'Oz allait réussir, une de ses jambes vola dans les airs. Un cri d'effroi sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Tous les pirates autour d'elle se mirant à hurler le nom de leur compagnon. Une forme noire le transperça de part en part, achevant ainsi le combattant.

Ace sur l'échafaud pleurait et scandait le nom de son précieux ami qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour rien.

Sur le Moby Dick et devant l'entrée de la place, tous les pirates pleuraient et criaient. Les combats semblaient s'être arrêtés. Ce fut alors le moment que choisit le Vice Amiral Ronse pour attaquer Barbe Blanche. Mais ce dernier était empli d'une rage sans nom et d'une main, malgré la taille supérieure de l'officier de la marine et grâce à son fruit du démon, attrapa la tête du géant, la plaqua violemment la tête à lui en briser le casque.

\- Que tout le monde passe sur le corps de Little Oz Junior pour gagner la grande place, hurla Barbe Blanche à l'ensemble de ses enfants.

oOOooOOo

Garp monta jusqu'à Ace. Tout en faisant le chemin, il repensa à Rouge qui lui avait demandé d'élever son enfant, mais aussi à ces moments partagés avec Luffy et Ace au mont Corvo.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit Garp, je n'hésiterais pas à t'arrêter.

\- Si j'avais voulu tenter quelque chose, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je suis un soldat de la marine et lui un pirate qui n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Je viens juste m'asseoir ici un peu.

Il prit place sur le bord de l'échafaud à côté de son petit fils. Il ne le regarda pas. Ses mains se serraient sur ses genoux et Ace finit par apercevoir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Espèce de p'tit con. Je t'avais pourtant dis d'entrer dans la marine. Cela aurait été plus facile. Mais non, tu as voulu faire comme tu le voulais et maintenant le voilà le résultat.

\- Le vieux.

\- Pourquoi Luffy et toi n'avaient pas écouté mes conseils ? C'est ce maudit rouquin qui vous a monté le bourrichon.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, grand père. Avec Luffy, nous avons choisit la voix qui nous ressemblait et sans aucun regret. Tu aurais pu nous attacher pendant des années qu'on aurait jamais changé d'idées.

\- Tu aurais pu faire une carrière brillante dans la marine.

\- Jusqu'à ce que ma véritable identité soit découvert. J'aurais fini de la même manière.

oOOooOOo

Du côté des alliés, ils arrivaient enfin à faire une percée significative dans la défense navale. Bientôt ils pourraient rejoindre les autres sur la terre ferme pour délivrer Ace.

Marco avec sa forme de phénix, fit le tour des différents zones de combat avant de revenir vers le patriarche.

\- Comment s'en sortes Squardo et les autres ?

\- Ils ont eu un peu de mal avec la marine, mais apparemment ils commencent à en voir le bout. Voulez vous que j'aille les aider ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Marco. Par contre Sengoku nous prépare quelque chose, ils sont tous en train de replier en défense.

\- En effet leur attitude est bizarre. Je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Soit prudent Marco.

\- Ne vous en faites pas père.

Marco descendit sur la glace. Même au corps à corps, il se défit sans problème des soldats. Il donna quelques directives à des pirates de la première.

Un bruit venant du ciel retentit. Tous les combats se stoppèrent et chaque combattant leva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Non, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda un pirate de la cinquième.

\- Un navire de la marine ? intervint un autre.

\- Regardez ce ne sont pas des soldats de la marine qui tombe. Renchérit un troisième

\- Ce...ce...sont... des... prisonniers ! s'écria un soldat.

De l'échafaud, Ace et Garp n'en revenait pas. Au milieu de tous les individus qui étaient en train de faire le saut de l'ange, ils avaient reconnu sans aucun problème Luffy.

\- Non, mais quel idiot ! s'insurgea Garp.

\- Luffy !

Alors son frère était bien à Impel Down pour le sauver. Dans un sens, il était soulagé de le voir, car cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper. Mais dans un autre, il savait qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup. C'était son têtu et intrépide pour ne pas dire inconscient frangin.

Sur le Moby Dick, tout le monde regarda le navire et les prisonniers tomber aussi. Ils étaient sans voix.

\- Non mais d'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ? Finit par demander Alia.

\- Ce sont les fameux prisonniers qui se sont échappés d'Impel Down. Je pensais que c'était une blague de la marine, lui répondit Barbe Blanche

\- Ils ont dû se retrouver prit au piège dans la glace d'Aokiji, renchérit Luigi.

\- Mais je croyais que la prison était inviolable.

\- Il faut croire que ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Eh regardez ! Il y a Jimbei, s'écria Alia en pointant un point dans le ciel.

Les prisonniers et le navire tomba pile dans le trou qu'avait crée Joz.


	37. Chapter 37

**Un soutien inattendu**

Les hommes et le navire tombèrent dans le trou formait par Joz quelques minutes auparavant. Rapidement, ceux qui n'avaient pas mangé un fruit du démon sortirent de l'eau glacé. Certains récupérèrent les pirates maudits qui coulaient au fond de l'océan. Tous les prisonniers se remettaient de leur chute vertigineuse et ne remarquaient pas encore qu'ils étaient le centre d'intérêt en plein milieu de la guerre.

\- La marine est dans de beaux draps maintenant. Le monde entier doit savoir que les prisonniers d'Impel Down se sont évadés, commenta Luigi.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe lesquels. Ils sont tous ou presque extrêmement dangereux. Hé regarde ! Il y a Jimbei.

\- Content de voir qu'il va toujours bien.

 **oOOooOOo**

Étendu sur le pont de ce qu'il restait du navire de la marine que les prisonniers avaient subtilisé pour fuir la prison d'Impel Down, Luffy commença à reprendre conscience. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappelait du lieu où il se trouvait. Le bruit des combats s'intensifia dans son esprit. Soudain, il se redressa.

\- Ace ! Où est Ace ?

Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, évitant les soldats de la marine qui étaient montés sur le bateau. Il finit par arriver sur la proue du navire. Devant lui, s'étendait le champ de bataille. Il le parcouru du regard sans vraiment y prêter attention. Son regard s'éloigna pour s'arrêter sur des bâtiments. Puis enfin, il le vit, là, au milieu, entouré de son grand-père et d'un autre soldat.

\- Ace, murmura-t-il. Enfin je t'ai retrouvé. AAAACCCCCCEEEEEEE ! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

\- LUFFY, parvint à répondre son frère.

\- T'en fais pas mon frère, je suis venu pour te sauver.

Luffy sauta et atterrit près de ses nouveaux compagnons.

 **oOOooOOo**

\- Alors c'est lui le petit frère d'Ace, commenta Marco qui se tenait devant la proue du Moby Dick.

Sur la tête de la baleine, les pirates avaient assisté aussi à la scène.

\- Il n'a pas l'air en bon état, commenta Alia.

\- Il a échappé à Impel Down, c'est un peu normal, je pense, lui répondit Luigi. On ne serait pas en meilleure forme.

Soudain, quelque chose attira leur regard. Mais avant qu'ils puissent réagir, un homme de sable se matérialisa juste derrière Barbe Blanche.

\- Tu vas enfin mourir Barbe Blanche, lança le nouvel ennemi.

Son attaque fut malheureusement stoppée par Luffy qui apparut comme par enchantement. Alia profita du recul de l'ennemi pour sortir son épée et l'enduire de fluide avant de la braquer sur celui qui avait tenté de tuer le paternel, croisant ainsi son arme avec Luigi.

\- Chapeau de Paille, notre alliance a pris fin depuis qu'on a posé un pied ici. Pousse toi de là que je puisse tuer Barbe Blanche.

\- Alors le papy, c'est lui Barbe Blanche ! Je t'interdis de toucher à cet homme. Ace l'aime et le respecte.

\- Maudit sois tu Chapeau de Paille.

Luffy se tourna vers l'empereur.

\- Dis moi gamin, ce chapeau de paille ressemble beaucoup à celui que possédait le Roux.

\- Tu connais Shanks, papy ?

\- Tu es venu pour sauver ton frère, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Renonce tout de suite, avant de finir en un simple morceau de viande.

Luffy fixa son vis-à-vis pendant quelques instants.

\- Jamais. Je sais que tu veux mettre la main sur le one piece, mais le prochain roi des pirates ce sera moi !

Tout le monde se figea devant l'affirmation du rookie. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'il ose tenir tête à l'homme le plus fort du monde. Derrière eux, Alia et Luigi se retenaient de rire devant sa témérité. Barbe Blanche mit fin au suspense au bout de deux minutes en le mettant en garde et ainsi donc acceptant la venue du jeunot.

\- Dis au fait papy. La marine a annoncé quand on était en route que l'exécution d'Ace serait avancée dès la mise en place de leur plan, mais j'ai pas compris lequel s'était. Il parlait en code.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Oui, oui, tout à fait.

\- Alors comme ça, Sengoku pense que l'heure d'exécution d'un pirate, n'est qu'un détail insignifiant. Merci gamin pour l'info.

\- No problemo. Ace me voilà !

Le Chapeau de Paille sauta du navire et se lança dans la bataille. Les soldats se jetèrent sur lui, mais il les repoussa sans problème.

\- Il est vachement balèze le mioche, constata Alia.

\- Ben après vu sa famille, c'est un peu normal.

\- Dis Luigi, on fait quoi de lui ?

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas me retenir ci ! S'exclama Crocodile.

Au même moment et avant que les deux pirates ne puissent intervenir, il se dispersa avec le vent. Alia jura d'avoir relâché son attention faisant rire son ami. Des boulets de canons arrivèrent dans leur direction. Sans plus attendre, ils se lancèrent vers eux et les tranchèrent. La rouge maîtrisait maintenant la découpe de boulet sans qu'ils lui explosent en pleine face. Elle s'était entraînée durant des semaine avec des ballon remplis de farine. Elle en avait mangé de cette poudre blanche qui se collait à elle avec la sueur et la faisait éternuer.

\- Père, j'ai appris que la marine voulait avancer l'exécution, annonça Marco en reprenant forme humaine.

\- Je sais Marco. Comment ils s'en sortent à l'arrière ?

\- Ils ont du mal. Voulez vous que j'aille leur donner un coup de main ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

\- Mais Marco, je croyais qu'Ace et Luffy étaient frères, intervint Alia en arrivant près de lui suite à l'annonce de Sengoku.

\- Ils ont grandi ensemble, mais les parents d'Ace sont morts à la naissance de ce dernier. Enfin, ils ont tous les deux un père célèbre.

\- Ces prisonniers pourraient nous causer des soucis, intervint Barbe Blanche. Dis, gros pif, ne serais-tu pas le mousse de l'équipage de Roger ?

Alia éclata de rire à l'entente du sobriquet.

\- C'est moi qui t'oses traiter de gros pif, répliqua Baggy le Clown. Oh, Barbe Blanche, murmura-t-il. Et toi la grosse, arrête de rire si tu veux pas Baggy Ball.

\- Je vais le tuer, s'insurgea Alia aussitôt.

\- Reste calme ma belle. Tu lui feras la peau quand tout sera finit.

\- Mais Marco….

\- Alors c'était bien toi. Finalement tu n'es pas encore mort. Que dirais-tu de former une alliance avec moi pour mettre à terre la marine.

Baggy mit quelques minutes à évaluer la situation avant de finalement accepter l'alliance ce qui enleva une épine du pied aux pirates.

 **oOOooOOo**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que la guerre avait démarré. Tout le monde était désormais pris avec la marine, même à bord des navires de Barbe Blanche. Soudain Marco aperçut Luffy en difficulté avec Oeil de Faucon.

\- Vista, Alia et Luigi, Père a dit de tout faire pour protéger le gamin. Allez lui apporter de l'aide.

\- On y va, répondirent les trois pirates en même temps.

\- Je m'occupe d'Oeil de Faucon, vous allez en soutien pour qu'il puisse avancer, ordonna Vista.

La rouge était contente, enfin elle foulait le champ de bataille. De son épée, elle mit à terre plusieurs soldats se servant du fluide et de son fruit du démon. Quand ils arrivèrent avec Luigi, près de Chapeau de Paille, Vista affrontait déjà le grand corsaire.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Alia, pirate de Barbe Blanche, première flotte et très bonne amie d'Ace et lui c'est Luigi, le second de la première flotte.

\- Quoi, t'es la copine d'Ace ! Mais il ne m'a rien dit à Alabasta.

\- Hein ! Non, non. C'est juste un très bon ami. Mon petit copain, c'est Marco.

\- Ah d'accord.

Les trois pirates continuèrent d'avancer tout en affrontant des soldats plus ou moins fort. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la rouge commença à ressentir les inconvénients de sa grossesse. Elle sentait la fatigue arriver. Luigi le remarqua, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il se retourna en entendant le cri de Marco.

\- Non, père ! Cria à son tour Alia en voyant l'horreur de la scène.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à cet imbécile de Squardo ?

\- Oh non le vieux.

Alia voulut retourner à bord du navire, mais son nakama la retint. Elle se débattit.

\- Laisse-moi y aller Luigi. Je vais le tuer.

\- Non Alia. Père et Marco nous ont donné un ordre et on doit leur obéir. Laisse Marco gérer ce problème.

\- Mais….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, on doit continuer, point barre.

Ils reprirent leur course non sans un regard vers le patriarche. La terre se mit à trembler et des murs gigantesques apparurent.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ? Demanda la rouge.

\- J'en sais rien, mais on doit avancer.

\- Comment, Regarde il y a des murs tout autour de nous.

Au même moment, Luffy était envoyé au loin par Kizaru. Les deux pirates de Barbe Blanche, entourèrent le Chapeau de Paille.

\- Et alors, tu te dis le frère d'Ace et tu es déjà fatigué, s'exclama Izo qui venait d'arriver avec Haruta, Fossa et d'autres commandants.

\- Izo, murmura Alia.

\- Toujours avec nous, miss ?

\- Ben tu croyais quoi ? Je viens seulement de me lancer dans la bataille.

\- Bon, on doit y aller. On pas passer sur le corps d'Oz.

\- Quoi ! Mais on ne peut pas, c'est Oz.

\- On n'a pas le choix.

Alia allait encore dire quelque chose, mais Izo lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna en direction du géant. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre le corps de leur ami, des canons sortirent des murailles. Des boulets de canons furent aussitôt tirés. Les pirates se mirent à zigzaguer. Rapidement il y eut trop de tirs simultanés. Vista apparut et trancha les boulets. Au-dessus d'eux Akainu envoya les poings de magma qui s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

\- Ça sent mauvais, faut qu'on dégage tous de là, s'écria le commandant de la cinquième flotte.

\- Mais on ne peut se planquer nulle part, lui répondit la rouge dont la panique commençait à monter en flèche.

Les poings de magma se mirent à tomber, faisant fondre la glace, mais aussi s'écrasant sur le Moby Dick et ses répliques.

\- Non, le navire ! hurla Alia désespérément.

Elle se mit à courir en direction du navire enflamme. Tous ses souvenirs passaient sur le majestueux bateau lui revenaient à l'esprit au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle revoyait les bons comme les mauvais moments. Un boulet de canon frappa la glace près d'elle et elle fut projeté au loin. Les bruit lui parvinrent lointain. Le souffle de la déflagration la sonna quelques instants.

\- Oh non Alia ! s'écria Marco tout en prenant sa forme de phénix.

Il vola le plus vite possible en direction de sa belle. La peur le tenaillait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais ce qu'il craignit le plus était en train de se produire. Au moment où il allait l'atteindre, un poing de magma s'abattit entre les deux. De la lave se déposa sur la jambe d'Alia, lui arrachant un hurlement qui fut vite étouffé par l'eau dans laquelle elle sombra.

\- Alia !

\- Je m'en occupe, intervint Luigi qui plongea aussitôt.

De voir son propre second allais à son secours, le soulagea un peu, ne pouvant pas y aller lui même.

\- Marco, ils vont exécuter Ace. Vas y tout de suite, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

\- Je fonce, père.

Il reprit de la hauteur, mais au même instant, il vit le petit frère d'Ace être propulsé dans les airs avec une vague arabesque de Jimbei. Il regarda de sa hauteur la scène.

Luffy atterrit sur la place principale, juste devant les trois amiraux, avec le mât d'un navire. Il l'envoya en direction des soldats. Aokiji le congela, et le gamin le réduisit en mille morceaux, créant ainsi un écran. Mais Kizaru l'envoya valser au loin.

Marco vit sur l'échafaud, les bourreaux lever leur arme.

\- Et merde, ils vont le tuer, dit-il en fonçant vers l'échafaud.

Il fut stoppé dans sa course par du sable passant à très grande vitesse devant lui. Le sable trancha les bourreaux avant de reprendre forme humaine sur la place.

\- Finalement, je n'aurais pas à intervenir maintenant. Je pensais qu'il était de l'autre côté, mais apparemment il se range de notre côté.

De l'autre côté du mur Barbe Blanche venait de raccrocher son escargophone. Il vit Oz se redressait. Il n'était donc pas encore mort.

\- Oz, ne bouge pas. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

\- Compris père.

\- Que tout le monde se prépare, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

Luigi était remonté à la surface avec Alia inconsciente. Vista les hissa sur la glace restante.

\- Elle a avalé beaucoup d'eau et elle est gravement brûlée à la jambe.

\- Il va falloir patienter quelques minutes, répondit Vista. On doit se préparer, le dernier navire va débarquer.

\- Pas de soucis. Aller courage la miss. On en est où avec Ace ?

\- Je crois qu'il est toujours en vie.

La glace restante se mit à trembler avant de finalement se briser. Vista, Luigi et de nombreux pirates sautèrent sur le navire, s'accrochant où ils pouvaient. La dernière réplique du Moby Dick fonça droit sur Oz. Ce dernier le saisit en plein vol et le déposa sur la place Oris. La bulle de protection éclata.

\- Que tout le monde me suive. Massacrez tous les soldats de la marine et libérons Portgas D. Ace.

Tous les pirates suivirent Barbe Blanche. Luigi laissa sa nakama aux soins de Doc', qui avait commencé à panser la brûlure. Il fallut quelques minutes à Alia pour reprendre connaissance. Elle grimaça de douleur quand elle sentit à nouveau son corps.

\- Reste tranquille. Tu es sérieusement blessée.

\- Le navire…

\- T'en fais pas. Un navire ça se reconstruit.

\- Père…

\- Il est robuste. La marine n'est pas prête de l'avoir si facilement.

\- Je veux aller me battre.

\- Non, il faut que tu te reposes. C'est fini pour toi.

\- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart parce que je suis une fille ou la copine de Marco ou même enceinte.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide des fois. Laisse moi au moins terminer tes bandages et te soulager la douleur.

\- Combien sont déjà morts ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui…

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais trop déjà pour les dénombrer. On n'a pas encore le temps de les pleurer. Sauvons Ace et barrons-nous de là et ensuite nous penserons à eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alia quittait le navire, boitant légèrement avec sa blessure. Une fois au pied du navire, elle prit quelques instants pour évaluer la situation.

\- Je croyais que la guerre était finie pour toi, dit Namur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Non, ça va, je peux continuer C'est qu'une égratignure.

\- Alors vient, il ne faut pas rester là.

\- Je te suis. Allez courage, mon fils, dit elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Elle suivit l'homme poisson qui lui ouvrit le chemin. Elle prit son épée en main et reprit le combat. Elle allait sauver Ace coûte que coûte.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ace est sauvé**

 **POV Alia**

J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait toujours plus de soldats de la marine qui se battaient contre nous. On n'allait jamais en voir le bout. Maintenant, je voyais de plus près Ace, et pourtant il avait l'air encore plus inaccessible. Sur la place, il n'y avait pas que de simples soldats, mais tous les hauts gradés, tous aussi puissant qu'un seul de nos commandants. J'avançais avec plus ou moins de difficultés. La douleur à ma jambe ne m'aidait pas. Mais je refusais de rester sur la touche.

J'avais rejoint une partie de la huitième flotte. On tentait d'accéder à l'échafaud, mais l'ennemi était trop nombreux. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas aperçu mon homme. J'espérais qu'il allait bien. Après, il était quand même le plus fort après père.

\- On va tenter de contourner les soldats et passer par derrière, m'informa Namur.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je sais bien, mais de face, on n'y arrivera jamais et les nouveaux bourreaux ne vont plus tarder à arriver. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Des soldats volèrent dans les airs et je vis que père n'épargnait personne avec sa puissance. Il balayait l'ennemi par vingtaine. Valait mieux pas être sur son passage. Pourtant je voyais bien que certains marines arrivaient tout de même à le blesser. Soudain Aokiji l'attaqua.

\- Namur ! Père a besoin de nous.

\- J'y vais. Toi essayes d'atteindre Ace par des voies détournées.

\- D'accord, mais soyez tous prudent.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de l'être.

\- Je suis plus résistante que tu ne le penses.

Un bruit me fit tourner la tête. Je vis alors Luffy en grande difficulté avec les vices amiraux Momonga et Dalmatien. Je partie rapidement dans la direction du petit frère d'Ace. Je devais absolument lui venir en aide. Il avait l'air vraiment à bout de force. Alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur, j'empêchais trois soldats de l'attaquer par derrière en sautant tout en dégainant la dague de Thatch et en activant mon pouvoir. Je les envoyais valdinguer au loin. Dans le même temps, mon phénix préféré repoussa une autre attaque, libérant ainsi Luffy de son assaillant.

\- Oh, merci à toi, lança Luffy à Marco.

\- Pas de quoi, le frangin d'Ace. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda Marco.

\- Tu veux que je sois où ?

Je sentais une crise de couple pointer le bout de son nez, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Et dire que c'était moi qu'il traitait de gamine après.

\- Tu aurais dû rester à bord du navire.

\- Je doute que cela soit vraiment un endroit sûr. Doc' a soigné ma blessure. Je peux me battre, c'est le principal. On a autre chose à faire que se disputer, je pense.

\- Reste au moins près d'un commandant.

\- Oui maman.

\- Je suis sérieux Alia.

Au même instant, on vit Luffy traverser la place. Père le rattrapa d'une main. Le gamin au Chapeau de Paille semblait inconscient.

\- Oh non, Luffy. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort.

 **Fin POV Alia**

Marco, d'un regard, analysa la situation. Akainu semblait s'être tourné vers Barbe blanche, ainsi que Kizaru. Aokiji, lui, se battait contre Joz. C'était le moment propice pour tenter de sauver Ace. Il s'élança et prit sa forme de zoan. Au moment où il allait atteindre son nakama, Garp, la légende vivante de la marine, se dressa face à lui et lui décrocha un uppercut qui l'envoya à terre.

\- Et merde, il peut me toucher.

\- Marco ! Entendit-il crier au loin.

\- Ne viens pas ici, Alia.

Il vit son amante s'arrêter avant de finalement hocher la tête et de reprendre son chemin.

 **oOOooOOo**

De son côté Barbe Blanche tenait le gamin dans sa main. Il n'en pouvait plus et il n'irait pas plus loin. Cela devait être dû à ses précédents combats, vu qu'il venait d'Impel Down. Depuis combien de temps se battait-il pour sauver son frère ? Combien d'ennemis tous plus fort les uns que les autres avait-il affronté ? Il voyait en lui toute la jeunesse et l'insouciance de son âge. Dans une situation différente, il aurait voulu qu'il entre dans sa grande famille. Si le gamin continuer ainsi, il pourrait bien devenir le successeur de Roger au final.

\- Il a assez combattu, qu'on soigne ses blessures, annonça-t-il en lançant Luffy à ses subordonnés.

Au même moment, Akainu attaque Barbe Blanche. Mais ce dernier se défendit. Ce qu'il ne prévoya pas, ce fut que son coeur décida de faire des siennes. Il serra son poing sur sa poitrine ensanglantée et posa un genou à terre.

\- Oh non, père, s'exclama Joz.

\- Père ! Cria Marco à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de tourner le dos à son adversaire, prévint Kizaru.

Ce dernier lança son rayon traversant Marco et le coupant dans sa course.

\- Et merde, cracha-t-il.

Il voyait son père affaiblit devant l'ennemi. Il devait absolument lui porter secours. Ces derniers mois, il avait bien vu la santé du paternel se détériorer sérieusement. Momonga et Dalmatien s'attaquèrent à nouveau au premier commandant de Barbe Blanche et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des menottes en granit marin le privèrent de son pouvoir. Kizaru lança à nouveau son rayon causant de graves blessures au phénix.

Alia qui avait assisté à la scène, n'arrivait pas à croire que son amant soit vaincu. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était le phénix. Trop absorbée par le combat des autres, elle ne fit pas attention à ceux qui étaient près d'elle.

\- Je vais t'avoir, Alia, s'écria Tashigi.

Elle eut juste le temps de parer le coup avec la dague de Thatch. De son autre main, elle contre attaqua avec son épée. Elle y mettait moins de force, ne la tenant que d'une seule main. Les deux femmes se battirent avec toute leur force. Les échanges étaient d'une violence extrêmement rare pour deux filles. La soldate ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, trouvait Alia. Pour la battre, elle allait devoir trouver une autre technique, et cela très rapidement. Elle devait aider Marco. Mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'un haut gradé se mêla de son combat. Smocker arriva par derrière. Elle activa son pouvoir, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Et elle vola sur plusieurs mètres. Elle ne dut son salut que par l'intervention d'Atmos qui l'intercepta et lui évita de se fracasser contre un mur. Néanmoins, le coup reçu lui fit cracher du sang et une violente douleur se réveilla dans son ventre.

Dans le même moment, Diamond Joz fut neutralisé par Aokiji et sa glace. Akainu en profita aussi pour attaquer Barbe Blanche lui faisant un trou énorme au thorax.

Au sein des pirates, c'était la confusion la plus totale. Les principaux meneurs étaient à terre. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Que devaient-ils faire ? Ils semblaient tous perdus.

\- Que tout le monde vise Barbe Blanche ! Ordonna un haut gradé.

Plusieurs dizaines de soldats se jetèrent sur l'homme le plus fort du monde, mais ce dernier, malgré sa faiblesse, les repoussa sans problème.

Du haut de l'échafaud, Sengoku appréciait le fait de voir son ennemi de toujours au bout du rouleau. Encore un peu de patience et il pourrait enfin savourer la fin de la piraterie avec la mort de Barbe Blanche et de son équipage. Ce jour serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche, comme étant le jour où la marine aurait triomphé.

\- Que l'on démarre l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace.

Les deux nouveaux bourreaux se positionnèrent. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers l'échafaud. Luffy qui était encore trop loin, ne voulait pas qu'Ace meurt. Dans son cri de désespoir, il lâcha involontairement le fluide royal qu'il possédait et dont il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Les bourreaux tombèrent inerte, Ace écarquilla les yeux n'osant pas croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Plus des trois quarts des personnes présentes sur la place s'effondrèrent. Le temps sembla se figer. Alors qu'elle se battait contre Tashigi et Smocker, elle perdit connaissance à son tour. Barbe Blanche, quant à lui, sourit à cette découverte. Le gamin était vraiment incroyable. Et en plus, il venait de prolonger la vie de son frère. Il fallait profiter de cette occasion. Luffy avait repris sa course, mais déjà tous les soldats conscients se ruaient sur ce dernier.

\- Que tout le monde aide la Chapeau de Paille à libérer Ace. Ouvrez lui le chemin.

Les pirates alliés qui étaient sur la place barrèrent le chemin des soldats. Rapidement, une allée fut créée par les alliés et les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Marco, de son côté, se sentait impuissant. Il était sérieusement blessé et la menotte en granit marin ne l'aidait pas. Sans son pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas se guérir. LA seule bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'avait plus de soldat sur le dos. D'un regard circulaire, il aperçut Doc' et Luigi agenouillés après d'un des leurs. Soudain, il réalisa que le pirate blessé n'était autre que son amante. Il se rendit près d'elle, le plus vite que ses blessures lui permettaient.

\- Alia ! Comment va-t-elle ?

\- C'est assez sérieux. Elle a reçu un coup violent à l'abdomen par Smocker.

\- L'ordure. Dès que je peux me défaire de ces menottes, j'irais lui régler son compte.

\- Je crois que Luffy va arriver à l'échafaud, l'interrompit Luigi.

\- Ace…

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Marco. Entre père qui s'affaiblit, Ace toujours à deux doigts de l'exécution et Alia gravement blessée, mais tous nos hommes comptent sur toi. Laisse nous, nous charger de la mis et toi gère la libération d'Ace.

Marco regarda quelques instants le corps toujours inerte d'Alia avant de se redresser. Il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir autorisé à venir sur le champ de bataille. Il aurait dû la laisser sur l'île des hommes poissons.

\- Prenez soin d'elle, les gars.

\- T'en fait pas, commandant.

Marco se reconcentra sur le combat principal. Luffy venait de mettre au tapis la légende de la marine, Monkey D. Garp. Malgré la fatigue et les blessures, ce rookie était porté par la rage de libérer son frère. C'était ça qui lui permettait d'avancer. En deux bonds, le jeune homme se retrouva au côté d'Ace.

\- Il a réussi, s'exclama Marco.

Tous les pirates avaient un œil sur la scène qui se déroulait au-dessus d'eux.

\- Luffy !

-Ace ! Je suis enfin arrivé.

Le Chapeau de Paille sortit la clef que lui avait confié Boa Hancock plus tôt. Il allait enfin pourvoir libérer son frère. Il ne faisait même pas attention à Sengoku qui se tenait derrière lui, ni à Kizaru qui avait vu la clef. Avant même qu'il ne puisse libérer Ace de ces entraves, la clef fut détruite par l'amiral Kizaru.

\- Ah non la clef !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai Luffy !

\- Vous n'espériez pas vous en sortir si facilement, intervint Segoku tout en prenant la forme de son fruit.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'un des bourreaux.

\- Le trois ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sengoku arma son poing avant de le lancer vers les trois pirates. Mister 3 créa une coque de protection en cire, tandis que Luffy se gonfla comme un ballon, amortissant le coup de poing du Bouddha. L'échafaud s'effondra sous la puissance du coup. Des boulets de canons se dirigeaient vers eux. Toute l'assistance retint sa respiration.

Soudain, au milieu des flammes, l'emblème de Barbe Blanche enflammé apparut avant qu'un tunnel n'apparaisse. En son centre, tout le monde vit Ace enfin libre, son frère Luffy et mister 3. Les pirates hurlèrent leur joie.

Un peu plus loin du champ de bataille, Doc' et Luigi avaient suivi la scène. Un poids sur leur coeur se retira. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir se tirer de là.

\- Luigi, prends Alia. On va se diriger vers les navires alliés. Je vais voir les autres blessés.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, Doc'.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle.

Le second de la première flotte porte le corps inerte de sa nakama sur son dos. Doc' lui passa une ceinture de tissus pour la maintenir au mieux. Tout en avançant, il ordonna aux pirates blessés mais pouvant se déplacer, de se replier.

Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Kizaru.

\- Vous croyez avoir gagné, pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Luigi n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'une violente douleur le traversa de part en part. Il tomba inconscient.

\- Luigi ! Alia ! Cria Vista, interpellant Marco par la même occasion.

Autour de leur deux corps se formaient une mare de sang. Celui du phénix se glaça dans ses veines. Une colère sourde gronda au plus profond de Barbe Blanche.


	39. Chapter 39

**39\. L'horreur s'appelle Akainu**

 **POV Marco**

Eh merde. On avait enfin sauvé Ace. Alors que j'étais content que le dénouement arrive et que je réfléchissais à une sortie avec le moins de perte possible et en embarquant tous les blessés, j'entendis Vista hurler le nom de Luigi et d'Alia. Je me retournais et je vis mon second avec mon amante se faire transpercer par plusieurs rayons de Kizaru. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Alia. Cela devait être un mauvais rêve.

Vista se mit à se battre contre Kizaru, tandis que je voyais certains de la première venir en aide à Luigi. Moi je rageais de ne pas pouvoir retirer ses foutus menotte. Alors que j'allais perdre patience, le mec à la cire qui avait fait une clef pour les menottes d'Ace tomba comme la providence du ciel à mes pieds.

\- Hé toi, fais moi vite une clef pour ouvrir ses putains de menottes.

\- Hein ! Heu ! Oui tout de suite.

Il mit au moins deux minutes avant de me sortir une clef. Il était vraiment pas doué quand je voyais toutes les formes bizarre qu'il avait donné à sa cire. Quand les menottes tombèrent je sentis mon pouvoir couler dans mes veines et aussitôt je me regénérais. C'était déjà ça.

\- Que tout le monde aide les blessés, ainsi qu'Ace et son frère à quitter la place, ordonnais-je aux pirates les plus proches.

\- Que c'est dommage que tu te sois libéré, me lance Kizaru d'une voix blasée.

\- Ordure, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as osé faire à Alia et Luigi.

Sans plus attendre, je me lançais dans un combat de fluide contre cette ordure. J'allais le massacrer. Nos échanges étaient d'une extrême violence. Heureusement que j'avais mon fruit du démon pour réparer les dégâts occasionnés. J'avais la rage et des envies de meurtres qui inondaient la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Mon Alia était peut être morte par la faute de ce connard. Elle et notre enfant. Plus j'y pensais et plus mes coups redoublèrent. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, le réduire à néant, détruire chaque parcelle de son corps. Il n'aurait jamais dû toucher à mon unique amour.

 **Fin POV Marco**

Ace se battait avec Luffy. Ils parlaient pas, tout ce faisait dans une synchronisation parfaite. Les différents commandants étaient stupéfait et ravie de ce duo de choc. Les deux garçons finirent par arriver près de Vista. Ace pâlit en reconnaissant sa soeur de coeur. Elle avait la peau presque transparente, ses paupières closes et les traits tirés. Son ventre légèrement arrondi était couvert de sang.

\- Oh non Alia, murmura Ace en s'agenouillant près de la rouge. Mon Dieu non, ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte.

\- Elle vit encore, intervint Doc'. Mais elle est dans un état critique. Il faut vite partir d'ici maintenant.

\- Accroche toi la puce. T'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant. Marco ne s'en remettrait pas et nous non plus.

A côté d'eux, Luigi reprennait légèrement conscience crachant du sang.

\- Ace, souffla-t-il.

\- Luigi, tiens le coup aussi. On va vous sortir tous les deux de ce merdier.

\- T'en fais pas Ace, j'en ai vu beaucoup d'autre et ce n'est pas Kizaru qui m'enterrera. Où est Marco ?

\- Il se déchaîne contre l'amiral depuis quelques minutes, annonça Vista qui regardait les deux combattants dans les airs. Aller, on ne doit pas rester ici. Fossa, prends Alia avec toi. Haruta, assure sa retraite du champs de bataille.

\- J'ai arrêté temporairement son hémorragie, mais si jamais le foetus est touché alors elle mourra d'une hémorragie interne. Il ne faut pas traîner. Je dois l'opérer de toute urgence. Il me faudra beaucoup de sang, commenta Doc'. Je vous suis.

\- Et père ? Demanda Ace.

\- Il a refusé que je le soigne. Il m'a ordonné de m'occuper de chacun de ses fils.

\- Mais il est sérieusement blessé !

La terre se mit à trembler soudainement. Les pirates virent alors le dernier mini Moby Dick se mettre en route avec Squardo en tête. Mais le navire fut stoppé à peine lancé par Barbe Blanche qui le bloqua d'une main.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dis d'aller mourir bêtement.

\- Mais père...

\- Ecoutez tous, voici mon dernier ordre. Que tout le monde quitte le champs de bataille. Ace est libre. Retournez sur les mers du Nouveau Monde sans vous retourner. Marine je vous attends.

Tous les pirates au départ choqué par l'ordre du paternel, finissent par obéir à contre coeur.

Marco avait réussi à envoyer au tapis Kizaru, s'était lancé dans l'organisation d'évacuation des blessés avec les autres commandants. Vista, au passage, lui annonça qu'Alia était avec Fossa et Haruta afin d'être évacué au plus vite.

Luffy et Ace continuaient à se battre contre toujours plus de soldats. Le plus jeune des frères commençaient à ressentir les contres coups de tous ses combats et des injections d' Ivankov.

\- Courage Luffy, on va s'en sortir.

-T'en fais pas Ace.

Alors qu'ils avaient une percée, Akainu se mit devant eux.

\- Vous ne croyaient pas que la pire vermine au monde allait pouvoir s'échapper si facilement.

\- Akainu. Vous avez perdu.

\- Perdu dis-tu ? En es-tu sûr ? Barbe Blanche va mourir ici dans quelques minutes pour sauver un homme qui fuit comme une femme. Tout le monde à sacrifier sa vie pour celle de leur pire ennemi. Ta "famille" est pitoyable.

\- La ferme ordure !

Ace ne supportait pas que l'on se moqua de sa famille et il fit face à Akainu pour en démordre. Au loin certains commandants lui déconseillaient de l'affronter. Mais le Poing Ardent était trop énervé pour entendre ce qu'on lui disait. Les deux pouvoirs finissent par se rencontrer créant une énorme explosion, envoyant bouler Luffy. L'amiral proche du plus jeune légèrement sonné tenta de l'achever mais au dernier moment Ace s'interposa entre eux deux et fut traversé de part en part par la lave en fusion. Malgré le fait d'être le possesseur du pyro fruit, il se retrouva impuissant. Quand Akainu retira son bras, il laissa place à un trou béant.

Luffy eut juste le temps de se retourner pour attraper son frère. Il ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait et appelait pour qu'un médecin vienne aider Ace.

Marco et Vista virent avec horreur Ace rendre son dernier souffle. Luffy se mit à hurler avant de se tétaniser, complètement en état de choc. Akainu voulut en profiter pour mettre fin à la vit du Chapeau de Paille, mais le Phénix s'interposa.

\- Pourquoi défendez vous encore un pirate qui n'est même pas des vôtres.

\- On ne te laissera pas tuer le gosse si facilement. Il est tout ce qui reste d'Ace et l'avenir de la piraterie. Jimbei, prends Luffy avec toi et barrez vous.

\- Pas de soucis Marco.

Marine Ford se mit soudainement à trembler. De sa place, Barbe Blanche à l'article de la mort avait tout vu et dans un dernier accès de rage, il lança une multitude d'attaques. Akainu répliqua blessant le vieux pirate gravement au visage, mais ce dernier l'envoya au fond d'un de ses ravins qu'il avait crée pour que ses fils puissent fuir.

Les pirates pleuraient tout en fuyant car en plus de perdre Ace, ils savaient que Barbe Blanche allait mourir pour les sauver.

Alors que tout le monde se demandait comme fuir, vu que plus des trois quart des navires avaient coulé, une horreur encore plus grande arriva. Du haut de Marine Ford se tenait l'homme responsable de toute cette histoire, Marshall D Teach. Barbe Blanche sentit la colère monter encore d'un cran.

\- Que fais tu ici Teach ?

\- Je suis venue assister à ta mort.

De son côté Sengoku reconnu des prisonniers d'Impel Down et pas n'importe lesquels. Il s'agissait de ceux du sixième niveau et les plus dangereux. Il avait en direct la confirmation que Barbe Noire avait trahi son titre de grand corsaire.

Barbe Blanche lança une attaque avec son pouvoir sur Teach, le clouant au sol. Bien que ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur, il ne se laissa pas faire et après avoir donné l'ordre, tout son nouvel équipage attaqua le vieux pirate. Tous les pirates de Barbe Blanche et les alliés n'arrivaient pas à réagir devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Le traitre osait s'en prendre directement au paternel. Tout autour de ce dernier, il y avait tellement de fumée que l'on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, personne ne bougea, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, puis quand les coups se stoppèrent et que la fumée retomba, ils virent Barbe Blanche debout, mais ne bougeant pas. Son corps était criblé de balle. Il n'y avait plus un seul souffle qui s'échappait de lui et ses yeux fixaient le vide. Aucun pirate ne pouvait croire que l'homme le plus fort du monde avait quitté le monde des vivants.

Un immense drap recouvrit le corps de l'empereur.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout encore bordel, ce salopard, s'écria Marco qui était retenu par Vista et Namur.

Barbe Noire se glissa sous le drap pour n'en ressortir qu'au bout de quelques secondes seulement. Là à la stupéfaction de tout le monde il utilisa le fruit du tremblement ainsi que celui qu'il avait dérobé à Tatch. Personne n'arrivait à croire qu'il pouvait utiliser deux fruits du démon en même temps.

Alors qu'il menaçait de détruire la base de la Marine, Sengoku l'attaqua.

Tout n'était que désordre car plus personne ne voulait fuir et tous voulaient tuer tous les soldats présent sur place ainsi que Barbe Noire. C'était une véritable boucherie. Bien évidement chacun tentait de protéger le petit frère d'Ace. Il devait vivre pour la mémoire de son frère et emmener les rêves de ce dernier jusqu'au bout.

Fossa de son côté avait réussi à rejoindre un navire, mais il était coincé dans la glace. Il tenait toujours Alia dont la respiration faiblissait à chaque instant. Le temps était plus que compter. Soudain,juste à côté de lui, un sous marin jaune émergea.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ?

La porte du pont principale s'ouvrit et un pirate vêtu d'un chapeau nordique en sortit. Ce dernier jeta un oeil tout autour pour évaluer la situation. Il remarqua aussitôt la pirate blessée dans les bras du commandant. Sans plus réfléchir et alors qu'il n'était venu que pour récupérer une seule personne, il fit face à Fossa.

\- Je suis médecin, donnez la moi pour que je puisse la soigner.

\- Qui es tu ?

\- Mon nom n'a aucune importance, mais si on ne fait rien, elle mourra dans les prochaines minutes.

Doc' qui était arrivé au niveau des pirates le scruta quelques instants.

\- On n'a pas le choix, commandant Fossa. Il faut lui faire confiance. Je n'ai pas le matériel pour l'opérer.

Ce fut à contre coeur, qu'il fit descendre la rouge à bord du sous marin ou deux pirates la déposèrent sur un lit avant de s'enfoncer dans le navire en quatrième vitesse. Il espérait qu'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix. Sinon Marco lui en voudrait toute sa vie.

Les mains libres, il décida de repartir sur le champs de bataille afin d'aider tout le monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que tout le monde sombrait dans la folie meurtrière, un jeune soldat s'interposa devant Akainu. Ce dernier voulu le tuer, mais il fut sauver inextrémiste par l'arrivée inattendu de Shanks Le Roux qui mit fin à cette boucherie.

Au moment où Fossa arriva à la hauteur de Marco pour le prévenir concernant Alia, il vit le sous marin disparaître sous l'eau. Au moins elle était à l'abris désormais.


	40. Chapter 40

**La fin d'une ère**

 **PV Marco**

Je ne pensais pas que je reviendrais sitôt sur cette île. Tout le monde était présent, même les blessés en état de se marcher ainsi que l'équipage du Roux. Personne ne riait, tout le monde était silencieux et se retenait de pleurer. Nous avions tout perdu. Père et Ace étaient mort et nous avions été impuissants. Plus de huit cents hommes étaient morts ce jour là. Nous n'avions pu récupérer tous les corps. Certains étaient au fond de l'océan, d'autres dans les ravins qu'avaient formé père avec son pouvoir. J'avais passé plus de deux jours à établir la longue liste des pirates de Barbe Blanche et des alliés tombés au combat. Une pierre gravée de tous les noms allait être érigée au côté de ceux tombés durant ces trente dernières années.

Comme tout le monde, tout mon être souffrait. On savait depuis longtemps que le paternel nous quitterait un jour, mais maintenant que cela était arrivé, c'était trop dur de l'accepter. Grâce à l'intervention de Le Roux, nous avions pu récupérer son corps et celui d'Ace. S'il n'était pas venu qui sait si aujourd'hui il y aurait un seul pirate de Barbe Blanche encore en vie.

Les deux tombes avaient été placées en haut de la petite colline qui faisait face à la mer. Je voulais qu'ils aient éternellement un regard sur l'océan. Ils reposaient au côté de Thatch.

Thatch, tu avais été le premier à mourir des mains de Teach. Tu devais te retourner de là haut en voyant père et surtout Ace te rejoindre si vite.

Ace, tu n'avais pas eu le temps d'apprécier pleinement la vie. Tu découvrais l'amour qu'on te l'avait lâchement enlevé. Tu apprenais afin ce qu'était une vraie famille que tu en fus arraché. Tu es partie beaucoup trop jeune alors que nous les vieux, allions encore vivre. La vie avait été vraiment injuste avec toi et pourtant, tu avais toujours ton sourire. Même dans la mort, tu souriais.

Shanks s'approcha de moi et posa sa seule main sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Marco.

\- Pas autant de moi.

\- Qu'allez vous faire à présent ?

\- Je dois retrouver Alia d'abord et après je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

\- Pas encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a été récupérée par un rookie du nom de Trafalgar Law.

\- Ah oui, celui qui a récupéré aussi Jimbei et Luffy. Alors, elle est entre de bonne main.

\- Je l'espère. J'ai déjà perdu trop d'être cher.

\- Je te comprend. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant. Tu sais où me joindre.

\- Merci Shanks.

Le Red Force repartit, nous laissant seul avec notre peine. Nous avions pu récupérer trois navires. C'était amplement suffisant. Nous restions encore une semaine sur l'île. Nos alliés avaient repris leur route.

J'avais enfin fini toutes les lettres pour les familles de nos frères décédés. J'avais déjà reçu de nombreux messages de nos îles qui étaient pillées par des rookies et même Big Mon.

Dix jours après la fin de la guerre, en pleine nuit, l'escargophone sonna. D'un bond, je me levais et décrochais l'appareil.

\- Qui est à l'appareil ? Demandais-je aussitôt.

\- Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart.

À l'entente de ce nom, mon coeur s'arrêta.

\- J'ai à bord de mon sous-marin, une miss de ton équipage. Le vieux Rayleigh m'a filé ton numéro.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Questionnais-je la voix tremblante.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, maintenant c'est à elle de se battre si elle veut vivre. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus comme ça.

\- Je veux la voir.

\- Je m'en doutais. Nous venons de quitter Amazon Lily. Nous serons dans une semaine sur l'archipel des Sabaody. Je t'attendrais au bar de l'arnaque.

\- J'y serais.

\- Bien. Ah oui, félicitation au futur père. Ce sont des faux jumeaux et par je ne sais quel miracle, ils sont toujours en vie.

\- Merci pour la nouvelle. À dans une semaine.

Je restais un long moment à fixer l'escargophone. Alia était vivante et les bébés aussi. Soudain, mon cerveau sembla assimiler l'information, des bébés. Ce n'était pas un mais deux qu'Alia attendait.

Je ne réussis pas à dormir du reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain, nous reprenions la mer, une fois la nouvelle sur Alia annoncée. Il nous fallut cinq jours pour atteindre l'archipel. Durant le trajet, Doc' avait réaménagé l'infirmerie pour que l'on puisse y installer ma belle.

Le jour de nos retrouvailles était enfin arrivé. Depuis que j'avais eu des nouvelles, je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil. Vista et Haruta s'inquiétaient pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me reposer sans l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux.

Vers dix heure du matin, je franchis la porte du bar de Shakky.

\- Tiens, ça faisait un bail, mon p'tit Marco.

\- Salut Shakky.

\- Toujours aussi mignon, mon p'tit blond. J'ai été triste pour vous en voyant les nouvelles.

Un homme assit au comptoir se retourna vers moi.

\- Trafalgar Law, je suppose.

\- Tout à fait. Je vois que tu sais être à l'heure.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Toujours à bord du sous-marin. Elle est toujours plongée dans le coma. Avant qu'on aille la voir, je tiens à te prévenir. Les blessures qu'elle a reçues lui ont laissé des cicatrices qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ça. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'elle soit en vie.

Je le suivis jusqu'à son sous-marin. Arrivée sur les lieux, ses nakamas restèrent méfiant à ma présence. Law m'emmena jusqu'à la salle où elle reposait. Je me retins difficilement de pleurer en la voyant. Elle était branchée à de nombreux appareils dont je ne comprenais pas leur utilité. Il n'y avait presque pas de peau visible avec tous les bandages. Le chirurgien m'expliqua en détail ce qu'il lui avait fait et toutes ses blessures. Je finis par m'approcher d'elle et je remarquais son ventre encore plus arrondi qu'avant.

\- Grâce aux perfusions, ils se développent correctement. J'ai fait en sorte de les maintenir en vie, mais il faudra sûrement procéder à l'accouchement au début du huitième mois, en espérant que d'ici là, qu'elle soit sortie du coma. Je suppose que tu as un médecin à bord.

\- Oui, il a modifié l'infirmerie pour pouvoir l'accueillir.

\- Il faudrait que je le vois et que ton navire vienne ici pour le transfert. Ce sera plus pratique.

\- Pas de problème.

J'embrassais son front avant de quitter la pièce et de demander à Vista d'amener le navire. Il fallut une demi-journée pour que les deux médecins fassent le point complet et qu'Alia puisse enfin être transférée sur notre navire.

Au moment de nous séparer et de regagner le nouveau monde, je remerciais encore une fois Law.

\- Prends soin d'elle. Elle est forte et je suis sûr que ta présence l'aidera.

\- Je ferais tout pour.

Nos navires reprirent leur route. Mon coeur était plus léger maintenant qu'Alia était près de moi. J'étais de nouveau capable d'affronter le monde entier.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure : non ne me jetez pas de pierre. C'est la fin du premier arc, mais un deuxième verra le jour d'ici le mois de décembre (le temps que je rédige une dizaine de chapitres au moins ^^). j'espère que toute l'histoire vous aura plu. j'ai pris en compte toutes vos remarques au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je modifierais ses interactions dans l'histoire avec le second arc._


End file.
